Sense of Danger
by GCatsPjs
Summary: 9th in the Saint in the Shadows Series - 4 months and a couple of weeks after the last story... Our heroes find themselves in the middle of a harrowing new case, with surprises along the way... Did you really think I was going to reveal the plot here? Ha! B&B A&A G&J
1. Rude Awakening

**Here we are... the 9th installment in the Saint in the Shadows Series**

 **Quick recap... Stories, in order...**

 **Saint in the Shadows**

 **Spaces in Between**

 **Shades of Grace**

 **Shadows in the Sun**

 **Saints, Sinners, and Saviors**

 **Something is Lost**

 **Space in the Soul**

 **So It Goes**

 ** _ **Sense of Danger**_**

 ** _ **The story begins approximately 4 months and a couple of weeks after the previous story... Enjoy... Let me know what you think.**_**

* * *

 **July 2nd- 10:30am  
**

The large black SUV pulled up to the apartment building, the windows reflected the lights on the Metro Police's vehicles, along with one or two FBI issue vehicles that were pulled up to the curb. The occupant pulled her hair up into a ponytail, glancing to her passenger as he gave her an impatient glare. "Agent Harding, if you'd like to wait outside, that would be more than alright by me."

"Can we just get inside, please?" He muttered with an irritated grumble as she climbed from her seat and moved to the back of the SUV.

"You're just irritated because I insisted on driving." She said, rolling her eyes. "I am thoroughly looking forward to Agent Fitzgerald's return. At least he's polite and patient." She said, opening the back hatch.

"That's because he's been in Chicago for a week, and you haven't been getting..." Harding stopped, remembering for a moment who he was talking to. "Sorry." He said sheepishly, knowing that his remark would have been completely inappropriate to say to the young woman that he had known since she was a little girl. Her banter was addictive like her mother's and while his partner had been away for nearly four months, her temporary replacement was a near replica.

"Thought you were talking to my mother there again, didn't you?" Antonia said, a slight smirk on her face as she pulled her bag from the back of the SUV, shouldered it and closed the hatch, all the while throwing him a humored glance.

"Just hush and get inside the damn building." He said, smiling slightly at her as she moved in front of him and climbed the steps of the apartment building. Harding could hear the voices of the police officers on the landing outside of the apartment as they approached the proper floor, and immediately recognized the voice. "Crap." He mumbled.

"What?" Antonia asked, stepping onto the landing, she spied the object of Harding's exclamation, and let out a slight laugh. "Look at that, you're surrounded." She said, glancing back to Harding as he rolled his eyes. "Officer Booth." Antonia said, moving toward the apartment, Grace glanced to her sister and smiled.

"Doctor Booth." She smiled, and turned to Harding. "Agent Harding."

"Officer Harford." Antonia said, shaking her sister's partner's hand. She glanced to Grace and smiled. "What do we have?"

"Husband and wife, late thirties. Bound, gagged, and they look like they were tortured before they were shot. It's a pretty bad scene." Grace said. She watched Antonia slip on a pair of gloves, completely unaffected by her sister's description.

"Who called it in?" Harding asked.

"Neighbor heard some banging around up here, and then there was nothing. Looks like they've been dead for at least a day, maybe two. We put an APB out for their son, 12 years old. We only knew that they had a kid because of the pictures on the walls, and we're in the process of notifying next of kin."

"Okay." Antonia nodded. She glanced to Harding and he nodded. "Are you guys sticking around for a bit?" She asked, glancing in her bag for another set of gloves.

"Nah, they called in you guys, so we're off scene now. I just wanted to say hey. Aiden's coming home this afternoon, right?" She asked, watching the smile on her sister's face appear.

"Yes." She smiled, hearing Harding's huff of frustration. "Just go inside, alright?" She said, pushing the door open with her gloved hand. "Go on, take some notes. I'll be right in... and put some damn gloves on." She grumbled, tossing him the gloves. He caught them and shook his head, then walked into the apartment. "He misses Dad."

"I miss your mother more!" He called from inside the apartment. "She's nicer to me than you are."

"Just take notes, Ace." Antonia said with a sigh. "I'll be glad when everyone is home where they belong. That way I can spend my days in the lab doing real work instead of babysitting FBI agents at crime scenes." She said, loud enough for Harding to hear her. "Or at least babysitting an FBI agent that doesn't treat me like a little kid."

"One more week for Mom and Dad." Grace said with a smile. "I think Mom is ready to be home."

"Only because Dad has been driving her up one wall, and down the other." Antonia said, glancing into the apartment, she caught sight of Harding's glare. "I have to get in there before he throws a fit." Antonia said, hearing Harding mocking her inside the apartment. "What's that, Agent Harding?" She said as she walked into the apartment, hearing her sister's giggle. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She said, as Harding mumbled something under his breath and they began their examination of the crime scene.

* * *

Grace was walking down the steps of the apartment when her phone rang in her pocket. She glanced to her partner and flashed a smile of apology. "Booth." She said into the line as she waited for the response.

"How about powder blue?" The voice came through the line, and Grace rolled her eyes.

"If you wear a powder blue tuxedo at our wedding, Goof. You're going to be up there alone. You own a black tuxedo with a black tie. Why is this even a talking point? You don't even have to rent one."

"But I want some color..."

"Keep offering up these awful ideas, and you're going to have black and blue, but it'll be on your eye." She teased.

"So tiny, but so violent." Jack teased. "Where are you, firecracker?"

"Leaving a crime scene."

"Is the great Doctor Booth on the scene?" He asked, his voice filled with humor.

"Yes. Though she's looking a little under the weather."

Jack chuckled. "A week without Aiden, and she's withering away."

"I don't think she eats when he's not around." She said thoughtfully. "Hey, I have to go back to work. If I come home and find a powder blue tuxedo in our apartment, you better tell your parents to change the sheets in their guest house." Grace said, climbing into her police cruiser, her partner also climbing in on his side.

"I'm not moving back into the guest house." He laughed.

"No, but I might. Your parents have a swimming pool, and it's 95 degrees out here." She said as she started the car. "Alright, hanging up. Love you, Goof."

"Love you, Gracie K." Jack said, his smile in his voice as the phone disconnected.

* * *

Antonia walked through the apartment methodically. She had seen the bodies of the victims, their blood staining the floor of the kitchen where they were bound, the violence of the act giving her a knot in her stomach as she stepped away from the scene to assess the life and surroundings of the victims. They appeared to be a family with money. The apartment was located in one of the more elite neighborhoods of the city. From what she could tell from the man's home office, he was a surgeon, as his bookshelves were lined with medical journals and accolades from this hospital or that.

The wife was a bit of a mystery, though Antonia could see from the way the apartment was decorated that she was interested in fine art and interior design. She was considerably younger than the man based on photographs, perhaps a second wife, or even third. The curtains on the windows were new, and the paint appeared to be a fresh coat, so it occurred to her that the family had not lived in the apartment long. She wandered down the hallway, avoiding the flash of the camera as the FBI agents who were milling about in her crime scene took copious photos of the scene as she requested.

She turned into the bedroom of the young boy, a large room by most standards, it struck her as odd that there was a second bed in the room. It wasn't decorated with anything fancy, and almost seemed out of place in the room, and Antonia stood in the boy's bedroom trying to gauge a clue of any kind of where he could be. It was possible that he was with a friend or family member, and she hoped that it was the case. Her eyes scanned the room, cataloguing everything from the way the second drawer in the dresser was slightly open, to the way the bed had been half made. She stepped to the second bed, noting that there was a small lump in the blankets, and with a gloved hand gently pulled back the covers.

Hidden beneath the blanket was a small pink and white stuffed bunny. It was well worn and loved, hiding among the sheets and blankets as if placed there lovingly by a child. She picked up the toy and ran her gloved finger over the patches of fur, the small tear in the seam where the ear met the head, and the tip of the ear, where it appeared a child nibbled upon it when nervous.

"So now you're playing with toys?" Harding's voice made her jump, her eyes moving to him as she noticed that she had a tightness in her throat. He could see the look in her eyes and knew that she was upset. "What's up? I didn't mean to startle you."

"Where's the little girl?" Antonia asked, watching Harding's brow furrow in confusion.

"Little girl? No. It's a little boy, twelve years old. Mitchell Cameron. We just got a phone call from the grandfather, apparently he got a ransom call about a half hour ago. We have agents heading over there now." Harding said, watching Antonia shake her head.

"Did they say anything about the little girl?"

"What little girl? Toni, there is no little girl. We asked if there were any other people in the apartment, and everyone has said the same thing. Mother, Father, son. No little girl." He said, watching as Antonia shook her head.

"No, Ace. There's a little girl." She said, her hand trembling as she held the stuffed bunny. "This toy doesn't belong to a little boy. Look at all of the other things in this room. They're all little boy things. The puzzles, the books. They're all little boy things, they're all dark in color, more masculine colors. This is a pink bunny, Harding. It's out of place. There's a spare bed. Someone else was here." She said, frustrated that he wasn't listening. "Where is the little girl?" She asked. "Don't make me ask again." She growled.

"Antonia." Harding said with an edge of anger.

"We are at a crime scene, you will refer to me as Doctor Booth, Agent Harding. This toy is evidence." She said, holding up the stuffed animal, her body trembling with frustration as she watched him shake his head.

"Did the toy bunny kill those two people in there, and kidnap their son? If not, then put it back where you found it, and get out of here. You deal with the bodies, I deal with the scene." Harding growled back.

Antonia watched him for a long, hard minute, clenching the toy in her hand as she battled for control. "This may not be evidence in the case, Agent Harding." She growled. "But it is evidence that I am correct, and you are wrong. There is more to this case, a very important piece of this case, and you are literally shoving it under the rug." She growled as she placed the toy on the bed, and covered it back up with the blanket. Antonia then turned and started to walk from the room.

"Where the hell are you going now?"

"I'm going to deal with the bodies, you deal with the scene." She snapped angrily as she left the room without another word.

Harding shook his head and stepped to the bed, glancing behind him to the now empty doorway, his eyes flicking to the small lump in the blankets where Antonia had placed the toy. He shook his head as he sighed, still hearing the frustration in her voice as he slowly turned and left the room.

* * *

Antonia stepped out of the apartment into the hallway, snapping her gloves off as she started to pace, her mind racing as she tried to figure out how she was going to move forward. She had already requested that bodies be removed and brought to the Jeffersonian, and the FBI continued to collect evidence from the scene. Her stomach was twisting in anxiety as she pictured that toy bunny, her hands trembling as she sighed. Suddenly, her phone began to buzz in her pocket, snapping her out of her train of thought, and she brought the phone to her ear. "Booth." She snapped, her teeth clenching as she took a deep breath.

"Are you in the middle of a murder scene?" The voice on the line came through with a concerned laced chuckle.

"Yes." She responded, feeling her shoulders relax at the sound of his voice.

"Is it a murder that you committed?" He asked, listening to the release of air from her lungs as she let out a throaty laugh.

"Aiden." She said, leaning against the wall across the hall from the apartment, she stared in at the movement of the agents around the crime scene.

"You sound stressed, Tex. Are you okay?" He asked, listening to her trying to control her breathing. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She said, swallowing hard. "Are you at the airport?"

"I'm heading out to the airport in a minute. Flight should only be two hours, then another hour to get to wherever you are." He smiled. "Will you be in a regular jail, or federal prison?" He chuckled.

"Aiden." She whispered. "Is everything set there?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Anna and Fiona are all packed up and ready for their big move. The moving truck leaves today, and they'll be arriving on Thursday." He said happily. "Oh, speaking of which, there is a small child here hopping up and down. I'm not sure what it means. She's trying to..." He laughed off the phone. "It may be some sort of ancient ritual... you should consult your mom on this." he laughed.

"Aiden, may I please speak to Fiona?" Antonia laughed, feeling some of the stress of the crime scene starting to leave her body, she closed her eyes to focus on the conversation.

There was a shuffle on the line as she heard Aiden try to tell Fiona to be patient, but before she knew it, there was the sound of feet running, and Aiden in the background telling her to come back. "Ant! Ant!" Fiona said happily, a smile in her voice as she giggled.

"Where are you running off to?" Antonia laughed, listening to the little girl's heavy breathing and the sound of a door closing.

"I just want some privacy." Fiona replied. "I miss you, Ant."

"Well, I miss you too..." Antonia said with a soft smile. "Are you all packed up and ready to move to Washington?"

"Oh, yes! Uncle Aiden packed up all of our stuff, and all I have left is a little suitcase with my clothes and some of my toys. I don't know how I'm going to last! I am so excited!" Fiona giggled over the line.

"Well, make sure that you come to Washington D.C., and not Washington state, okay? Because that's even further away!" Antonia said, hearing the little girl gasp.

"I'll make sure." She said with a smile. "Are you working?"

"I am. So I should probably go, but I'm glad that I got to talk to you."

"I'm glad I got to talk to you." Fiona giggled. "Do you want to talk to Uncle Aiden now?"

"Yes, please." Antonia said, hearing the door open, and a quick goodbye from Fiona as the phone switched hands.

"I'm heading to the airport." He said, his voice sounded happy in the line, and it made her smile. "I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you." She smiled, suddenly feeling a bit shy. "I love you."

"I love you. Tell Harding to stop being an ass."

"Rest assured, he has a rude awakening coming." Antonia said with a sly smile. "Please travel safely. I need you." She whispered. Suddenly, her attention was ripped away from the conversation by a blood curdling scream coming from inside the apartment. "Shit, I have to go."

"Tex, what was that?" Aiden said, suddenly alarmed at the sound of the screaming.

"That was the sound of the rude awakening. I'm safe, I'll see you soon. I love you." She said, hanging up the phone, she shoved it into her pocket and grabbed another pair of gloves from her pocket and ran as quickly as she could into the apartment.

* * *

 **Read, Review, Repeat.**


	2. Reality Grip

Antonia pushed her way into the apartment, following the loud, screeching sound that was piercing through the air as she turned the corner to the master bedroom, only to find Christopher Harding standing just outside the closet, holding a tiny screaming, writhing child by her ankle, trying desperately to get control over her as she swung her hands and kicked her one leg that wasn't being gripped by the FBI agent.

"Help!" He shouted, as the child kicked him hard in the chest, just as Antonia reached him.

"Who the hell taught you how to hold a child?" Antonia shouted over the screaming girl as she reached for the bucking child. She reached for her arms and lifted her from the air with minimal effort, her tiny body moving with all of the strength in her being. She continued bucking and punching, screaming, and kicking as Antonia took the blows in stride as she kept a tight gasp on her. The sounds emitted from the child's lungs were high pitched and terrifying as Antonia pushed herself backwards, sitting solidly on the bed without thought or care of evidence or crime scene, the child in her lap as she fought for her life. Antonia's sole concern was the writhing, screaming little girl that was terrified beyond belief. The little girl leaned in to bite Antonia, just as she moved her arm and tried to reposition her and Antonia managed to dodge it, watching as Harding came close to her, presumably to help. "No! I have her!" Antonia shouted as the girl continued to fight and Harding backed off.

Antonia ripped the glove from her hand with her teeth, dropping it to the floor as she placed her hand on the girl's forehead carefully, pulling her head back as she gripped her tightly to see if she could get her attention, pushing through the massive panic that was moving through the child's body. "It's okay!" She shouted, watching the wild and terror filled eyes that looked back at her. The little girl caught the desperation in Antonia's expression as she fought her, her legs now lying across her lap as she stopped kicking, but continued to push against her as she tried to get away. "It's okay!" Antonia said again. The little girl continued to buck slightly, her screaming becoming less as suddenly, Antonia clamped her arms around the child tightly, and held her against her body as securely as she could. After a moment, the child's screaming stopped, replaced by angry grunts as she whimpered and pushed against Antonia's body very lightly trying to get away. "It's okay." Antonia whispered, pulling the child's face to her skin, she pressed her cheek against her neck for a moment, holding her securely as she rocked her. "It's okay, you're safe. You're safe, I've got you." She whispered.

Harding watched as the struggling, screaming little girl stopped pulling against Antonia, and was suddenly doing the complete opposite, pulling herself tightly into the woman's body, her fingernails digging into Antonia's skin at the collar of her jumpsuit as she held on for dear life. Antonia loosened her own grip a little as she felt the girl clinging to her, rocking her gently as she closed her eyes. "It's okay." Antonia whispered. "I've got you, I've got you." She whispered, trying to stop the violent trembling of the little girl. She continued rocking the child for what she was sure was only a moment. The little girl's grip slowly loosened, but she still held fast to Antonia, and Antonia gave no indication that she was letting her go anytime soon. Suddenly, Antonia became aware of her name being called, her eyes opening to see Harding standing over her impatiently. Antonia slowly started to move, feeling the child's grip become tighter against her and a high pitched whimper. "I have you." She whispered, standing up, she quickly pulled the other glove off her hand as she shoved it in her pocket and stood up, all the while holding the little girl. She looked at Ace and glared. "What?" She asked, walking toward the door.

"Where are you going with her?" Harding asked, following after her. She blocked the hallway with her body so that the child would see nothing of the crime scene, she held the child's head against her tightly, the little girl's eyes tightly closed. "Ant!" He exclaimed, following her.

She said nothing, simply stepped into the little boy's bedroom and walked to the bed. Her eyes snapped to Harding as she dared him to say something. She nodded toward the bed.

"What?"

She said nothing, simply glowered at him as he walked to the bed and gave her a head shake. "Now." She said, her voice low and serious as he sighed and pulled the little pink rabbit from under the covers. Antonia reached for it, and Harding placed it in her hand. "Hey." Antonia whispered to the little girl, pushing the fur of the little bunny against the little girl's skin. "Hey, look who I found." She said softly. The little girl's eyes opened just slightly, her body trembling against Antonia. She spied the pink fur of the bunny, and greedily grabbed for it, pulling it into her, shoving it between her body and Antonia's as she gripped the woman again. Antonia's eyes burned into Harding's for a moment as he said nothing. "Call Grace. Tell her to come back." Antonia said softly, as she watched Harding. "Tell her to bring a child's car seat. There is no way this child is going with the FBI." Antonia whispered, pulling a small afghan from the end of the bed, she lifted the small blanket to cover the child's face, blocking her from the activity in the apartment. She felt the girl's grip become tighter on her, digging her fingernails into Antonia's body. "It's okay." She whispered, feeling the girl trembling. "I have you, I have you." As she walked out of the room with Harding right behind her. "My keys are in my bag. The evidence is being transported, as are the... victims. Make sure you grab my bag, and I'll have Grace drive us.

"Where are you going with her? You can't leave with her! She's a witness!" Harding said as she just continued to stalk through the apartment. "Antonia! Antonia, you can't take her." He said, reaching out to touch Antonia's shoulder, the woman turned around and there was a fire in her eyes like Ace had never seen, causing him to take a step back.

"Why? Would you like to manhandle her a little more? Do you want to swing her around the room by her foot or something? She's not going to talk to you right now, Harding. She's clearly traumatized. You have no idea what she's been through! You don't even know who she is! You said she didn't exist! She can't stay here, and she doesn't appear to be letting go of me anytime soon. So why don't you do as I asked, and call Grace... then use the little 'I' portion of your FBI name, and investigate to figure out who she is, and why she was at our crime scene!"

"I'm going to call Child Protective Services!" Harding exclaimed, watching as the flames flickered in her eyes, and she shook her head. The little girl's eyes were wide, staring at Harding, a cloud of fear in her eyes, and every time he came close to Antonia, she gripped her harder.

"As far as I'm concerned, she's evidence, not a witness. She's going to the Jeffersonian, and I will sign the chain of evidence forms. Now quit your yapping and call Grace before she gets further away." Harding moved closer to her, and Antonia wrapped her arm more securely around the girl. "She's scared to death of you, so stop following me!" Antonia said, descending the stairs with the little girl, she held her close as she pushed her way out of the apartment complex and onto the sidewalk and the hot summer sun.


	3. Safe Place

When Grace pulled up to the curb by the crime scene, she could see her sister pacing back and forth, a child in her arms, buried deep in her neck as she gripped her sister tightly. The conversation on the phone with Harding had been short, and he seemed angry about something, but simply told her to return because her sister needed help bringing evidence to the Jeffersonian. Her confusion was piqued further when he insisted she bring a child seat as well. She stopped at the station, dropped her partner off, and pulled one of her nephew's booster seats from the trunk of her own car and tossed it into her cruiser.

She pulled the car up to her pacing sister, and could see the look of relief in her eyes, and knew that Antonia could see the confusion in hers. "What's going on?" Grace asked, stepping out of the car, she quickly approached Antonia, only to hear the child she was holding make a high pitched noise and dig at Antonia's neck at the quick approach of someone new.

"It's okay, it's okay." Antonia whispered, rubbing the girl's back as she watched Grace take a step back for a moment. "She's terrified. She was hiding in a closet. Nobody knows who she is, why she was in the apartment. She won't let me go." Antonia said, feeling the little girl's grip as she dug her face further into her neck. "Harding is being an ass. I need a ride to the Jeffersonian."

"She's the evidence?" Grace asked, unsure of what her sister needed, confused about why this child was holding onto her as if she were the only thing keeping her alive.

"Yes." Antonia whispered. "She's terrified of Ace. Please, Gracie."

"It's fine, Ant. There's no way she's letting go of you to sit in that booster seat though." Grace said, watching the girl's legs as they pushed harder into Antonia, she opened the door to the back seat of the patrol car and watched as Antonia tried to sit down with her still holding tightly. She pulled the girl's legs to her lap, cradling her tightly against her as she whimpered and hid her face, one of her arms holding tightly to a stuffed toy that she clasped tightly in her hand. The entire time, Antonia whispered softly to her that she wasn't going to let her go. Grace crouched down a bit in the doorway, watching the love and care that her sister was putting into getting the little girl comfortable. "Hey there…" Grace said, eliciting no reaction from the little girl, she glanced to Antonia, who shook her head slightly. "Hey, it's okay, we're going to take good care of you, sweetheart." Grace said softly. Still, the little girl whimpered and hid herself from Grace, holding tightly to Antonia.

"Let's forget the seat, Grace. She's already digging into my skin, and you're right, there's no way she's going to go willingly into it." Antonia said softly, seeing Harding step out of the building, he walked up to the car quickly. "Crap." Antonia mumbled.

"Hey, Ace." Grace said, standing up, she blocked the view into the car for a moment as he approached her.

"Thank for coming back." He said, his mood seemingly calmed since his argument with Antonia, he tried to look in the back of the cruiser but was blocked by Grace. "How is she?"

"She's petrified." Grace replied. "Who is she? There was zero evidence of a little girl living in that apartment, Ace."

"Toni found her stuffed bunny, and was convinced there was a little girl. I found her in a closet, and she fought tooth and nail until Antonia showed up. I don't know if she's a foster kid, a relative, or what. The grandfather never mentioned a little girl." He said, visibly shaken as he again tried to get a glimpse of the girl. Antonia said nothing, just gently rocked her in her arms and whispered to her, listening to Harding.

"We have her now, Ace. She's in good hands. Just take care of the scene. I'm taking them to the lab. Are you okay? You look like you're really shaken up." Grace said, watching as Harding again tried to look into the car.

"Yeah, I'm just… It's fine, I just don't know how I missed it." He said. "Toni?" He said, hoping she'd answer him. He knew that he had been far too short with her, and he knew that she was upset with him.

"I'll take care of her, Ace." Antonia said from the car. "I'm taking her to a safe place. I've got her."

Grace moved out of the way so that he could see in the car, and looked into Antonia's eyes for a moment as she held the girl against her, the tiny body trembling.

"See if she'll eat something. We don't know how long she's been hiding." He said, watching Antonia nod her head, grateful for his now calm demeanor. "I'll see you at the lab in a bit."

"Thanks, Ace." Antonia said, nodding her head as he stepped away from the car. Grace closed the door and gave him a slight smile as she started to move around the car. She glanced to Harding as she noticed a deep sadness in his eyes, a look of concern that she had never seen before.

"Hey, are you okay?" Grace asked, stepping to the driver's side, she watched him focus on her for a second.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm just… I just was thinking about something. I'm fine." He said, shaking his head a bit as he took a step back onto the sidewalk. "I'll see you, drive carefully."

"Always." Grace smiled as she got into the cruiser, and with a push of the button, turned on her lights as she carefully made her way to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

The drive to the Jeffersonian was in silence, and when they arrived, Grace parked in the parking garage and climbed from the car as she moved toward the back to help Antonia from the car. She opened the door and watched as Antonia shifted the girl slightly. "Here, hand her to me." Grace said, watching Antonia look at her with an incredulous look, and Grace shook her head. "What? Just hand her to me so you can get out."

"Grace, she's not going to…" Antonia started to say, as Grace reached in to help. She wasn't harsh or angry, but when the little girl turned her head and saw the police uniform, and two arms reaching for her, she started to fight with all of the strength that she had gained while resting with Antonia. Her feet kicked out as she let out a scream, and leapt at Antonia with both arms, wrapping them around her neck as she squeezed. "Grace! Back off, please! She's going to hurt me!" Antonia said as she watched her sister take a step back, as Antonia pulled the girl's arms from her neck and pulled herself from the car quickly, finally able to take control of the struggling girl. She stopped pulling and just settled against Antonia's chest, as she closed her eyes and gripped her toy with all of her strength.

Grace watched her for a moment and sighed, unsure if she should just leave Antonia there, or accompany her to the lab. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Antonia said softly. "I just need to get her into a safe place. Let her know that she's safe." She sighed.

"I feel like you're trying to convince yourself." Grace said, closing the car door. She walked with Antonia into the building and watched as she pulled out her ID. She stepped into the elevator, and Grace followed her, her eyes on her sister for a moment. She scanned her ID, and pushed the button for the lab, allowing the doors to close, Grace continued to watch her.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Antonia asked, gently rocking the little girl, who kept her eyes closed, her thumb firmly planted in her mouth.

"You're in an elevator." Grace said softly. "You never take the elevator. You must be really worried."

Antonia didn't look at her sister, just watched the number on the elevator change as it settled on the correct floor. "I've been taking the elevator lately." She said softly, unsure if she should give anything away. "Aiden has been helping me with my anxiety." She said, as the doors opened, she said nothing more and quickly made her way down the hallway toward the lab.

"Wait! Ant!" Grace said, following after her sister quickly, she had to practically run to keep up with her long stride. "That's great." She said, as Antonia turned and gave her sister a slight eye roll, but the slight smirk on her face gave away a bit of happiness in the strides she had been taking.

"Right now, I just care about her." She whispered as she scanned her card and walked quickly into the lab with Grace behind her. "I need to call in the big guns." She said with a gentle sigh.

"You mean Mom, right?" Grace asked, her feet moving quickly so that she could keep up with her sister.

"She'll know what to do." Antonia said as they both made their way toward Temperance's office, oblivious to their names being called curiously by Angela.

Cam stepped up to Angela as they stared at the quickly closing office door. "Was that…?"

"Yes." Angela said. "Both of them."

"And she had…"

"A child in her arms." Angela replied, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the closed office door, as if that would force them to open it.

"You should know by now, that when it comes to the Booth kids, it's probably best not to ask any questions." Cam replied, turning around to walk back toward her office.

"But what should we do?" Angela asked, watching Cam turn around and shrug slightly.

"Give them ten minutes, and then go in and interrogate them." Cam replied, watching Angela smile as she turned her attention back to the office door and Cam walked back to her office.


	4. Call For Help

**11:30am**

As soon as Grace stepped into the office, she looked around at the state of the office and glanced to her sister. "I love what you've done with the place." She said, lifting an eyebrow. Temperance had been gone for four months. It was four months since she had stepped from that office, and left the reigns to Antonia, yet it almost looked like nothing had been touched. Antonia left everything exactly as it had been when her mother had left, but for several small boxes of her own files that she kept neatly in the corner. "Are you sure you're not a clone of Mom?"

Antonia glowered at her sister and shook her head, sitting carefully on the computer chair, she continued to hold the girl against her. "We have about ten minutes before Angela comes in, so quit gabbing, and start dialing." She said, nodding toward the phone.

Grace grabbed at the phone and quickly dialed her mother's cell phone, silently figuring out the time difference between Paris and home. She put the phone on speaker and they listened to the phone dialing.

"Brennan." Temperance's voice rang through the office, and both women could feel a bit of relief at the sound of their mother's voice.

"Hey, Mom." Grace said into the line, looking up at Antonia as she gently rocked the little girl, who seemed to be calmer, though it may just have been that she could tell that Antonia was feeling less anxious.

"Gracie, why are you calling from the lab?" Temperance asked, her voice a bit higher, with a hint of anxiety. "Is Antonia alright?"

"I'm here too, Mom." Antonia said, her voice calm and even, almost as if she were trying to keep control. "A new case came in this morning."

"That doesn't explain why Gracie is there." Temperance stated shortly, pausing for a moment as they heard their father's voice in the background. "Just a moment please." She said, as she covered the receiver for a moment as they waited. "I'm sorry, your father is ready for dinner, and he gets a bit irritable when he doesn't have food every two hours." She said, a bit of humor in her voice as they heard Booth say something behind her. "Cut it out." She muttered off the line, as she then turned back to the phone. "What is the case?" She asked.

"Victims are a husband and wife, they are being transported to the lab, but based on the scene, it looks like they were…" She paused for a moment as she took a deep breath, trying to spare the girl in her arms as much further trauma as possible, though she wasn't really responding to the new voice in the room, or the situation, she seemed to have calmed considerably. "There was extensive trauma to the bodies, and they were restrained before being…" Antonia stopped, looking down at the little girl in her arms, her eyes closed now as she slept against Antonia, seemingly exhausted from her struggles.

"Antonia, are you alright?" Temperance asked, confused by her daughter's hesitance.

"There is a child in the room, Mom." Grace said softly, hearing her mother's soft sigh of understanding.

"There was a young boy taken from the home, his grandfather was called regarding ransom, but those involved left behind a little girl at the crime scene. The FBI is working with a team on the kidnapping aspect of the case. As for the little girl, we don't know what she's seen, or how long she's been hiding. There was even very little indication that she existed. Ace found her hiding in a closet, and all she's done is scream, and cry. There has been very little, if any actual communication." Antonia explained, gently rubbing the little girl's back as she continued to rock her.

"So you brought her to the lab?" Temperance asked, more to remind herself than as an actual question.

"She is only a little girl, maybe four or five." Antonia said softly. "Since Ace found her, she's clung to me, holding me so tightly. I can't let her go. I promised her that I had her, that I'd keep her safe." She said softly. "Ace is trying to find out who she is, or he will… if he ever gets his head out of his…"

"Antonia." Temperance said, her voice a bit stern as she cleared her throat. "You may not take custody of her, Antonia. You're not licensed to keep her, and you are not law enforcement. You cannot make promises to a victim, you cannot do that." She stated, her voice still holding that stern edge. "This child is not a puppy that you can take in."

"She's a witness to a horrible crime." Antonia whispered. "She's frightened. I needed to get her away from the crime scene. The FBI is more concerned about the boy at this point. She needs protection. She needs to know that someone cares."

"The FBI is responsible for her, Antonia. You have to let her go either with the FBI, or with Grace, and she will be placed with Child Protective Services." Temperance said evenly, as if she were trying to get Antonia to understand.

"Mom." Grace said softly. "She is safe here at the lab. I will stay until Ace is here." She said, watching Antonia nod her head, her eyes grateful as she watched her sister smile in understanding. "She will be with law enforcement at all times. We are going to need to get a statement from her, and right now Toni is the only person that can calm her."

"Grace, pick up the phone. Take me off speaker and pick up the phone, please." Temperance said, eliciting a stubborn glare from Antonia.

"Why?" Antonia asked, her voice full of frustration. "What don't you want me to hear?" Antonia asked, as Grace shook her head, and held her finger up, as she picked up the phone and turned off the speaker.

"Okay." Grace said into the line. "You're off speaker."

"Grace, I am extremely concerned about your sister's impartiality on this case. She is not to get attached to that child, Grace. Her past experiences are going to influence the evidence. She will be too emotional to give this situation proper thought. Do not let her get attached."

"She's already too far gone, Mom." Grace said, watching Antonia rock the little girl in her arms. "I'll let the chief know that I have to stay here for an emergency custody situation. Ace will be here soon, and once we figure out who she is and where she belongs…" She said softly, looking up at Antonia as her sister's eyes met hers. "Then we'll figure everything out from there. Antonia is fine, she's doing her job."

"Grace. Christopher may also take this case hard, just be aware of that. Do not let the two of them feed off of one another. You know how Antonia gets when she's rattled."

"Sarcasm and avoidance." Grace said, smiling at her sister. "It's the Booth way." She said, watching Antonia smile and shake her head. "You give me far too much credit for being the well adjusted one."

"When will Aiden be home?" Temperance asked, avoiding her daughter's joke. Grace could hear the concern in her voice.

"This afternoon, why?"

Temperance avoided the question and sighed softly. "Please have Antonia and Harding forward all reports to me on this case as it unfolds. I want to be kept apprised of everything. Since your father and I will be home on Friday, it is imperative that I am kept in the loop of what is happening at the lab."

"You just want to make sure Toni doesn't do something to compromise the evidence." Grace said. Her voice wasn't accusatory, but there was a slight tinge of bitterness in her tone. "We'll keep you updated." She said, when her mother didn't answer.

"Thank you." Temperance said softly. "I will call this evening to check on the progress."

"That's fine." Grace said. "Go feed Daddy." She said softly, "We love you."

"We love you both as well. Please be safe." Temperance said as the phone hung up.

Grace set the phone down and looked across at her sister. Antonia shook her head gently. She said nothing, but simply watched her sister watch her carefully. "She says don't get attached."

"It's a little difficult when she has literally attached herself to me." Antonia said with a sigh.

"I know. I'm just telling you what she said. She's right about the custody thing, that she'll have to go with law enforcement. But you're kind of lucky in that way." Grace smiled slyly as she watched her eyebrow lift.

"What?"

"You practically live with an FBI agent." Grace said with a shrug, watching as the little girl rested well against her sister.

"That is true." Antonia nodded, matching her sister's smile with one of her own. "I'm not sure how comfortable he will be with all of this, but we'll see how the day shakes out. It's still early."

"I'm going to go call the chief." Grace said, nodding toward the door. "Do you want me to tell Angela to come in?"

"Not yet, but you can tell her what's going on. Just let me get her situated, see if I can get her to talk. Maybe you could order a pizza or something, since I'm pretty sure we're going to be stuck here for most of the day, and lunch time is approaching. Not to mention that I have no idea when the last time she ate was."

"Sounds good." Grace said, nodding her head. "Anything special on it?"

"Banana peppers and black olives… just have them put them on the side." Antonia said softly, looking up to see her sister give her a disgusted look. "What? Aiden is going to be here later, and that's what he likes on his pizza."

"He's so weird." Grace said with a laugh. "You two are made for one another."

"Just go." Antonia said, laughing as Grace quickly slipped out the door.

When Grace closed the door securely, Antonia sighed tiredly, her eyes moving to the clock as she yawned a bit. She shifted the little girl in her arms, and after a moment, her eyes opened up as she stared off blankly, still against Antonia, but her grip had gone slack. She moved just a little, lifting her eyes to meet the eyes of the woman who had been holding her, caring for her, and protecting her. Her blue eyes were a deep color, not light like her mother's or her sister's, and her lips moved just slightly as she watched Antonia's gaze. "Hey there, pretty girl." Antonia whispered. She watched the little girl just stare at her, her tiny hand clenching and unclenching the little pink and white bunny in her hands. "My name is Antonia." She said softly, trying to gain her trust. "You can call me Ant if you like." She smiled. "What's your name?" She asked, tipping her head as the little girl just continued to stare at her as if she hadn't spoken at all. "It's okay." Antonia smiled, tipping her head as the little girl shifted slightly and lifted her hand to Antonia's face, touching her cheek with her tiny hand, she gave such a slight smile, that Antonia may have been mistaken. She then moved her hand to Antonia's collar and rubbed her fingers across the rough material of Antonia's field jumpsuit, her tiny hands moving across the material. She said nothing, and made no sound, just simply watched her fingers move over the fabric.

Her blonde hair was shoulder length, but messy, and her cheeks were a bit blushed from her earlier fight, but for the most part her skin was fair. She didn't look neglected. She was of proper weight and size, if she was indeed five years old. Her eyelashes were long and framed those beautiful blue eyes perfectly, as they once again lifted to Antonia's. "I will protect you." Antonia said softly, watching the little girl for a moment. "I know I'm not supposed to say that, but it's the truth. It's what you need to hear." She said softly. "You are safe with me. I can promise that." She whispered. The little girl watched her for a moment and then rested her head on Antonia's shoulder. She closed her eyes again, pulling her bunny closer to her, she sighed softly and placed her hand on Antonia's collar, allowing her fingertips to feel the warmth of her skin, as she quickly fell asleep.


	5. Ace in a Hole

**12:30pm**

Antonia didn't realize that she had fallen asleep in the chair until the door clicked closed and her eyes popped open. She gasped slightly, and looked up into the almost shocked face of Angela standing over her. She didn't say anything, as she didn't want to startle the little girl in her arms, but Angela looked like she had seen a ghost.

"You looked exactly like your mother there, it just… I don't know. It surprised me. It was like going back in time." She whispered, a bit of a nostalgic sadness in her voice as Antonia watched Angela move toward the desk, settling on the corner as she faced them. "Are you alright?" She whispered.

"I'm fine." Antonia said, her brow furrowing as she stifled a yawn. Lifting her arm to swipe at her eyes. "Why?"

"You just have seemed a little worn out the last few weeks. I just wanted to check on you and our new friend here." Angela said softly, leaning forward to look at the little girl's face, she watched as Antonia rubbed the girl's back, almost protectively.

"I'm fine. Mom's job isn't easy, and I don't think I've been sleeping particularly well." Antonia said softly.

"That's the thing, you've been sleeping a lot. I called you on Sunday to see if you wanted to go to lunch, and you didn't even answer your phone until after noon, and it sounded like you had just woken up. Are you feeling depressed? Are you alright?" Angela asked, watching Antonia's eyebrow lift slowly and a slight smile appear on her face.

"I'm fine. I really am. I promise, Big A." She said, tipping her head as she smiled. "I've just been tired."

"Okay." Angela said with a sigh. "So, what do we do about this little thing here? Were you able to get her to talk before she fell asleep on you?" Angela asked, leaning forward a bit to see the little girl's sleepy scowl.

"No." Antonia shrugged a little. "She watches me as I speak, but has said nothing."

"Reminds me of a certain little girl." Angela said, lifting her eyebrow at Antonia who simply shook her head. "I know you don't like to talk about it, and I don't know how much you remember. But those days when you were quiet, when you refused to say anything? They were some of the worst days around here. Your mom would just hold you, and talk to you. You had always been a chatty little thing, you know? You always had something to say about everything, but when you shut down, it was like the world stopped spinning for all of us." Angela said honestly, watching Antonia's gaze as she breathed deeply through her nose as she listened to her friend. "You had your daddy, he was your catalyst. We just need to find hers." Angela said softly.

"Mom doesn't want me to become attached." Antonia said softly, watching Angela's tender gaze as she scrunched her nose a bit and pulled one of the chairs near the desk, so she could sit closer and be on the same level as Antonia. "She seems to think she would be better off with CPS, or with the FBI. I don't understand why she feels like she needs to protect me. I don't understand why she feels like I am this fragile, emotional wreck of a person."

"She doesn't think you're a wreck." Angela explained. "And I'll tell you right now, she does not think this child would be better off with CPS or the FBI. She is just trying to protect you. She just wants you to be careful, because if this little girl relies on you too much, and you have to hand her over to someone else after you've bonded, it could scar both of you." Angela said, watching the little girl pull herself further into Antonia, resting her forehead against her neck as her thumb found it's way to her mouth and her eyes remained closed. "She doesn't want you to feel that pain, or fear."

"I'm not stupid, Angela. I know she doesn't belong to me. I just want to know she's safe, and I don't think it's wrong to tell her that I will do everything I can to keep her safe." Antonia said, watching her friend's eyes carefully. "That's all I needed to hear, Angela. When I was invisible, when I thought I was invisible… when I just wanted to disappear. I just needed to know that I was safe. I remember when Ace brought me my pendant from Dad. I remember him looking into my eyes and telling me that he could see me, and that if I needed anyone to talk to, that he'd be there in a second. I remember that, because that was what I needed. I needed someone to break through that barrier that I had built around me. That was the first step."

Suddenly, the little girl's eyes opened and she gasped awake, yanking her thumb from her mouth, she turned in Antonia's arms and saw there was a new person in the room. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at Angela, but she didn't make a sound, her eyes instantly went to Antonia, the little girl's grip tight on her clothes. "It's okay." Antonia nodded, her eyes honest and calm. "This is Angela. She's my friend." She said softly, watching the fear in the girl's eyes drain as she watched Antonia. "It's okay." She said. The little girl turned her head toward Angela, still wary, but calmer as she watched Angela wave at her politely.

"Hey, sweetie." She said, holding her hand out tenderly, palm up, the little girl reached for Angela's hand and touched it, feeling her soft skin, she let her grasp her hand lightly as she watched the new person. "We're all very friendly around here." Angela smiled. "You're in a very safe place now." She said, glancing to Antonia, who smiled slightly as the grip on her became loosened. There was a knock on the door, that brought their attention to the door opening slowly as Grace entered carrying a pizza box with some plates and napkins, and a couple bottles of water.

The little girl pulled herself into Antonia for a moment until she realized that she had seen Grace before, and that despite her initial fear of her, she seemed to be friendly as well. She settled on her side against Antonia, but her eyes widened when the pizza box opened, and she nearly leapt forward toward the food. "Yeah, I think she's hungry." Antonia said, grabbing a plate quickly, Grace put a slice on it and the little girl turned to face the desk, taking the plate greedily from Antonia's hands, she nearly shoved the slice of into her mouth, eating hungrily as she munched loudly.

"Hey, hey. Careful there, it's a little hot." Grace said, reaching for the plate, the girl turned sharply as if afraid that Grace was going to take the pizza, she grabbed the plate and nearly smashed it into Antonia as she grabbed it with her hand and greedily shoved the slice into her mouth, not caring about the temperature, just happy to be eating something.

"It's okay…" Antonia whispered, watching as she looked up apologetically at her, a napkin moving to her hand as she carefully wiped the sauce from her face and hands as she placed the slice on the plate again. "Slow down." She said, watching the little girl's chewing slow as she stared at Antonia. Antonia smiled at her, and the little girl lifted the slice of pizza and took another big bite.

Grace, Angela, and Antonia each had a slice as well, watching as the little girl finished her first piece, and held her plate up for more. "I'm glad she likes pizza." Grace said with a smile, carefully pulling a piece that she had set aside to cool over to the little girl's plate.

"Everyone loves pizza." Antonia smiled, picking at the black olives in the small container that Grace had brought with the pizza. She sprinkled them on her slice, and continued to eat.

"I thought those were for Aiden?" Grace laughed, watching as Antonia then grabbed for the banana peppers.

"He can get his own toppings." She muttered as she finished her slice, and reached for the next one.

The girls talked and ate, when attention was brought to the door when there was a light knock. The door opened slowly and they looked up to see Harding looking in on them. The little girl's attention was on her pizza, and she hadn't noticed him at the door. "Toni, can I have a word with you?"

She looked at the little girl, sitting comfortably on her lap, her hands no longer gripping her, but instead a slice of pizza, her eyes on Grace, she noticed that Grace was looking at someone at the door. The little girl's head turned, and she saw the man at the door. She dropped the pizza slice and let out a yelp, as she closed her eyes and turned hard into Antonia, smacking her head into Antonia's chin as she nearly climbed over her to get away from Harding. Antonia let out a pain filled yelp as well as the little girl pulled hard into her, seemingly unaffected by the hard knock to the head as Grace moved quickly to the door and pushed herself out with Harding.

"She really, really does not like me." Harding said, a bit of offense in his voice. He glanced to the office as Grace stood in front of him.

"Well, pull a terrified kid out of a closet by their ankle, and you're going to get a little bit of push back." Grace said, watching his eyes narrow.

"She was kicking me!" He exclaimed, as Grace grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the door, they walked away from the office and she turned to face him. "I still have nothing on her. The bodies will be here within the hour, and there is no information on her. I put her information through the missing child database, so that's being run, and I have a call into CPS to see if there is any information on her being in the foster system, but so far nothing. She's a mystery. How is Toni doing with her? I see that she's eating."

"She's eating like she hasn't had food in a week." Grace said, shrugging. "She's still not talking though, not a word."

"She'll find her voice." He said, sighing as he glanced to the office. "Has anyone had a look at her to see if she has any injuries?"

"Not yet. She fell asleep for a little while. She finally let go of Toni right before you got here, so she's making some progress." Grace said softly. "Mom wants her to remain in the custody of law enforcement."

"I am fairly certain your mother is speaking of specific law enforcement individuals." Harding said, watching as Grace lifted her eyebrow at him. "Did she ask about Aiden?"

"Yes, and when I confirmed he'd be here this afternoon, she said nothing more." Grace shrugged.

"Then there's your answer." Ace replied. "I'm pretty sure your mom trusts Aiden more than she trusts me." He shrugged. "Listen…" He said, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and pulled out a few bills. "I'll stay here and wait for the bodies to come in… outside of the office of course, but I need you to go pick up some clothes for her. We can't take anything from the crime scene, and she was in pajamas, with no socks or shoes. I didn't even see clothes for her there. Maybe you could get her some coloring books or something. I don't know." He shrugged.

"You want me to go shopping?" Grace asked, laughing a little as she watched Ace's face start to turn red. "In uniform."

"I don't care what you wear when you're doing it, Grace. I don't know what little girls wear. It's summer, go get her a dress or shorts or something, and shoes… maybe a jacket or something." He said, watching her look at the money in her hands.

"You think I'm going to be able to get all that with twenty dollars?" She snorted.

"Fine. Here." He said, handing over his credit card. "Just don't… spend too much." He said as he watched a bright grin appear on her face. "Gracie."

"Shopping spree!" She said with a laugh as she walked toward the door.

"That's not funny!" Harding exclaimed, as he watched her step through the door. "And I want my twenty dollars back too!" He exclaimed as she waved and walked quickly down the hallway toward the elevators.


	6. Game of Clue

Harding called into Temperance's office and told Antonia that he had sent Grace off, and that he was sticking around the lab to wait for the bodies to be delivered. He understood the little girl's fear, and didn't want to make her more upset, so he just let Antonia know that he'd be there if she needed anything.

Angela visited with Antonia in the office for a little while, and stepped out just as the bodies arrived, letting Antonia know that she would organize the squints and Cam to begin the exam of the remains, and was sure to tell everyone to be discreet and thorough.

Antonia was grateful for the paperwork that she had so that she could remain in her office where it was quiet. She sat with the little girl on her lap, working on a report that she was finishing up, and could feel the weight of the child becoming a bit heavier as she began to nod off. "I think we're going to have to move you over to the couch." Antonia said softly as she stood up and lifted the girl, walking toward the couch. She settled her on the cushions, a small pillow behind her head, and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch as she watched the big blue eyes looking up at her. "You're going to have to start talking to me soon, kid. The silent treatment is getting old." She said, carefully tucking the little pink bunny in her arms, she ran her fingers over the girl's temple, tucking her hair behind her ear as she watched Antonia. Antonia couldn't resist dropping a tiny kiss on her forehead, leaning back to see those eyes still watching her.

"I'll be right over there." She said, pointing to her desk, she watched the little girl warily watch her as she took a step back. "You rest." Antonia said, taking a step backward, she watched as the little girl cuddled her bunny and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **2:00PM**

Aiden walked through the lab casually, noting that the interns were working diligently on the platform. He didn't see Antonia, and immediately noticed that her office door was closed. He flipped the bottle of water in his hand and stepped toward the office slowly, looking around to see if Angela or Hodgins was around, and seeing nobody. He knocked very lightly on the door, and waited for an answer, and when he heard none he slowly opened the door. The first thing he spied was a head of brown hair resting against the wooden desk, arms cradling her head as she slept. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing soft. He stepped into the room and closed the door. When he turned from closing the door, he was met by two big blue eyes staring across at him. They were moderately alarmed, but she said nothing, simply wrapped her arms around her bunny and watched the man who had entered the room.

He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, not a suit like the other man, and he had a friendly face with a bright smile. He was very tall, with brown hair and green eyes that glittered when he smiled. He had an air of happiness about him, and it seemed to calm her, so she watched as he approached Antonia at the desk.

He had no idea who the little girl was, but he held his finger up to her lips to indicate that he needed her to be quiet. She nodded her head and held her bunny tightly to her as she watched the man walk to Antonia. He crouched down, and gently began to run his fingers through her hair.

"Tex?" Aiden whispered softly, his voice floating through the air softly. "Tex?" He whispered again, noting that she didn't even move. He looked up at the little girl and rolled his eyes dramatically, and he watched as she gave him a small smile. "Hey, Tex?" He whispered a little louder, leaning down to give her a soft kiss on her cheek, he watched her move slightly, making a light groaning sound. "Sleepy girl." He whispered, he crouched down and watched as she lifted her head from the desk as if she were trying to figure out where she was. She turned her head and looked into his eyes.

"You came back to me." She said with a slight smile, her voice filled with sleep. He smiled at her, and her smile widened as she turned and reached for his cheeks, pulling his face closer to her. "You came back to me." She whispered again, dropping a needful kiss on his lips. She pulled away slightly and watched his eyes. "You smell good."

"I stopped at home and took a shower." He said softly.

"You smell like you." She said, making a face at him, she tugged at his shirt slightly and smiled.

"Who is your little shadow?" He asked, nodding toward the couch, the little girl was watching their exchange very carefully.

"Oh." Antonia said, suddenly embarrassed. "I can't believe I fell asleep." She whispered. "She is a witness in our case. No identity, and she hasn't spoken. Harding found her at the crime scene, and she was petrified. She was resting, and I guess I just…" She sighed. He stood up and watched the little girl for a moment, her eyes curious. "She doesn't have a name."

"She needs a name, Tex." Aiden said, approaching the little girl, he crouched by her and watched her looking into his eyes.

"I'm sure she has one, Aiden." Antonia said, watching as he waved at the little girl and smiled. Her eyes were not full of fear, but almost shy as the man smiled happily at her. Antonia came up behind him, and she looked up at her and back down at Aiden.

"You could give her a nickname, until she's brave enough to share her name with us." He said, looking up at Antonia, he stood up and turned toward her, smiling into her eyes.

"Well, professionally they call unidentified persons Jane Doe." She said softly, looking into his eyes, she leaned up and kissed his nose. "I missed you."

"I missed you." He said, lifting the bottle of water in his hand, he handed it to her. "I brought you water. It's hot out there, you need to stay hydrated."

She took the bottle and unscrewed the cap, still staring into his eyes as she started to drink it down without losing eye contact. He shook his head and smiled at her, taking the bottle and cap from her hand, he set it on the desk. "You're beautiful."

"You're ridiculous." She said, making a face. "Are you hungry?" She asked, nodding toward the pizza box on the desk, he glanced and smiled.

"Cold pizza, my favorite." He laughed as he stole another kiss and moved toward the chair, he opened the box and pulled out a slice, grabbing for the containers of toppings that she had left for him, he watched as she sat on the desk, letting her feet dangle down, her eyes moving to the little girl as she lay quietly on the couch, her bunny on her tummy as she watched them. "So tell me about the case." He said, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Here." She said, leaning over to her computer, she hit a button on the keyboard, and his eyes moved to the screen. "That's the preliminary report." She said, tapping the monitor.

"I'll ignore the part where you fell asleep on the keyboard and left a string of two hundred z's." He laughed.

"What?" She asked, grabbing for the monitor, he put his hand on her hand and stopped her.

"I was kidding." He laughed, taking her playful glare in stride. He started to read the document on the computer, his eyes scanning the words as he ate his slice of pizza. He glanced to Antonia and tipped back in the chair, watching her as he wiped his hands on a napkin.

"What do you think?" She asked, watching as he looked at her thoughtfully.

"I think that you guys missed a very important clue." He said, watching her brow furrow as she stared at him, he tossed the napkin into the trash can under the desk.

"What?" She asked, sitting up straight, she shook her head. "What did we miss?"

"She's deaf." Aiden said, nodding toward the little girl. "That's why she's not communicating with you."

"Excuse me?" Antonia asked, looking over at the little girl, she sat with her bunny, her tiny hands moving as she stared at her toy, signing to it tenderly as if she were having a conversation with it. "Aiden?" She said, looking toward him, he shrugged and smiled, as he watched Antonia hop from her perch. The little girl saw Antonia's quick motion and put her hands down, looking up at the adult with curious eyes as Antonia crouched beside her. "My name is Ant." Antonia signed to the little girl, watching as her eyes brightened, and the expression of surprise on her face was one of almost elation. "What is your name?" She asked.

She watched as the little girl held her left hand palm up slightly, and swung her right hand lightly over it, her eyes directly on Antonia's as a tear came to her eye.

"Melody." Antonia said, watching a smile appear on the girl's face as she signed it back. "Aiden, her name is Melody." She said as she stood up and turned, a brilliant smile on her face as she turned to face him on the chair, when she realized he was standing beside her she stood up and looked into his eyes. "Melody."

"Tell her it's a beautiful name." He said, reveling in Antonia's happiness and excitement for a moment. "And tell her that we'll keep her safe." He whispered, as she smiled, dropped a kiss on his lips and watched his eyes for a moment as she crouched down to tell Melody just that.


	7. There

Antonia sat on the end of the couch, watching as the little girl began to sign excitedly, her hands moving so quickly that it was almost hard for her to keep up. "Wait, wait." She said, signing for her to slow down, Antonia smiled as she reached over and touched Melody's cheek, smiling as she leaned into it. She turned to Aiden. "She's very happy that I can sign." She said, a small laugh escaping her lips as she looked up at his grin.

"I can see that." He said, glancing to the door. "She's really taken by you." He said, watching Melody's eyes flick from himself to Antonia as they spoke.

"We need to get her statement." She said, watching her brow furrow slightly. "It should probably be recorded. I don't want to miss anything, but I also don't want her to be scared."

"I think if you are the one asking the questions, she'll open up." He said, taking her hand as he crouched down toward Melody. "Ask her if she trusts you." He said softly.

"Do you trust me?" Antonia asked, watching as Melody nodded her head.

"I don't like the man with the gun." She communicated back to Antonia, who looked to Aiden.

"She doesn't like Ace." Antonia said, looking to Melody with a smile. "He's a good man." Antonia told her. "He doesn't always know what to do with children. He works for the FBI. He is like a fancy police officer."

"Who is he?" Melody asked, indicating Aiden, and watched as Antonia's grin became brighter.

"This is Aiden." She replied. "He also works for the FBI, with Ace, the man with the gun."

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked, cuddling her bunny as she watched Antonia nod.

"He is, and you can trust him. I promise." Antonia replied. "Are you afraid?"

"Not here." Melody replied. "Please don't let the bad men come back." She replied, as tears came to her eyes and she let out a whimper, holding her bunny close to her.

"We won't let the bad man come back." Antonia replied, speaking aloud as she signed to Melody. She looked to Aiden, who gave her a supportive smile. "We promise."

"I'll see if Angela can set up something in her office." Aiden said, standing up. "I'll let them know what's going on. Cam may need to do an examination." Aiden said, leaning down to kiss Antonia's head, he reached his fist out to Melody slowly, watching as she looked at him curiously. Antonia signed to her what he was looking for, and she lifted her tiny fist to his, lightly bumping it with her own. "Good job." He signed to her, winking as he watched Antonia's surprised expression. "What? I had to learn some sign language. You are always bickering with Grace. I like to know what's going on." He teased, watching her shake her head, as he moved toward the door. "I love you." He signed to Antonia, who signed it back to him, shaking her head with a laugh as he disappeared out the door.

When the door closed, Antonia looked to Melody as she watched the door close and she looked back to Antonia. "I like him." Melody said with a smile.

"He's all mine." Antonia signed with a wink, as she watched the little girl giggle into her bunny as they waited for Aiden to return.

* * *

Aiden walked out into the lab and told Angela that they had solved the mystery of the little girl's name. He explained that they hadn't interviewed her yet, and requested that she make it possible to have her interview recorded. Angela agreed happily and went to her office to get everything ready for the interview. Aiden quickly called Harding and let him know what he did about Melody and informed him of their plan for the interview. Armed with a name, Harding continued his research into the mystery of the little girl. Aiden turned to walk back toward the office when he saw Grace stroll through the lab doors with a big grin, her arms full of bags. She had changed out of her uniform, and looked rested and relaxed, happy to see Aiden.

"Well if it isn't our favorite long-lost FBI agent." Grace said with a smile, approaching Aiden, she set the bags on the floor.

"I was gone for a week, and I can assure you, I was not lost." Aiden laughed, giving Grace a hug. "How are the wedding plans going?"

"The wedding is in a month, and I'm pretty sure that Goof isn't going to last that long." Grace laughed.

"Weddings are stressful." He nodded, watching the bright grin on Grace's face, and a curious eyebrow lift. "No." he shook his head. "Don't even go in the vicinity of there." He laughed nervously.

"Why not?" Grace asked.

"Because your sister and I have been dating for less than a year, and if I even thought of saying the word marriage in any other context than your marriage, she would murder me and ensure that every trace of my existence is erased, so don't even go there." Aiden said, shaking his head, though a bit humored. "What do you have there?" He asked, nodding toward the bags, hoping to change the subject.

"Some clothes for the little girl. Did you see her?" Grace asked. "I just feel so awful for her. Poor little thing."

"Melody." Aiden said, smiling at Grace's expression. "We cracked the code." He laughed, signing her name to Grace, he watched the look of realization cross her face.

"She's deaf?" She asked, watching Aiden nod. "That's insane." She laughed, though her face turned serious after a moment. "Did you ask her what happened? Did she see anything?"

"We're going to interview her in a little bit. I figure let her get a little more comfortable with Tex, and the lab first. She'll be more willing to give information if she doesn't feel threatened." He explained, watching Grace nod. "Why don't you go on in, let her get changed and I'll let you guys know when Angela is ready to go."

"Sounds good." Grace said, smiling as she lifted the bags back up. "She really missed you, Aiden."

"I missed her." He said sincerely, watching a flash of concern in Grace's eyes. "Don't worry. She'll be okay. You know how she goes into everything full bore. She knows she's not your mother, but it really doesn't stop her from trying. She was probably bored this weekend because she didn't have me to distract her."

"I guess." Grace shrugged, smiling a little.

"I'll take care of her." He promised. "You worry about your wedding, and I'll worry about your workaholic sister."

"It's a deal." Grace smiled, watching the sincerity in his eyes, she smiled. "It's good to have you back." She said, hurrying off to the office.

* * *

Antonia looked to the door as it opened, giving her sister a surprised expression when she saw the bags in her hands. "Did you buy out the store?" Antonia laughed.

"I had Ace's credit card, and no idea what to get. I may have gone overboard." She said, smiling at the little girl, she watched the wary expression on her face and set the bags down. "Hello, Melody." She signed, watching the girl smile as her jaw dropped and she said hello. Antonia smiled, knowing that Grace had spoken with Aiden on her way in.

"This is Grace, my sister." Antonia told her, watching her look between the two women. "She brought you gifts."

"Gifts?" Melody replied, her eyebrow lifted as Grace started going through the bags. "Grace is the police lady." Melody said, looking to Antonia, who confirmed. "The police man took my mommy." She said, watching her carefully. "She didn't come back."

"We can talk about your mommy if you want to. Grace is a good police officer." Antonia said with a smile. "She thinks you are special." She said, watching as Grace pulled out three different outfits from the bag, she grinned at her sister.

"Okay, let's get this fashion show started." Grace said to Antonia, who shook her head at her sister's excitement, and they proceeded to get Melody into some clean clothes.


	8. Interview

After about twenty minutes, the office door opened slowly and Grace came out, holding Melody's hand. She was now dressed in an orange and pink sundress with matching sandals. Her hair had been brushed, and she looked much happier. They stepped into the lab, where the little girl looked around at the big space and moved further into Grace as she held her bunny in her other hand.

Aiden spied the two of them from his spot on the platform, where the bodies were, and he quickly stepped down the stairs, grateful for the higher platform so that the little girl couldn't see what was going on up there. He snapped the gloves off his hand and discarded them properly as he swung down the steps fast and into view. Melody looked around Grace's leg to see who was coming toward them. "Beautiful." He signed to her. His signing was limited, but he knew the key words that could make an impression, and Melody smiled shyly from her spot against Grace's leg. "I think Angela is just about ready." He smiled, glancing toward Angela's office. "Where's Tex?"

"Agent Fitzgerald?" Antonia's voice traveled through the lab and his eyes flicked up to meet hers. From the tone, it almost sounded like he was in trouble. From the glint in her eye, he could see it was just an act. "May I have a word with you, please?" She asked.

He turned his head and looked to Grace, who lifted her eyebrow in a 'what did you do wrong this time?' kind of way. "Yes, Ma'am." He said, turning his head, he heard Grace's giggle as he quickly moved toward the office and Grace made her way to Angela's office with Melody.

He stepped into the office, closing the door behind him, and was immediately grabbed by the wrist. "Hey, what are you…" He said, as she pushed him against the door, and immediately began to kiss him, her hands pressing into his shoulders as she felt him melt into her arms. "Mm…" He groaned against her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him securely. "I missed this." He whispered.

"I didn't think you said a proper hello earlier." She whispered seductively, staring into his eyes, she watched as they flicked from her lips back to her eyes again. "I love you."

"I love you." He said, leaning in for another kiss, slow and sensual as they explored one another with their mouths, hands roaming as the kiss deepened. When he pulled from the kiss, he was nearly breathless. "How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"Tired, clingy, needy…"

"And a little hungry." He said, watching her bite her bottom lip slightly as she lifted her eyes to his and he laughed lightly. "Always a little hungry." He said, letting her ear drop to his chest and her arms wrap around him, he held her to him as she sighed softly. "It's still there, still beating for you." He whispered. "Have you been sleeping okay?" he whispered.

"No." She mumbled against him.

"Looks like you sleep pretty well in here." He whispered.

She turned her head and growled lightly into his chest, looking up at him, she made a face. "You know what? Maybe I didn't miss you after all." She mumbled playfully as she attempted to pull away from him, he pulled her into him tighter. "You are so mean to me." She mumbled.

"I tease because I love." He said, kissing her forehead. "We should start the interview."

"Interrogation." She mumbled, looking up at him, she watched him lift an eyebrow. "Interview." She corrected, smiling as he shook his head. "You know that I just love to argue."

"It's part of your charm." He said, kissing her tenderly as he listened to her gentle whimper. She tucked her head onto his chest for another moment and breathed deeply. He moved forward and quickly swiped his thumb across her lips as she watched him playfully. "Grab your water bottle, and let's go." He said, turning around to open the door, he watched her roll her eyes as she moved toward her desk. "That's enough of the evil eye. You have to take good care of yourself." He said, stepping out into the lab, he listened to her mumbling under her breath, and watched as she walked past him into the lab, giving him a gentle nudge with her elbow along the way.

* * *

Antonia walked slightly ahead of Aiden toward Angela's office, his hand on the small of her back as they spied Grace sitting next to Melody on a couple of rolling chairs, as Angela sat on her desk, laughing about something Grace said. They looked to Antonia stepping into the office, and Aiden waved over at Melody, who smiled at the two of them.

"Hey Fitz… got a little…" Angela said, touching the top of her head, indicating that his hair was sticking up slightly. He moved his hand to his hair and pushed down the offending strands that had come out of place during Antonia's 'hello'.

"Thanks." He said with a grin, shrugging as he glanced to Grace. "So how are we going to do this?"

"I have a camera set up over there. Grace explained it to Melody already, and we have the microphone here on the desk. We recorded asking her permission to use the camera to answer questions." Angela explained. "Who will be doing the interviewing?"

"I will be doing it, as well as the interpretation. Aiden can stay in here, but just so we don't make her nervous, you and Grace can step out. I don't want her to be overwhelmed." Antonia explained. "Too many emotions can make it difficult for a witness to continue, especially a child. We don't want her to be worried about sparing our feelings."

"Right, and you're not emotional at all." Aiden rolled his eyes playfully as she glared at him. "I love you."

"You do know that doesn't always work, right?" Antonia asked, lifting an eyebrow at him, he smiled at her and she glared. "Let's just get this started, shall we?"

Grace and Angela excused themselves, and Antonia and Aiden sat down comfortably beside Melody for a moment They turned on the equipment with the controller that Angela left for them. "Are you okay?" Antonia asked Melody, watching her nod her head, glancing to Aiden, she smiled. "We are going to ask easy questions first. What is your first and last name?"

"Melody Hunter." She signed, glancing nervously at the camera, Antonia smiled and tipped her head.

"How old are you?"

"Five."

"Do you know what your mommy's name is?"

"No. She was sick. The police man came and took her. She didn't come back." Melody said, watching Antonia's eyes as she cuddled her bunny.

"When the police man took your mommy, where did you go?"

"To a place with other children." She signed, glancing to Aiden. "There were no mommies or daddies."

Aiden and Antonia exchanged a glance. "And then you went to live with the Cameron's?"

"Sandy visited. She liked me, and she could talk to me." Melody replied, her brow furrowing as she seemed to get upset. "I am sorry." She signed.

"You're sorry?" Antonia asked, watching the little girl's eyes move from Antonia. She reached forward and touched Melody's shoulder, trying to get her attention, and the little girl refused to look. Aiden watched as she turned her head and closed her eyes.

"Tex." He said softly. "Give her a second." Antonia's eyes moved to Aiden, and she watched him for a moment in silence. They remained patient, and she could see that he was thinking about something. He reached forward and touched Melody's hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He then took the arm of the chair and pushed it a little, sending the chair in a circle.

"What are you doing?" Antonia asked, watching the little girl's face light up as he spun her a little faster. "Aiden?"

"Things were getting a little too serious there for a second." He said, winking at her. He slowed the chair and turned Melody to face Antonia.

"Melody, you can trust me. Why are you sorry?" Antonia asked her, watching the smile on her face disappear for a moment. She stared into Antonia's eyes for several moments, and it was clear she was trying to build up her bravery.

"I don't know." Melody replied, watching Antonia.

"You don't know why you're sorry?" Antonia asked.

"I came home with Sandy, and now the police came to take her and Mitchell away because of the bad men."

"Did you see the bad men?" Antonia said, watching as Melody looked to Aiden and back to Antonia.

"I saw them. They didn't see me." Melody replied. "When they left, I looked for Sandy and Mitchell, and Mitch." She signed, tears coming to her eyes as she started to sniffle. "The bad men hurt them. There was blood. I was scared. I hid under my bed. I didn't want them to come back."

Antonia read the signs out loud, her voice soft and almost wistful as the words left her lips. Her eyes were transfixed on the little girl, and she could feel herself starting to feel very warm. She stopped talking, though Melody kept signing, and it was almost as if Antonia had completely moved inside herself for a moment as the ringing in her ears seemed to be getting worse. Aiden watched as Antonia's eyes seemed to glaze over, her focus no longer on the little girl, but somewhere else.

 _"I was waiting for Deuce, and I heard a big boom…and when I heard the big boom, I tried to hide under my bed, but the man came in and found me and he put the blanket on my head and took me away."_

"Tex?" Aiden said, noticing that Melody had stopped signing. She was staring at the terrified look on Antonia's face. She started to sign Ant's name, trying to get her attention. Antonia was sweating, her body trembling. Aiden turned off the recording device, and the camera for a moment. "Tex, look at me." He reached for her hand and as soon as he touched it, she gasped and stood up, pulling from him as if he had burned her.

"I can't do this right now." She said, her eyes wide with a look that resembled terror. "Aiden, I can't do this. I am going to send in Grace to finish the interview." She turned to walk out, stopping when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She stared at that door, willing it to swing open. She could hear her small voice in her head describing her own ordeal, her pain, her fear. She could feel those hands on her, grabbing her, the ropes on her hands. "Aiden." She whispered, almost as a warning, but it came out as a whimper.

"You know you can do this. You know that all of that was in the past." He whispered. "You know that you're projecting. It's okay, I'm here now, nothing is going to happen."

"I don't think I can." She whispered.

She closed her eyes, feeling his arm over her shoulder, his closeness as he pulled her into him. She could feel his breath, smell his closeness, she could hear the sound of his heart beating. "I know you can. We need to do this for Melody. We need to find the truth, and find out who did this. We need to help find that little boy, so that these people will never hurt another person again." He whispered. "That's why you do what you do, Antonia. That's why we do what we do. It's your choice whether you want those memories to be a weakness or a strength. Either way, I'm here." He said, feeling her pull tighter against him.

She looked up into his eyes and the sincerity and love in their depths were almost enough to make her cry. It was then that she felt a hand in hers, though this hand was much smaller. She looked down into the dark blue depths of the little girl, the concern in her eyes was immeasurable. When their eyes locked, she tilted her head. "Are you going to find the bad men?" She asked Antonia, the innocence in her eyes shining through brightly.

Antonia paused for only a second, and she pulled from Aiden, leaning her back into him to feel his strength in his support. "We are going to find the bad men, Melody. With your help, we are going to find the bad men, and make sure they never hurt anyone ever again." She said, her eyes flicking to Aiden as he nodded in affirmation. She took a deep breath and glanced to the recorder and camera. "Now let's see if we can get a good description of these bad men." She said to Aiden, but ensuring to sign to Melody as they made their way over to their chairs once more, to finish the interview.

"I love you." Aiden whispered, catching sight of those brown eyes that he had fallen helplessly in love with, before following the two of them.


	9. Toolbox

Once the interview was complete, the door opened to Angela's office and Aiden stepped out. Angela, Hodgins, and Grace were sitting nearby talking as he waved and walked over. "I think we have what we need."

"Harding called when you were in there. He said that he has all of Melody's information from CPS and that he and a social worker will be over in a little bit." Angela said, watching Aiden nod. "He said it took them a few hours because the paperwork had literally gone through on Friday, and it was in someone's inbox, so nobody could locate the file."

"It's fine, as long as they found it." Aiden nodded.

"How is Toni? Is she okay?" Grace asked, glancing to the room, noting that her sister still hadn't made an appearance.

"She had a little bit of a moment, but she did great too. She's just exhausted." He said, glancing to the room. "We have some pretty good descriptions of the suspects, and about what happened. She is a very brave little girl." Aiden said, glancing to the office again as Antonia appeared at the door with Melody holding her hand. She looked to Aiden and smiled slightly. "Ace will be here soon with a social worker."

"They're going to take her?" Antonia asked, glancing to Grace and Angela.

"They might. It all depends on the situation." Aiden said, watching as the little girl let go of Antonia's hand and ran to grab Aiden's hand, hiding behind his leg for a moment as he looked over at Hodgins.

"This is Uncle Bugs." Antonia signed to her, smiling at her eyes peeking around from behind Aiden. "He is very nice."

Hodgins crouched down and held out his hand, waving to the little girl with a smile. He looked up at Ant, and she showed him her fist with a smile. Hodgins balled his fist up and held it to her, watching as she swung around Aiden's arm, quickly bumped knuckles with Hodgins and hid back behind Aiden's leg. Hodgins laughed. "Looks like you have a new friend there."

"Melody is a flirt." Antonia teased, lifting her eyebrow at Aiden as he let out a laugh.

"I can't help being charming and handsome." Aiden said, watching as Antonia rolled her eyes and reached for the little girl's hand. She stepped out from behind Aiden, and took Antonia's hand, and Antonia lifted her into her arms.

"I think we'll go wait for Ace in the office." She said, watching the concern in Angela's face when Melody set her head on Antonia's shoulder and cuddled her. She gave her a slightly impatient look, and then glanced to Aiden. "Are you sticking around, or are you going home?"

"I'm sticking around." Aiden said.

"I'm going to head back to work, finish off my shift." Grace said, leaning her head to look at the little girl, Melody lifted her head. "It was nice to meet you." Grace signed to her, smiling at the little girl.

"Nice to meet you, Grace." She replied. "Thank you."

"If you guys are free for dinner tonight, we can get together." Grace said to Aiden and Antonia.

"I'll let you know how to meeting goes." Antonia said, watching her sister's nod, as she made her way out of the lab. Antonia then turned sharply with Melody, and quickly made her way toward the office.

"Hey, hey…" Aiden said, running after her to keep up. "What's the rush?" He said as he slid into the office, closing the door behind him as he watched her sit down in her chair with Melody still in her arms. The little girl sat comfortably on Antonia's lap, watching as Aiden stood nearby as if he wanted to say something.

"No rush." She said, setting the little girl to the floor, she took her hand and turned her around. "Wait." She signed, watching Melody turn and face her, she tilted her head. "Can you read lips?" She asked, speaking the words out loud so that Aiden could understand.

"Yes." She said, nodding her head, a slight smile on her face. "A little."

"Let's keep that a secret between you, and me, and Aiden for now, okay?" Antonia said, looking up to Aiden, who tipped his head curiously, she turned her attention back to Melody.

"Why?" Melody asked.

"Because adults don't always speak when children are around, and sometimes they lie. If they think you can't read lips, they are more willing to speak the truth in front of you." Antonia explained, watching the little girl watch her curious.

"Antonia." Aiden said, shaking his head. His voice was deep and unsure, and he watched her eyes lift to his.

"What? Her ability to read lips is a tool, Aiden. Just like my knowledge, and your people skills are tools. She can use that tool to her advantage, and I need her to know that." Antonia explained, standing up to look into his eyes.

"It's dishonest."

"It's not dishonest, Aiden." She said, shaking her head. "I remember when I was her age, when I refused to speak." She said softly. "I went days, weeks without uttering a word, and it got to the point where all of the adults around me, they just forgot that I was there, or that I could hear anyway. You never hear the raw, honest truth when you're a kid, Aiden. This was the only time as a kid, that I can remember that I was not mollycoddled into some sticky form of the truth. Melody's life and future is on the line here, and she is at an extremely sharp disadvantage." Antonia said, watching his eyes soften a bit. "Just let her have this for a little while, until things settle down, until she knows what's going on with her life, and where she's going to end up, and who she can trust."

"Okay." He nodded, looking to Melody, who had been watching their conversation carefully. She hadn't caught all of it, but knew that they were discussing her, and seemed vehemently protective. "I understand." He looked to Melody and smiled, watching as her concern turned to a grin. He made a face at her and she bashfully looked away as Antonia shook her head.

"Alright, alright…" Antonia said, kissing him on the cheek, she walked to the couch and sat down, beckoning Melody to come near, the little girl turned and walked to her, standing in front of her as she looked into her eyes. "The man from this morning, you remember him?"

She scowled slightly at Antonia's question, her signing a bit sharp as she responded. "The man with the gun." She replied.

"Yes. He will be coming to see you soon. His name is Ace."

"Ape." She signed, scrunching her nose as Antonia let out a laugh.

"What was that?" Aiden asked, seeing the joy in Antonia's face, he looked confused.

"I told her his name was Ace…" She said, watching Aiden nod. "And she replied 'Ape'" She laughed, watching as Aiden laughed as well. "Call him what you want, you have to be polite." She signed to Melody. "He is a nice man, he wants to be your friend."

"Ape was not nice to me."

"He feels sad that you don't like him." Antonia said, tilting her head, watching as Melody considered Antonia's request. "He is bringing someone with him who wants to talk to you." Antonia said, watching the girl's eyes narrow.

"Are they taking me back to that house with the other children?" She asked, seemingly panicked in her question, she hopped on her toes a bit, looking to Aiden. "I don't want to go. I want to stay with you."

"I know." She responded, looking up at Aiden.

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked, sensing Melody's panic, he could see the fear in her eyes.

"She doesn't want to go back to foster care." Antonia said, sighing heavily. "I don't know what to tell her. I don't know what to say." She looked up at Aiden as Melody took her hands, watching her pleadingly.

"Tell her that we will do what we can to keep her safe." He said, watching her nod her head. "We can't make promises, and promises can only lead to pain." He whispered, watching as Melody watched him, she turned back to Antonia.

"Aiden and I will protect you." She signed to the little girl. "I cannot make a promise to you that I cannot keep, it isn't fair. But I promise that we will protect you." She said, watching the little girl's solemn nod.

"Thank you." She signed, watching the tenderness in Antonia's eyes. "Thank you for saving me."

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the office door, and Aiden opened it to reveal Ace standing awkwardly at the door.

"Hey." Antonia said, looking into his concerned expression, she could see a deep sorrow in his eyes.

"Well, she cleans up nicely." He said, the sorrow disappearing, and was replaced by a smile. "You look very pretty, Melody." Ace said, as Antonia translated for her.

Melody watched Antonia, and looked to Ace, and then back again. "Say hello to Ace." Antonia whispered as she signed to her.

"Hello, Ape." She signed, a sly smile on her face as Ace watched the sign, and narrowed his eyes. She turned her head to Antonia's smile and Antonia reiterated that she needed to be polite.

"I think she's ready to talk to the social worker." Antonia said. "Does the social worker sign?" Antonia asked, standing up.

"She does." Ace replied with a nod. "Fitz, bring Melody into the conference room when you get a second, we're going to meet in there."

"You got it." Aiden said, watching as Ace left the room, he turned to Antonia. "Do you trust me?" he asked, watching the confusion in her eyes as she tilted her head.

"Of course." She responded.

"Good." He said. He held out his hand to Melody, who quickly attached herself to his hand, glancing to Antonia.

"Be a good girl." Antonia said to her, watching as a flicker of mischievousness appeared in her eyes.

With a bubbly giggle that seemed to escape from deep in her chest she poked her finger in the air in long circles. "Always." She smiled, as Aiden dropped a kiss on Antonia's cheek, and disappeared out of the office with Melody.


	10. Ant

Aiden stepped into the room with Melody's hand in his as Ace led the way. A woman sat in one of the chairs at the table, and stood up when they entered the room. She was a bit older, and she had an almost condescending smile on her face as she bent down to meet the little girl. "You must be Melody." She said, her voice a bit too sweet for Aiden as she signed to the little girl. She stuck her hand out for the little girl to shake her hand, and Melody looked up at Aiden, who shrugged and may have rolled his eyes slightly.

Melody smiled and put her hand out to the woman, signing a greeting as she shook her hand politely.

"I am Special Agent Aiden Fitzgerald." He said softly, holding out his hand to the woman, who smiled at his extended hand and shook it politely.

"Agent Fitzgerald, I am Mary Martin with Child Protective Services." She said, shaking Aiden's hand, he nodded and indicated the chair, as he pulled a chair out for Melody and he and Ace sat down. Melody sat on the chair for a moment, looking across at the woman and then climbed from her chair and into Aiden's lap. He gave her a playfully suspicious look, and she held her finger to her lips and he shook his head and chuckled. "Well, it appears that she has really taken to you, Agent Fitzgerald." Mrs. Martin said with a laugh.

"She knows who to butter up to." He said, holding her securely on his lap. He sighed, and looked across at the woman, who exchanged a look with Ace. "So, what's the situation?" He asked, looking to Ace and back to Mrs. Martin.

"Well, it appears that Sandy and Mitchell Cameron were in the process of adopting Ms. Hunter here. Her case is unique, as you can see because of her disability. I understand that she was a witness to this awful tragedy." She said softly.

"I was present for her interview, and based on what she has told us, she didn't witness the act itself, however she did see its aftermath." Aiden said softly, bouncing the little girl lightly as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Mrs. Cameron was quite unique. Many foster parents seldom ask about handicapped children, and she specifically asked for a deaf child." Mary said softly.

"May I ask what Melody's background is?" Aiden asked, having only heard the little girl's account of her situation, he wanted to know more.

"Well, Ms. Hunter here was living with her mother. She was a single mother, and the girl's father was no longer in the picture. Her parents had kicked her out of the house when she became pregnant. Melody was born profoundly deaf, meaning that she's never been able to hear. However, not long after Melody was born, her mother became involved in prostitution and had developed a drug habit. She had been arrested a few times, and Melody has been in and out of foster care for most of her life, but not typically for any long periods of time." Mary cleared her throat. "About a year and a half ago, her mother overdosed, and Melody ran outside for help when she couldn't wake her mother up. A neighbor called the police, and she was taken in by Child Protective Services. She was placed in a group home with other disabled children until Mrs. Cameron began the process for fostering and adopting her." She sighed, watching Melody as she looked at Aiden, poking at his cheek when she noticed the concerned look on his face, he looked down at her and gave her a wide eyed expression that made her laugh. "She's gone through so much in such a short amount of time." Mary said, shaking her head, she watched the little girl push her head into Aiden's chest, smiling as she looked over at Ace, and her smile disappeared. "Do you sign, Mr. Fitzgerald?"

"Just a little." Aiden said, keeping his focus on the social worker. "My fiancée is well versed in ASL. She is the one that helped me interview Melody. She was the one that was at the crime scene with Agent Harding." He said, avoiding Ace's eyes. "She's a forensic anthropologist here at the Jeffersonian, Doctor Brennan-Booth." He said, praying that his little white lie didn't come back to bite him.

"Oh?" she said, seemingly impressed. "She's here now?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Her mother is Doctor Temperance Brennan, and while she's out of the country Antonia has been the lead here at the lab."

"She's the woman that I told you was with me at the crime scene, the one that has been watching after Melody since this morning."

"Ah, the woman who the little one had become attached to." Mary smiled.

"Quite literally." Ace responded, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, well I'd like to meet her." Mary said, watching the little girl's eyes as she looked to her curiously. "Frightened children very often are incredible judges of character."

"Antonia has had experience with trauma, and is extremely sensitive to children under extreme circumstances." Ace said, looking to Aiden as he nodded his head, unsure if he was speaking about her experiences with trauma herself, or through her schooling.

"Melody?" Mary signed to the little girl, watching as her attention focused across the table at her, her eyes on the woman, her head tilting slightly. "My name is Mary. I'd like to ask you a few questions." She said, watching as the little girl nodded. "Are you scared?"

"No." Melody replied, furrowing her brow slightly, her lip slid between her teeth as she watched the social worker curiously. Her question had piqued her curiosity about whether or not she should be scared.

"It's okay to be afraid, Melody. Do you know why I am here?"

"No." Melody replied, sitting back, she pushed herself further into Aiden's chest, and watched the woman as she signed. Her signing was a bit more rigid than Antonia's, almost authoritative, and it made Melody feel slightly self-conscious. "Are you taking me away?" She asked, a full on pout on her face at this point, her eyes narrowing as she sighed. "I need to find the bad men."

"She says she needs to find the bad men." Mary said, looking up at Aiden. He sighed lightly and watched as Mary spoke to her as she signed. "It's not up to you to find the bad men, Melody. That's what the police do. You don't have to find them."

"I saw them." She replied. "I saw them. I am helping." She was becoming visibly upset. "Where is Ant?" She asked, looking at the woman across from her. "Ant." She signed again, looking up at Aiden. "Ant. Where is Ant? Ant will tell her."

Aiden looked confused. And she signed it again. "Ant!" She signed more resolutely, smacking her fist onto her hand, she wiggled her fingers.

"Ant?" Mary asked, as suddenly Melody leapt from Aiden's lap, running for the door. Aiden pulled his chair out and ran for her, as she reached for the door handle, he picked her up, only to have her start struggling, her high pitch screech piercing the air. "She keeps saying 'Ant'." Mary said, standing up to see if Aiden needed her help.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Antonia stepped inside, as Aiden let Melody go, and she ran for the woman at the door. Antonia lifted her into her arms and Melody attached herself to her tightly, sobbing into her neck. "What on earth are you doing to her?" Antonia asked, her eyes filled with ire for the people in the room as she held the girl to her, and all eyes stared at the little girl and Antonia as she rocked her gently. "What happened?" She asked.

"This is Ant." Harding said, clearing his throat, he turned to Mary. "Doctor Antonia Brennan-Booth." Harding said, watching as her eyebrow raised slightly at the introduction.


	11. Over the Line of Questioning

Antonia stepped into the room completely, holding the little girl as she sobbed against her, her eyes moving between the agents and the social worker as she approached her. She held the little girl against her, her tiny legs wrapped tightly around Antonia, her hand clutching her shirt as the social worker held her hand out.

"Doctor Booth." Mary said with a concerned glance, she could see that Melody was calming, but her grip was still tight on Antonia. "I am Mary Martin with CPS." She said, shaking Antonia's hand as she tried to get a good look at Melody. "I apologize for the disturbance." She said softly, watching as Melody tucked her head into Antonia's neck, sniffling lightly as she held her.

"Is there something that I can help with here?" Antonia asked, eying the two agents as she walked to the head of the table, still holding Melody to her as she sat down, her hand moving to the child's head as she held her securely against her chest, her fingers running soothingly through her hair as she held her.

"Melody became upset when we began discussing the incident from this morning." Mary said, looking to Aiden and Ace, who nodded in agreement. "I didn't realize that she called you Ant, and she became upset when I didn't understand that she was asking for you." Mary said with a bit of an embarrassed chuckle.

Antonia nodded without saying anything, turning the little girl around on her lap, she watched as Melody sat sideways a bit, and watched Antonia. "What did I say about being polite?" Antonia asked, watching Melody's eyes drop. Antonia put her finger on the girl's chin and lifted her eyes to meet hers, lifting her eyebrow a bit. Ace watched the move and immediately thought of Temperance, having seen that look in her eyes many times. "Please apologize."

Melody turned toward Mary, her eyes still wet from tears as she sniffled. "I am sorry." She signed, her eyes full of apology. She looked to Ace she sighed. "Sorry, Ape." She said, a slight smirk lifting onto her face as she then looked to Aiden. "Sorry, Bean." She said, looking to Antonia, who let out a light laugh.

"Bean?" She signed, saying it out loud, she looked to Aiden who gave her a humored smirk. Melody swiped her eye with the back of her hand and signed her explanation and Antonia laughed again. "She says you're tall like a beanstalk." Antonia said, smiling, the little girl seemed to relax as she sat with Antonia, she looked up at her. "Why are you so upset?"

"You said we were going to get the bad men." She signed, glancing to Mary across the table. "Mary wants to take me away. I need to help."

"You are helping." She replied, being sure that Mary could see the entire conversation. "You helped by telling us what happened."

"I need to help more." She replied indignantly, watching Antonia watch her with a concerned look. "I need to help more, Ant. Please?"

Antonia looked to Mary and gave her an apologetic look. "She's expressed her concern about returning to the group home." Antonia said honestly.

Mary tipped her head, giving the girl an extremely concerned look as Antonia felt the tiny body push further into hers. "That is one of my concerns as well." Mary said, clearing her throat. "Since Melody was placed with the Cameron's, the group home that she had been placed in has reached capacity. We have limited resources to take in a disabled child, and we have been working diligently on finding a place for her. Unfortunately, the waiting list is several weeks out." Mary said softly. "I'm afraid that Melody may need to be placed in an orphanage until something can be worked out." She said softly.

There was a soft silence in the room as Antonia stared across at Mary, her jaw set slightly as she felt the small fingers that were gripping her hand, kneading her skin as she focused on Antonia's fingertips. Antonia refused to look at Aiden and Harding, a slight panic rising in her chest as she thought of this little girl being left to her own devices in a scary place where it was possible that nobody could communicate with her. She could feel a lump in her throat as the seconds ticked away and nothing was said, though her mind was reeling out of control.

"We could take her in, Ms. Martin." The voice came across resolutely and serious, and at first Antonia thought she had said it. Her eyes snapped to Aiden, and he was still speaking, explaining how he and Antonia lived together, and were engaged, and how because of his position with the FBI, that his background check was already complete. He continued about how Antonia was a wonderful role model, fantastic with children, with a doctorate and degrees in several fields, as well as passing all background checks as well. Antonia watched him with wide eyes, his tone was serious and even, and when his eyes locked with Antonia's, they flicked to the girl, and he couldn't help but continue. "I am actually not on duty until the end of the week. My niece and sister-in-law are moving to town, so I will be helping them, so I will be available to care for her as we move forward." He continued. "We would love to take her in, Ms. Martin. Is that possible?" he asked.

Mary watched Aiden for a moment, his eyes were sincere and full of concern, his voice on the verge of innocent desperation.

"Well, there is a process that must be followed Mr. Fitzgerald. Home visits and an application process, but since you are law enforcement a lot of the work has already been completed." She said, seeming to sound positive about it, she looked to Antonia. "Doctor Booth?"

Antonia shook from her shock of Aiden's words and looked to Mary, finding that her grip on Melody became a bit more defensive. She loosened her hold a bit, as the girl looked up at Antonia and smiled, making a face at her as Aiden often did just to make her laugh, to relieve the tension in her expression. Antonia watched those deep blue eyes as she looked at her, the pleading in her eyes even if she had no idea what the conversation was about. "I would be more than happy to take her into our home." She said, her eyes moving to Aiden as he gave her a supportive smile. "For as long as needed. It's important that a child feel loved, supported, and listened to." She said, watching Aiden nod. She looked to Ace, and was sure that she saw a bit of pride in his eyes. "Would the process take long?" She asked.

"Well, let me make a few phone calls, and I would like to speak with Melody privately, if that will be alright with you." Mary said, looking to Melody, she could see the little girl was very happy sitting with her new friend.

Antonia looked to Melody and tilted her head, watching the little girl as she smiled. "Melody, Mary would like to speak to you, just you. Is it okay if Aiden and I step outside for a minute?" She could see the panic in the little girl's eyes, the fear of being taken away. "We will be right outside that door." She said, indicating the door. "Would you feel better if Ace stayed with you?"

Melody turned her head to Harding and watched him for a good long moment, and then looked to Antonia. She then looked to Aiden as he made a face at her, and she laughed. She looked to Antonia and nodded.

"Okay. Ace will stay here with you and Mary, and Bean and I will wait for you right outside that door." She said as she carefully lifted the girl to the chair beside her, watching as she smiled. "Here." Antonia said as she reached for her pendant on her neck. She carefully unclasped it, and put it on the little girl. Melody lifted the pendant in her hand and looked at it, and back up at Antonia. "This is a promise that I will be right there." She signed, pointing toward the door, she watched Melody nod and looked at the pendant again. "That is very special to me." She explained, watching as Melody smiled.

"I will keep it safe." She said, looking up into Antonia's eyes.

"Good. I will see you soon." Antonia said, as she excused herself, taking a step back, she grabbed Aiden's arm and tugged at him, as he also left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

As soon as they were out of the room, she pulled at his arm and pushed him against the wall. "Hey, hey! We're out in the open, none of that." He said playfully, though he could see from the fire in her eyes that this was not playful.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" She asked, pushing him against the wall, looking up into his eyes as he watched her cautiously.

"I am trying to help Melody." He whispered, noticing that several squints were looking in their direction.

"By lying through your teeth? There was not one thing that you said in there that was the truth. We are not engaged, and we do not live together. What the hell were you thinking?" She whispered angrily.

"I was thinking that we needed to buy her time, so that she doesn't end up in an orphanage, Tex. Is that what you want?"

"Of course that's not what I want! But I can't take care of this child! I am not equipped! I don't have a place for her to stay. I'm responsible for the lab for at least another week. We both have jobs, Aiden. Caring for a disabled child is a full time job! She's not a puppy!" Antonia said, letting go of him, she started to pace back and forth. "And what do you mean? Engaged? We're not engaged. We're not even remotely in the neighborhood of being engaged!" She whispered angrily.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow, she snapped her eyes to him and he held his hands up in retreat. "I tried." He shrugged.

"Is this a joke to you? Do you think this is funny?" She asked, moving in on him again, she watched as he shook his head. "A child's life is on the line here, Aiden."

"We have the resources." He said, watching as she started to pace again. "We can set up my office as a bedroom. I'm off for the next week, and you and Ace are working on the case. I can care for her."

"We don't live together." She said, looking at him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Where have you been staying all week while I was away?" he asked, lifting his eyebrow at her as she glared.

"That's neither here nor there." She said, shaking her head.

"Where is your toothbrush? Where are your clothes? Where do you eat? Antonia, we live together whether you realize it or not." He said, watching as she stopped for a moment, staring at the floor.

"We are not engaged." She said, pointing at him, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, I embellished a little."

"You lied." She said sternly. "You lied, and now she thinks that you and I are… in this… together." She said, waving her hand with a frustrated growl.

"Aren't we?" He asked.

"I cannot care for a child, Aiden." She said, watching his eyes. "I can't handle that. I can't… do that. I cannot."

"Why? Because you don't relate to children? You don't understand them? These excuses are all bullshit, Antonia, and you know it. They're going to have to end at some point." He whispered. "You're great with Fiona. You're more than great with Melody, and you can communicate with her. Are you saying that what you said in there was a lie too? Do you want her to end up in an orphanage?"

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, louder than she had intended, she could feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Aiden, why are you doing this?" She asked, watching as he moved closer to her, his eyes burning into hers as he watched a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Because I know it's what you want. I know that you want to save her, and I could see that from the moment I stepped into that office and saw her there. I know you're afraid, and I know why you think that you can't do this."

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because you think that there is so much evil in this world hiding, lurking. You think that it is impossible to keep her safe from that. You think that it's easier to deny yourself the love of a child then it is to try to keep her safe, and fail." He whispered, staring into her eyes. "She's already seen the evil in the world, Antonia. She's already experienced more than any child should, and she's at a disadvantage for survival. She needs us, Tex." He whispered.

Antonia stared into his eyes for several moments, watching the intensity within his stare as he watched her read him as if she were examining remains. He watched her eyes as they traveled over the expression on his face, the way he stood, defensive and strong, and the way his hands clenched into tight fists. "We're not engaged." She whispered.

"No." He said, shaking his head, she could see a bit of regret in his eyes and was unsure if he was regretful because that was the truth, or because he lied. "I love you." He whispered, a twinkle of hope in his eyes as she watched him.

"Marry me?" She whispered, a whisper of hope in her own eyes as she watched his face brighten.

"What?" He asked, watching her eyes narrow, the corner of his lips lifted.

"You heard me, I'm not going to ask it again." She said, watching his smile. "Aiden?"

Just as he was about to reply, the door to the conference room opened. Mary smiled at the two of them, nodding toward the door. "Agent Fitzgerald, Doctor Booth." She said, watching the surprise on their face as she smiled. "Come on in, and we can discuss the process." She said with a smile. "It'll be best for all involved, if we can move forward as soon as possible."

"We'll be right in." Antonia said, glancing to Aiden as she smiled nervously, and Mary smiled back, stepped into the room, she closed the door behind her leaving the two of them standing eye to eye, with a question lingering in the air between them.


	12. The Verdict

When the door to the conference room clicked shut, it left Antonia and Aiden looking challengingly into one another's eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched as he shook his head at her, his eyebrow lifted as he waited for her to speak.

"Well?" She asked, tipping her head, she watched as he shook his head just slightly. "Okay, so that's your answer." She said, reaching for the door handle, he grabbed her hand.

"No, no." He shook his head. "You can't just ask that question like you're asking me to pass you a pen. That's an important question."

"And you've declined." She said, nodding. "I understand, it was unexpected and you're not ready. That's fine." She said, keeping the hurt from her voice, he could see in her eyes that she was deflecting.

"I didn't give you an answer." He replied, the tone of his voice showing his frustration.

"You paused, and you shook your head. Your non-answer was good enough to be an answer. I rescind my offer." She said, shrugging, she reached for the door handle again, and was once again thwarted.

"Antonia." He said, taking her hand in his, he watched her stern, stoic expression and held it for as long as he could before she started to pull her hand away. "I asked you first."

"You were being flippant." She said, lifting her eyebrow, she pulled her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest again. "It's fine. I can handle your rejection."

"I didn't reject you!" He exclaimed, lowering his voice as he looked around to see that there were several eyes on them. "I didn't reject you. Why are we having this conversation right here?"

"Because I asked you to marry me, and you…"

"Shut up, yes. Okay?" He said as he reached for the door handle.

"Shut up, yes what?" She asked, grabbing his hand this time, she tilted her head with a slight smile.

"Shut up, yes I'll marry you…someday, probably not today though. Okay?" He asked, pulling his hand from hers.

"You are a true romantic, Aiden Michael Fitzgerald." She said as she turned and reached for the door handle.

"And you make my head want to explode, Antonia Tex Brennan-Booth." He muttered playfully as they walked back into the room together.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into the room, they got a warm sense of greeting as Mary smiled at their entrance. Melody waved happily from her chair, beckoning Antonia to sit beside her. She sat beside the little girl, and could feel Aiden standing behind her as Melody climbed into her lap. "Melody had a lot of wonderful things to say about you both." Mary said with a smile, glancing to Ace as he nodded in affirmation. "I spoke with Agent Harding here, as well as my supervisor, and we agreed that under the circumstances, and considering that you both must go through a rigorous screening process concerning your jobs, that placement in the care of you both would be reasonable and in the best interest of Melody here. There are some forms here, that I will need you to sign." She said, sliding the papers across to them, Antonia looked up at Aiden and he picked them up and quickly scanned them for a moment. "I will forward the rest of the paperwork here shortly, and we will schedule a home visit in the next day or so. It is the second of July today, and Wednesday is a holiday, so it may not occur until Thursday, if that is sufficient."

"That's fine." Aiden replied, setting the papers down on the table, he signed his name and handed the pen over to Antonia, who scanned the papers quickly and signed her name, slipped the papers to Mary and looked up at him and smiled as Melody watched them both.

"I understand that your mother and father are certified foster parents." Mary said, watching as Antonia looked to Mary and nodded her head. "They will be a great asset in the coming weeks for both of you."

"My mother is always more than willing to offer her advice and knowledge in every aspect of my life." Antonia said with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Martin." Aiden said, reaching across the table to shake her hand, as Antonia did the same. Mary walked around the table and crouched down by Melody.

"It was very nice to meet you, Melody." She signed to the little girl. "I hope there is a lot of happiness in your future." She said, touching the little girl's cheek.

"Thank you." She signed, smiling politely at Mary as she said goodbye to Harding, and quietly left the room.

There were several moments of silence as Aiden sat beside Antonia, and glanced to Ace. "So." Ace said, leaning on the table slightly, his finger tapped on the table top as he looked up at the other two adults. "Engaged, huh?"

"Yes." Antonia replied.

"Sort of." Aiden said, glancing to her as he looked back at Ace.

"Sort of?" Ace laughed. "You were pretty damned convincing there a few minutes ago." He said, watching as Antonia shook her head. "She was the one that looked surprised when you said it, and now you're only 'sort of' engaged?"

"Well there's no ring." Aiden shrugged.

"Yet." Antonia said, watching as Ace shook his head and laughed.

"Your mother is going to kill you." He said to Antonia. "And her father…" Ace laughed. "Her father going to kill you." He laughed, pointing at Aiden as he stood up.

"Don't say anything to them, Ace." Antonia said, watching as her mother's partner laughed to himself, stretching his back a little. "I'm serious."

"I'm way too excited to see their reactions to let this slip out. Just make sure I'm there when you tell them." Ace said, watching as Antonia glared at him. He sighed and smiled, turning serious for a moment, he leaned on the table slightly and looked them in the eye. "Listen." He said, watching both of their attention on him, he shrugged. "I think what you guys are doing here for Melody is really great, okay. Don't think for a minute that I don't." He said. "She's very lucky to have you both behind her as her support system. I just like picking on you guys, it's too easy."

"I know that Mom isn't going to feel that way." She said, looking to Aiden, he seemed surprised.

"No, no." Ace shook his head. "She'll be fine with it. I mean, it's not like she has a choice in the matter, and you two are adults. You can both make adult decisions." Ace nodded. "I'll talk to her about it too. I was a foster kid, you know? I would have been extremely lucky to have people that cared about me half as much as you guys already care about this one here." He said, giving them a solemn nod.

"I didn't know you were a foster child." Aiden said, watching as Antonia avoided eye contact for a moment.

"So was Temperance." He said softly. "It's probably one of the few things we have in common." Ace said with a sigh. "Listen, I'm going to go put a call in to see how negotiations are going with this whole ransom thing, and check on the squints to see if they found anything with what we do have. You guys get this whole thing straightened out, and we'll move forward with the case, okay Toni?"

"You got it." Antonia said, nodding her head. "Ace. Thanks for your help."

"No problem." He smiled. "She just needs to know that she's safe." He said, waving to Melody.

"Bye, Ape." She smiled, as she signed to him. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head as he turned and left the room.

"Okay." Antonia said as she stood up with Melody in her arms, she faced Aiden. "I really should get some work done today." She said softly, watching as he nodded with a smile, she seemed a bit overwhelmed.

"I'll take Melody with me." He nodded, "I have to pick Fiona and Anna up on Thursday at the airport, so I already got her a car seat. Your shadow here can use that until we can get her own."

Antonia nodded, and carefully handed her over to Aiden, who held her for a moment as she smiled to the little girl. "Bean is going to take you home with him, is that okay?"

"Where are you going?" Melody signed, a look of concern on her face as she watched Antonia.

"I am staying here. I have to do some work. I promise I will come home soon." She signed, saying the words, she was looking at Aiden as she spoke.

"We will get some things for the apartment, and see you for dinner?" He asked, watching her brow furrow slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Grace wanted to meet for dinner." She said with a sigh.

"Then we'll have them over. Tell Jack and Grace to come to our place. I'll make dinner." He said, smiling at her as she shook her head. "What?" He laughed.

"Our place." She said, shaking her head, moving close to him, she felt his hand on her waist as she leaned into him tenderly. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He said, kissing her nose. "Get some work done so you can come home and get some rest."

"I'll only be an hour or two, it's almost 5." She said softly, she looked Melody, who had settled her head on Aiden's shoulder, watching the two of them.

"Ant?" She signed, shifting slightly in Aiden's arms, she watched as Antonia tipped her head, her eyes on the little girl's. "I love you."

"I love you, Melody. Be good for Bean." She said, winking as he shook his head and laughed.

"I need a better nickname." He laughed, leaning in to kiss Antonia again.

"Nah, I like that one. It's very fitting." She said, giving the little girl a tickle, they made their way out of the conference room, and were on their way.


	13. Side Dish of Gossip

By the time Antonia walked into the apartment, it was nearly 7pm. She could smell dinner cooking, and knew that her sister would be there any minute, but Aiden was nowhere to be seen. She set her bags down beside the closet, and walked cautiously inside. "Aiden?" She called, noticing that there were several bags beside the couch, an open coloring book, and crayons, and a juice box. "Aiden?" She called, feeling a little nervous.

"Hey." He said, walking out of the second bedroom, a pair of feet following behind him as a little blonde head appeared, with bright blue eyes on the person that just came through the door. "She wanted to put her new sheets on her new bed." He said, watching as Antonia beckoned the little girl, who moved quickly and connected herself to Antonia's leg, squeezing it tightly, her stuffed bunny tight in her grasp as well.

"New bed? I was at the lab for two hours." Antonia said, glancing over at the bags again.

"Okay, it's an air mattress until I have time to go shopping, but she likes it." Aiden said.

"And what's all of this stuff here?" She asked, watching as Melody ran toward her coloring book and grabbed it, showing it off to Antonia as she sat down on the couch.

"She needed entertainment, bathroom things, and you know, little girl things." He shrugged, moving toward the kitchen, he checked on the oven. "When were Grace and Jack getting here?"

"She'll be here in about fifteen minutes." Antonia said, smiling at the picture that Melody was showing her. "Pretty." She said. "Are you hungry?" She asked, and the little girl nodded and looked to Aiden.

"Bean is making dinner." She said, watching as Aiden smiled at her, she turned shyly and brought her coloring book back to the coffee table, where she settled with her bunny and continued to color.

Antonia stood up and walked around the counter, watching as Aiden pushed back against the counter, waiting for her as she pressed herself up against him. "Hey there, beautiful." He said, wrapping his arms around her as she kissed him.

"I bet you say that to all of the girls." She teased, scrunching her nose playfully.

"Only the beautiful ones." He said, laughing as she pushed against him and tickled him. "I mean only you! Only you!" He laughed, trying to get away from her, as she stopped tickling and laughed, feeling her push her body into him, she smiled into his eyes. "I love you, evil woman."

"I love you." She said, as her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the caller ID. "I have to take this, it's Mom." She mumbled as she moved away from him and lifted her phone to her ear. "Hey, Mom."

"How is the case going?" Temperance asked, greetings falling to the wayside as Antonia rolled her eyes toward Aiden.

"I'm doing great, Mom, how are you and Dad?"

"Antonia." Temperance's voice was filled with tension. "Your father and I will be home tomorrow."

"What?" Antonia asked, her voice high and concerned, her eyes flashed to Aiden, who stood straighter as he watched her talk to her mother. "Why are you coming home tomorrow?"

"The lecture tour is complete, and while your father and I have been enjoying our time away, we think it would be beneficial for us to get back to our lives at home." Temperance said, her voice still holding the tension that Antonia couldn't help but hear.

"Have you spoken with Ace?" She asked, her feet carrying her across the floor as she began to pace.

"I did speak with Christopher briefly this afternoon. He's kept me updated on the case." Temperance said. "Were you able to find placement for the child?" She asked, listening softly for her daughter's reply, the tension seemed to be lessening as she spoke. It was clear that Harding had not spoken of the situation with Melody.

"Yes." Antonia said, refusing to elaborate.

"And Aiden has arrived from his trip to Chicago." Temperance asked.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes, and sighed softly. "We're moving in together." Antonia said, looking to Aiden, his eyebrow lifted and a grin appeared on his face. "Mom?" She said as she waited for her mother's response, and Aiden's brow furrowed at her concern.

"Our flight should arrive around noon tomorrow." Temperance said, "We will most likely go directly to the lab."

"Mom?" Antonia said, sighing softly.

"Yes?" Temperance asked, listening for her daughter's response, the tension was back in her voice.

"May I please speak to Dad?"

"Your father is sleeping." Temperance said.

Antonia could hear the low rumble of her father's voice in the background, and she sighed. "Mom, I should go. Grace and Jack will be here for dinner soon. Goodnight. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"I look forward to seeing you as well. I love you." Temperance said. The line went dead and Antonia closed her eyes, taking slow, deep breaths.

"So, she's not pleased with the new arrangement?" Aiden asked, walking toward Antonia, he took the phone from her hand before she crushed it in her palm or threw it across the room.

"I don't know. I don't know what she's thinking, or feeling, or… My mother is infuriating! I've never met a woman who could be so absolutely kind one second, and then can just turn completely closed off, like a switch."

"Nope, I don't know anyone like that." Aiden teased, setting her phone on the counter.

"You, are not funny." She said, pointing her finger into his chest, he pulled her closer to him and she rested her forehead on his.

"I also noticed that there were a couple other facts that you left out of the conversation." Aiden teased, listening to her growl slightly.

"I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of taking something that I feel was necessary and right, and turning it into something negative." She sighed. "She'll be here tomorrow anyway, she can learn all of the details then. I have to change." Antonia said, turning sharply she headed toward the bedroom. "Grace is here." She said, as suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"How did you do that?" Aiden called, listening to her laughter from the bedroom as he walked over to the door to answer it. He glanced to Melody, who looked slightly alarmed at Aiden moving toward the door, to which he signed 'Grace' to her, and she nodded and returned to coloring. He stepped to the door and opened it, smiling as he saw Grace's smile. "Hey, guys." Aiden said, opening the door wider, he accepted Grace's hug and shook Jack's hand and they walked in.

"Did she just get home from…"Grace said as she noticed Melody coloring at the table, her eyes on the page. "I don't know why I didn't expect to see her here." Grace laughed. I am so not surprised."

"I take it she didn't tell you on the phone earlier." Aiden said, watching as Grace shook her head.

"I told you, she doesn't offer up information." Grace said, crouching down to the table in front of Melody.

"Is this Melody?" Jack asked, watching as the little girl looked up and saw Grace, a smile on her face until she spied the man behind her. Her eyes widened, and she grabbed tightly onto her bunny.

"Melody?" Grace said, indicating Jack as he crouched beside Grace, the little girl watched Grace warily. "Melody, this is my friend Jack." She signed.

JV waved to her, and signed a greeting, to which he looked up at Aiden's raised eyebrow. "I only know a little."

"Enough to survive with the Booth girls?" Aiden asked.

"Exactly." Jack laughed.

"Who is surviving the Booth girls?" Antonia asked as she walked into the room from the hallway, smiling as everyone looked up from where they were hanging around near Melody.

"Nobody." Grace grinned as she stood up and gave her sister a quick hug. "How is she doing?"

"She seems to be acclimating quite well." Antonia said, watching as Jack sat on the floor across from Melody. The little girl watched him warily for a moment and then offered him a crayon.

"Well, looks like Jack is in his element." Grace laughed as he threw her a scowl. "So what's the situation?" Grace asked, watching Antonia's eyes as they settled on the little girl, she looked up at her sister.

"She was a foster child, orphan. She had only been in the house a couple of days." Antonia explained, her eyes following Aiden as he walked around her and dropped a kiss on her cheek as he stepped to the oven and looked at dinner again.

"It makes sense, why there weren't any photos, or sign of her." Grace said, watching Melody giggle as Jack tried to take the crayon out of her hand.

"The group home that she was staying at is full, and instead of having her just dropped at an orphanage, I thought that she'd be safer here. She was so lucky to find the Cameron's. Someone who was willing to take her in, who was embracing her communication challenges." Antonia said softly.

"She's lucky to have you." Aiden said, kissing her cheek again as he walked up behind her with plates for the table. "Both of you, actually." He said with a smile.

"I take it you didn't tell Mom or Dad." Grace said, eying her sister as she turned around, watching as Aiden set the table.

Antonia shook her head. "Uh, no. You know Mom would have called you the second she knew. She told you not to let me get attached. Ace knows. Ace pretty much knows everything that's been going on, so at least it's not all one big secret. He said he'll deal with Mom. Aiden's off this week, and we have the space."

"Not that she takes up much space." Grace said as she watched Melody look up at them.

"Mom and Dad will be home tomorrow." Antonia said, sighing as she picked at her fingernails. "I think Mom thinks I'm going to mess up this case."

"She's just very possessive about the lab, you know that." Grace said. "I'm on your side on this one, on the Melody thing."

"What about the whole engagement and moving in thing?" Antonia asked, giving her sister a slight cringe as she turned quickly and headed for the table.

"Alright, dinner is served." Aiden said abruptly, pulling the casserole from the oven, he carried it toward the table to set it down.

"Wait, what?" Grace said, glancing between Aiden and Antonia.

"I said dinner is served." Aiden repeated a little louder, shaking his head as if he hadn't heard the rest of the conversation.

Jack looked across at Melody and pantomimed eating sloppily to Melody and rubbed his belly making a face. Melody laughed at him and shook her head. "What he doesn't know in sign language, he makes up for in Goof language." Antonia said, as she watched Melody turn her head to look at her. "Dinner." She signed, as she smiled, and the little girl grabbed her bunny and made her way toward the dining room table, but not before grabbing Jack's arm and pretending to drag him along with her.

Antonia sat in her seat and started to put food on Melody's plate, smiling as she tried to ignore her sister's look of shock as she remained standing next to the counter as everyone else sat down to eat.


	14. Food and Fears

Grace made her way to the table and sat down across from her sister, who was carefully putting food on Melody's plate. "Hot." She said, signing to Melody as the little girl eyed the food as if she hadn't eaten in a week. "Be careful." Antonia said to Melody and looked up to see her sister's raised eyebrow, her head tilted just slightly as her eyes narrowed. "What?" She asked, putting food on her own plate before handing the spoon over to Grace.

Grace's eyes flicked to Antonia's hand, and back to her sister's eyes. "You're messing with me, right?" Grace said, scooping food onto her plate as she continued to watch her sister. "Right?" She said, looking to Aiden. "She's messing with me, right?"

"Is Antonia known for messing with people?" Aiden asked, nodding to Jack for him to take his portion before he got his own.

"There's no ring, and... and you said that if you even mentioned marriage, she'd..." She said to Aiden.

"She asked me." Aiden shrugged.

"Wait, you two have spoken about this?" Antonia asked, looking between Grace and Aiden. She glanced to Melody as she cut up some of the food, trying to cool it before handing it over. The little girl looked so eager to devour the meal. "You've spoken to my sister about proposing to me?"

Aiden looked to Antonia, his mouth opened just slightly as he looked to Grace, and back to Antonia. "She's getting married in a month." He said, indicating Grace as he tried to explain. "She does this thing where when she talks about the wedding, she insinuates that you and I should also be engaged." He said, trying to brush it off, he watched Antonia's eyes narrow. "It's nothing, she's just being a pesky little sister."

"Hey!" Grace laughed, Aiden smiled at her and scooped his own dinner onto his plate.

"So, when you asked me first?" She said, watching him shake his head.

"It was not spur of the moment, no." Aiden confirmed.

"Wait. You asked her first?" Grace asked, pointing at Aiden with her fork. "And she said no?"

"I believe her answer was 'is this a joke to you?'" He responded, watching Grace and Jack laugh as Antonia smirked and shook her head.

"Well, his response when I asked him was 'Shut up, yes', so I think we're pretty even on that account." Antonia said, watching Aiden's smile as he shook his head.

"Well, congratulations, anyway." Grace said, smiling at her sister and Aiden proudly. "I look forward to the chaos that is your wedding planning."

"Did you ask her about the powder blue tux?" Aiden asked Jack, watching as Grace's jaw dropped.

"That was your idea?" Grace exclaimed, watching as Jack and Aiden laughed. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I just like watching you freak out." Aiden laughed. "Did she freak out?"

"Totally." Jack laughed. "She even threatened to leave me over it."

Aiden's eyes flicked to Melody as she finished what was on her plate as if it were in record time, and was reaching for the spoon for more. "Woah, she ate that fast." He said, watching Antonia glance to her and tip her head. "Did she burn her mouth?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think so." Antonia said, "Slow down." Antonia signed, taking the spoon out of her reach. "Still hungry?" she signed, as Melody wiggled her fingers toward the spoon desperately and held out her plate, nodding emphatically. "Okay, okay." She replied, nodding for Melody to put her plate down.

Antonia scooped more of the casserole onto the plate and watched as Melody stared at it hungrily. "Was she denied food or something? She eats like a ravenous wolf." Aiden said softly, watching as she immediately began to devour the second helping.

"She's not underweight." Antonia said softly, signing for Melody to slow down her eating, she looked up at Antonia and did as she was told. She watched her carefully and ate slowly as Antonia watched her. "It's okay, nobody will take your food." She signed, watching the little girl's brow furrow slightly. "You are safe here."

"Well, I do think the casserole was good enough to eat too fast." Grace said, taking another bite.

"Why thank you." Aiden said with a smile.

"You really should learn how to cook." Grace said to JV, who rolled his eyes.

"I know how to use a microwave. I cook." Jack said defensively, laughing when Grace shook her head.

"Exposing your food to electromagnetic radiation is not cooking." Antonia said, shrugging. "Nor does it sound very appetizing." Antonia said, watching Jack glower at her.

"Well no, not when you say it that way." He muttered, he looked up at Aiden. "Dinner is delicious."

"Thanks." Aiden said with a smile. "There's pie for dessert."

"And that's why I asked him to marry me." Antonia said, shoving another forkful of food in her mouth as everyone laughed.

* * *

When Grace and Jack left, it was clear to Aiden that both Antonia and Melody were on the verge of falling asleep where they were sitting. "I think it's time for you sleepy girls to get to bed." Aiden said, watching Antonia's attention snap to him.

"I missed you." She said, watching as she smiled sleepily at him. "Okay, let's get this girl into some pajamas." She said, getting Melody's sleepy attention, she told her just that. Melody smiled and hopped from her chair, grabbing Antonia's hand as they walked toward the bedroom.

Antonia walked into the room, and smiled at the set up that Aiden had arranged in the room. She hadn't been in the space since she had gotten home, and was pleased to see the new sheets and blankets on the air mattress, as well as other goodies in the room that he thought would make her feel more comfortable. She had one or two new stuffed animals tucked into the blanket, and new pillows and a doll sitting beside the air mattress that looked like it was brand new. Antonia stepped to the bags of clothes that had been placed in the room, some from Grace's trip, and some that Aiden had picked up on his shopping trip, and she pulled out a pair of light blue pajamas with clouds and rainbows on it. "Look at these cute pajamas." Antonia signed to Melody, who smiled at her as she tugged at her dress to get ready for her pajamas. "I wish I had something comfy like this to sleep in." She signed, helping the little girl pop her head into the shirt, and her arms through the arm holes. She tugged it down over the little girl's tummy and noticed that she had an extremely serious look on her face. "Are you okay?" Antonia asked.

Melody shook her head, her brow furrowing as Antonia helped her with her pajama bottoms, her eyes filled with concern. "Bad men." She signed.

"No bad men will get you here." She assured, watching a tear come to the little girl's face. "I promise. You are very safe here."

"I'm scared." She signed, sniffling as she looked down at her new pajamas and her tiny bare feet. When she closed her eyes she could still see the awful scenes from the apartment. "Please." She signed, whimpering as Antonia pulled her tightly into her arms, holding her against her as she lifted her up. Antonia rocked her gently in her arms, holding her tightly against her body as she kissed her forehead. Melody began to cry softly against Antonia's shoulder.

"I've got you." She said against the little girl, knowing that though she couldn't hear what she was saying, she could feel her strength in her embrace. "I've got you, little one." Antonia whispered, closing her eyes as she rocked her. "Aiden." She called, turning to see that he was already in the doorway, a look of concern in his eyes as he watched her hold the little girl tightly. "She's scared." Antonia whispered.

"Bring her out here." Aiden said, nodding his head toward the hallway, he watched those blue eyes look up at him as Antonia passed. He reached out to touch her cheek and she sniffled a little, her body trembling against Antonia. He followed Antonia, grabbing Melody's stuffed bunny from the mattress as they walked back toward the living room, and Melody turned in Antonia's arms as she watched Aiden.

"Watch." Antonia signed, understanding what he was doing. Melody watched as Aiden walked to the door. He turned the lock to make sure that the deadbolt was locked, and pulled the chain for the door across to it's rightful place to completely secure the door. "See, it's locked." Antonia said, watching the little girl nod her head. They walked to the window, and Antonia showed her that each and every one was locked securely, and that there were no people lurking out on the street. "We are safe." Antonia signed, watching as Melody sighed, the look of concern still on her face. "Do you want to cuddle with me to get to sleep?" Antonia signed, glancing to Aiden for his approval, which he was more than happy to give. Melody nodded her head.

"I don't want the bad men to come." She signed, sniffling.

"They won't dare come here, not with me and Bean here to protect you." Antonia signed, watching as Aiden smiled a little. "I promise."

"Let's get you girls to bed." Aiden said, smiling as he leaned across and kissed the little girl's forehead gently. He handed her the bunny and she smiled slightly into his eyes as he gave her a little tickle on his side. She giggled at him and smiled a little through her concern, resting her head on Antonia's shoulder, she walked toward the bedroom, holding the little girl and her bunny as Aiden followed behind, taking one more look around the kitchen to make sure everything was in its place.


	15. Intruder

Once settled in bed, everyone fell asleep quite quickly, as exhaustion touched each of them from their long day. Aiden rolled to his side, wrapping his arm around Antonia, his nose buried in her brown curls, his fingers gently rolling down her arm as he felt her body push back involuntarily into his. It had been a week since he had slept beside her, and it was his thought that it was a week too long. He could feel sleep pulling him back, but was suddenly alert when he was sure he heard a sound. The apartment was still dark, the lights from the street lamps outside filtering in through the curtains, and his eyes moved to see the time. It was a little after 2am. He lifted his head and listened again, his heart beating loudly in his chest when he heard rustling again, and the sound of possibly glass clinking together. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what it possibly could be.

Slowly he pulled his arm from Antonia, listening to her sleeping groan of protest at the cool spot left behind by his absence. He put his feet on the floor and stood up slowly, ensuring that the bed didn't creak. He leaned over toward the bedside table and carefully pulled the baseball bat that was leaning against the wall, his gun stowed safely in a locked box in the closet. He walked around the bed, noting that the bedroom door was still closed, but a bit of light filtered in beneath it. He listened and could hear more shuffling and clunking sounds, piquing his curiosity.

He slowly opened the door, his bat sitting on his shoulder, his heart beating in his ears as he glanced to Antonia, her body curled comfortably, a sleepy smile on her face. He stepped out into the hallway slowly, closing the door securely as he looked down toward the kitchen. He paused for a moment, listening to the loud rummaging, and noticed there was a dull glow across the kitchen floor, an indication that the refrigerator door was open. His brow furrowed as he set the bat down in the hallway, and moved slowly toward the kitchen. He heard the sound of rummaging as he stepped around the corner, finding that the door to the refrigerator and freezer were wide open. He flicked on the light to the kitchen, and all movement stopped, as he quickly moved around the side of the door.

Sitting on the floor beside the open doors of the refrigerator was the tiny culprit. Dark blue eyes looked up in complete shock. Her face was covered in pie and food, her hands sticky and filthy. He watched as her hand moved to her mouth, shoving as much pie into her mouth as possible, dropping the plate as she started shoving it into her mouth faster and faster, making grunting noises as she let out a whine when he reached for her.

"Woah, woah!" Aiden said, reaching for the little girl, noticing that the floor was littered with packages from cheese and cold cuts, containers of leftovers, all empty and devoured. He lifted her from the ground, and she suddenly started to screech, struggling and screaming as he pulled her away from the mess. He didn't know if she was upset that he had picked her up, or upset because she had been caught. "Hey, hey, it's okay!" he exclaimed as she struggled. He let her go, knowing that if he tried to pull her away she might hurt herself, and he watched as she ran around the counter toward the couch. She quickly scurried behind the couch, closing her eyes as she curled into a ball as she hid from him.

Aiden put his palm on his forehead, trying to figure out what to do as he looked up to see Antonia's panicked form come running from the bedroom. "What happened?" She asked, noticing Aiden standing in front of the open doors of the refrigerator, and the mess across the floor. She spied the baseball bat and looked at Aiden with wide eyes.

"She didn't see the bat, don't worry." He said, as Antonia walked to him quickly and surveyed the damage. "I think she was hungry." He mumbled. "She's behind the couch."

Antonia moved to look for the little girl, unsure how to talk her out of her spot behind the couch, she watched as Melody's tiny body trembled. She looked up at Aiden, who closed the refrigerator and freezer, and walked toward her as he avoided the mess on the floor.

"What do we do?" Aiden asked, watching Antonia look up at him, a look of fear on her face as she nodded toward the couch. "I'll pull the couch out, see if she'll go to you, okay?" He asked, watching as Antonia nodded. He moved to the side of the couch, carefully pulling it from the wall as Antonia moved forward and plucked the little rolled up girl from her hiding place. Melody continued to hold herself tightly, a strangled sob coming from her lips as Antonia sat down against the wall, holding her little body against her.

"It's okay." She whispered, rocking Melody lightly, trying to get her to open her eyes, she rubbed her fingers across the little girl's cheek tenderly. "Aiden, can you get a warm cloth, so I can wipe her face? And maybe her bunny?"

"You got it." He said, turning sharply from the two, he moved toward the sink and carefully poured warm water on a clean washcloth. He turned and rushed to Antonia, grabbing the little girl's discarded bunny along the way.

"It's okay, baby girl." Antonia whispered, carefully wiping the sticky pie from the girl's face, along with the tears that were escaping. "I have you." Antonia whispered, holding her against her. Aiden came back and sat across from them, watching as Antonia tended to the tiny girl. He reached over and gently ran his fingers through her hair as he pushed himself over to Antonia. He leaned his back against the wall and pulled them both into his arms, kissing her cheek as he nuzzled her gently, rocking them both.

After a few minutes, Antonia could feel Melody moving a little in her arms. Her sobs had slowed as she reached up and wrapped her arms around Antonia's neck, pushing her face into Antonia, getting any food from her pajamas rubbed into Antonia's t-shirt. She opened her eyes slightly, and noticed that Aiden was right behind them, and her eyes closed again. "She doesn't want to look at me." Aiden whispered.

"She's just afraid that you're mad at her." Antonia said softly.

"I'm not mad."

"Well, I know that." She said, her voice soft. "Just give her a minute, it's okay, just keep holding us." Antonia whispered, feeling his arms tighten around both of them as he leaned his head against her.

Antonia could feel Melody's grip loosen after a few minutes, her body relaxing as she gently rocked her, and Aiden continued to rock both of them as well. "Is she asleep?"

"I think so." Antonia said softly, feeling Aiden's grip loosen as he stood up carefully behind them, looking down as Antonia gave him a grateful smile. He reached down and lifted the now sleeping girl from Antonia's arms, cradling her with one arm, he held his hand to Antonia to help her stand. He could see the mess from the girl's hands that had been smeared on Antonia's t-shirt, and the hopeful sadness in her eyes as he held Melody in his arms protectively. "We have to find out what this is about. I wonder what was happening in that group home."

"We'll talk to her." Aiden said softly. "Why don't you get changed, and we'll clean her up, get back to bed." He said, watching Antonia nod. "You're a wonderful protector, the best partner." He said, watching her eyes shine at his.

"I hate that she's in pain." Antonia whispered, watching Aiden's nod as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers.

"I do to." Aiden whispered, kissing her forehead gently. "Go on, change." He said, nodding toward the bedroom, and watched as she turned quickly and left the room. Aiden looked at the mess on the kitchen floor, his eyes moving over the packages and containers strewn on the ground. He waited a moment, and Antonia appeared wearing one of his dress shirts. "You know, I'm starting to run out of shirts."

"Hush. You'll wake her." Antonia whispered, deflecting his comment with a smile. She lifted the warm washcloth from the counter and began to gently wipe Melody's sticky hands and any other sticky spot on her skin, before turning toward the bedroom. Aiden followed Antonia, and as she lay down on the bed, he gently set Melody's tiny body against her, covering her with the blanket. He leaned down and kissed Antonia's forehead. "I love you." Antonia whispered.

"I love you." Aiden said softly, leaning down to kiss the tiny blonde had that was now burrowing into Antonia's chest, as she held her arm around her protectively. "I'm going to go clean up the evidence." He whispered. "I don't want her to feel self conscious in the morning."

"Don't forget to come back." She whispered.

"Oh, I won't. Get some sleep." He whispered as he stood up straight and slowly backed of the room, watching the two girls the entire time, until the door closed behind him.


	16. Filler Chapter

**Sorry about the filler... This girl has 7 grants to write by the end of July. Keep me entertained with reviews, comments... or whatnots... :)**

* * *

Antonia walked through the lab briskly, her eyes focusing on the office across the room as she attempted to avoid eye contact with any of the interns, or other lab workers. Just as she was about to reach her destination, she knew she had been snagged.

"Sweetie?" Angela called, her feet clacking against the hard floor as she made her way quickly toward Antonia. "Hey, hang on a second." Angela called.

Antonia turned around, her tight smile was an indication that she was tired, and thoughtful, but did appreciate Angela's presence. "Hey." She said, a sigh on her lips as she stopped. "Mom and Dad are coming back today."

"I heard." Angela said, reaching out to touch Antonia's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Antonia said, shaking her head to clear it for a second. "Who did you hear it from?"

"JV mentioned it." She said, watching Antonia. "He also mentioned a few other tidbits of information that you haven't shared with the rest of the class."

Antonia's eyes widened. "Why couldn't you have given birth to a mute?" Antonia asked, grabbing Angela's hand, she dragged her into the office with her. Once they were both in the office, Antonia closed the door behind them and turned to meet Angela's eyes. She could see the slight smile in her face, and the humor in her eyes. "What did big mouth tell you?"

"You and Aiden took in Melody?" She whispered. "Your mother is going to flip out."

"First of all, Mom does not flip out. Mom stares at me for an undetermined amount of time as if she's trying to formulate some kind of argument, and then she turns and walks away. It's Dad that does the flipping. Secondly, it's really none of her business." Antonia said, sighing. "Melody needs a stable environment. She needs someone who can communicate with her, and it's not like it was my crazy idea. It was Aiden's. Besides, she's still a witness. We need to keep her close, and safe. Have you gotten those sketches yet from her description?"

"Yeah, but she'll have to confirm them." Angela sighed, watching Antonia's blind determination shine through.

"She'll be in this afternoon." Antonia said, leaning over the desk slightly to turn the computer on. "Aiden has some paperwork he has to sign, and he's probably out shopping for her again. She needs a real bed, and some other things. Which reminds me, I have to call her case worker and ask about the group home." Antonia babbled.

"And how about the other stuff that JV mentioned this morning? Is that all true?" Angela asked, leaning on the desk slightly, her eyebrow was lifted just slightly as she watched Antonia avoid her gaze.

"Uh, yes." She replied, lifting her gaze to Angela, she watched a slow, brilliant smile light up her face. "What?"

"Sweetie, it's only been like six months." Angela whispered.

"So?" Antonia asked, clicking a few items on the computer, she looked up at Angela. "Ange, it's Aiden. We just fit."

"Yeah, but engagement? Why not try the moving in together thing first, see if you can stand one another. Or I don't know, maybe date for a couple more months before you decide that you're ready for wedding bells."

"You do know that we practically live together now, right?" Antonia asked, watching Angela shake her head, the smile still not leaving her face. "It's not too fast, okay? Trust me. Mom isn't going to like it, Dad probably won't like it, but it's right. It feels right." She sighed. "Besides, engagement doesn't put a deadline on marriage, it just solidifies the relationship a little more."

"And it looks better in an adoption application." Angela shook her head, her smile fading slightly when she saw Antonia look back down at her computer. "Ant, no."

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself there, Ange." Antonia said, standing up straight, she crossed her arms over her chest. "We're just trying to keep her out of an orphanage right now. She just went through a horrible experience, and she has no way of communicating. I also don't think that her experience at the group home was all that great considering some of the issues that have arisen."

"Issues?"

"She appears to have a fear of starving, or having her food taken. I'm not sure. When we try to discuss it with her, she closes her eyes and refuses to communicate. She completely shuts down." Antonia sighed.

"She tries to go invisible on you." Angela said, lifting an eyebrow as she watched Antonia narrow her eyes.

"I guess you're right." Antonia said, her expression softening as she sat down in the desk chair and looked up at Angela. "That's exactly what she's doing. If she can't see me, then I'm not there to her."

"Right. Just like another little girl that I used to know, who would block out anything and everything if she was feeling threatened. It appears that you two have a lot more in common than just knowing how to sign." Angela smiled.

"Yes, but where you may think a similar trauma and defense mechanism is a strength. I think that Mom is going to find that it's a weakness." Antonia sighed. She sighed slightly and could see the shadow of someone just outside her doorway. A quick glance to her computer screen made her smile slightly. "Mr. Morris, you may come in if you like." She said, watching as the intern poked his head into the office with a slightly hesitant smile.

"I still haven't figured out how you know it's me." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Security cameras." She said, turning the screen, he shook his head. "Also, you hover." She said. "What do you need?"

"We've made some conclusions concerning the bodies, and there are some unidentified marks on the body we'd like you to take a look at and sign off on." He said, nodding toward the platform.

"I'll be right out. Thanks, Charlie." Antonia smiled, her eyes moving to Angela as Charlie excused himself, her eyebrow lifted slightly. "What?"

"Nothing." Angela said, shaking her head. "Using security cameras to watch your surroundings. You are so your father's daughter."

"I am just keeping an eye on my work space. No surprises." Antonia replied.

"You already knew that someone was going to come in here to get you, didn't you?"

"When they congregate like a bunch of beetles on the platform, yeah. It's pretty obvious that they're playing the shortest straw game." Antonia laughed, watching as Angela shook her head. "Mom and Dad should be here at about one. Aiden will have Melody here at about noon for the identification."

"Okay, good." Angela said with a smile. "I'll let you get back to work." Angela said, as she quickly excused herself.

Antonia sighed for a moment, scrolling through some e-mails, before she made her way out into the lab to see what the squints had for her.


	17. Saint, that Precious

Pink shoe laces bounced against the swinging foot as blue eyes focused on their dance. Melody watched her bright white shoes with the pink laces as she pushed her fingertips through the worn fur of her pink bunny. He was soft and warm and worn in all of the right places, a relic from a happier time, a time when she had her mother, and a home of her own. She looked up toward the person in front of her, the person driving the car that she was sitting in, the person who was watching her for a moment through the rear view mirror, a slight smile in his green eyes. She found herself smiling slightly back at him, she couldn't help it. He was warm and kind and protective, something that she had found was a rare treat in her life, safety was a novelty to her, and she felt like she could breathe. Melody pursed her lips, her lower lip sliding between her teeth as she closed her eyes for a moment, opening them again to see him glancing back at her again. This time, a brighter smile moved her lips upward as she began to recognize buildings.

She held her hand up, wiggling her tiny fingers as her fist pushed down on her hand. "Ant?" she signed, tipping her head slightly. She wanted to make sure again that they were heading where he had said they were going. She had been lied to far too many times to trust anyone, and though he was kind and protective, she had to remind herself that she really didn't know him. He nodded his head and winked at her, watching her attention move toward the window again. Her smile quickly disappeared, her eyes focusing outside for a moment as Aiden pulled the car into a parking garage. Melody's fingers gripped her stuffed bunny tighter in her hands and she swallowed hard as she felt a rush of anxiety fill her tummy. She let out a little whimper, the vibration causing her throat to become dry as she watched Aiden sign to her calm. She looked around and saw the logo on the wall, immediately recognizing it as the symbol on Ant's lab coat, and she immediately began to calm. She watched Aiden's eyes and could see a deep concern in the depths of her gaze, her fears seeming to blossom from thin air as he scanned his identification card and spoke for a moment with the security guard in the garage.

Melody snapped her attention to the security guard, his hair white, a big belly as he hitched his pants as he spoke with Aiden. She watched him make eye contact with her, or at least he seemed to, though the dark tinted windows made it possible that he couldn't see her, but perhaps was told she was there. She looked back to the rearview mirror, catching Aiden's gaze again, he gave her a slight smile, and the SUV moved past the lifting bar and toward a parking space.

He parked the car, and Melody continued to bounce her foot, the laces still smacking lightly against her sneaker. He climbed from the driver's seat and turned, closing the door securely, he moved toward the back seat and opened the door, watching her eyes move toward him, he seemed almost hesitant to unlatch her buckle. Her little foot continued to bounce, her arms still wrapped securely around her bunny. Aiden watched her for a moment, those blue eyes flashing up at him as a smile lit up her face.

"Hey sunshine." He said softly, watching her foot stop bouncing for a moment, she watched him for a moment. He reached over, almost as if asking her permission, and she lifted her foot to him. He made quick work of tying her shoe, ensuring that the laces were tight, and then reached over to unbuckle the seatbelt. As soon as it was unlatched, Melody's arms were around his neck as he lifted her from the seat.

She watched him for a moment as he closed the door, holding her body against his as he turned and walked briskly toward the elevator, his hand on her stuffed bunny as he made sure that it was securely in her arms. She watched as he pushed the elevator button, his hand lingering for a moment as he waited, standing straight, she caught his eyes. Her hand was on the pendant around her neck, her tiny fingers fumbling with the flat silver of the pendant, and she watched as he smiled. He held his finger to his lips, reaffirming the secret that they had between them, and she grinned brightly. Suddenly her attention was brought to the opening elevator door, and they stepped inside. Melody held him tightly as he pushed a button, her eyes flicking around the elevator until they found that logo again, that one from Ant's work clothes, and she calmed, focusing her dark blue eyes on that symbol until the elevator doors opened again.

He moved to put her to the floor, but she held fast to his shirt, emitting a whine that made him hold her closer to him. As they stepped down the hallway, the familiarity seemed to be coming back, and her grip lightened a bit as he scanned his key card into the big work space that she had been in the day before.

Her eyes raked over the lab, seeing things that she hadn't noticed the day before in her fit of panic, or her whisking away into different rooms. The first thing Melody noticed was that there were people everywhere. People in white coats, blue coats, familiar people that she was sure she had seen before, though all the while her eyes were scanning for one person. She was carried across the hard floor toward the office she had been in the day before, her eyes still moving from person to person as her grip tightened on Aiden once again.

They stepped into the office to find it empty, and Aiden swooped her down playfully onto the couch, her eyes bright as he smiled at her. She watched him carefully as he looked toward the door. It didn't take but a moment before the door opened again, and Antonia stepped inside. She had her hair pulled up into a ponytail, and wore a blue lab coat with the logo that Melody remembered.

"There you are." Antonia signed to her, smiling at the little girl, she crouched down and smiled at her.

"Here I am." Melody replied, looking up at Aiden, she smiled.

"Have you been a good girl?" Antonia asked, looking up to Aiden as she spoke the words. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes." She nodded, also looking up at Aiden, she gave him a sly smile. His eyes widened as he shook his head, and she grinned.

"What are you two up to?" Antonia asked, her eyes showing a playfully suspicious glare.

"Nothing." Aiden shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Antonia shook her head, her eyes moving to the little girl as she tipped her head. Antonia immediately noticed the shimmer of silver around Melody's neck, and she narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What's this?" She asked, looking at the pendant. "This isn't my pendant." She whispered, looking up at Aiden.

"No." He said, crouching down. "Melody and I did some shopping today." He said softly.

"St. Francis de Sales." Antonia whispered, looking at the pendant. "I don't understand." When she turned to look up at Aiden, she found he had moved behind her, crouching down as well.

"St. Francis de Sales is the patron saint of deaf people." He whispered.

"I don't… why…?"

"Because I thought you might like this back." He said, dropping her St. Anthony medal from his hand, the chain holding the pendant as it flickered in the light, and hanging from his fingertip. He delighted in the gasp she let out when she noticed the diamond solitaire ring that lightly hit against the pendant, also hanging from the delicate chain.

"Aiden." She whispered, her eyes immediately filling with tears. "Aiden." She said again, unable to find her words, she stood up and looked down at him as he watched her. He stood up, still holding the necklace on his fingertip. "Aiden." She whispered.

"Antonia." He said with a bit of a laugh on his lips as he watched her tears spill over. "Hey, no crying." He whispered, he reached forward and rubbed his thumb over the tears on her cheek.

"Aiden." She said again, swallowing hard, it was a whimper, as she rested her forehead against his.

"So?" He asked. "What do you say?" He whispered.

"You didn't ask a question." She laughed through her tears, sniffling a bit as she watched his green eyes sparkle.

"Marry me, Tex. It doesn't have to be today, but someday soon." He whispered. "What do you say?" He asked. "Tex?"

"Shut up, yes." She sniffled with a laugh, as she reached for him, pulling him into a hug, he held her tightly against him as she sighed into his shoulder. She pulled from the hug with a bright smile, taking the pendant and ring in her hand as she took a deep breath. However, just as suddenly as the breath had been taken, it had been pushed from her lungs again, and just as suddenly as her smile had appeared, it disappeared as the door to the office opened, and she was met with they eyes of her mother, set in a steely glare.


	18. Try to Run

Aiden watched Antonia's expression drop, and heard the slight squeak of the door behind him. He swallowed hard and turned, noting that because they were blocking the door, Melody hadn't seen the new arrival into the room. He turned completely around and smiled brightly, noting the stern look on Temperance's face. "Doctor Brennan." He said softly. She looked to him with her eyes but her body didn't move an inch. "It's good to see you." He said, his smile fading slightly as she just continued staring. "How was the trip?"

"Aiden." Antonia whispered from behind him. She cleared her throat. "Aiden, can you take Melody over to Angela's office?" She asked, her voice stern and a bit forced. He turned his head to look toward her and watched a slight twitch in her left eye. The corner of his lips turned up and he could see that she was trying so hard not to break the mask she had put on. "The sketches need to be signed off on, for the suspects." She turned toward the desk and picked up a small stack of papers and handed them to him. "This is the paperwork that I mentioned earlier, for Melody. I filled out my portion, but you need to fill out the section for yourself."

"You got it." He said, glancing to Temperance, who continued to stand in the doorway saying nothing, he reached his hand out for the little girl. "Let's go, Shadow." He said, watching Melody's big round eyes as she grasped her bunny. She leapt from her seat, bypassed his hand, and grabbed his wrist. He lifted her up in one swoop, let her bury her head in his shoulder, and quickly slipped past Temperance into the lab.

Once Aiden left the room with the door closing behind him, Antonia took a step forward. She had the pendant and ring grasped tightly in her hand, finding it odd that something so small could give her the wave of confidence she was feeling. "You didn't have to come home early." Antonia said, lifting her eyebrow to her mother's expression, Temperance still stood watching her daughter quietly, and just as quickly as her confidence had risen, it deflated like a popped balloon. "I hate when you do this, you know? Stand there and read me like I'm a set of remains. I'm not. I've worked very hard here to keep things moving in the right direction at the lab. I feel like I've kept your momentum, kept your policies and procedures the status quo. We've had six cases in the past four months, four of which have been solved, one turned out to be a suicide, and we have the current case that we're working on now. I've moved nothing in your office, I've kept everything exactly where you left it, and I haven't once shot or maimed my partner, or your partner... or anyone for that matter!" Antonia exclaimed. "Why are you still looking at me like that?" Antonia barked.

"Are you done?" Temperance asked, tipping her head slightly as she watched Antonia let out a frustrated grunt.

"Where is Dad?"

"He got held up with Hodgins and Angela. He's looking forward to seeing you." Temperance said, as suddenly the sound of screaming came from the lab, bouncing off the walls, making both of them jump.

"Oh, Crap." Antonia said, quickly moving around her mother as she made her way out of the door. She ran for Angela's office as Aiden came running from the room, hot on the heels of the little girl as she ran directly for Antonia. "I've got her." Antonia said, and with a quick scoop, she pulled the girl into her and immediately started walking toward the doors of the lab in search of a quiet place where she could talk to her, as Melody buried her face in her shoulder and clawed at her as she sobbed.

"Antonia! Where are you going?" Temperance exclaimed, walking quickly to catch up with her daughter, she moved through the closing lab doors right behind her. "Antonia! Stop!"

Antonia turned sharply and looked toward her mother, feeling the wracking sobs of the child against her as she faced Temperance. The doors to the lab slid closed, leaving them alone in the hallway. She said nothing, just waited for Temperance to continue. The only sound was the sobs of the little girl.

"You need to talk to me about the case, Antonia. Stop, and talk to me." Temperance said, approaching her daughter cautiously as she held the girl against her. "Is this the child you found?"

"Yes." She whispered, rocking Melody in her arms as her sobs began to slow.

"Why is she here? I thought you said that she had been taken care of." Temperance asked. Her voice held no anger, only concern, and it seemed odd to Antonia that one day she was so vehemently opposed to her connecting with the child, and now seemed concerned for her well being. "Antonia, why is she here?"

"She's a witness, she's a victim. She's traumatized. She's hurt, and I need to do this. I need to take care of her." Antonia whispered. "I need to do this."

"Where were you going?" Temperance asked, touching Antonia's arm, her eyes filled with concern, the hardness from moments of earlier softened and nearly disappeared.

"I don't know, I just... I needed to get her away from... I needed to..." Antonia stammered.

"Are you running away from me?" Temperance asked. "Talk to me."

Antonia watched her mother for a moment, her eyes filled with something that mimicked betrayal, but was possibly just fear, or longing. "I missed you." Antonia whispered, her voice cracking lightly as she rocked the little girl. "Didn't you miss me? You never say it. You never say it on the phone. You came home early, and I'm pretty sure it's because you think I'm going to mess up this case. Don't you trust me? You trusted me for nearly four months, but what? You got to the end of your rope and you couldn't stand to be away from the lab? You told me...you told Grace not to let me get attached. You're treating me like I'm a child. I told you that Aiden and I were moving in together, and you just ignored me. I've asked to speak with Dad, and you just brush me off. What is wrong with you? What did I do? Are you angry with me? Why are you so upset with me?" Antonia asked as tears sprung to her eyes. Melody had stopped crying, and was now looking into Antonia's eyes. She turned her head to look at Temperance, and then back to watch Antonia's pleading expression.

"Sweetheart, no." Temperance said softly. "I'm not angry with you, and I do trust you."

"Then why?" Antonia whispered, sniffling as another tear fell.

Temperance took a measured breath, watching the exhaustion in her daughter's eyes. "You haven't been sleeping."

"I'm sleeping just fine!" She said, stomping her foot, her eyes moved to Melody, whose eyes widened. "Sorry." She signed to Melody, and the girl rested her head back on Antonia's shoulder.

"Toni, I've talked to Christopher. I've talked to Angela and Hodgins, they all say the same thing. You're overextending yourself, and you're exhausted. You need a break." Temperance said seriously. "Antonia, you need a break."

"I don't want a break." She said, watching Temperance's eyes for a moment. "You don't take breaks, you never take a break!"

Temperance could see by the way she was reacting that she was not going to get anywhere standing in the hallway. "Why are we having this conversation out here?" Temperance sighed. "Can we please just go into the lab, and you can catch me up on the case? Please, Antonia? Talk to me."

"I have to find out what made her so upset." Antonia said softly, pulling the girl from her arms slightly, she gently placed her onto the ground. Melody's shoes touched the floor and she dropped her gaze, holding her hand out for Antonia's. Antonia slipped the pendant and ring that she still had in her hand into the pocket of her lab coat, and knelt before Melody. She put one of her hands in hers and lightly touched the girl's chin with her fingertip, where the little girl's eyes lifted and slowly met hers. "What happened?" Antonia signed to Melody, watching the girl's eyes flick up to Temperance, and back to Antonia, she shook her head and closed her eyes. Antonia gave her tiny nose a little poke to get her to open her eyes and she received a scowl. "Don't close your eyes. Don't ever hide from me. What happened?" Antonia asked, speaking aloud as she signed. "Why did you run away?"

Melody shook her head, ignoring the question for a moment, sighing she reached up and gently wiped a tear from Antonia's cheek with her fingertips, curiously looking up at Temperance, she took a deep breath and released it slowly. "She made you cry." Melody signed, she gave Temperance an angry glare.

"I'm okay. This is my mother. She is protecting me." Antonia said, watching Melody's eyes move to Temperance and back to her again. Antonia looked up at Temperance, who was watching the two of them with a tender smile. "Mom, this is Melody." Antonia said, as she signed as well. "She is a special girl."

"I can see that." Temperance said, she crouched down and reached out a hand. "It is nice to meet you, Melody." Temperance said as Antonia interpreted. Melody gently shook Temperance's hand, still unsure about her.

"She is a foster child, no family." Antonia whispered. "And she is profoundly deaf. She had nowhere to go. She's alone."

"And it looks like she found a worthy advocate." Temperance whispered, her eyes meeting Antonia's as they spoke with their eyes for a moment.

"I'm exhausted, Mom." Antonia whispered.

"I know, sweetheart." Temperance said, leaning her head on her daughter's, she put her arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple gently.

They remained that way for a moment until the door of the lab slid open, and Antonia looked up to see her father and Aiden walking through the doors into the hallway to check on them. Antonia's eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Dad." She grinned, standing up quickly, she moved toward him and immediately pushed herself into his waiting arms. "I missed you." She mumbled into his shoulder as he felt his strong arms holding her close.

"I missed you too, kid." Booth said with a contented smile as he kissed the top of her head and held her for a moment.

Melody watched curiously as Antonia held onto this stranger tightly, her eyes moving to Temperance, and then to Aiden. He smiled at her and gave her a wink, lifting his hand, he signed. "Daddy." And nodded toward Antonia. He made a face at her, and she smiled, moving toward him, she grabbed his hand. She looked up at him as she pushed into his leg, lifting her hand, she signed the same, as she watched Antonia and her father, while holding tightly to Aiden's hand.


	19. Hungry For The Truth

Antonia pulled from the hug with her father and looked into his eyes, smiling at him as he gave her a happy smile. "What?" She asked. "I missed you." She laughed.

"I guess you did." He laughed a little and looked toward Temperance. "Did you guys talk?" He asked, knowing that his wife's concern had been weighing on her mind for weeks. The first two months seemed full of calm and excitement, but as the cases and phone calls increased, so did her worry about Antonia's well being.

"We talked." Antonia nodded. She turned to see Melody pushing into Aiden's legs, her hand firmly in his as she hid her gaze from Booth. "That's my daddy." She explained, watching Melody nod her head cautiously. "Why did she run?" She asked, looking to Aiden, her eyes moving between him and her father.

"Angela had the sketches up on the screen, and she had animated them. I didn't realize she was showing them to Booth, and when we came into the room, Melody saw them, and thought the suspects were in the room too." He said, watching Antonia nod her head.

"You were afraid?" Antonia signed, watching the little girl's head nod resolutely.

"Bad men." Melody signed, her lower lip pushing out to a sad little pout.

"You should never run from Aiden. He will protect you." Antonia said, watching the little girl's pout intensify. Antonia gave her a pointed look and gently pushed her lower lip with her fingertip. "No pouting." She said, giving the girl a pointed look. "No running, no screaming. Be polite." Antonia said, watching a scowl appear on the spirited girl's face, Antonia's eyebrow lifted, and could see Melody's lip curling to a slight smile. "Let's go see about the pictures, and then we will go to lunch?" She asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Melody signed enthusiastically, grabbing Antonia's hand as she started pulling her toward the lab again. Antonia laughed as she let the girl pull her, glancing back to her parents and Aiden.

"I guess we still have some work to do." She said, scanning her card. The door opened, and the four of them entered the lab together.

* * *

Antonia swung the little girl into her arms and watched as she looked over her shoulder at the other three adults following behind. Her eyes were wary on Booth and Temperance, but shined a little brighter when Aiden gave her a friendly wink. "Bean." She signed to him, watching as Antonia laughed.

"What did she say?" Booth asked as they stopped outside of Angela's office for a second.

"She said 'Bean'." Antonia explained. "That's what she calls Aiden, she says he's tall like a beanstalk." Antonia said, watching his ears turn red at the explanation as Booth let out a laugh. She tapped lightly on Angela's door.

Angela appeared at the door and gave her a concerned glance. "Hey. Sorry about that, we didn't realize she was coming in right then."

"It's fine." Antonia said. "Is it ready to go?" She asked. Angela opened the door, and they all came in together, Temperance getting another hug from her friend as she entered the room.

"Okay." Antonia said, setting the little girl to sit on the desk next to Angela, who had sat up on the edge and faced the 'screen'. Antonia watched as Booth, Temperance and Aiden gathered around. Antonia stood to the side as she watched the little girl look up at her intently. "Angela is going to show you pictures. They are just pictures. You have to tell us if they look like the bad men, okay?"

"I think that her reaction earlier was a pretty good indication that she did a good job with the sketches." Booth said, gaining a glare from her daughter. "I'm just saying." He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Your input is noted." Antonia snapped, a slight smirk on her face as she turned back to Melody. "Remember, just pictures. If you are scared, no screaming, no running. Close your eyes." She signed. "Understand?"

"Yes." Melody nodded, glancing to the screen, she swallowed hard as Antonia pulled a chair up to sit just below her.

"Okay, Ange. Suspect one." She said.

Angela picked up the controller, and a face appeared on the screen, followed by a body. There was no movement, but the image looked so lifelike. "How does it look?" Angela asked.

Antonia put her hand in the little girl's for a moment, watching as she stared at the screen with wide eyes. There was a bit of wetness in her gaze, but she stayed strong. She looked to Antonia and signed something, looking up at Angela.

"She says the sweatshirt was darker, and he had a small scar under his eye."

Angela did a couple adjustments, and Melody gasped, closing her eyes. Angela glanced to Antonia who nodded. Angela moved on to the next suspect, and Antonia tapped on Melody's fingertips, watching her open her eyes slightly to look down at Antonia, she watched Antonia for a moment. "Next man." She signed, nodding toward the picture that was put up. Melody looked up, whimpered and nodded her head, her hand now in Antonia's as they moved on to the third man. Melody nodded, and closed her eyes, and Antonia confirmed again.

"I think we're all set." Angela said, looking to Aiden, Booth, and Temperance. "I'll get these to Ace, and he can distribute." She stepped forward and placed her hand gently in the little girl's hand, waiting for her eyes to open. She did so slowly and watched Angela carefully. "Thank you." She signed, a smile on her lips as she gave Melody a playful poke on her nose, watching as the fear drained from her face, replaced with a lopsided smile.

"You're a brave girl." Antonia said to Melody, watching as the little girl watched her for a moment.

"I'm a hungry girl." She replied, watching the laughter in Antonia's eyes as she told everyone what she had said, and they all shared in her laughter.

* * *

Antonia and Aiden each held tightly to Melody's hands as they stepped up to the diner. Aiden ushered them both inside, and smiled as Antonia dropped a kiss on his cheek as she passed him. They stepped carefully to their table, where Aiden sat beside Melody, and Antonia sat across from them, so that she could talk with the little girl as they prepared to order. Melody picked up the menu from the table and hid her face behind it, pretending to read the items as Aiden grabbed Antonia's hand.

They looked up as the waitress stepped to their table, a curious look on her face as she looked toward the little girl. "Looks like we've got a new customer here." She smiled at the two of them and Melody peeked from behind the menu before hiding her face again.

"We'll be just a minute." Antonia said with a smile. "Aiden and I will have our usual."

"You got it." She said with a smile. "I'll be right back with your drinks." She said with a friendly smile, watching the dark blue eye that was looking around the menu before she left the table.

"Melody." Antonia signed as Aiden plucked the menu from her fingertips, watching as she reached for it in vain. He indicated that Antonia was talking to her, and her attention went to her.

"Do you want a cheeseburger?" Antonia asked, pointing to a photo on the menu, she smiled when the little girl nodded enthusiastically. "You got it." She smiled, indicating to the waitress that she could add another cheeseburger to their order. She looked to Aiden, her eyebrow lifting up to his curious glance. "What?"

"You didn't tell them?" Aiden asked, rubbing his finger over her empty ring finger, a bit humored by the surprise in her face, she seemed to sense that he was teasing her.

"I didn't tell them, no." She said, glancing to Melody and back to him. "They just got home, and Mom is already being weird about everything else. I'll just give her time."

"Where is the ring?" He asked, watching her hand as it rested on her throat beneath her shirt, she tugged the chain and he smiled when he saw it dangling against her pendant. "At least it's someplace safe." He smiled.

"I will protect it with my life." She said, looking up to see their lunch being delivered. The waitress placed the plates in front of them, and they each smiled and thanked her, watching as Melody grabbed the cheeseburger from her plate and took a very large bite, staring at the burger hungrily. "Okay." Antonia said, pulling the basket of fries toward her, she watched Melody's eyes become wider as she reached for the fries, fearing that Antonia was taking her food away, she reached for it. "Slow down." Antonia said, watching the impatient look on Melody's face. The girl took another large bite of the cheeseburger. She looked up at Aiden and sighed. "I talked to her social worker, apparently there were some feeding issues at the group home. The bigger kids would bully her food from her, because they knew she couldn't tell. Apparently, there were some days where she wouldn't be able to eat anything." She said it, trying not to look affected, but he could see the pain in her eyes. Melody grunted as she reached for the basket of fries, and scowled across at Antonia. "Promise, slower."

"I promise." Melody signed back, her scowl softening as Antonia moved the basket toward her, and she put the burger in beside the fries.

"I don't know, Tex. I've seen you and Grace eat burgers twice as fast as that." He said, laughing at her scowl. His phone rang and he held up his finger as he accepted the call. "Fitzgerald." He said, as suddenly his smile became brighter. He listened for several moments, his eyes rolling as he let out a 'mm' now and then.

"Fiona?" Antonia asked, laughing to herself as he nodded, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Well, did you put it back?" He asked, sighing as he laughed. "Fi? Fiona? Hey, chatterbox!" He said, laughing. "Yes, she's here. I don't know if she wants to talk to you."

"Hand it over." Antonia said, reaching for his phone. He shook his head as he handed it over. She smiled as she lifted the phone to her ear, an easy smile on her face. "Hey, Fi."

"Oh my goodness, Ant! Can you believe that we'll be there in two days? Two days! Can you believe it?" Fiona squealed excitedly.

"I know! I'm looking forward to seeing you soon." She smiled at Aiden, and smacked his hand when he reached across to steal one of her fries, her eyes moving to Melody, who watched her reaction to him taking her food with wide eyes. "See that? Nobody takes my food." She signed to Melody, who smiled and looked between the two of them again as Antonia listened to Fiona continue to gush about her impending trip.

"I think mom is nervous about meeting you, Ant. She says that she doesn't know anything about you. I try to tell her about you, but she says that she will decide herself. I don't really know what that means, but I know she'll like you. She just has to! You're my best friend in Washington D.C.!"

"I'm your best friend?" Antonia asked, glancing to Aiden as his jaw dropped, laughter in his eyes. "What about your Uncle Aiden?"

"Oh, he's okay. He's a boy though, and I think that sometimes he can be just a little bit too bossy." Fiona said honestly with a heavy sigh.

"He's too bossy?" Antonia laughed.

"Give me my phone back!" Aiden exclaimed, reaching for the phone, she turned away from him and continued to listen.

"Well, we have a lot of surprises for you here, kid. So we're looking forward to you getting here. I should go." Antonia said, watching Aiden wiggle his fingers for the phone to be returned.

"Okay, Ant. Be a good girl, and I'll see you Thursday!" Fiona said, smiling happily.

"You be a good girl too." She said, handing the phone back to Aiden.

"I am not bossy!" Aiden said into the line as he looked to Antonia and put the phone down. "She hung up." He said, looking across at Antonia as she plucked a fry from her basket.

"She must have gotten what she called for." Antonia shrugged with a smile, shoving the fry into her mouth, she giggled at his exasperated expression.


	20. The Cat Exits The Proverbial Bag

Temperance sat at the computer in her office, working through some of the most recent findings of the case. She had sent Antonia home for the evening with Aiden and Melody, and just wanted just a little peace to catch up with her work, as well as let Antonia have a little breather from her marathon supervisory role that she had just completed. Booth went home to check on the house and unpack their luggage, and Temperance finally had a free second to settle back into her routine. The phone on the desk rang, and she picked it up quickly without looking away from her computer screen. "Brennan." She said quickly, as if she hadn't just gotten back from a four month long trek across the United States and Europe.

"Mom!" Grace's voice moved over the line happily, the joy in her voice evident at hearing her mother's voice, she smiled into the line. "You're back!"

"We are back." Temperance said, her own smile on her lips. "I sent Antonia home, she looked absolutely exhausted."

"Well, she wouldn't listen to me when I told her, but you know how she is. Does it feel good to be back? I'm so glad you guys are home!" Grace said excitedly. "I was just checking in on her, but this is a great surprise."

"I am sure you are just missing your father's cooking, and would like some help on those last minute wedding items that you've been dying to give someone else to do." Temperance said with a bit of humor.

Grace let out a laugh and sighed lightly. "Just a little help." She said lightly.

There was a soft pause on the line, and Grace could feel a sense of tension through the line. She was about to ask her mother what was wrong when Temperance spoke up. "Your sister's little secret came as a surprise."

Grace stayed silent for a moment, and swallowed hard, as the joy seemed to drain out of the conversation. "Well, you know, Antonia is pretty well known for her quick reflexes." Grace said, listening for her mother's response and hearing nothing. "So Dad survived all of the plane rides, huh?"

"He did very well, better with each trip." Temperance said as she checked an e-mail that came in.

"And less dosage of the tranquilizer." Grace teased.

"He only needed the tranquilizer pills once. It was a particularly bumpy ride early on. Antihistamines knock him out very quickly also, and they were a little kinder on his attitude when he woke up." Temperance said with a laugh.

"I bet." Grace laughed. "So you took Antonia's news pretty well, huh? How did Dad take it?"

"Just fine, I suppose." Temperance said, thinking of the surprise on her husband's face when Angela told them that their daughter and Aiden had taken in the little girl from the case. "It was a bit of a shock, but I think that considering under the circumstances, it was a good decision. They have one another to work through this, and that's very important."

"Uh, right." Grace said with a pause.

"What is it?" Temperance asked, listening to the uncertainty in her daughter's voice.

"I just thought that you and dad would have thought it happened too quickly." Grace shrugged. "They've only been together for six months." Grace replied.

"I think that it's fine. They practically live together now, so it's a good home environment." Temperance said with a sigh.

"But Dad was seriously fine with both of his daughters being engaged at the same time? I would have thought that he would have…"

"Excuse me?" Temperance asked, her voice raising slightly in volume. "Engaged?"

"Um." Grace paused, panic rising in her throat as her heart began to beat wildly. "Oh. I have to go. I'm at work, I just got a call in. Burglary." Grace said quickly.

"Grace." Temperance said sharply.

"I'm so glad you guys are home. We should have a welcome home dinner soon. I love you." Grace said quickly.

"Grace Keenan Booth!" Temperance growled.

"Love you, Mom. Say hi to Dad for me!" Grace said quickly as the phone line went dead.

Temperance slammed down the phone and stood up immediately, stomping toward the door of her office, she nearly ran into a suited body that was coming into the doorway.

"Geez, Toni." Ace snapped as he stopped in his tracks, and the brown eyes he expected to be staring at him were a steely blue. His jaw dropped and then a grin rose on his face. "Doc!" He exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Christopher." She snapped. "Don't call me that." She said, her finger pointing into his chest, she tried to push past him, but he took her arm and turned her around.

"Booth didn't say he was back yet, I didn't…"

"Why are you here?" She said, her voice clipped, her eyes cold, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"I needed Toni, are you okay?"

"I sent her home." Temperance snapped. "What do you have?"

"I need a squint or two. We found the boy." He said, nodding toward the door, he watched Temperance's attention snap back to him and he could see the sudden concern in her expression, the fear. "He's alive." He nodded. "Barely, but he's alive."

"Good." She said, sighing lightly as she felt her heart rate slowing at the news.

"We just need to go to the crime scene, gather evidence. We have the boy, but we don't have the suspects." He said, watching Temperance think for a moment, her eyes scanning the lab for a second.

"I'll get my things." She said, turning toward her office.

"You got it, Doc!" Ace called after her.

"Don't call me that, and I'm driving!" She exclaimed without looking toward him.

"Good to have you back, Doc!" He exclaimed, laughing as he watched her shake her head and disappear into her office.

* * *

The ride to the crime scene was in relative silence, though Harding had his eye on his partner throughout the drive. The GPS was guiding them to the address they had been given. At one point, Temperance let out a growling sigh. "Will you please stop looking at me."

"Sorry." Harding said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "You just look like you have a lot on your mind."

"I don't like being lied to, and I don't like information being kept from me." Temperance said, slamming her foot onto the accelerator, she then hit the brake lightly to calm herself.

"I'm not keeping any information from you." He said, and immediately felt her foot hit the accelerator again. "Doc, come on."

Temperance's eyes narrowed as she continued to drive. "I don't like being kept out of the loop." She said, slamming on the brake again, this time a little harder, she suddenly stopped the car dead, swerving to the side of the road as the dust kicked up around them.

"Jesus!" Harding exclaimed. "You're going to kill us! I did not miss your driving!" He said, releasing the handle on the door as he turned to see her steely blue eyes staring into him. "What?"

"You knew! You knew all of it! You knew about the kid, you knew about the moving in, and you knew about the engagement!" Temperance exclaimed. "What else are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing!" Harding exclaimed. "I'm not keeping anything from you."

"You're lying to me! I can see right through you, Christopher! There's more to this then you're telling me!"

"She doesn't tell me anything!" He exclaimed. "The kid thing? I made the decision not to say anything. It's between them. I think it's good for the girl. They can communicate, and Toni cares for her. It wasn't her decision, it was Fitz's decision. He knew you were coming home and that most of Ant's responsibilities would be dropping off again. He knew that she was more than willing and able to care for a child. They have a clean apartment in a decent neighborhood, and it's temporary." He said, trying to catch his breath, his heart still racing from her driving. "Doc, I'm serious."

"And the engagement?"

"That literally happened yesterday. It was a spur of the moment thing, I'm not even sure if it was genuine." He said, watching her eyes snap to his, her eyes narrow. "Doc, seriously. I don't know anything more, nothing. I thought you liked Fitz."

"I don't like not knowing things. I don't like finding things out second hand, and I certainly don't like the idea of you knowing things before I do!" She growled.

"I was there when it happened. Angela knows." He mumbled.

"Angela knows?" She asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Angela, Grace… probably Jack and Hodgins."

"But not her own parents." Temperance asked. "Is there something wrong with me? Am I a bad mother? We were gone for too long, weren't we? Did I do or say something that…"

"Temperance." Harding said, noticing the surprise in her eyes when he used her first name. "She'll tell you when she's ready. It won't be long. You literally got home about four hours ago. How did you find out?"

"My other daughter was blessed with a penchant for loquaciousness." Temperance sighed.

"Grace is a big mouth."

"Precisely." She sighed.

"So." Harding said, nodding toward the road. "Are we ready to go now?"

Temperance sighed again, nodding slowly as she bit her lower lip. "Yeah, let's go." She said, slamming her foot on the gas without even looking, they flew back onto the road, as Harding held onto the handle above the door, and his other hand on the center console, as he closed his eyes. "Toughen up, Ace."

He glanced over to her as he settled into his seat for the ride. "I see where your daughter gets her driving etiquette." He said, taking a deep breath as he settled in his seat for the ride.


	21. Crime Scene of the Crime

Once they arrived at the crime scene, it was business as usual. Temperance was quiet and thoughtful as they walked around the room where the boy was kept. The Jeffersonian van pulled up to the building just after they arrived, and the other agents on the scene relinquished it to Ace and Temperance. Charlie stepped out of the van, followed by Emma as they moved toward the back to collect their bags. They met up with Temperance and Ace to enter the building together.

"So the ransom was dropped off, and they gave the location of the kid." Ace said, finishing his explanation of how everything had come to this point.

"His name is Mitchell, Christopher." Temperance corrected, looking to the agent pointedly. "He lost his mother and father, can we at least give him the dignity of calling him by his first name?"

"Sorry, Doc." Ace sighed. "They gave the location of Mitchell. When we got here, it was obvious he had been beaten, almost tortured. We don't know what they were looking for, but assume it was just for the money."

Temperance stopped and looked him in the eyes, lifting an eyebrow slowly. "If they were looking for money, why hurt the boy? They kidnapped him and killed his parents, that was torture enough. Why cause him physical pain if they weren't trying to extract information from him?" She sighed.

"Maybe he was talking back or something." He shrugged.

"The parents were tied together, correct?"

"Yes."

"And there was evidence on their bodies that they had been burned with cigarettes, cut methodically, as well as the final gunshot." Temperance said, watching Ace process everything.

"Okay."

"Well then there has to be more to this than simply breaking into a rich man's home and kidnapping the son just to ask for a pittance of a ransom." Temperance argued.

"$250,000 is a pittance?" Ace snickered.

"To the grandfather it was. His net worth is over six million dollars, Ace. He probably had $250,000 in his wallet." She cleared her throat and shook her head. "I think the ransom was to cover up something bigger." She said, watching as Ace shook his head. "You aren't looking at everything. There has to be more to the story. I think they were looking for something else, and I think they're not going to be happy until they find it. I think you're slipping, Christopher." She said. She turned and gave Charlie and Emma directions on what to collect, and watched them carefully as she surveyed the room. She turned to Ace and watched his expression as he shook his head again. "What?"

"You and Toni. I swear, you two are all about the next chapter of the story."

"I don't know what that means." She said, turning around to collect samples from the room. She sifted through some of the trash left behind, and looked up at Charlie. "Mr. Morris. Please be sure to collect all of this trash. If there are cigarette filters, or anything, be sure to collect those separately. It appears they were keeping the boy here, and while it wasn't long, there may be saliva or other DNA that is detectable."

"Yes, Doctor Brennan." He nodded politely.

"Mr. Morris?" She said, glancing over to Ace as he looked through a few things across the room, she approached the intern. The young scientist looked up at Temperance and gave her a slight smile. "How would you say Doctor Booth handled herself throughout my absence?" She asked, noting that Emma's eyes were on her for a moment as well.

"I'd say that she was fair and true to your standards, Doctor Brennan. She kept things on an even keel, and rarely strayed from your methods or teachings. She is an excellent colleague, and was able to smoothly transition into the temporary position without making the other interns feel as if she were superior." Charlie smiled. He heard Emma snort a bit from her location behind him and rolled his eyes slightly, something that Temperance didn't miss. "She has her own flair, as you know, but it was a pleasure working with her in that capacity." He smiled.

"Thank you for your thoughts, Mr. Morris." She smiled politely as she turned back to the task at hand. She watched her partner for a moment as he moved around the room, surveying the scene as he often did. He focused on the larger picture as he typically did, and while it was useful at times, there was a more pressing need for him to look beyond the initial findings. "Christopher?" She said, watching him look up at her, his eyes on hers for a moment. "I would like to speak to the boy when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up." He said quickly, watching her eyes narrow. "When." He corrected with a nod. "We can speak to him when he wakes up."

* * *

Aiden looked to the passenger seat at his fiancée. Her face seemed a bit pale, her eyes staring out the window, though it appeared she was almost sleeping with her eyes open. He glanced to the road and back at her again. "I'm fine." She said softly from her seat, a weak smile on her lips as they met his. "I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well." She said, nodding toward their backseat passenger.

"You haven't been sleeping well for a little while now, or at least that's what you've been saying. You just seem more tired than normal. Do you want to go to the doctor?"

"I am a doctor, Aiden. I'm fine." She grumbled, scrunching her nose stubbornly, she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand and yawned. "I still don't think it was fair of Mom to send me home." She mumbled.

"You've been working non-stop. You've fallen asleep at the lab multiple times." He said, reaching to touch her leg, she looked up at him. "Besides, that means you get to spend the rest of the afternoon with me and Shadow." He said, indicating the little girl in the back seat, who was watching them both closely.

"Do you like being called a shadow?" Antonia signed to Melody, who nodded with a tiny smile.

"Bean is funny." Melody replied, her eyes shining as she looked between the two adults.

"Yeah, he is." She said as she communicated back, speaking while she signed.

"He is what?" Aiden asked, glancing to Antonia, who let out a giggle, which was echoed in the back seat. "You guys are talking about me, aren't you?" He asked, keeping his chin high so Melody could read his lips from her seat, the girls giggled again.

"Nope." Antonia said, smiling sleepily at Aiden, she leaned her head back and shook it lightly. She noticed that Aiden's attention was on her again. "Riding in the car just makes me tired. Pay attention to the road, Fitzgerald." She mumbled, reaching for her phone as it buzzed in her hand. "Booth." She said, her attention sharper than just a moment before.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Grace exclaimed over the line. "I didn't mean to say anything. I thought she knew, and before I knew it I was blabbing and she didn't know because you didn't tell her and now she knows, but she thinks you didn't tell her and she's not happy, Toni. She is really, really not happy."

"Grace?" Antonia said, trying desperately to understand what her sister was trying to tell her. "Who knows what? What are you talking about?"

"Mom. Mom knows about your engagement, Toni."

"What? What do you mean she knows?" She asked, glancing to Aiden, who pretended to be paying attention to the road and not her conversation. "Grace." Antonia said, with a sharp edge to her voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm sorry."

"Ugh." Antonia grunted as she hung up her phone and tossed it into the cup holder of the car. She rubbed her face with her hand and groaned.

"So your sister told your mother."

"Yes." Antonia groaned. "Thank goodness Grace and Jack didn't join the FBI or something. The enemy would know everything!"

"It's not bad that your mother knows, is it?" He asked, watching Antonia's head snap in his direction.

"No." She said sharply, her dark eyes on him. "I just… I wanted to be the one to tell them, in my own time, and my own way."

"You were just going to go to the Jeffersonian's Fourth of July picnic with the ring on, weren't you?"

"Shut up." She snapped, a bit of a curl on her lips as she admired her ring, wiggling her hand so that the diamond would glitter in the sunlight. "You're in this too." She reminded him. "And I'm a daddy's girl, so you might want to wear body armor tomorrow."

"Duly noted." He nodded, laughing as she watched him smile. "Though, he is a sniper."

"Right, so just bring pie to the picnic, and you should be okay." She smiled sleepily over toward him, listening to his laugh.

* * *

 **Next up: Fourth of July Picnic... because well... I think it's time to ramp this story into overdrive. You guys are entirely too comfortable right now. COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT... otherwise I don't know you guys are out there, and then I dawdle.**


	22. Three-Legged Grace

**July 4th - 2:00PM**

The sound of Booth's sneakers on the clean floor of the lab squeaked through the hollow halls and as he approached the platform, he let out a low growl. "Can I help you?" Temperance asked, lifting only her eyes to him, she noted his casual dress and the scowl on his face.

"The lab is closed, it's a holiday. Come on, Bones!" He said, his voice nearly a whine. She was almost sure that he even stomped his foot just a little. "The picnic is in full swing, they are going to start the three legged race soon."

Temperance's eyebrow lifted, her eyes still just on him. "Crime doesn't take a holiday." She said with a pointed look, continuing her analysis.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, stepping to the first step to the platform, he watched her stand up straight, turning toward him. "Let's go. Work is done for now, the three legged race waits for no man."

"Have you seen your daughter?" She asked, turning back toward the table to continue writing.

"Uh, not yet. Which one? Why? Bones, what's wrong? You've been acting weird since you came home from the lab last night. Then you came in this morning without even saying anything to me other than the fact that you have work to do. Did something happen after I left the lab?"

"No." She said, staring at what she had written, her pen poised on the paper. She stared at the page as she heard Booth step up onto the platform and run his card. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Come on, Bones." He whispered, dropping a kiss on her ear. "Picnic outside." He said, nuzzling her slightly.

"Booth, we're on the platform." She mumbled, leaning back slightly into his embrace.

"I know where we are. What's wrong?" He asked. "Did one of your awful children do something to make you upset?" He asked, feeling her nod her head slightly into him as she sighed. "What did they do?"

She turned in his embrace, resting her forehead on his. She looked into his dark eyes and swallowed hard as she ran her hands along his arms for a moment. "I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled, trying to turn back around, he reached up and touched her chin, turning her face toward him again. He could see some unshed tears in her eyes, and she watched him read her carefully. "I'm just tired. We had a long flight, and I didn't sleep well. I'm still on Paris time." She mumbled.

"Bones, I know all of that is true, but that's not why you're upset. What's going on?" He asked, watching her eyes focus on him softly. "Who do I have to ground?"

"You can't ground them anymore, Booth." She said softly, almost a whisper. "They're grown ups now."

"They're never too grown up to be grounded, and also never too grown up for a three-legged race." He said with a playful smile, she rolled her eyes and tried to turn away from him. "Come on, Bones. Talk to me."

"Alright you two, get a room." Antonia's voice rang through the lab, sending both sets of eyes to look up at her entrance. She strode in wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, her hair tied up in a ponytail as her rarely worn sneakers squeaked on the floor. "Besides, the platform is a sterile environment, and you're my parents, so ew."

Booth could feel Temperance tense at their daughter's voice, and his eyes narrowed at her as he stood straight and walked toward the steps. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"What?" Antonia asked, looking between her parents. She could see that her mother was avoiding eye contact, and from the almost serious glare in her father's eyes, she was sure she was in trouble. "I didn't do anything."

"Why are you here?" Temperance said, writing more notes down, she refused to look up.

"I needed to talk to you guys." She said, her voice serious as she held her hands clasped behind her back. She knew why her mother was upset, and she could see from her father's expression that she hadn't said anything to him about the engagement. "And I figured since Mom was in here hiding from me, that you would both be in here."

"I am not hiding from you." Temperance snapped, her eyes finally meeting Antonia's, she could see the apology hidden within her dark eyes. "I'm also not hiding things from you." She said, slamming her pen down on the table.

"I'm not hiding things from you either." Antonia snapped, watching as her father watched the exchange as if he were watching a tennis match.

"Don't you lie to me." Temperance snapped, emotion in her voice as she turned toward the steps. "Don't you dare lie to me!"

"I'm not lying to you! I'm here to talk to you, to tell you."

"You're here to tell me because your sister told you that I was angry, that I was upset."

"Tell you what?" Booth asked, watching between the two women as Temperance stepped down off the platform and toward Antonia. "What did she tell you that she told her?"

"I wanted to tell you myself! Grace shouldn't have said anything! It wasn't her news to tell!" Antonia exclaimed, her face turning red in frustration.

"Well nobody else was going to tell me! I had to find out from another source. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

"Tell what? What didn't she tell you?" Booth asked. "Bones?"

"It wasn't a secret. I didn't… It had just happened, and… I was going to tell you." Antonia stammered, the fight draining out of her quickly.

"You were pretty quiet about it. It's pretty important news, and everyone else knows except for your own mother!"

"And father! He has no idea what is going on!" Booth said, watching as both of them snapped their attention to him, he held his hands up in surrender and took a step back. "Sorry. I'll just stand over here."

"Well?" Temperance asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"Let me see it." She said, nodding toward her daughter, her eyes stern and stormy.

"Oh!" Antonia said, beaming as she stepped close to Temperance, her left hand moving toward her mother as she watched the expression on her face soften.

"Oh, baby." Temperance whispered, taking her daughter's hand in hers as she admired the ring. "It's beautiful." She said, looking up at Antonia, the tears in her eyes were no longer from hurt, but a happy loving expression filled her eyes. "I'm so happy for you." She whispered, pulling Antonia into a hug.

Antonia looked over her mother's shoulder toward her father, and could see an expression of shock on his face, his eyes wide with surprise. "Daddy?" Antonia whispered, waving him over, it took him a moment, and after a long pause, he stepped to both of them and enveloped them both in a hug.

"When?" Booth mumbled against his girls, kissing his daughter's brow tenderly. "When?" He asked again.

"Well, unofficially two days ago, but he asked officially yesterday." Antonia said softly. "I was going to tell you, Mom. I was." She said, turning toward Temperance, she pulled her mother in for another hug. "I just wanted to wait just a little bit, it has just been a surreal few days, the Melody thing, Aiden came back from Chicago, and then you guys came home early, and I haven't been feeling well. I really was going to tell you today, I promise." She said, feeling her mother's arms tighten.

"I know." Temperance whispered. "Maybe I overreacted just a little." She said, pulling from the hug, she smoothed her daughter's hair. "Aiden's a good man."

"He is good for me, Mom. I know we've only been going out for a short time, but he really understands me. I feel human when I'm with him. I feel alive. I feel safe."

"Then it's right." Temperance said, leaning forward to kiss her daughter's cheek. She took in a deep breath, and smiled shakily at her daughter. "I never wanted you to grow up." She whispered.

"Well lucky for you, I am resisting." She smiled happily. "Dad, you still feeling limber enough for the old three-legged race?"

"Are you kidding me? We own this race!" He exclaimed, putting his arm around Antonia's shoulder. "Let's go Bones. You have to find your lame partner out there. She should be here by now."

"Grace is not lame! She is just of short stature!" Temperance said, pulling at her lab coat as she walked toward her office. "And stop practicing!" She yelled as she watched Booth and Antonia start walking toward the lab exit with their legs together, laughing as they nearly tripped over one another, and Temperance ran to get her things.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun...**


	23. Traitor

**July 4- 6:30PM-**

Antonia sat on the small blanket in the grass. On her lap sat Melody, tucked up against her body snugly as they watched some of the children playing a pick up game of kickball out on the lawn as employees of the Jeffersonian and their families milled about laughing and eating as they visited with one another. She let out a laugh as the ball hit one of the players in the head, sending him onto the ground laughing. She cuddled Melody a little closer and looked up when she saw something appear in front of her face. Her smile dropped a bit and she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want, traitor?" She said, her voice stern, but her eyes still playful.

"I brought you a peace offering, an olive branch, a truce treat." He said, handing her the small bowl of ice cream with sprinkles and four cherries. "I even bribed them for more cherries." Aiden smiled, watching as her glare turned into a brilliant smile. He offered Melody an ice cream bar that she took eagerly, wiggling out of Antonia's arms to sit in Aiden's lap as he sat across from her on the blanket.

"You think this is going to work?" She asked, scooping a spoonful, she popped it into her mouth and groaned with satisfaction. "Bribery with food?"

"I know the way to your heart." He smiled, handing her a bottle of water. "Got you this too." He said, watching her roll her eyes. "Got to keep my girl hydrated."

"What is it with you and water? Why not a beer or a glass of wine. No, you bring me water." She grumbled, taking the bottle, she smiled. "Thank you, traitor."

"I can't believe you're still mad at me." He said, laughing a little. He stopped when she lifted her eyes from her ice cream with a playful scowl.

"You teamed up with my mother for the three-legged race, giving her full advantage!"

"Grace offered to watch Melody!" He laughed. "Your mother asked me very politely. I couldn't refuse your mother!"

"Why? You're already taking me off her hands. You don't have to suck up to her anymore!" She said, trying to sound offended, she let out a laugh. "It was unfair! It was a travesty! It was illegal!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"It was none of those things." He laughed back.

"Then… THEN!" She exclaimed. "Then, you were on her team again when we did the tug of war. You and dad at the front on opposite sides… and what do you do? You make him lose his footing by making an innuendo about our relationship under your breath, making him lose his concentration… and then we lost again! You made me into a loser, Aiden! We never lose! You're a ringer." She grumbled, taking the last scoopful of ice cream from her bowl, she handed him the empty bowl. "I'd like a hotdog with sauerkraut and relish, and maybe if you can find some hot sauce. Then I may think about forgiving you." She smiled innocently.

"That sounds absolutely disgusting." He said, making a face, she lifted an eyebrow and he tipped his head watching her for a moment to see if she was serious. "Your father still hasn't said anything to me."

"About the engagement?" Antonia asked, looking around to see if her parents were nearby.

"Anything. He has said nothing. I've talked to him, but he won't say anything to me. I think he's trying to think of a way to kill me."

"My dad always knows exactly how he'd get rid of someone if he needed to, within the first five minutes after he meets them." She said seriously, watching Melody's eyes widen, Antonia realized she was reading her lips and quickly amended that she was joking around. "I promise, he's a nice man." She said, laughing nervously as Melody watched her suspiciously for a moment and looked up at Aiden, who confirmed what she said with a laugh. She turned her head toward Antonia, and her eyes widened again, before she turned and buried her head into Aiden's chest.

"What happened?" Antonia asked, looking to where Melody had been looking before she became upset, and saw that Booth was heading in their direction.

"See what you did there?" Aiden teased her, rubbing the little girl's back as she turned her head and watched Booth suspiciously as he approached.

"Hey, Dad." Antonia said, smiling up at her father as he walked up to them. He immediately noticed that Melody was hiding from him.

"Hey, what's going on with her? Is she okay?" He asked, crouching down to the little girl. She looked up at Booth's kind eyes and watched him for a moment. She quickly signed something to him and looked to Antonia, knowing that she would be the one to tell him what she said.

"She said…" Antonia sighed, letting her eyes meet Aiden's as she completed the sentence. "She said, please don't hurt me." Antonia shook her head, and immediately signed to Melody. "My dad won't hurt anyone, baby. He is a super hero." She signed back, watching her for a moment, her brow furrowed. "He will protect you. I was teasing Bean. I promise." She said as she signed to the little girl. "Pops is a big stuffed bear." She said, looking up at her father as he gave her a faux suspicious look.

"Fitz. You have a second?" He asked, watching as Aiden glanced to Antonia and back to Booth.

"Uh yeah." He said, lifting Melody toward Antonia, she cuddled the little girl and watched as Aiden stood up. "I'll be right back." He said, dropping a kiss on Antonia's head. "I'll bring you that disgusting hot dog that you requested on my way back."

"That sounds like a deal." Antonia laughed, watching as Booth and Aiden walked away together. Antonia watched them disappear into the crowd after a couple moments as she cuddled the little girl in her arms. "Come on, Dad." She whispered to herself. "Don't make a liar out of me."

* * *

Booth and Aiden walked across the crowded Jeffersonian lawn side by side, dodging frisbees and running children while they stepped over toward the building and away from the throngs of people. "If this is about what I said when we were playing tug of war, I was really just kidding." Aiden said, glancing to Booth, who had a very pensive look on his face.

"What?" Booth asked, clearly in his own world as he realized what Aiden said, a smile rose on his lips and he shook his head. "Oh, no." He said, laughing a little. "No, I understand. That was a good strategy, caught me off guard." He laughed.

"So what is this about?" Aiden asked, stopping as they approached the building, Booth took one or two more steps, and realized Aiden had stopped.

Booth turned around and stopped, glancing at the picnic for a moment, he sighed. "It's about Melody." He said seriously. "The boy, Mitchell. He woke up this morning. At first he was a bit groggy, but I guess he started to panic, and he kept asking about her."

Aiden straightened slightly, watching the concern in Booth's eyes. "Is she in danger?"

"Yes." Booth said softly. "Apparently, Mitchell was being held for information. It almost looks like he was released as a warning. They think she has something that they want."

"What?" Aiden asked, glancing in the direction from where they came, his eyes filled with a gentle concern. "She's just a little girl."

"That's what we're not sure about." Booth said softly. "I just know that she's in good hands right now, safe hands, and that's good. But we need to be vigilant, and be sure that she remains safe." He said, watching Aiden nod. "Now this morning, it was Ace and another agent in there talking to the boy, and they were able to get at least far enough to know she's in danger, but he was very tired, and partially sedated. He hasn't been told about his parents, though he's asked for them. We may get another chance to talk to him tomorrow, but I was thinking that if he saw Melody, that may help him feel a little better. We might be able to figure out what they're after, and keep both children safe."

"It may make her feel a little better too." Aiden nodded. "She hasn't really communicated much about the event, but I know that she felt guilty. Her interview was heartbreaking." He said softly. "Crap." He mumbled, glancing to Booth. "I have to pick up my sister in law and Fiona at the airport in the morning. Do you think Antonia could bring her to the hospital? I could probably catch up later."

Booth paused for a moment, and nodded slightly. "That actually might be a good idea, someone to communicate to her what's going on. I can meet her at the hospital in the morning and we can do it together. Bones wants her to take a break from the lab for a few days." Booth said softly. "Any idea what has been going on with her?" He asked, watching Aiden's eye movement as he answered, he watched him carefully.

"You know Antonia. She works hard, sometimes a little too hard. I think a break will be good for her." He said, noting the scrutinizing stare of the older agent. "I love her very much, Booth." He said suddenly, his eyes strong and full of truth. "I'm going to take care of her. I promised her, and I promise you."

"I know you will." Booth nodded. "Thank you for watching over her when I can't." He said, watching Aiden nod. "But for the record, I'm still going to mess with you about this for a very long time."

Aiden let out a laugh and shook his head. "It's only natural." He said shaking his head as he laughed again. "I should probably go get your daughter that disgusting hot dog that she requested."

"Sauerkraut and relish?" Booth asked, knowing his daughter's proclivity for odd food.

"And hot sauce." Aiden said, making a face, he watched Booth's expression match his own.

"It doesn't get easier." He laughed, as the two of them walked together toward the food vendors.


	24. Siren and Lights

**July 5th 8:30am**

Aiden stood in the doorway of what had formerly been his study as he watched his fiancée carefully put socks on Melody's feet, the little girl's eyes lit up when she saw him watching, and she smiled. Antonia turned her head to see him standing there, and she smiled at him as well. "Don't you have to leave to get Fiona and Anna?" She asked, helping Melody to her feet as she pointed at the pair of sneakers across the room. The little girl ran to them and smiled as she pulled them on quickly, hopping to Antonia where she made quick work of tying them tightly.

"I'll be leaving in a couple minutes. You guys are heading to the hospital?" He asked, watching Antonia nod slightly.

"I'm taking her to the diner first for breakfast." She said, letting Melody take off for the living room as she gathered up some items and put them in the small backpack that they had gotten her. "I figured I can discuss with her what we're going to do over breakfast. I don't want to just drag her to the hospital without a little warning, you know?" She asked as she stood up and approached Aiden slowly. She put her arms around his waist and pulled herself to him lightly, resting her head on his chest. He swayed lightly as he held her, kissing the top of her head.

"I think you make a very good mama." He whispered, feeling her body stiffen slightly in his arms as she looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with a tender expression, though she said nothing. "You're kind and tender, and you are extremely protective. I love the way that you care." He said, feeling her body relax at his words, she leaned up for a kiss. "Smart, sexy, and sweet." He said, as she pressed her ear against his chest, listening to his heart as he continued to hold her. After a moment, there was a tug at Aiden's shirt, and he looked down to those curious blue eyes as she signed to him. "What did she say?" He asked, looking to Antonia.

"She said stop making us late to eat." Antonia rolled her eyes. She looked to Melody and shook her head. "You need to be nice, be patient. We will eat."

"Good." Melody signed back with a smile. "I will wait by the door."

"She's going to go wait by the door." Antonia laughed, kissing Aiden's nose. "Please give Fiona my sincere apologies for not greeting her at the airport."

"I think she'll understand." Aiden said with a face, kissing her nose back.

"I hope so. I don't want her to be upset at me." Antonia said, a bit of concern in her eyes as she watched him shake his head. "You're going to bring them to their place, and then come to the hospital, right?"

"That's right." He nodded. "I don't want you guys out and about too long without me. Your dad really freaked me out about with that information about the suspects, and I need you both to be safe." He said, watching the coy smile on her lips.

"You always keep us safe." She said, leaning up for another tender kiss, watching the light play in his eyes for a moment. "You know, you always look so relaxed and cute in your jeans and t-shirts, but it's the work uniform that always gets me a little hot." She said, tugging at his tie a bit as he leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips, letting out a little growl before kissing her forehead.

"I know you just like a man that carries a gun." He winked, listening to the sound of her laugh cascading through the air as he lifted his head and let her adjust his tie, right before they heard a pair of feet running in their direction again. "We should probably go before she drags me out of here." Antonia teased.

"You did promise her food." Aiden teased her, as Melody appeared in the doorway again, eyeing the two adults carefully.

"I'm coming." She signed, kissing Aiden quickly before turning to walk out of the room, as she followed the little girl to the door. She slipped her shoes on and waved one more time, and they walked out the door toward her car.

* * *

 **July 5th 10:00am-**

Aiden stood at the baggage carousel at the airport, checking his watch as he watched people streaming from the arrivals gate slowly. He leaned against the wall and sighed, looking to the arrival screen, he could see that the flight from Chicago was on time, and that the people that had been trickling through would eventually reveal the person he was looking for, and after another moments, he saw a pair of purple shoes skittering down the hallway toward the baggage carousel, and the small voice that accompanied it was familiar and excited. He waited until he saw her, holding tightly to her mother's hand, and took a step forward.

"So old Uncle Aiden is old news, huh?" He teased, watching the little girl turn quickly around, a bright grin on her face as her jaw dropped when she saw him.

"Uncle Aiden!" Fiona exclaimed, running quickly toward him, he scooped her up and hugged her tightly, giggling at his kiss on her cheek as he held her. "Where's Ant?"

"Ant who?" He teased, his face serious as she shook her head. "You like bugs all of a sudden?"

"No!" She giggled. "Ant! I miss her. She said she'd be here!" Fiona said, watching as her mother stepped over toward them with their bags, Fiona looked extremely disappointed. "Why are you wearing your work clothes?" She asked, looking down at his official attire, she seemed confused and concerned.

"Ant sends her sincere apologies at not being here. She really, really wanted to, but she had something for work she needed to do today. She said she wants to see you later today though." He said, watching her disappointment turn to a smile. He looked to Anna, who seemed apprehensive at best, but mostly just tired. "Hey, how was the flight."

"It was fine." Anna said, offering a half smile as she watched her daughter gripping her uncle tightly. "Are you going to help us unload the moving truck tomorrow?" She asked, watching as her brother in law nodded his head.

"No problem at all. I am going to have to drop you guys off quickly now though, I have to meet up with Ant at the hospital for…"

Fiona gasped at Aiden, her hand moving swiftly to her mouth as he gave her a curious expression. "Ant is in the hospital?" She asked, her voice showing all of her concern. "You said she had to work, you said!" She exclaimed, the concern evident in the tone of her voice.

"She's not in the hospital, kid. She's at the hospital." He said, grabbing their bags carefully as he lifted Fiona to the floor. "She's visiting someone there. I have to help her with a few work-related things as well, hence the suit and tie. Then we'll be able to see you. If it's okay with your mom." He said, watching Anna's weak smile as she sighed and walked with him toward the car. "We have plenty of surprises for you, so don't get yourself all worked up about missing out on anything." Aiden teased her as they walked toward the parking garage. He made it to the car and pulled their suitcases up into the back of the SUV as he then opened their doors and watched as Fiona climbed into the back seat, and Anna climbed into the passenger seat. He moved around to the front of the vehicle, and into the driver's side, glancing to Anna as he pulled from the parking space and made his way out of the parking garage.

"If you had work things, Aiden, you really didn't have to pick us up." Anna said politely, looking back at Fiona as her feet dangled happily as she watched the scenery pass.

"Nonsense. It's a new place, a new city. I want to make sure you guys are comfortable." He said with a smile, watching as Anna nodded.

Aiden entered the highway as he and Anna talked about small, random things, a conversation of no consequence. He drove onto the highway, his eyes on the road when his cell phone rang. He could see on the console that it was Antonia, so he pushed the speaker phone. "Fitzgerald." He said into the line, immediately noticing the breathing in the line was a bit erratic. "Antonia?" He said, glancing to Anna for a moment. "Tex, what's going on?" He could feel a bit of panic starting to settle in his gut.

"Aiden, I think I'm being followed." Her voice sounded strange, almost trembling, and he quickly pulled the phone off speaker and pulled to the side of the road. He looked back at Fiona, whose eyes were wide with concern and he gave her a playful wink, even though his stomach was wrenching from Antonia's words. He jumped from the car without even thinking as he rounded the back of the vehicle.

"Tex, talk to me. What do you mean you think you're being followed?" He said quickly.

"I know when I'm being followed, Aiden. We were at the diner, and I kept feeling like we were being watched. We got into the car to go to the hospital, and I am fairly certain that there is an older model dark sedan following me. I've gone through the city, and around into some suburban neighborhoods, and I can't shake them." She said, her voice holding a hint of anxiety. "They have D.C. plates, not a government vehicle, so I know it's not Dad being paranoid with protection for me. There is a dent on the right driver's side. Windows are tinted. I can't see the driver." She said quickly.

"Can you get to the lab?" Aiden asked, pacing back and forth quickly, he could feel his anxiety ramping up tremendously. "Antonia, you need to get to a secure location that they can't get to. The lab has security, and you can get into the garage." He waited for her response, and at first there was nothing. "Antonia, answer me! Where are you right now? I'll come for you."

"Stop yelling." She said into the line. "I know how to handle this." She said, her voice suddenly strong.

"You handle it by not handling it. Antonia, where are you?" Aiden asked. "Please tell me where you are. Please just tell me where you are!"

"I'm in one of those neighborhoods near mom and dad's house. I… Shit, he's becoming more aggressive. He's trying to run me off the road! Aiden!" She said, her voice suddenly full of fear.

"Antonia, do not engage him!" Aiden exclaimed as he heard a loud engine revving, and the phone click. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the car, he ran for the driver's side, for a moment forgetting that he had people in the car. He could see the fear on Anna's face, and he tried to pull a slight smile, but failed miserably. "Sorry, we have to take a detour." He said, slamming the car into drive, he didn't even bother putting on his seatbelt as he yanked on the siren and lights in his vehicle and took off as quickly as possible toward Antonia.


	25. Snap

The panic that Aiden was experiencing was something he had never experienced before. His chest was hurting from his heart pounding so hard, and he was finding it extremely difficult to hold his composure. He called Antonia's phone again and again, each time being met with her voicemail. He left a frantic message once or twice before finally giving up. He lifted the phone again as he yanked the SUV through traffic, the lights flashing, siren blaring as the questions from the passengers in his car went unanswered. He lifted his phone to his ear and called Ace, waiting for the answer on the line, his eyes moved to the rear view mirror where he could see Fiona's wide eyes, tears streaming down her face. Immediately he could feel a rush of guilt wash over him. He was about to say something to her, when Ace picked up the phone. "Ace, there's a situation. Ant called me in a panic, she was being followed, and they may have forced her off the road. She said she was in the area near where her parents live." He paused for a moment. "I'm on my way there now, call Booth." He said, dropping the phone into the center console, he took a sharp right turn, the tires squealing across the pavement as he pressed hard on the accelerator. It wasn't but a moment before Ace was on the radio, calling out for Aiden's position. Aiden picked up the radio and called in his position.

"Aiden, please slow down." Anna's voice broke through the sound of his thumping heart in his ears, and he turned to see the fear in her eyes as he drove. "It's not going to do her any good if we crash before we get there." She said, feeling the SUV slow just a bit as he maneuvered through the smaller suburban roads.

"It would be a lot more helpful if I knew where the hell she was." He grunted as he looked as he drove, heading down another road that was rarely traveled and had a couple of large houses set back from the road, large trees in the front yards, and hedges that blocked the view. He spun the car around the cul-de-sac, and immediately saw the tire marks on the grass, dirt kicked up. He grunted a swear under his breath, shouted his position into the radio, he didn't wait for a response. He slammed the car to a stop, and leapt from the car. "Stay there! Do not leave the car!" He shouted to Anna and Fiona. As soon as he was clear of the car's door, he pulled his gun from the holster, and ran at full speed through spot in the hedges where it was clear a large car had barrelled through. "Tex!" Aiden shouted. "Tex! Answer me!"

Aiden ran through the brambles where Antonia's large SUV had come to rest, the front end smashed into a tree. The airbags had clearly gone off, and the doors were swung open. He let out a tortured scream of her name, noting that there were more than one set of tire impressions in the vicinity, it was clear that someone had continued on around the SUV and sped down the driveway. Aiden ran for the open driver's side door, finding it empty, the seat belt cut, he frantically looked to the back seat and found that Melody was also missing, the seat belt cut. He could feel an overwhelming urge to throw up, his head dizzy from lack of oxygen. He could see her phone lying on the floor of the car, blood on the seat, as everything started to get just a little dimmer. He was starting to hyperventilate when he felt an arm on his shoulder, and a familiar voice.

"Fitz! Fitz! Look at me!" Ace said, grabbing the younger man's face as he tried to get him to focus, he swung his hand and slapped him hard.

"Holy shit! What was that for?" Aiden shouted, looking into Ace's eyes as he turned toward the car again. "They're gone. They're gone, Ace." He said, looking at the ripped up lawn and tire tracks that had gone around the smashed SUV.

"Look at me." Ace said, grabbing Fitzgerald again, he looked him in the eye. "Go back to your car, put out an APB on the vehicle that we're looking for. Did Ant describe it?"

"Dark sedan." He mumbled, his eyes wild as he started to hyperventilate again, staring at the blood on the seat, he could feel his breakfast rising up in his throat as he leaned down and grabbed his knees.

"Hold yourself together and get the damned APB out!" Ace shouted, pushing at Fitzgerald as he watched the younger agent stumble and run back toward his car.

Ace stood beside the car for a moment, walking slowly around it, taking in the scene. Several things were easy to determine based on the scene. If they wanted to kill Antonia, she would have been dead. They clearly cut her from her seatbelt, meaning she'd have to be unconscious for that to happen without a severe injury to one of the perpetrators. The blood may have been from the broken glass of the windshield, and there was not a lot of it, hand prints were documented through observation, and he knew better than to touch the crime scene. Back seat had blood on it, but it was clearly transfer from the blood in the front seat, as they cut through Melody's belt. Ace could feel his own heart beating rapidly with each moment, dreading the conversation he was about to have as his phone began to ring.

"We found the car, it's down on Albemarle, the cul-de-sac. She's gone, she's not here." He said into the line immediately, leaving formalities for another time.

"What the hell do you mean she's gone?" Booth shouted into the line.

"Toni, Booth. They took her, they took the kid. I told you they weren't going to stop until they got what they wanted!"

"We don't even know what they want!" Booth shouted, his voice full of emotion as Ace looked up to the sound of more sirens heading in his direction, blocked by the foliage by the road. "I'm here."

"I need you to keep everyone except the squints from the scene. Is Doc with you?" Ace asked, continuing to survey the scene.

"She was at the lab, she's on her way." Booth said into the line. "Does it look like she was hurt?"

"Maybe cut by the glass, possible burns from the airbag. She had to have hit the tree pretty hard." Ace said, sparing no detail.

"She hit a tree?" Booth said loudly into the line. "Are you kidding me?"

Ace could hear a bit of a scuffle over the line, and Booth talking to someone, the other person's voice was frantic, and he could only imagine it was Fitzgerald. "Booth, is he okay? Deuce, is he alright?"

"I'm going to try to send him home." Booth said into the line. "He's not making any sense. He has his family in the car."

"Good luck with that, Deuce, he's not going to leave. Do you think Doc would leave if you told her to?"

"Shut up, Ace." Booth said, disconnecting the line.

* * *

"I shouldn't have let her go." Aiden said, pacing back and forth, completely beside himself as he tried to recall every sound and nuance of their last conversation. "I should have had her go with me to the airport, and then we'd go to the hospital together. I should never have let her go!" He said, staring at his shoes as he repeatedly ran his hand through his hair, walking in a smaller circle. He looked up at Booth and could see an array of emotions on his face. "Goddamnit, I let her down. I let her down, and I let you down, and Doctor Brennan! And Melody! She's just a kid! What do they want? Why? Why?" He said, starting to pace again.

"Fitz, you have to go home." Booth said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You have to take your family home." He said sternly, watching the young man's eyes stare into his, wild and frightened.

"Go home? Go home? Are you insane? Are you nuts? She's out there somewhere, and you want me to just..."

"Pops!" A voice called out, desperate and frightened. Booth looked up to see Fiona in the driver's side of Aiden's car, the window rolled down. "Pops! What happened?"

"You have to go home, Aiden!" He growled, grabbing the shoulder of his jacket, he pulled him toward the car, feeling him resist strongly.

"The hospital." Aiden said, pushing back against Booth. "We have to get to the hospital, talk to the boy. He'll be able to help us." Aiden could feel Booth's grip tighten.

"Do not make me knock you out in front of your niece." Booth grunted, his eyes looking directly into Aiden's.

"You don't understand." Aiden said, his eyes filling with tears, the raw emotion within them was stoic and serious. "We're not just looking for Antonia and Melody, Booth." His teeth were gritted as he looked into the elder agent's eyes. "Tex is carrying my kid." He growled, a tear dropping down his cheek, his voice cracking.

Booth stared into Aiden's eyes, seeing the truth shining back at him as he stopped dead in his tracks. His head snapped up at the Jeffersonian van approaching, with Temperance's SUV leading the way, his grip was still tight on Aiden's jacket. He pulled the younger agent toward him, his eyes so dark they were nearly black. "You speak a word of this to Bones, and I swear on the grave of my mother, I will snap your neck so fast, you won't even see it coming. Get your goddamned ass in my SUV!" He said, pushing Aiden with all of his strength toward the vehicle. Temperance stopped her car literally a foot from Booth, and jumped from the vehicle, running toward him as he turned.

"Where is she?"

"They ran her off the road." Booth said, knowing that the truth is what she needed. "They took her and Melody. We have about ten agents, and Metro PD out looking for the vehicle. Ace is at the car." He said, pointing toward the crime scene. She immediately went in his direction without another word. He looked up to see the squints getting out of the van. "Hey, Chuck!" Booth shouted, seeing Charlie Morris shouldering his bag, he looked up at Booth, his eyes holding alarm and concern.

It didn't matter to him that he got his name wrong, his friend and colleague was missing. He moved toward Booth and could see that he was extremely anxious. "What do you need, Agent Booth?"

"I need you to do a little favor for Agent Fitzgerald." He said, putting his hand on Charlie's shoulder, he led him toward Aiden's SUV. As they reached the SUV, Fiona was practically climbing from the window, her mother tugging at her as she watched on in alarm. "This here is Agent Fitzgerald's niece, Fiona. And I assume that in there is her mother, Anna." He said, his voice friendly, but also extremely curt. "I need you to bring them to their new place. Just put the address into the GPS, it'll take them there. Then I need you to come back here with Agent Fitzgerald's truck, and the squint mobile will take you back. Can you handle that?"

"Yes sir." Charlie said, noting that as Booth spoke, his voice became calmer, which seemed to have the opposite effect on Charlie. He smiled nervously at Booth who leaned in and touched Fiona's hand.

"Get into your seat, little one."

"But where's Ant? Where is she? Is Uncle Aiden okay? What happened?" Fiona asked her rapid fire questions as she moved toward the back seat.

"We're going to figure that out, kiddo." Booth said calmly with a wink. "Be a good girl, and Pops and Uncle Aiden are going to do our super hero thing." He said, watching her nod her head nervously as she buckled herself up. Charlie got into the driver's side and looked nervously at Booth. "Thanks, Charlie." He said, nodding his head as he looked over at him for a moment.

"How do I turn the lights off?" Charlie asked, indicating the cherry top on the vehicle.

"Don't worry about it. You're on official business." Booth said, taking a step back from the truck as Charlie pulled away. Booth then turned around and whistled to one of the squints who was heading in the direction of the crime scene. He turned around and walked toward Booth with an air of anxiety. "I need you to tell Doctor Brennan and Agent Harding that I am taking Agent Fitzgerald with me to the hospital to talk to our other witness. Got that?" Booth said, watching the squint nod his head. "Good, thanks." He said, marching toward his vehicle, he opened the door muttering. "And with any luck, Agent Fitzgerald will be back with minimal injury." He said as he jumped into the SUV, and took off quickly down the road with Aiden sitting broken in the passenger seat.


	26. Out In The Open

Temperance walked through the hedges, following the tire tracks, noting in her head each and every detail. "Photograph all of this. Do not miss one misplaced patch of dirt or blade of grass, do you understand?" She stated, her voice was strong and forceful, her body erect and her eyes focused on her partner, standing beside the remains of her daughter's vehicle.

"Temperance." Ace said quickly, taking a step forward, she held her hand out to stop him, her eyes a steely blue.

"No." She shook her head, dropping her hand. "Christopher, this is just like every other case." She turned to the three interns behind her and her brow furrowed. "Where is Mr. Morris?"

One of the interns jogged to catch up, he stopped in front of her and froze at her inquisitive glare. Her eyebrow lifted, hoping to instigate the intern into speaking. "Uh." He stammered against her icy stare. "Agent Booth has him running an errand, he'll be back." He said. "Agent Booth said that he's taking Agent Fitzgerald to the hospital to talk to the witness."

"Thank you." Temperance said, turning around toward the vehicle.

"At least he got him out of our hair for a little while. There's no way he can focus on this. It's a wonder that you can focus in a situation like this, Doc." He said, finding himself on the other end of her glare. "Don't give me that, Doc. I know this isn't easy. It's not easy for me either. We're going to find them. It's not even a question." He said, turning away from her eyes, which still hadn't left his.

She tried desperately to compartmentalize the situation, but in reality her stomach was tightening like a vice, her teeth gritted hard as she breathed deeply through her nose. After several moments, she realized that Ace had continued talking, and was now trying to get her attention.

"Doc, did you hear what I said?" He said, watching her eyes move to his. He could see the cloud of despair within them, and light blue irises as they began to darken. "She was taken alive, the blood may not even be hers. The damage to the truck looks pretty bad, but you know that this thing can take a hit."

"She could be hurt, Christopher. She could be bleeding, and very badly hurt. She could be..." Temperance swallowed.

"We're not doing conjecture, Doctor Brennan." He interrupted. "We don't do that, and you know that." He said, giving her a pointed look as he watched a wave of relief roll over her features for his candor. "We know nothing until the evidence is in, and the subjects are found, alive. You got that?"

"Yes sir." She said, giving him the satisfaction of knowing that he had made her feel better about the situation. She turned around and immediately started barking orders to her interns, turning around to her partner she nodded to him and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you, Christopher."

"You got it, Doc. Anytime." He said, as he continued to take notes on the scene.

* * *

Booth drove through the city, his eyes were on the road, flicking this way and that as he headed toward the hospital, ever looking for a vehicle that might be the one that held his daughter and Melody. He glanced to the man in his passenger seat, his eyes focused on the passing traffic, darting between cars as he refused to look at the piercing eyes of the man in the driver's seat.

"How long have you known?" Booth asked, trying to keep his voice calm, but the low growl of anger still made it to his words.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aiden said, watching the traffic, trying to focus on the case, trying not to focus on the blinding fear and growing anxiety that was plaguing him relentlessly.

"Well, I want to talk about it." Booth growled. "This concerns my child and her life. I think that I have every right to know the details of her condition, considering that this is something that we will all have to focus on as part of our rescue strategy. How long have you known, Aiden? Does she know? Is this one of those things where you think it's true, but you don't want to ask, because she's Antonia and if you ask she gets all..."

"No, of course she knows!" He snapped angrily. "You know that she charts out every single moment of her life! She's a scientist, she's a perfectionist, she's eight steps ahead of everyone! She's a... She's... a fucking genius!" He shouted, staring into Booth's eyes angrily before feeling incredibly self conscious, he turned his face away and rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand. He remained silent as he stared out the window, his mind working so quickly, his eyes moving so fast over the other cars, that he was quickly feeling himself start to fray. His hands were trembling as he tried to steady them, and he was finding it very hard to keep it together. "We've known for a little over a month." He mumbled.

"A month?" Booth exclaimed, slightly louder than he wanted to, and when he saw Aiden jump, he immediately felt guilty, though quickly got over it. "Seriously? A month? You've known for a month that you two are going to have a kid, and you both have said absolutely nothing to myself or her mother? Grace doesn't even know? What is wrong with you two?" He ranted. "Do you have some sort of pact to keep things secret from people for as long as humanly possible? Jesus Christ, Aiden!" He exclaimed.

"To be perfectly honest about it, she's actually almost three months pregnant." he mumbled, knowing exactly what Booth's reaction would be.

"Excuse me?" Booth exclaimed, even louder than his last shout, he was actually satisfied when Aiden cringed at his tone.

"She didn't want to say anything to anyone!" Aiden exclaimed suddenly, looking at Booth's enraged expression. "She said that we needed to wait until after the first trimester! I agreed! I just did what she asked! She didn't even act like she wanted me involved at first!" Aiden exclaimed. "Can we please stop talking about this? Please?" He said, his breathing a bit erratic as he closed his eyes tightly. "I just don't want to talk about it right now. We need to find them, we just... we need to find them, and then you can ream us both out about it, okay?" He whispered. He wanted to keep his eyes closed, to take a deep breath and just close his eyes until he heard her voice again, but he didn't dare close his eyes for too long, not if he was going to find Antonia. There was no time to close his eyes.

Booth watched the young man beside him, the terror in his features and the way his body trembled in fear. He was trying his best to mask his own fear for his daughter, taking it out on Aiden wasn't going to solve anything. He needed him, they needed to work together to bring them back safely. There was so much unknown in the case. These men had already killed once, and severely hurt a young boy, and Booth was well aware that Aiden would do absolutely anything to bring his family back home.

* * *

Enveloped by darkness, a repetitive thumping sound. Wet. The smell of mildew, rubber, blood. Her body felt heavy, and her brain was fighting to figure out where she was. She felt the heaviness on her body move, a whimper. The thumping continued. Her hands were free, and she moved them up, feeling a tense, sharp pain in her shoulder, her arm, she winced in the darkness. Tires. Tires moving, thumping. Her hands moved over the weight on her, and she came in contact with skin, skin that wasn't her own, but it was warm. She was warm, sweating. Wetness of the perspiration was soaking her clothes as she felt the weight on her move, whimper.

"Melody." Antonia whispered. Her voice was thick with exhaustion and pain. "Melody." She whispered again, knowing that the girl couldn't hear her, but at least she could feel her breath, feel the wisps of air moving across her. She could feel the mop of hair near her neck move, the head that had been against her chest, feeling the gentle pulse of her heartbeat was trying desperately to see her. Hands reached up, touching Antonia's mouth. "Melody." She mumbled, feeling the girl 'hear' her in the darkness. More thumping, rhythmic thumping, a highway. She could feel the tightness of the girl's grip, grunting as she tried to move, cramped. She ran her hands over the girl, ensuring that she was free to move, free to shift. They were both hot, both cramped, but both alive, and that was the most important thing. The muscle pain would go away, the cuts, bruises, and scrapes would heal, the darkness would become light again, in time. Some time.

They shifted as the car moved, the thumping had changed to more of a humming, and what bothered her most was not knowing how long they had been driving. Her head was pounding, and she could feel the car shift to a louder road, a gravel road, a bumpy road. They could feel each and every turn, each and every curve, each and every rut in the road as she silently begged someone to find them. She rolled Melody slightly, wrapping her body around the girl as her aching muscles screamed in protest. Her hands roamed the car trunk, her fingertips rolling over trash and old rags, as well as the metal of the trunk lid, sealing them in as if in a metal coffin. She shifted slightly and rolled her fingers beneath the rug in the trunk, her fingertips slipping into a hole of a piece of particle board that was clearly holding something beneath it. It was clear that they were lying atop a spare tire, and with a little luck, this tiny piece of particle board would reveal what she expected to find.

She hissed in satisfaction when she felt the cold metal of a jack wrench, a type of crowbar used to unbolt a tire. She could feel the metal crowbar in her hands and sighed softly as she felt for the lip of the trunk. She pushed Melody further down her body, the little girl gripping her tightly, she pressed her cheek against Antonia's abdomen, gripping her tightly as Antonia's arms lifted over her head and she slipped the flat part of the crowbar beneath the lip of the trunk. She closed her eyes and pulled down, feeling the metal of the trunk bending under her weight as she pulled, the crowbar falling out of her grip after a moment. She moved it to the other side of the trunk latch, slipping as much of the crowbar beneath the lip as she could, tapping it lightly with her hand as she felt Melody grip her tighter. She closed her eyes and pulled down again, feeling just a little more of the trunk pulling away from the latch. She let out a grunt as she fell back, holding the crowbar tightly in her hands as she felt a bit of fresh air being released from the space she had created with the crowbar. She took a moment to rest, feeling her muscles screaming at her, whiplash settling into her body, she fought to control her pain. She sighed, slipping the crowbar into the small opening she created, she let out a loud, pain filled grunt as she pulled, and immediately felt the satisfying groan of metal protesting against the pressure. With a last push of the crowbar, the trunk suddenly flew open, sending a rush of air onto the two occupants.

Antonia felt the little girl grip her tightly, and suddenly there was a cloud of dust as the vehicle jolted to a stop, gravel spitting into the air. Antonia placed her hand on Melody's head for a moment, the action telling her to stay where she was. She gripped the crowbar just out of sight as she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable moment when she'd finally meet their captors.


	27. Braking Point

**July 5th, 7:00 PM**

The lab was in full investigative swing as interns ran in all directions. Between the evidence at the scene, and the activity in the Jeffersonian's garage lab where Antonia's car was being held, there was not a moment of rest.

Temperance stepped off the platform where they were working with blood samples and other pieces of evidence and she moved swiftly toward the garage. She had been working non-stop since the crime scene and had barely said anything other than typical lab demands. Her mind was dizzy with anxiety as she heard a voice piercing through the lab that made her turn quickly. She could have sworn it was Antonia, and she immediately felt guilty when she realized that it was Grace's voice. She kept walking toward the garage.

"Mom! Slow down!" Grace said, catching up with her mother. She moved to touch her shoulder and was immediately grabbed in a forceful hug. "Mom." She whispered against her mother's neck, tamping down the tears that she had been holding back as she felt her mother pull from her and take her face in her hands. "We haven't found anything yet, not in DC anyway." She said, watching the disappointment and pain in her mother's eyes. Temperance wiped the tear from her daughter's eye, and dropped her hands, swallowing hard. Grace watched for a moment as she looked toward the door she was heading toward and then back to her.

"Where is Dad?" She asked, noting that the one person that she expected to be here was conspicuously absent.

"He and Aiden are running checks with Ace." She whispered. "Following up on the boy's statements, doing a more thorough search on the facial recognition database from Melody's sketches. They still haven't found the car, there's been no ransom, no word, nothing." Temperance said, her voice wavering slightly as she watched Grace's expression soften. "I just don't understand what they want from her. What could a six year old deaf girl hold that was important enough to kill for?" Temperance asked, trying to find some semblance of logic in the situation.

"People do stupid things for stupid reasons, Mom." She sighed. "Where were you going when I came in?" Grace asked, nodding toward the garage.

"Oh." Temperance said, glancing to the doorway, and then back to Grace. "Mr. Morris seems to have found a few things he would like me to look at in the car."

"Any fingerprints?" Grace asked, watching Temperance shake her head.

"No fingerprints, they must have been wearing gloves, but the blood in the vehicle was not Antonia's or Melody's. One of the kidnappers must have cut himself when he was cutting her out of her seatbelt." She said, nodding toward the garage, Temperance reached into her lab coat pocket and handed a pair of latex gloves to Grace, and they walked through the door to the garage together.

As soon as she stepped into the room, Charlie came toward her with a clipboard. "Doctor Brennan." He smiled softly, taking care not to reveal a trace of pity in his expression. He knew that such a move would not be helpful in her concentration. He watched Grace's expression when she saw the wreckage, her face a bit more pale, and her lip slipped into her mouth.

"What do we have, Mr. Morris?" She asked, straightening, she nodded toward Grace. "I believe you're familiar with my youngest daughter, Grace."

"Officer Booth." He nodded politely, watching as Grace smiled back to him politely. "Doctor Brennan, I understand that there are findings that are more significant than others, so please bear with me on this." He said, watching her eyebrow lift, he knew that he needed to get on with it. "It appears that Antonia was bracing for impact, and it's possible she did it far in advance of the actual crash." He said, watching a flash of confusion across Temperance's face.

"Excuse me?" She asked, watching the scientist carefully, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let me show you." He said, walking her over to a table, the seatbelts from the SUV were laid out on the table. He lifted the strap into his hand and showed her the length of belt. "See, a person of Antonia's size and weight would have used approximately this much belt around their waist." He said, showing Temperance a specific amount of belt. "Antonia appeared, and we're not sure how or why, to have pulled the belt from her waist, and pulled it up, possibly to her shoulder. Giving her no lap belt, but double the shoulder strap strength. When she was cut from the car, you'll note that they had to go through two of the straps in order to cut her out of the vehicle." He said, watching as Temperance looked over the straps carefully."

"Why would she do that?" Grace asked, looking between Charlie and her mother.

"I have a few theories, but none of which I'd be comfortable positing without an examination of Antonia herself. Also…" He said, walking toward the car. "You'll note that the damage to the front of the vehicle primarily occurs on the passenger quarter of the car. Melody was secured in her car seat behind Antonia, and Antonia braced herself for impact with a double shoulder strap. Now it's just possible that she was just defensively driving, and ensuring that she was securely in her seat, but…"

"The tire treads behind the hedges seemed intentional." Temperance said, looking at the collection of photographs of the scene that were across the table. "There was no rubber on the pavement. She drove behind those hedges purposely."

"Do you think she hit the tree on purpose?" Grace asked, looking to her mother as Temperance worked through the entire scenario in her head.

"No." She shook her head. "But she knew it was a possibility. Based on where the suspect's tire tracks came through, and the damage on the back driver panel of the vehicle, it was clear that the impact of that is what pushed her into the tree."

"But why the double shoulder strap?" Grace asked. "I don't understand."

Temperance stared at the photos before her, rubbing the strap in her hand for a moment as she analyzed the photos, blocking all sounds from her mind. She pictured her daughter's motives, reasoning, and logic. She could see her in her minds eye, struggling with the seatbelt, desperate to protect herself, desperate to protect Melody.

"Why was the glove compartment open?" She asked, tapping on the photo.

"It appears the suspects were looking for something." He said, swallowing hard. "Oh, that brings me to something else." He said, walking toward the vehicle. He walked up to the front passenger side, where the door had been removed, and pointed at the carpet just below the seat.

"I don't know what was located here in the vehicle, but it appears that there was a box, a metal box possibly, like a cash drawer type thing."

"A gun safe." Grace said under her breath.

"What?" Temperance asked, looking toward Grace. "Antonia didn't own a firearm, Grace."

"Oompa did." Grace said softly. "He kept the safe in the back of his closet. Toni got all of Oompa's things. Maybe she was worried about what dad said, about the suspects. Maybe she had the gun in the car for protection."

"No." Temperance said, shaking her head. "This is all conjecture. Stop. You don't know what was located here, you can't just make assumptions."

"Go to her apartment and see if Oompa's safe is there, Mom. If it's not, that's what was there. It's the right size and shape. They took Ant, they took Melody, and they have Oompa's gun." Grace said, the fear and anxiety in her voice was strong.

"Doctor Brennan?" Emma said from the doorway, Temperance lifted her eyes to her intern curiously. "Agent Booth is on the phone, says it's urgent."

"Thank you." She said. "I'll be right there." She glanced to Grace and pointed her finger as if she were going to say something more, but couldn't find the words. "Go home to Jack, Grace." She said, the pain in her voice was evident. "We'll deal with the evidence we find as we see fit." She said, and simply walked out of the room quickly. She reached her office and grabbed her phone, closing the door behind her. She lifted the receiver to her ear and sighed. "Brennan." She snapped.

"Bones, hey." Booth said, his voice was calm. His voice was a little too calm. "Aiden and I are on our way to Shenandoah. They think they found the car."

"They think they found the car? Who found the car? Just the car? Did they find Antonia? Booth? Did they find the girls? Are they there?"

"Bones." Booth said softly. "Listen to me."

"What?" She said, sitting in her chair slowly, she glanced toward the door as it opened slowly, and Ace stepped inside, followed by Grace, with Hodgins and Angela right behind her. "Booth, what the hell is going on?"

"The cops that found the car said there were two gunshot victims in the trunk. Bones, we have no idea if this is a lead or not. Ace should be on his way to wait with you."

"He's here." She whimpered, accepting his arms around her as she buried her head in his shoulder. "Are they…"

"Last I heard they are in serious condition on their way to a nearby hospital. I will let you know as soon as I know, as soon as I see her." Booth said, his voice so calm that it was nearly unsettling.

"Aiden is with you?" Temperance whispered.

"He's here, he's holding himself together pretty well. Bones, I will call you the second that I know something. The second, you got it?"

"Okay." She whispered as she dropped the phone, having no strength to find its place, as she wrapped her arms around Ace tightly, and immediately began to sob.


	28. Always Have A Plan

**July 5th – 7:25pm-**

Ace held Temperance in his arms securely, feeling her body tremble as she gripped him tightly. He only knew of a handful of times when this woman in his arms had felt broken enough to break down without care of those in the room, and he knew that sometimes all she needed was someone to hold her through it. "It's okay." He whispered. "We're going to get some answers, we're going to get some answers." He said again and again, knowing that it was what she needed. He looked up to see Grace, Hodgins and Angela standing by, watching with pity and fear in their eyes. His eyes met Hodgins, and he nodded.

"Hey, why don't we go take a look, see if they need any help with the evidence." He said, watching Angela and Grace look to him briefly. "Please?" He asked, knowing that what Temperance really needed was a moment to think, and to feel in control, something she couldn't do if everyone was standing over her.

Angela took Grace's hand, tugging her lightly as she watched her mother sob into Ace's arms. She resisted just slightly, but the three of them left the office and walked back into the lab.

Ace hugged Temperance tightly, listening as her sobs became more controlled, her trembling slowly coming under control as well. After a few more moments, she was simply just holding him tightly, her tears having wet his shoulder, her sniffles coming to an end. "I'm sorry." She whispered, pulling away with a nearly ashamed expression. "I'm sorry."

"No." He shook his head. "No apologies." He said, lifting the phone she had dropped, he put it back on the receiver. He looked up at her red eyes and reached for a tissue on her desk. He gently dabbed at her cheeks and watched as she leaned forward, leaning her forehead against his as she took a long, deep breath. "We're going to get some answers, Temperance." He said, his voice was serious and resolute, and he watched the fear start to disappear from her eyes. "Antonia is strong. You know that, I know that. She is strong, and I know that doesn't make things any easier on our side, but it's a fact. She's not that little girl anymore, Temperance. She's not that scared little girl."

"But Melody is." Temperance whispered, taking a deep breath as she sat back in her chair.

"This is true." He nodded his head. "I believe they're stronger together though, stronger because they have one another to lean on through this, just like we have one another, Temperance." He cleared his throat and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, watching her eyes flicker a bit as she thought. "Booth will let us know what they found. No speculation, no assumptions, we work with facts here." He watched her eyes meet his and he was about to ask her what she was thinking about when there was a knock on the door, bringing both of their attention to the sound. Ace sighed. "Come in." He said, standing up from the crouch he had been in beside Temperance's chair. The door opened, and one of the interns stepped in, watching as Ace stood in front of Temperance, almost as if he were protecting her from whatever the intern held in his hand.

"Doctor Hodgins asked me to bring this to Doctor Brennan. It's some of the items found in the back of the SUV." He said, holding out a couple of evidence bags, the contents of which made a lump form in Ace's throat. He took the bags into his hand and nodded to the intern, who quickly left the room.

"What? What is it?" Temperance asked, standing up, she looked around at the bags and gasped slightly. She reached for one of the bags, her eyes stinging with tears as she held it tightly in her grasp. "You're taking me to where Booth is going, Shenandoah, or Front Royal, or whatever. You're taking me to the hospital there, wherever it is." She said to Ace, looking at him with a strong determined look in her eyes.

"Temperance, we don't even know if…"

"If my child is in the hospital there, Christopher…"

"Temperance, I can't leave here. I have to keep this investigation going. I have to make sure that Mitch is safe. We have to move forward. I can't just stop everything and run off to a possible lead when we already have an agent on it. We have the evidence here, we have Antonia's car, the suspect's fingerprints, and analysis. You have to be here, you have to run the lab, and we have to solve this together."

"I work with bodies, Agent Harding. I don't have a body here to examine. What I do have, is a daughter that is missing, and a small child who was witness to a murder that is missing. There is a crime scene that I haven't examined, and evidence that I have not collected. I have a well trained staff, Agent Harding, they can work with you on this crime scene." She said, sticking her chin out at him with stubborn determination. "You can stay here and work with them. I'm going to my daughter." She said, gripping the evidence bag in her hand, she looked down at the small gray elephant in the bag staring back at her. With that final declaration, she grabbed the evidence bag from Ace's hand that contained the little pink bunny, and marched out of her office. "Angela!" She called. "Get the address of the hospital in Virginia!" She said loudly. "We're going on a road trip."

"You got it, Sweetie." Angela replied, and headed for her office to get the information.

* * *

 ** _July 5_ _th_ _, 9:00am_**

 _The SUV pulled up to the curb of the apartment, and Antonia glanced back to the curious look on Melody's face when she climbed from her seat and walked around to open the passenger door. The little girl's eyes narrowed as she looked to Antonia, making her laugh a bit as she tipped her head. "One stop first." She said, nodding toward the building._

 _"I'm hungry." Melody signed back with a heavy sigh._

 _"You are always hungry. I think you have a hollow leg." Antonia signed back, reaching over to unbuckle the little girl._

 _"I don't know what that means." Melody signed, watching Antonia laugh out loud._

 _She lifted Melody and her pink bunny from the seat and held her on her hip as she closed the car door and carried her toward the door to the apartment. She climbed the steps and unlocked the door to the apartment building, quickly entering the building they made their way to her apartment._

 _Once in the safety of her apartment, she set Melody down on the ground and locked the door. She watched the little girl's eyes, wide with uncertainty. "We are safe. This is my home." She signed, watching as Melody looked around, but gave her a confused look._

 _"You live with Bean." Melody signed, letting out a discontented grunt as she stepped back against the door._

 _"Yes." She signed. "I have my things here." She replied, walking toward the kitchen, she sighed with a slight smile when she saw the case of water bottles on the counter, and the fresh bananas and apples on the counter beside them. She had spent the week Aiden was away at his place, so she knew that he had brought these to her place on his way home from the airport. She turned to look at Melody and pointed it out. "Bean takes good care of me." She said, pulling a banana off the bunch, she offered it to Melody._

 _Melody paused for a moment, but then walked quickly across the floor to Antonia. "Thank you." She signed, smiling as she took the offered fruit, and began to peel it, watching as Antonia started moving around the apartment. She followed her into her bedroom, watching as she moved toward the closet. She pulled down a metal box from the shelf in the back of the closet, setting it down on her dresser, she carefully unlocked the box and then lifted the lid._

 _Melody couldn't see what was in the box, but she watched as Antonia opened the dresser drawer and pulled out a deck of cards, sliding them inside the metal box, she also put a black marker, and pulled out a roll of something, slipping it into the box as well. She looked down at Melody and smiled. "What are you doing?" Melody asked, watching Antonia lift her eyebrow._

 _"Being prepared." She signed, a kind smile on her lips as she pulled something else from within her dresser. "Always, always have a plan." She mumbled to herself in the mirror as she closed the box, locked it, slipped the key into her pocket, and grasped it in her hands. She nodded toward the kitchen and plucked the banana peel from Melody's fingers as she rounded the counter, and deposited the peel in the trash. She placed the box on the counter, opened a bottle of vitamins and took them as she swigged from a water bottle, winking at the little girl. Once finished with the bottle of water, she walked around the counter and crouched in front of Melody. She reached out and gently touched the fur on the stuffed bunny that the little girl was holding so tightly. "I have a friend too." She said, signing to the little girl, she lifted her worn gray elephant into view. She watched as the little girl's eyes brightened at the sight of the stuffed animal, her eyes flicking between Antonia and the toy gently as she reached her fingers out to caress his fur. "His name is Deuce." She signed, speaking the words, Melody watched her carefully, her eyes falling on the toy, and back to Antonia._

 _"Her name is Bonnie." Melody signed, her bunny tucked under her arm, she held her up and showed Antonia._

 _"It's a pleasure to officially meet you, Bonnie." Antonia signed, watching the girl's eyes brighten a little more._

 _"My daddy gave me Deuce, a long time ago. He is a good friend." She signed, watching Melody nod._

 _"Mommy gave me Bonnie." She signed back, a bit of sadness in her eyes as she rubbed her fingers over the bunny's fur. Her eyes were on Deuce as she looked between him and Antonia, a slight smile on her lips as she reached for him._

 _There may have been a bit of reluctance in her relinquishing her prized friend, but Antonia could see the care and love that Melody put into loving her bunny friend, and allowed her to hug Deuce closely. She could feel a swell of emotions in her chest as the little girl held them tightly in her arms. "Can Deuce come to breakfast with us?" She signed, tilting her head to Antonia curiously._

 _"Of course." She smiled as she replied, looking at her watch she sighed. "Let's get to the diner. I'm hungry!"_

 _"Me too!" Melody signed enthusiastically, gripping Bonnie and her new friend tightly in her arms as she watched Antonia grab the box from the counter, take her hand, and they made their way out toward the waiting car._


	29. Vehicular Therapy

Temperance sat in the passenger seat of her vehicle, Angela was at the wheel with some soft music playing in the background. Initially, Temperance had insisted on driving, but after a little bit of conversation with Angela, and some convincing that maybe she should review her notes and the findings that had already come through in the case, she decided to let Angela drive. Once she was in her seat and they were on their way, she realized that it was a good idea. Relieved of the stresses of the road, Temperance sat comfortably looking through one of the folders that she had brought, looking through photographs of the crime scene and evidence that she had the interns prepare just before leaving. With her mind on the task at hand, she was able to stop allowing the fear for her daughter's safety from creeping into her mind.

"Do you think I should have let Grace come with us?" She asked suddenly, watching Angela glance to her briefly before her eyes were back on the road.

"No." Angela said with a quick shake of her head. "No, she can stay with Jack and JV, and Ace. We don't know how long we'll be gone, and she has to work. We don't even know if this is a lead or not. Also, Grace isn't really known for having a cool head, and is probably the only one in your family that jumps to conclusions. I don't think that you need Grace following you around, asking you questions, and making you question yourself. You are overwhelmed enough with everything else." She said resolutely, leaving no room for argument.

"I am not overwhelmed." She argued, sighing as she looked through the files. "I'm concerned."

"You're scared, Bren. It's okay to be scared." Angela said, watching her friend running her fingers over a photo as she looked at it closer, her attention so sharp she blocked everything out around her. "What is it?" Angela asked, noticing that Temperance was staring intensely at the photograph. "Bren?"

"Hm?" She said, looking to Angela curiously, she swallowed hard.

"You are looking at that picture pretty intensely. What is that? The seatbelts?" She asked, watching Temperance's eyes meet hers again.

"Yes." She cleared her throat. "Angela, do you think that Antonia is pregnant?" She asked seriously, watching Angela glance to her, and back to the road, and back to her again.

"Pregnant?" Angela asked.

"Yes." She said softly. "You've been around her for the past four months. You've indicated that she has been tired, irritable, emotional."

"So have I, but I'm not pregnant." Angela laughed, noting that Temperance didn't laugh with her. "Bren, what other evidence do you have?"

"The seatbelt." She said, pointing to the picture. "She purposefully pulled the lap belt up to her shoulder. It's completely possible that she was just doing it for added protection, but it's more likely that she was doing it to protect her abdomen from being impacted by the seatbelt. Ange, I think she's pregnant, and I think she knows she's pregnant." Temperance whispered.

"Do you think that Aiden knows?" Angela asked, feeling a knot in her stomach as she looked to her friend.

"It's possible." Temperance shrugged. "Again, I've only seen them a few times since I've returned. Has he been particularly protective of her? Is there anything to indicate that he knows?"

"Well, he's pretty protective of her anyway, so it's hard to say." Angela shrugged. "The engagement happened pretty quickly, but I think that had more to do with Melody. She has been eating some weird things lately, though that's nothing new with her. I haven't noticed morning sickness, or any aversion to certain smells or anything. She really is a very private person." Angela shrugged.

"Angela, we can't tell Booth of our suspicions." Temperance shook her head. "I would prefer not to put any additional stress on him, you know how he is about Antonia, and news of possible pregnancy might send him over the edge." She sighed, glancing toward the window. "Maybe I should call the hospital." Temperance whispered.

"They're not going to put you through. You know they want a positive in person identification before they move forward. The doctors will do their job, they will test her. It's okay." Angela said, calmly trying to be the voice of reason. "Booth has a good jump on us, he'll let you know when he calls what's going on, and if we have to tell him then, we will. Who knows, maybe Aiden already told him." She shrugged.

"If that young man knows that Antonia is pregnant, and he values his life, he will keep that information to himself unless absolutely necessary." Temperance said with a knowing look to Angela, who smiled and let out a laugh as they continued on their way.

* * *

With the choice between the crime scene and the hospital, Booth decided that the hospital would be the best place to go considering the information that he had. He knew that the car fit the description they were looking for, it had Washington DC plates, and the fact that they had two gunshot victims in serious condition made the hospital the obvious choice. Aiden remained focused on the road, his mouth clamped shut as his green eyes zeroed in on the yellow line in the middle of the road.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out suddenly, his eyes on the older agent, strong and determined. "You warned me yesterday, and I should have just stayed with her, with them." He said, knowing that he had probably said the same thing a hundred times since they had left the city.

"I learned a long time ago that you can't watch them every second, kid. If you try to, you're going to wear yourself out, and when they do need you, you're going to be too exhausted to do anything. Stop apologizing." Booth said, giving Aiden a pointed look. "We're almost at the hospital, if you want to apologize to her, that's fine, but don't apologize to me for being a human being."

Aiden nodded his head, glancing back to the road, he again stared at the line in the center of the road.

"The other thing, however. You will be apologizing to me for that until you take your last breath." Booth said, staring at the road intently, he could feel Aiden's eyes on him. He took a sharp turn into the hospital parking lot, slipped into a parking space and flicked off his light and siren. By the time he pulled the keys from the ignition, Aiden was already out of the car, and jogging toward the emergency room doors. Booth took a slow, deep breath and jogged after him as quickly as he could.


	30. Fight

As soon as Aiden entered the hospital, his credentials were out, walking toward the desk, he could hear Booth's heavy footfalls behind him as he caught up. "We're looking for the two gunshot victims that were brought in earlier this evening." He said after he introduced himself, watching the nurse look confused for a second before glancing to his badge and nodding.

"Just a moment." She said, a polite smile on her lips. "Let me go get Officer Rollins." She said with a smile, turning toward the door behind her, she slipped into the back area.

"You look like you're going to chew your leg off to get back there, Fitz. You have to relax." Booth said, watching the younger agent's eyes snap to his. "At least learn how to hide your blinding anxiety. You're getting an eye twitch."

Aiden's scowl became a bit more pronounced, and he took a step toward Booth, watching as his eyebrow raised, however his confrontation was interrupted by the door opening to the emergency room hallway. "Agent Booth, Agent Fitzgerald." a uniformed police officer said, stepping into the room, he shook both men's hands. "Thank you for coming." He said, clearing his throat. "We have a bit more information since we last talked." He said, watching Booth nod his head. "Come with me."

Booth and Aiden followed behind the officer, listening to him speaking. "The two victims were found at an overlook off Skyline Drive." He said, clearing his throat. "They were in really bad shape. Both men were..."

"Wait, men?" Aiden said, clearing his throat. "Booth, these aren't..."

"Let him talk, Fitz." Booth said calmly.

Officer Rollins nodded gratefully. "Both men were found barefoot and bound in the trunk of the car." He said, pulling his phone out, he showed Booth and Aiden some photos of the car, the damage on the car from pushing Antonia off the road was evident, and Booth could feel his anger boiling to the surface as he looked at another photo or two of the car. "The hood was up, looks like whoever left them there was trying to make it look inconspicuous, like the car had broken down."

Aiden looked at the photo closely. "Looks like tubing was cut for the water pump." he mumbled, handing the phone back to Officer Rollins.

"Right, not a quick fix, but something that would require repairs and parts. We called the rangers, nobody reported seeing anyone with the car, or any altercation there. We're thinking the car was driven there and set up and the injuries occurred somewhere else. Might have been a couple of people, someone dropping the car off, and another picking them up." The officer shrugged.

Booth and Aiden exchanged a glance, keeping their thoughts quiet for the time being in front of the officer.

"Here, why don't we go see them, you can let me know if they are who you have been looking for." the officer said, nodding toward the hallway, he led Booth and Aiden down toward ICU. "We don't have any identification on them, only the plate and it looks like it was stolen."

As soon as they saw the two men, lying side by side, unconscious, they both felt their stomachs lurch. "They are both sedated." The officer explained, standing outside of the room as they looked in through the window. It was clear that they were severely injured. One had a large purple bruise on his head, a large bandage over his arm and shoulder. His face was swollen, and he had cuts and scratches on his face. The other man had a large bandage on his shoulder and arm, as well as other bandaged parts of his body, blood still evident on his skin, a bandage on his hand.

"There was nobody else at the overlook?" Aiden asked, feeling desperate, he put his hand on the back of his neck and squeezed tightly, staring at the two men.

"No, just the family that called it in." The officer said. "There are cameras set up at a couple of locations, we may be able to figure out what vehicle the suspect got away in, but that'll take some time. I'll give you guys a minute, get the doctor. Are these your guys?" he asked.

"Uh, we're going to have to look at blood tests, see if we can talk to them when they wake up." Booth said softly. "These might be the guys we've been looking for." he said softly.

"I'll go get the doctor." Officer Rollins said with a nod, leaving the two agents looking into the room.

"Booth." Aiden mumbled, as soon as the officer was out of sight.

"I know, Fitz."

"Do you think Antonia did this? Did she do this, or were these guys just collateral damage, and the girls were taken by someone else? Where are they? Why aren't they..."

"Stop asking questions." Booth grunted. "We won't know anything until we see the evidence."

"Evidence." Aiden growled. "Evidence, evidence, evidence!" Aiden said, raising his voice, he watched the angry scowl on Booth's face, and it only made him angrier. "Where is the evidence? Why are we still standing here? Where is the damned car?" He exclaimed. "We don't need these idiots, we need Antonia and Melody!"

"If you don't stop raising your voice in this hospital, I'm going to shoot you and you can stay here with these two while I go find the girls." Booth growled under his breath. "I know you're upset, I'm upset, but you have to keep calm if we want to figure this out."

"I can't keep calm! How are you able to keep calm?" Aiden said, his voice a little high, his teeth gritted together. "We need to call Doctor Brennan. Maybe she can talk some damn sense into you or something." Aiden ranted.

"Agent Booth, Agent Fitzgerald." A voice came from behind them, and they looked to find a man standing with a clipboard, dressed in a white coat. "I'm Doctor Stanford." He said, holding his hand out. "I'm the doctor on call. Is there something wrong? Are these the men that the FBI was looking for?" he asked curiously.

"We're pretty sure." Booth nodded.

"Well, these two gentlemen were in very bad shape when they were brought in." He cleared his throat, and explained the extent of their injuries.

* * *

 _She heard their voices before she opened her eyes, and the breeze was a welcomed relief from the sweltering heat of the trunk. They sounded gruff and irritated, and Antonia continued to push Melody against her for a moment. She gripped the crowbar in her hand tightly, feeling her heart pumping adrenaline through her bloodstream at an alarming speed through her body, the pain in her shoulder and her body an afterthought._

 _The moment she saw the shadow above her appear, she pushed Melody behind her with one arm and swung the crowbar with the other, hearing a satisfying thump as it made contact with the chest of the person above her. He cried out in pain, stumbling backwards as she jumped at him, swinging the crowbar back and forth, she took a step back as if nervous, and when he stepped forward toward her, she spun with her leg, connecting with his, sending him to the ground on his back. She slammed her heel into his chest and swung the crowbar across his head, instantly knocking him out._

 _"Stop! I will fucking shoot you!" A voice shouted from behind her as she kept her heel firmly planted in the man's chest, the crowbar clutched in her hand as she looked up at the man beside the car holding a gun. She was breathing heavily and she could feel the sweat pouring from her skin, the rush of adrenaline in her blood. "Drop the crowbar!" He shouted. "Drop the fucking crowbar!" He screamed again, holding the gun pointed at her head. She breathed heavily, staring across at the man, carefully analyzing each and every minute detail of the scene. She avoided looking toward the trunk, knowing that Melody was still there hiding. "I said drop the crowbar!" He shouted, flicking the safety off on the gun, he took a step toward her. She took a step back, slowly leading him away from the car as she took another step back as he advanced. "I swear to God, I will shoot you right here. I don't even need you, all I need is the kid."_

 _Antonia moved around the other suspect, still grasping the crowbar in her hand, she kept her eyes on the man, his gun pointed right at her. "Drop the gun, now!" She shouted angrily, gripping the crowbar tightly in her grasp, she moved to her right just a bit, leading him away from the car, attempting to make his back face it and lure him from Melody._

 _"Drop the gun?" He laughed. "You want me to drop my gun? You have a fucking crowbar, and you want me to drop the gun? I don't think so, lady. I'm getting the kid to my boss, and if I have to kill you in the process, then I will." He said, advancing on her slightly, she took another step back, leading him away from the car once more._

 _She saw a flash of Melody's shirt, and after a second she could see two blue eyes staring back at her from the trunk, looking directly at her. There was a look in her eyes that resembled fear, but the resolve was far stronger. Her little hand lifted and she signed "Help." Antonia nodded just slightly._

 _The man was getting impatient, taking another step toward her, she gripped the crowbar tightly, allowing her hand to tremble slightly as if she were afraid._

 _She knew she had Melody's attention, she sent her a quick sign that went unnoticed to the man, and noted that the little girl nodded. "I'm only going to tell you one more time. Drop the crowbar." He growled as he took a step forward._

 _As he was speaking, Antonia lowered her left hand, signed 'three'. "Why are you doing this? What do you want from her?" Antonia asked through gritted teeth, holding the crowbar tightly in her hand. She signed 'two' with her left hand._

 _"I'm not going to tell you. You're only still alive, because you can translate what she's saying." He spat, taking a step forward, he readied his gun as she took a step to her left and signed 'Now'. Suddenly, there was a sharp, high pitched, anguished scream from right behind the man, startling him enough to drop his guard._

 _With deadly accuracy, Antonia wielded the crowbar with all of her strength, sending it hurling through the air toward the man, with the sharp flat edge of it impaling through his right shoulder just below his collar bone. He let out a blood curdling scream in response sending the gun flying from his hand as he fell backwards onto the ground grasping his arm._

 _Antonia leapt toward the gun, tumbling across the ground as she lifted it and stood up, standing over his writhing body, the gun trained on him. He continued to scream, yanking the crowbar from his arm it fell to his side as he put his left hand over the wound and shouted and swore at her. She moved, keeping her back away from the two men, her gun trained on the one still moving on the ground. She said nothing as she pulled open the trunk and lifted Melody from the trunk and set her to the ground. Her eyes were wide, with a look that resembled either fear or triumph. "Get in the car." Antonia signed urgently. "Get in the car and face front!" Melody took a moment, and finally she moved quickly, swinging open the door to the back seat of the car, she climbed inside and sat down._

 _Antonia watched Melody climb into the car and immediately went to work. She put pressure on the one man's wound, listening to him cry out in pain as she rolled him over. "You shouldn't have pulled the crowbar out." She chastised him as she reached for the man's belt and yanked at it, sliding it off as he grunted and groaned. She expected him to make a lewd comment, but realized that he was in far too much pain to even realize what was going on._

 _"I can't move my fucking arm!" He shouted. "I can't feel my arm!"_

 _"Lucky for me." She said, rolling him onto his stomach, she shoved her knee into his back hard. "Not so lucky for you. It probably nicked a nerve. You'll be lucky if you don't bleed out." She said, knowing full well that she was just trying to scare him. "Some girls take ballet classes, this girl learned how to throw knives." She said with a satisfied smirk as she yanked his arms behind his back, not caring about his shouts of pain._

* * *

"There was extensive damage to the nerve in his arm and shoulder, and both men had chafe marks on their wrists where they were bound with their own belts." The doctor said, glancing to Booth, who was staring at the suspects. "Both were barefoot." He said, continuing to look through his notes.

"We were told they were shot?" Aiden asked, his attention was directly on the doctor. Aiden glanced to Booth and back. "We're just trying to get the whole picture here of what happened."

"When they were first brought in, we thought each had been shot, but it appears only one had any indication of bullet wound. He also had some cranial pressure and extensive bruising across his ear and face. It looks like blunt force trauma." The doctor shook his head. "Whoever did this had to know exactly what they were doing."

* * *

 _She used his belt to secure his hands. "What the hell are you, some kind of cop?" He grunted as she yanked at him again, rolling him to his back. She leaned down and began untying his boots._

 _"No." She snapped, glaring at him. "My dad is some kind of cop." She said as she pulled one of his boots off. "My sister, she's some kind of cop." Antonia said, yanking at the laces on the other boot. "My fiancé ... he's some kind of cop." She said, pulling at the other boot, she threw them both across the ground. "By the way, you have advanced tinea pedis. You might want to get that looked at, maybe invest in some anti-fungal medication." She grunted as she stood up. "I am a doctor." She said lifting the gun from the ground, she cocked it. "I am a scientist." She said as she heard the clicking of a gun in the direction of the other suspect, and without looking and without pause, she lifted the gun in her hand and pulled the trigger, hitting the other suspect in the shoulder, sending his gun clattering to the ground. "And I'm done dealing with you two and your bullshit." She said as she moved over to deal with the other suspect._

 _She grabbed the discarded gun and kicked it away, listening to the other suspect as he screamed obscenities at her. "You shot me! You fucking shot me!" He screamed over and over._

 _"First of all, it barely grazed you." She said as she yanked at his belt and pulled at it violently. "Second of all, shut up or I'll finish the job." She said, grabbing him by his bloody shoulder, she listened to his pain filled yell as she pulled him onto his stomach and grabbed his hands. She secured his hands with his belt, rolled him over, and then proceeded to remove his boots as well._

 _"You're a psychopath!" The suspect screamed, struggling against the binds. She watched him writhe around on the ground screaming as she gathered the gun that she had kicked away, the crowbar, and the suspects boots. She kept an eye on them as she opened the back door of the car and looked in at Melody, who was sitting on the filthy seat, her hands folded in her lap, she looked up._

 _"Are you okay?" Antonia signed, tossing the crowbar into the car, she began pulling the laces out of the boots as she watched Melody watch her carefully._

 _"Yes." Melody replied, glancing to the side, Antonia knew she was concerned about the two suspects coming back._

 _"Are you scared?" Antonia asked._

 _"No." Melody shook her head, her eyes solemn and serious._

 _"Are you hurt?" Antonia signed, glancing to the two suspects, she looked back to the little girl, who shook her head again._

 _"Good. I have to take care of a couple things, and then we'll go." She said, watching Melody nod her head. She spied the box that they had stolen from her car, she indicated for Melody to hand it to her. It was obvious that they had tried to pry into it, and she was satisfied to see that they hadn't succeeded. She set it in Melody's lap. "Hold onto this." She said, watching the little girl nod her head, Antonia gave her a wink, grabbed a couple of old rags that were on the floor of the car, and then closed the door._

* * *

"What I found most strange." The doctor continued. "Was that after the injuries, whoever did all of this began to dress their wounds. They were in the trunk bound, but the wounds had old rags as makeshift bandages. Whoever did this, made sure that they wouldn't bleed out before someone got to them."

"She probably didn't want them to die." Aiden said without thinking.

"She?" The doctor asked, looking over toward the younger agent, he straightened. "You know who did this?"

"We're really not at liberty to discuss an open case." Booth said, nudging Aiden hard. He looked up to see Officer Rollins approaching them and he walked over toward them. "Officer Rollins, we are going to need someone here to keep an eye on these two. They are extremely dangerous criminals. I know they're not mobile now, but they are under arrest for a suspected kidnapping. I don't want them going anywhere, and they are not to have any guests."

"I can have one of my deputies stay here with them." He nodded.

"Where is the vehicle?" Booth asked, watching Officer Rollins smile slightly.

"It's still at the crime scene, we did as you asked and left everything as it was found. We took some photos, but we didn't move anything." The officer said with a nod.

"That's great." Booth said, nodding to Aiden. "Let's go. I'll call Bones in the car." He said, as he turned around walked swiftly toward the exit of the hospital, with Officer Rollins and Aiden close behind.


	31. Snipe Hunt

Booth made it to the car with Aiden right behind him. The younger agent kept his mouth shut as they climbed into the car, his eyes cast down as he buckled in and waited for Booth to drive. When the car was started, Aiden noticed that Booth made no move to leave just yet. He looked up to see Booth staring at him.

"What?" Aiden asked, watching as Booth just stared silently for a moment. "I'm keeping my mouth shut, okay? I'm sorry."

"No." Booth said softly.

"No?" Aiden replied.

"No." Booth sighed. "You are scared, it's okay to express that. I'm just… I'm trying to make sure that only one of us is freaking out at a time." He cleared his throat and looked out the window, waiting to see Officer Rollins so that he could lead them to the car. "I'm convinced Toni got the drop on them. There are too many signs of it for it not to be true. The missing boots, the dressed wounds, the fact that they were left in a place where there was pretty heavy traffic. She knew they would be found there in practically no time at all. "

"But where did she go? Why would she go? Why wouldn't she just drive them to the hospital? Why leave them there and disappear? I mean, if she got the drop on them, who is to say someone else couldn't have gotten the drop on her?" Aiden asked, nodding toward the police car that was waiting for them to follow. "What if something went wrong?"

"That's where the evidence comes in." Booth said. "Let's get out to the car, see what else she left behind besides those two morons." Booth handed Aiden his cell phone and nodded toward it. "Call Ace. Let him know what's going on, and when he gives the phone to Bones, just let me have it back."

Aiden nodded his head and took the phone, quickly dialing Ace's number he waited for a moment. Ace picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Deuce. Did you find the girls?" Ace said quickly into the line.

"Hey, it's Fitz." Aiden sighed. "We have the suspects, not the girls. Are there any leads on who these guys are, and what they want from Melody?"

"You have the suspects? The suspects were the gunshot victims? Where is Toni?" Ace's voice was extremely serious, bordering frantic.

"Booth and I are on our way to the scene. Gunshots, blunt force trauma, puncture wounds to the suspects. They're still alive, but barely. We're still trying to figure out where Toni and Melody are." Aiden sighed. "Is Doctor Brennan there? Booth wants to talk to her."

"Remind me never to get in that girl's way." Ace sighed. "Doc isn't here."

"What do you mean Doctor Brennan isn't there?" Aiden said clearly, watching Booth's attention snap to him as he drove. He immediately put the phone into Booth's outstretched hand.

"What do you mean, Bones isn't there, Ace. I told you to keep her there, she was going to wait with you." Booth said gruffly.

"She's on her way to you." Ace said, clearing his throat. "Do you think I could keep that woman away from her kid?"

"And why the hell aren't you with her?" Booth snapped.

"Angela is with her, she's driving her there. I'm keeping the squints in line here, seeing what we can find on the case side of things." Ace said quickly, listening to a low, guttural growl from Booth. "You know I'm right, Booth. You know that I need to be here. We can't all be out there and get this thing solved."

"I know." Booth said with a resigned sigh. "Bones was heading toward the hospital, right?" Booth asked.

"Yeah."

"Do me a favor. See if you can get ahold of her, let her know we're going to the scene. I'll text you the information and you can pass it along to her. Tell her what's going on with the suspects, and to meet me at the scene." Booth said with a sigh.

"You got it." Ace said, hanging up the phone.

Booth tossed the phone to Aiden and glanced to him. "Call Bones, see if she answers."

"But you just told Ace…"

"Yeah, well, I promised her I'd call. I never break a promise." Booth said, giving Aiden a pointed glare as the younger agent dialed the phone and handed it back to Booth without another word.

Booth listened on the receiver for a moment, and when the phone went to voicemail, he took a deep breath. "Bones, Ace said you are on your way here. Fitz and I are heading from the hospital to the scene. The girls are still out there somewhere, not in the hospital. The suspects are being held at the hospital. Ace will send you directions to the scene, because the reception out here is spotty. Hopefully Toni left us some evidence." There was a soft tone in his voice as he paused for a moment. "I love you, Bones. We're going to find them." He said, ending the call. He tossed the phone to Aiden. "Text Ace the directions, and forward them to Bones too, just for the hell of it." He said with a shrug.

"You got it, boss." Aiden said with a nod, as he found himself finally feeling a bit more confident that everything was going to work out for the best.

* * *

 **July 5th 9:00pm-**

Once Booth and Aiden arrived at the scene, the sun was nearly set. They pulled into the overlook carefully as a Virginia State Trooper moved the barrier aside for them to enter. He pulled to the side of the small pull off and his eyes never left the car that was sitting there, trunk open, doors wide, and the hood still open. They had brought in some work lights for the scene, illuminating parts of the scene.

Booth jumped from the car and Aiden quickly followed him, each with a flashlight in their hand. The reddish orange tint of the setting sun gave the scene an odd glow, illuminating the mountains as well as the officers that were cataloguing the scene. Booth introduced himself and Aiden and they walked around the car slowly.

"Has anyone touched anything inside the car?" Booth asked, trying to determine the freshness of the scene.

"No, sir." The trooper standing nearby said as he held out his hand. "Family came upon the car, heard some noises in the trunk and when they saw the two people in there, they hightailed it out of here and called the rangers. We ran a check on the plates after getting them in an ambulance, but when we heard there was an APB out for a vehicle of its description with the photos provided, we were told to cease investigation and wait for the Feds." He said gruffly. "So this is the car you were looking for?"

"Yes, and the men that were in the trunk are our suspects."

"I'm not following." The trooper said, obviously confused as to how two suspects ended up in the trunk of a car.

"The car was involved in an incident in DC." Booth said, walking with him around to the side where the damage was. "The damage to the car is consistent with a fairly recent collision, a collision that occurred this morning that involved the forced removal of the occupants, and subsequent kidnapping. Are there any video or cameras along this stretch of road?"

"The toll booth at the north and south have cameras, we have some folks looking into that. Now you're saying that there were occupants of the vehicle that had been taken forcibly?"

"We do believe they were, yes. A woman and a young child. The child is a witness to a crime, and we believe that the suspects were in pursuit of her. Have there been any sightings of any women with a child? Anybody mention picking someone up?"

"Not as far as I know." The trooper said as he glanced over at Aiden, who had pulled out a latex glove from his pocket, slipped it on his hand and leaned in the open car door. "What is he doing?"

"He's looking for evidence." Booth said, as if it were obvious. "Doctor Brennan of the Jeffersonian is expected to be arriving within the next hour and a half. She's probably going to want this car to be towed there on a flatbed. We may as well just get that on the way here as well." Booth said, watching the trooper nod his head, he turned toward the car and watched Aiden lean across the driver seat. He walked over toward him. "Do you always carry around a spare pair of latex gloves?"

Aiden pulled his body from the car and looked toward Booth, his eyebrow arched. "In the words of the incomparable Antonia Brennan-Booth, you never know when you'll happen upon a crime scene. Never go anywhere unprotected." He said.

"I can't help but wonder if that advice would have helped in other aspects of your relationship." Booth said without thinking, catching the younger man's scowl out of the corner of his eye.

"That was a cheap shot." Aiden snapped back.

"Consider it payback for your freak out at the hospital." Booth said with a smarmy grin as he looked into the car. "She leave any cards?"

"There are some on the dashboard." Aiden said, nodding toward the car. "I assume she left them for you or Doctor Brennan to interpret."

"Probably." Booth sighed. "If she left cards, then she wasn't taken. She left of her own free will." Booth said, looking into the car at the cards, he stood up straight and looked toward the woods on either side of them, and across the street.

"There would be nowhere for her to go, Booth. She'd have needed a ride."

Booth nodded and glanced toward the trooper, getting his attention. "Hey, while your guys are looking at the security footage for the entry of this car, see if they can also get info on any large vehicles that passed through the gate on the way out that may have had extra passengers. Focus in around 10am to after the car was discovered. Trailers, campers, RVs. We're looking for a young woman, 27 years old, approximately 5'10" in height, average weight, brown hair. She's traveling with a five year old little girl, blonde hair, deaf and probably scared half to death."

The trooper nodded his head and lifted his phone to call the gatehouse.

Aiden walked around the car again, glancing at the trunk for a moment he looked closer at it for several moments. He pulled his flashlight across the inside of the trunk and looked closely, leaning in carefully. He touched nothing, and only observed. "It looks like they had the girls in here when they grabbed them." He said, noticing that there were several long strands of brown and blonde hair stuck to the carpet. He noted the broken latch. "She must have pried open the latch." He said, mostly to himself.

"She's extremely adaptive and good at problem solving." Booth said with a nod. "There's a crowbar in the back seat." Booth said, shining his flashlight into the car. "It's probably what made those colorful bruises on our suspects." He said, watching Aiden nod his head and shrug, he watched the younger man's brow furrow as he continued to walk around the car, scrutinizing every single scratch, bump and dirt streak on the car. "Hey." He said, watching Aiden look up at him. "She'll be okay." He said, watching the slightly incredulous look in his eyes. "She is a strong girl, she has resources. All three of them will be okay." Booth said, watching as Aiden sighed. They both looked up as a car came toward them from down the road, slowing quickly. "Well, there's Bones." He said as Angela's car eased through the barricade as it was moved to allow her passage. "Time to get to work." He said, as Booth walked quickly toward the car.


	32. Keys and Pendants

As soon as Angela stopped the car, Temperance was out and headed toward Booth. Without a word, his arms automatically wrapped around her as her eyes never left the car. "Where is she?" She whispered, pulling slightly from the hug, but still letting him keep his arms around her. "Where are they?" She corrected.

"We're trying to figure that out." Booth said, keeping his arm around her shoulder, he led her toward the car, when she suddenly veered off, away from his arm toward Aiden. Her hands went immediately to the younger man's face, who seemed surprised by her actions, but found himself looking directly into her eyes. "Bones?" Booth said, watching as she watched Aiden for a moment.

"Are you okay?" She asked Aiden, her voice soft, just above a whisper.

"Yeah." He nodded, though she could sense the hesitation in his voice. "Yeah, I'm okay." He whispered.

"Good." She said, a knowing look in her eyes as she took a step back. "Now tell me what is going on." She said, tugging on Aiden's arm, she turned and led him toward the open door of the car and Booth.

"The car was left here." Aiden began, looking to Booth, who nodded for him to continue. "It appears, based on the evidence, that Antonia and Melody were placed in the trunk of the vehicle after they were run off the road. We have found no indication that they were bound in any way." He said, leading her toward the trunk of the car, where he lit the dark cavity with the flashlight. "There is a crowbar in the back seat of the car, looks like there are traces of blood on it, we believe she was able to pry open the trunk of the car with the crowbar. Based on the injuries to the suspects, it appears that Antonia was able to overpower them. They sustained several injuries, such as blunt force trauma, stabbing, as well as a bullet wound to one of the suspects, all of which she addressed and bandaged before bounding them and putting them in the trunk of the car."

Temperance stared into Aiden's eyes as he spoke, noting there was a bit of pride in his explanation, she couldn't help but feel a little more at ease with his description of the events. "So the suspects are in the hospital." She nodded.

"Yes." Aiden responded, nodding toward the car. "This is kind of where the timeline and logic gets a little fuzzy." He said, glancing back to Temperance, she lifted her eyebrow. "We know that the incident didn't happen here." He said, indicating the overlook. "It is hard to determine how long they were in the car, where they were going when she was able to get control of the car. What we will be able to tell, is what time she passed through the gates onto Skyline Drive based on the cameras they have set up upon entry to the road. They're looking through the tapes, and with that we can start our timeline." He nodded.

"Where is she now, Agent Fitzgerald?" Temperance asked, clearing her throat.

"She left cards." He said, nodding toward the dashboard. "We need your help to figure it out." He said, glancing to Booth as he nodded in agreement. "We didn't want to touch anything until you got here."

Temperance glanced to Booth, back to Aiden, and pulled a pair of gloves out of her pocket. She snapped on her gloves and carefully climbed into the car. She pulled out her phone, poised to photograph each and every detail, the flash flickering in the confines of the car, she photographed and reviewed the scene, keeping her thoughts to herself as she looked at what she was presented with.

Booth and Aiden stood awkwardly outside the car as Angela approached, her eyes flicking between the two of them with a slight smile on her lips. "You guys look like you could use some rest."

"Yeah, right." Booth muttered as he watched his wife work, taking a glance to Angela, he turned his attention back to Temperance. "Thanks for bringing her here."

"No problem." Angela nodded, looking around, she observed the scene as a newcomer, her eyes raking over the scene as she looked around in the sand and gravel on the side of the road. She reached over and grabbed Booth's flashlight, ignoring his light protest as he watched her walk toward the road.

"Ange, where are you going?" Booth asked, watching as she stepped down the road on the shoulder, walking along it toward the north. She ignored Booth's protests, and could hear the sound of him walking behind her. "Ange?"

"Right there." She said, pointing at the sand on the side of the road. "Booth, right there."

"What?"

"Footprints." She said, nodding toward the small child's footprint in the sand, beside a larger footprint. "They headed out on foot." She said, looking toward him. "You need to put out a bulletin for them. Someone had to have picked them up. We don't even know if they're out of danger yet."

"Well yeah, obviously they were picked up." Booth said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Booth. But when they were originally grabbed, they were being taken somewhere pretty remote if they made it all the way out here. According to Melody and Mitchell's statements there are three suspects, not just two. The third one might have picked them up. There's still someone out there looking for Melody, and it seems to me like he won't stop until he finds them."

"Maybe that's why Antonia fled, why she didn't go to the hospital too. She knew that the third one would be looking for her, so she needed to get away from the car as soon as possible, and knew that he'd be looking into hospitals in the area, looking for that car." Booth said, glancing back toward the car, he could see Aiden helping Temperance from the car. "Let's go see what Bones found." He said, nodding toward the car as Angela followed him. As he approached her, Temperance handed him her phone. "What did she leave for us, Bones?" He asked.

"Three of a kind." She said, referring to the playing cards in the photo. "She bent two, but one is obviously left untouched."

"So three suspects, two down." He nodded, glancing to Angela.

"But she placed them over this." Temperance said, dropping two pendants, allowing the necklaces to hang from the chain.

"Crap." Booth muttered.

"What does that mean?" Aiden asked, reaching for the pendants, Temperance dropped them into his hand.

"That's not the worst of it. She left this too." Temperance said, sliding to the next picture on her phone, she let Booth see it.

"Son of a…"

"What?" Aiden asked, looking over his shoulder to see what Booth was looking at. "Five and a King, and a three. What does that mean?"

"It means she has five thousand dollars on her. The hidden pendants mean she's gone into hiding. The three card means she'll contact us within the next three days."

"She's giving us three days to solve the case?"

"She is taking three days to find somewhere to hide, then she'll work with us. Until then, we're left to wonder where the hell she is and if she's alright." Booth growled. "She's going to get herself arrested."

"Arrested?" Aiden asked, trying to put the pieces together, he glanced between Temperance and Booth.

"She has essentially kidnapped Melody." Temperance explained.

"She's protecting her." Aiden argued.

"That's not how Child Protective Services will see it. She's not a licensed foster care provider. She's not law enforcement. She took the child over state lines without permission. They're going to put out an Amber alert for her, and if they're identified, she'll be brought in and arrested, and Melody may be sent off to another facility. This isn't good, Aiden. This isn't good at all." Booth growled.

"She's going to call in three days. She confirmed that she'll contact us, that should give us enough time to solve the case. We can stall CPS for that long." Aiden said, his voice sounding desperate as he listened to their explanations.

"They're going to want confirmation that she's safe, that she's well. We can't provide that." Temperance sighed.

"Then tell CPS that I'm with them." Aiden said with a sigh. "They're going to call about a home visit, tell them that I'm with Antonia and Melody, and that I'm authorized protection."

"But you're not with them." Booth said, his voice full of frustration. "You're not with them, and we don't know if they are injured. They will want proof that Melody is taken care of, that she is safe."

Aiden watched Booth and Brennan as they looked at one another with exasperated expressions. He wasn't sure what to say, or how to fix it all, but he was at least happy to know that Antonia had found some way to escape the situation. He was convinced that her heroic actions would count for something in the long run, but didn't want to press the matter any further. "So what is our next step?" Aiden asked, suddenly the center of their attention. "Do we try to find her, or do we sit on our asses and wait for her to contact us?" He asked, snapping the latex gloves off his hands.

"We solve the case. There's nothing we can do tonight about Antonia and Melody." Booth said, looking up at the now star filled sky. "I'm going to have Angela bring you to a hotel in Front Royal." Booth said to Aiden. "You need to get some sleep. Bones and I are going to secure this scene and go to the hospital, and see if the suspects are awake. We will secure their release into FBI custody when their treatment is complete, see if we can get some identification."

"Booth, I…" Aiden stammered.

"No." Booth shook his head. "You're way too involved in this. We don't know if the suspects know where you live, and we don't know if they'll try something knowing that they've lost the person they are looking for. Besides, if we do decide to pursue the perceived protection order, we can't have you be involved in this part. Just go to the hotel, get some rest, and in the morning we'll get a fresh start on looking for the girls. We know that they are alive, and on the move. You're not going to be any help to us if you're exhausted."

"Booth, I can't just stop looking for them." Aiden said, his eyes full of fire and frustration. He watched as Booth stepped in front of Temperance, almost as if he were trying to physically protect her from what Aiden wanted to say out loud. "I can't just stop." He growled.

"You can, and you will." Booth responded, the level of calm in his voice was unnerving. "If you want to call Ace and check on the case, then by all means. But you need to back off, Aiden. You need to back off and get some rest." He said, watching the fire in Aiden's eyes flicker for a moment before he retreated.

The fact that he called him by his first name didn't escape the younger agent, and it was a clear sign that he was serious and speaking to him not from the role of boss. Booth glanced to Angela and she nodded, giving Booth a half smile as she nodded toward her car.

"Thanks, Ange." Booth said, watching as she nodded.

"Let's go, Aiden." Angela said, glancing to Temperance as she took a step back. She could see that her friend seemed a bit alarmed by Booth's orders, but said nothing. She tugged at his arm and walked toward her car, turning to see Aiden reluctantly following after her.

He climbed into Angela's car, watching as Temperance and Booth talked beside the car, getting the scene signed off on and catalogued with the troopers, as Angela began to back the car out. "They'll find them." Angela said, watching as Aiden continued to stare at the scene, his eyes on the car, the last place he knew that Antonia and Melody had been.

Aiden took a deep breath as they drove onto the darkened road, heading to the north toward Front Royal. He opened his hand, holding the two pendants in his fingertips, he looked down at them and gently ran his fingers over the contour of the pendants. He closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. "Saint Anthony, Saint Anthony, please come around. Something is lost and must be found." He whispered to himself, keeping his eyes closed tightly, he gripped the pendants tightly in his hand, trying to hold onto his emotions and he opened his eyes just as the scene disappeared in the rearview mirror.


	33. He Held On

**July 6** **th** **2:30am**

Aiden's head lay against the pillow, his eyes unfocused on the muted television screen as it played some random infomercial about a blender or some other such kitchen appliance. Sleep was eluding him, and the unfamiliar decorations on the wall, the impersonal atmosphere of the hotel room, mixed with the thought of the woman he loves out there somewhere in danger managed to ensure that sleep wouldn't come. His eyes moved slowly to the digital red display on the clock, his brow furrowed at the late hour.

He flexed his hand, feeling the warmed metal of the two pendants that he had nearly refused to release. The room was warm and uncomfortable, and though the air conditioning was running, it couldn't seem to keep up with the humid, mildew filled air that he felt was suffocating him. He was still in his suit, refusing to remove his jacket or tie, and only conceding loosening his tie and taking his shoes off out of habit, and politeness. He looked at his phone again, the blank screen and lack of messages made his stomach clench again, and he rolled to his side, staring at the strip of light sneaking in at the bottom of the door. His eyes refused to close, and his brain constantly rolled through the evidence they had on the case over and over. There was a flicker of shadow beneath the door, quick enough for him to know that someone was in the hallway, and he wondered for a moment if Booth and Temperance had ever gotten to the hotel after their trip to the hospital. He sighed heavily and rolled onto his back again.

With a resounding groan, he stood up, wondering if some fresh air or a snack from the vending machine would help him be able to clear his head and maybe he'd be able to get an hour of sleep. He stood up slowly, feeling the pull of every single muscle in his body and carefully slipped on his shoes. He slipped the pendants into his pocket, grabbed his hotel key card and his wallet from the dresser, and quickly stepped out into the hallway, latching the door behind him.

He kept his steps slow, knowing that he was in no hurry to get anywhere, and that despite the idea that fresh air would help him sleep, he was well aware that it would have the opposite effect on him. The hotel felt deserted. It was a three-floor chain hotel with a pool, workout area, and business center, and as he stepped down the hallway toward the small lobby, he noted that there was nobody at the front desk. Sitting on the desk was a note that if anyone needed assistance, to call a number, which he assumed was to an office where the night manager was sleeping on the job. The desk was clear, but for a large bowl of apples on the corner, a free 'snack' for guests, he supposed. He reached for an apple and tossed it in the air, catching it as he turned around, admiring the boilerplate pictures of the Shenandoah mountains on the walls. They were typical hotel accoutrements where the frame stayed the same, but the pictures changed.

He stepped to the doors and walked outside, and felt as the oppressive humidity hit him full force. He took a deep breath, trying to find some oxygen for his lungs through the miniscule droplets that floated in the air, his chest feeling as heavy as the air. He looked into the parking lot, noting that Booth's vehicle was indeed there, and he wondered to himself when he had arrived, and had a nagging irritation that he hadn't been informed of any changes in the progress of the case.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, a nervous tick that Antonia would frequently point out when he would do it, and he felt a lump in his throat as he thought of her. He leaned his back against the building for a moment, breathing in the air slowly, he could almost smell her scent, he could almost see her. His hand slipped into his pocket where he rubbed the pendants between his fingers, silently praying to himself. He lifted the apple to his mouth, taking a bite out of it, he felt his stomach roil a bit in hunger, a statement that the apple was not what it was looking for. He turned and tossed the rest of the apple into the trash can beside the door, taking another deep breath as he stepped into the lobby again.

As soon as he looked at the front desk, he noticed something was off. The bowl of apples that only a few moments before had been on the desk, was now tipped onto the floor, apples littering the small lobby. Instinctively, his hand moved toward his gun, but his logical mind shook it off as he stepped toward the desk. He wondered for a moment if a stray animal had somehow entered the lobby at some point. He moved around the lobby, lazily picking up the apples that had scattered in front of the desk, wondering to himself how they had managed to fall. He was just stepping over toward the desk to place the apples back in the bowl, when he heard the distinctive crunching sound of someone or something biting down on an apple. His brow furrowed, and he paused, listening carefully, he heard it again, coming from just beneath the desk. He paused, his eyes focused on the bowl for a moment, he pulled an apple from within it, and slowly rolled it across the floor past the desk. After a moment, he saw a small hand reach out, tiny fingers wiggling toward the runaway piece of fruit. He crouched down and watched, as following the hand came a mussy head of blonde hair. He gasped, his heart jumping into his throat as the child's head turned just as she caught the apple, and he was met with a pair of blue eyes that he had been so desperate to see again.

* * *

Two dark blue eyes popped open and a gasp escaped at the memory of the vivid dream that had taken control of her. She could feel the weight of the arm of her protector around her, and feel the gentle wisps of breath skating over her cheek as she held her, slowly calming her racing pulse. The room wasn't dark, and she was grateful for the bedside light that was left on. She felt warm under the covers, and her tummy had an angry rumble. She turned slightly, looking up at Antonia's sleeping face, a tear rolling down her cheek, Melody reached up and gently ran her fingertip across her cheek, lifting her lips to kiss her cheek gently.

The action caused Antonia to move in her sleep, rolling onto her back, she sighed gently, and Melody was unsure if she had caused her to wake, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest and her eyes flickering beneath her eyelids in sleep. She waited a moment and watched, noting no movement, she carefully slipped her feet to the floor. She kept her eyes on the sleeping woman as she moved about the room, straightening out the t-shirt she was wearing, she swiped at a tear on her own cheek, one that had been left over from her nightmare.

She felt her tummy rumble again and looked between the door and her sleeping protector, feeling compelled to tug her awake and announce her hunger. When they had gotten to the room, they had changed into clothes that they had purchased at a nearby drug store, showered off some of the dirt and muscle aches that they had acquired through their ordeal, and Antonia ordered a pizza, which they quickly devoured before collapsing into the bed in an exhausted heap. That had been hours ago, and with her hunger, she became extremely anxious. She stared at Antonia, who had rolled onto her other side and slept soundly against the mattress, and with a resounding grunt, Melody moved toward the door. She looked up at the chain lock at the top, far too high for her to reach and she narrowed her eyes with frustration. She looked to the bed, and then to the door, and moved swiftly toward the chair beside the small table. She dragged it across the floor, propped it by the door and climbed onto it with minimal effort. With a flick of her wrist, the chain was unfastened, dangling against the door.

She climbed from the chair and moved it aside, carefully slipping out the door. She couldn't hear the lock engage when the door closed behind her, and swiftly made her way down the hallway. She had remembered seeing a vending machine, but knew that she had no money to get a snack, and as she moved toward the front desk, immediately seeing the bowl of apples.

Her tiny pink tongue darted across her lips as she moved quickly toward the desk, hiding behind it for a moment, trying to figure out how she could reach the bowl. She looked at the chair and contemplated climbing onto it when she saw movement from down the hallway between the little space between the wall and the desk. She crawled under the desk securely, sitting there for several moments as she waited for the person to go away. After another moment or two she shifted, and looking up, she saw the back of someone's head, a man was standing beside the desk, his face away from her, staring at a picture on the wall. She stayed beneath the desk, holding her breath as she waited. After another moment or two, she could see the front door open, and assumed it was clear for her to move again.

She carefully climbed onto the chair, glancing toward the door to make sure the man was gone, and reached across the desk to the far corner where the bowl was sitting. Her fingertips caught the edge of the bowl, and pushing down, it sent several of the apples tumbling out of it, falling to the floor in front of the desk. She tried again, and the bowl fell forward, quickly tumbling to the carpeted floor of the lobby. She saw one of the apples land within reach, and reached out for it, pulling it to her behind the desk, she huddled quietly for a moment. She held the apple in her hands, waiting a moment before she finally took a big bite. She could taste the sweetness of the apple, sliding down her throat to her waiting tummy, and smiled to herself at her clever find, happy to have something to soothe her hungry tummy. She munched once or twice more, tasting the delicious fruit she thought of Antonia back at their room, and how she might be hungry also.

Melody rolled to her knees and looked out, noting that many of the apples that had fallen were no longer there, but not really thinking about why. Suddenly an apple came into view, rolling just past her as she smiled slightly at her luck. She leaned forward suddenly, wiggling her fingers as she reached for the fruit, her messy mop of hair in her face. She didn't see the man at first, but when she captured the runaway apple, she saw him out of the corner of her eye. Her heart began to beat wildly, her throat closing up. She dropped the apple in her hand and looked up ready to scream and immediately recognized the pair of green eyes staring back at her.

Her scream turned into a yelp, as her body pushed forward, and before she could stop herself, she had launched her full body into his. Her arms stretched around his neck tightly, and he lost his balance and fell backwards, his back slamming hard into the ground as he wrapped his arms around the sobbing and trembling sprite that he was holding onto.

He lay on the ground holding her, feeling her fingertips digging into the back of his neck as he felt his own tears start to fall. She looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with tears as she ran her hands over his cheeks, looking into his eyes as if she thought he'd disappear if she let go of him. "Look at you." He whispered, putting his hands on her face as she smiled a brilliant smile, leaning forward to wrap her arms around him again as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay." He whispered. "It's okay, it's okay." He knew she couldn't hear him, but his words were more for himself as he held her tightly, and she felt the low rumble of his chest beneath her body. "Oh, you sweet little thing." He said, suddenly jolted by the realization that she was alone in the hallway and Antonia was nowhere to be seen. He sat up with her in his arms, carefully pulling himself from the floor, he lifted her into with him as he stood and placed her bottom on the counter for a moment as he disentangled her arms from around him. "Ant?" He signed, knowing the sign, her eyes widened. She looked surprised, and suddenly eager, and tried to wiggle off the counter as she wiped her tears with her hand. "Hey, hey… slow down there." He said, lifting her to the floor. She immediately grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the hallway.

She watched him as he came with her, allowing her to pull him with her, her shock and amazement at his presence was quickly turned into pure happiness and eagerness to share with Antonia her discovery. She couldn't help the tears from falling, and the fear that she had in her heart had quickly disappeared the moment he looked into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

They reached the closed door, and Aiden looked down at her with a curious expression, unsure if this was the right door, or if he'd be coming face to face with a stranger. She was one step ahead of him, knocking her tiny fist into the door hard as he lifted her into his arms. It took only a moment and he saw the doorknob turning, his heart filled with trepidation and anxiety which completely disappeared the moment he saw her face, peeking cautiously from the door.

She looked exhausted and worn, her eyes filled with panic, probably from noticing that her companion was missing, and being startled by the knocking at the door. To him, she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Her face didn't register recognition of him just yet, her eyes were on the smile of the little girl in his arms, and she opened the door just a little more, prepared to grab her quickly from what she sleepily perceived as a stranger. "I believe this belongs to you." He said, watching her eyes flick from the little girl directly to his eyes.

Suddenly he watched the expression on her face change. It went from fear, to relief, to something so intense that it almost made his heart burst. She was speechless. "Aren't you going to invite me in, Tex?" He asked. He set Melody on the ground and she pushed past Antonia and ran for the bed, leaping onto the mattress as she smiled, though Antonia remained frozen at the doorway.

"You?" Antonia managed to squeak out.

"I can't fall asleep without you." He managed to rumble, tears coming to his eyes. "I tried, and I just couldn't do it." He said, as his words were suddenly muffled by her lips on his, and her arms gripping him with such ferocity, he thought he would crumble to pieces if she were to let go.

So, he held on.


	34. Discovery

There was a sharp intake of breath, and a chortled scream as Antonia sat straight up in bed. The nightmare had gripped her mind and it took her a moment to shake it, to remember where she was. Her hand went instinctively to her abdomen, and she looked toward the other side of the bed, her mind in another time and place as she realized she wasn't home, and Aiden wasn't lying beside her. She felt an intense urge to cry, the stiffness in her body from the accident, and the bruising across her shoulder were strong reminders of how she had gotten here. She looked to her side where she expected Melody to be laying, sleeping peacefully away the fears of the previous day, and what she saw made her sick to her stomach.

The side of the bed was empty, and the child was nowhere in sight. She thought for a moment that perhaps Melody had gone into the bathroom, but she could see from her bed that the light to the bathroom was off, which brought her eyes to the chair beside the door, and the haphazardly dangling chain that she knew she had fastened when they entered the room. She could feel the sick twist of her stomach, and the rapid beating of her heart as she pushed her feet off the bed, moving toward the door. She had a wave of dizziness, enough to make her grab hold of the corner of the bedside table as she tried to find her bearings. She moved quickly around the bed, and just as she was about to reach the door she heard an insistent knock, quick and urgent. She tried to push down the thousands of thoughts that were in her head about who it could be, and just prayed that Melody had simply locked herself out and was asking to come back inside. She kept her gaze low, slowly opening the door just a crack, her eyes lifted to see Melody looking at her with a bright smile, her hair mussed, her eyes sparkling. Antonia had no time to say anything, and she was poised to apologize to the stranger that had returned her little escapee, when she heard the voice.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said, a voice she knew very well, that nearly stopped her heart. She looked from Melody to the green eyes that were staring back at her. The fear she had for Melody's disappearance had quickly been replaced by relief, was now a mixture of bursting happiness and surprise. Her eyes widened, her mouth went dry, and she was sure that her mind was playing tricks on her, that she was dreaming. "Aren't you going to invite me in, Tex?" He asked. She continued to stare intensely into his eyes as Melody slid down his body to the floor and ran past her into the room. Antonia couldn't find her words, she couldn't find her bearings, she couldn't find anything. She simply stood in the doorway, staring into his bright green eyes as they waited patiently for a reaction or response.

She gasped in a breath, letting out a tiny whimper as she swallowed hard. "You?" She whimpered, her voice high and full of uncertainty, sure that he would disappear if she moved or reached for him.

"I can't fall asleep without you." He said, the sincerity in his eyes was warm and inviting. She could see unshed tears pushing forward. "I tried, and I just couldn't do it." He said. As he spoke, she moved forward without a plan or a thought, grabbing his face with both hands, she locked her lips with his, instantly feeling his arms around her as he kissed her back with equal enthusiasm. He held onto her tightly, and though her muscles shouted their discontent, she wasn't about to give in to their complaint, not for a second. "Hey." His voice mumbled into her neck as she clung to him tightly. "Hey, hey. I'm here." He whispered, feeling her arms around him, he looked into her eyes and lifted his hands to her face. "I'm here. I've never been so happy to see someone in my entire life." He said, feeling the emotion deep in his chest. He took her hand, and gently pulled her into the room with him, closing the door securely as she clung to him without saying another word. Once the door was closed, and they were in the privacy of the room, he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"No." She whimpered. "Yes." She quickly changed her tone. "Yes, now I am." She said, trying to catch her breath as she began to sob. Aiden wrapped his arms around her as she breathed him in and tightly held him against her. He looked across at Melody, who watched on with a look of concern and a bit of fear. Her fierce protector had been so strong, she had been so stoic, that to see her breaking down like this was almost too much for the little girl. She could feel her lip trembling and tears begin to fall. He shook his head, knowing she was too far for him to reach with the sobbing woman against him, so he beckoned her over, his one arm cradling Antonia, and the other calling out to the tiny girl.

She hopped from the bed and ran to him, slamming herself into his leg as she too began to cry as heartbreakingly strong as Antonia. He placed his hand in her hair, holding her to him as well as he felt Antonia's hiccupping sobs slow. She carefully pulled from him, and looked down at Melody, feeling a new wave of relief take her over. He took the moment to lift Melody into his arms, her head burying into his neck as both girls held him tightly.

"It's okay." He whispered. Pulling the damp hair from Antonia's face, he kissed her nose and watched her eyes glitter back at him. "I am so glad to see you." He whispered. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you both." He said, kissing her forehead. He took a slow, deep breath. "How did you get here?"

Antonia sucked in a deep, trembling breath and watched him for a moment.

"We found the car, the suspects. They are still alive as far as I know. How did you get here?" He asked again, leading her to the bed, he took her hand and continued to hold Melody against him.

"We were able to get a ride from a family." She swallowed. "In a camper." She sighed. "I told them that our car broke down, that we were escaping from my abusive husband." She said, feeling her cheeks burning. "It was enough for them to overlook the dirt and blood on our clothes. They let us ride in their camper, and brought us to Front Royal. We bought some clothes and some supplies at a drug store, and after a little bit of acting and crying, I managed to get the hotel to let me pay with cash to stay here." She swallowed hard. "We have to leave in the morning." She said, the sad edge to her voice now gone.

"You're not going anywhere without me." He said, noting the stubborn tinge in her eyes. "There's no way I am letting you out of my sight, so don't even ask." He said. "Your mom and dad are worried that you're going to get charged with kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?" She asked, her voice full of disdain for the word, her eyes showing the anger that she was feeling at the accusation. "I'm trying to protect her. There's another man out there. They were taking us somewhere, to their boss." Antonia started to rant as she pulled out of his grip and started to pace. She had a headache that was creeping in as she felt her blood pressure skyrocket. "If we go back, CPS will take her. They will take her, and she won't be protected." Antonia said to Aiden. "If we go back, then they'll determine that she's not safe with us. Aiden, we can't go back until this is solved. We can't go back until we know why they want her. Please don't make me go back." She said as she stopped, turning to grip his arms, her eyes moving up to look at the little girl, who had fallen asleep against his shoulder, her fists still gripping his shirt. "We can't go back yet."

"Then I'm going with you." Aiden said, his eyes burning into hers. "We can keep her safe, and help with the case from wherever we go. We need to tell your parents that…."

"No." Antonia shook her head. "No. If my parents know that I'm here, they won't let me go. You know my Dad. He won't let me go, and my mother has been against this whole thing with Melody since the start. I have resources, I have you. We can help them solve this, but we can't go back, and we can't go to Mom and Dad. This guy will be looking for us. I don't even know if you're safe, Aiden. You could be in danger. They followed me from the Diner. I need to keep everyone else safe too. These people killed two people, maimed a little boy. We're lucky that Mom and Dad don't know about..."

"They know." Aiden said, watching her dark eyes dart to his. "I… I mean, your dad knows, I told your dad. I don't know if your mom knows, but I suspect she knows. She could probably sense the increase in your progesterone levels just based on the way you hold your fork." Aiden mumbled.

"Will you stop babbling? You told my father?" She asked, her voice raising just a bit, and from the look on his face, she could see that she was squeezing a bit too hard on his arm. "You told my father?" She asked again as she released her grip, she took a step back.

"I told him, yes. I was going crazy, and he was trying to send me home. I needed him to know how big the stakes were. I needed him to understand that I love you, that I can't be without you, that you are more than just my girlfriend, my fiancée, you're my future, you're my everything." Aiden took a deep breath. "He told me not to say anything to your mother about it, so I don't know if she knows."

Antonia rolled her eyes slightly, shaking her head. "Mom knows." She said, her voice was as sure as he had ever heard it. "If she was at the accident scene, then she knows by now."

"What do you mean?" He asked, taking her hand, she let him pull her toward her, she leaned her head on his other shoulder. "Were you hurt?" He whispered.

"I put the lap belt over my shoulder to protect the baby." She said, looking up at him. "I'm sure she noticed it." She whispered. "I have some shoulder bruising, some very light burns on my wrists from the airbag, a little bump on my head." She said softly. "The whiplash is the worst."

"And Melody?"

"She fared well, some bruising on her chest from the belt. She's okay but for a few scratches and bumps here and there." Antonia said, looking up into his eyes. "You look like you survived telling Dad about the baby with minimal injury."

"Oh yeah, most of those are emotional and psychological scars." He said with a lopsided grin that made her laugh. "I missed that sound so much."

"I missed you so much." She said, her lip beginning to tremble as he gently ran his hand up and down her arm, lifting it to touch her cheek.

"Why don't we lie down on the bed." He said, leaning in to kiss her cheek before she started to cry again. "She's starting to get heavy." He said of his precious cargo. "And she snores." He said, listening to Antonia's laugh as she nodded her head and took his hand, tugging him toward the bed.

She climbed onto the mattress, and held her arms out for Melody, who he very gently repositioned, and placed her head down on the pillow. The little girl rolled into Antonia, and nestled herself against her body as Aiden kicked off his shoes and tugged at his tie, pulling it over his neck, he watched Antonia's eyes as he tugged his jacket off, and pulled the holster and gun over his shoulders and stepped toward the safe. He securely put the gun within the safe and closed the door, pushing the buttons to set the code. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled off his belt, tugging the shirt from his shoulders, he left both on the dresser. He untucked his undershirt and walked toward the bed, climbing into the empty half as Antonia reached over Melody to pull him closer. She rested her forehead on his and sighed.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" She whispered to him, rubbing her thumb against the stubble on his cheek, she breathed in his scent and closed her eyes.

"I'm not completely convinced this is real." He whispered, watching her eyes pop open. "I love you." He said, feeling the stress of the last 24 hours pulling at him, quickly making him drowsy.

"It's real." She whispered. "We can talk about our plan when you wake up." She whispered. "I love you." She ran her finger over his cheek again, and watched as his eyes fluttered closed. "Sweet dreams."


	35. There Goes the Fear, Again

**July 6th 5:00am-**

It wasn't the whisper of the air conditioner that woke him up, or the movement of the bed. It wasn't the stealthy escape of the person that he had securely wrapped his arm over as both a means of protection and as a way to ward off nightmares. What woke him up was the small wet kiss that landed on his cheek. It was gentle and sweet, and when he opened his eyes to the dark blue orbs staring back at him, he couldn't help but smile back at the grin that greeted him. Her smile was infectious, and once she knew that she had woken him, it was his prize for opening his eyes.

He looked toward the bathroom door, he could hear the water running, and he slowly sat up. His eyelids still felt extremely heavy, and he stifled a yawn, his eyes moved to Melody as she flopped down beside him, looking up at him with that same smile. "You seem happy." He said, watching her read his lips, she signed back to him something he wasn't sure of. He reached over and smoothed her mussed hair, letting one of his fingers gently push the strands from her eyes as she smiled and took his hand, leaning her body into him as he thought about what had gotten him to this point in the past few hours. "Ant?" He signed, pointing to the bathroom, and she nodded happily toward him.

He stood up as he listened to the water stop running, and stretched a little as he walked toward the bathroom door. He lightly tapped on it, and after a moment the door opened a crack. He was greeted with a cloud of steam, and a towel clad Antonia, looking up at him with a bit of a smile. She took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom with her, poking her head out to the little girl, who smiled curiously. "Stay, please." She signed, getting a resolute nod from Melody as she closed the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed, she pushed him against the wall and kissed him hungrily.

He let out a chuckle against her mouth, kissing her back for a moment, he listened to the guttural groan that escaped her lips. "Oh God, I missed you." He mumbled.

"I missed you back." She said, pushing him into her as she moaned into his chest as he let his hands roam, feeling her skin and her curves against his skin, slick and sweet smelling from her shower.

He noticed her flinch, and pulled away from her slightly, noting the dark bruise across her shoulder. "Oh, Tex." He whispered.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt." She mumbled, trying to pull him closer.

"You flinched. It does hurt. Hey." He whispered as he leaned down and gently kissed the bruise, beside the bruise, and moved up to her neck. She let out a little squeak and he laughed against her skin. "You should probably get out there before she escapes for another snack." He whispered.

"Mm…" She mumbled, a bit of a disappointed tinge to her voice. "I have to talk to her about that." She mumbled.

"I have to take a quick shower." He said, running a finger over her cheek, she tipped her head. "Don't look at me like that, you took your shower, and didn't even ask me if I wanted to join you." He winked, and she smiled slyly. "Go talk to Shadow, I'll be out in a couple of minutes." He said, dropping a kiss on her nose.

"Hurry, we have to get out of here before Mom and Dad are up." She said, kissing him quickly as she opened the door.

"I'm still not convinced this is a good idea." He said, watching her eyes. "Your father is going to kill me."

"He's not going to leave his grandchild fatherless." She whispered, kissing him quickly, she disappeared into the room, closing the bathroom door behind her, listening to him mumble under his breath about how that didn't stop him from threatening to kill him.

Antonia stepped into the room, her towel wrapped around her securely, her hair wrapped up in a towel as well. She watched Melody sitting on the bed, waiting patiently. "I'm hungry." Melody signed, her brow furrowing into a pitiful frown.

"So are we." Antonia signed back, looking toward the small pile of clothes they had, she pulled out a few items and looked to her small friend. "We need to talk." She said, lifting her eyebrows, she noted that at her raised eyebrows, Melody scowled disapprovingly. "Don't frown at me." She said, shaking her head. "This is important." She pulled the towel off her hair, dropping it unceremoniously on the little girl's head, she listened to her giggle as she pulled the towel off and looked up at her. "Do you want to be safe?" She asked, when she could see that Melody was watching her.

"Yes." She nodded, watching as Antonia focused on her. "Yes." She replied again.

"Do you want the bad men to take us again?" She asked her, knowing that her question was harsh, but she needed to make sure Melody understood the gravity of the situation.

"No!" Melody signed, hard and fast, shaking her head vehemently.

"If you want to be safe, if you want us to keep you safe, you cannot go off on your own." She said, watching the scowl start to return.

"I was hungry. I found Bean." She said, and even in the way she signed, Antonia could sense the whine that was typical of a child her age. "I found him."

"Yes. If you had woken me, we would have found him together." She pointed out. "Sneaking is dangerous. Going off alone is dangerous. If you are hungry, or if you need anything, Melody. You must ask me or Aiden." She said, seriously. "You must. No excuses." Antonia signed, her face stern and serious.

"You were sleeping." Melody replied with a grunt.

"Then wake me up. Your safety is more important than sleep, it is the most important thing. I need you to be safe. Bean needs you to be safe. Please ask. Always ask." Antonia replied, speaking as she signed. "We will make sure you get everything that you need."

"What if you say no?" She signed back, lifting an eyebrow challengingly.

"Then we will discuss." Antonia said, reaching across to tickle the girl, she got the giggle she was looking for. "Melody, I love you. I don't say that to just anyone. You are important, and I need you to be safe."

"I love you." Melody signed back, a slight smile on her lips. "Bean doesn't always understand what I say." She signed to Antonia, a look of concern across her face as she glanced toward the bathroom and back to Antonia.

"We will have to teach him, won't we?" She said with a smile, watching as Melody smiled brightly. "Let me get dressed, and we will get ready to go."

"Bean is coming too?"

"He is coming too, yes." She winked. "Stay here. I will get dressed and be out." She said, watching Melody nod her head. She stepped toward the bathroom just as it opened. Aiden had showered and changed into his pants, and was just slipping on his t-shirt when he nearly ran into Antonia. "Hey, watch it, buddy." She teased, snagging a kiss from him, his arm went around her back as he turned her around.

"Right, don't want to catch your wrath." He teased back, the vision of the two suspects still in the back of his mind, he watched a look of guilt pass over her expression before disappearing into a wicked smile.

"I'll be right out." She said, closing the door.

Aiden turned to see Melody sitting on the bed, in the same place he had left her, Antonia's towel on her lap as she watched him carefully, kneading it between her fingertips. He tucked his t-shirt in and grabbed his belt and shirt off the dresser. "Are you being good?" he asked, signing what he could, she gave him a coy smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't know?" He asked, walking toward her playfully, he saw a snap of fear in her eyes as they darted toward the belt in his hand. She let out a yelp and leapt across the bed, falling onto the other side near the wall. He dropped his shirt and belt and leapt onto the bed, looking down at her curled up, trembling form.

"What happened?" Antonia's voice came from the door of the bathroom, her head popped around the corner.

"Nothing, I've got it. Get dressed." He said, looking up at her, he waved her off, watching her scowl. He looked down at Melody and watched her eyes look up at him slowly. "Hey." He mumbled to himself as he reached down to pick up the little girl, she didn't struggle, but she kept her eyes closed and she trembled in his arms. He lay on his back, placing her on his tummy as he tried to get her to look at him. "Hey." He mumbled again, touching her cheek as she slowly looked up at him. She could see the concern in his eyes, the fear that he had scared her. "I will never hurt you." He said out loud, watching her eyes focus on his lips. "I will never, ever hurt you." He said again. "Do you understand?" He asked, he sat up with her on his lap and pointed to the ceiling and nodded slightly as he signed to her. "Understand?" He asked again. "I will never hurt you."

Melody watched the sincerity in his eyes, the guilt of causing her panic was clear. "Understood." She signed back, leaning up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held tightly, apologizing for the misunderstanding.

Antonia stepped out of the bathroom dressed, running a brush through her hair as she watched them curiously. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked.

"Just a misunderstanding." He said, tugging at the little girl's arms to unwrap them from his neck, she kissed his cheek and he tickled her, watching her fall to the bed playfully in a fit of giggles. "We're good now." He said, glancing to her, he signed, and she nodded. He leaned down, picked up his belt and shirt and quickly put them both on, turning around as he buttoned the shirt, he watched Antonia watch him. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, walking toward the safe, he pushed the buttons and pulled out the holster and gun, situating them on his person, he looked to see Melody's wide eyes on him as Antonia got her dressed for the day. "Tex, can you explain the gun to her, please?" He asked, watching as Antonia looked to see the little girl's expression. "I'm going to look into getting us out of here." He said. She nodded her head, and he stepped quickly out of the room with his cell phone.

"Melody." Antonia signed, garnering the little girl's attention, her head snapped in her direction. "Bean is a police man." She said, unsure of how to explain it any other way, she watched the little girl's brow furrow. "Bean is a police man, he will keep us safe."

"Gun." She signed back, a whimper escaping her lips as Antonia tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Guns are bad."

"He has it for his job, baby. When we are safe, he will put it away. I promise." She signed, watching a dark fear in the little girl's eyes. "He would never hurt us."

"Will he hurt the bad men?" She asked, her fear quickly turning to anger that her protector was forced to have such a dangerous thing.

"He will try to capture the bad men, he doesn't want to hurt anybody. He just wants us to be safe." She replied, kissing the little girl's forehead. "We need to get our things, it's time to go." She said, watching Melody nod her head, her brow still furrowed.

Aiden stepped back into the room and slipped his phone into his pocket. "Alright, there's an all night diner down the road." He said, nodding. "We will go there to eat, and the car rental place doesn't open until 6, but it's only a building or two down from the diner. If we can avoid your parents until then, we're good." He shrugged. He looked between the two girls, one scowled at him with a strange mix of determination and frustration, and the other smiled through her concern and fear.

"Let's go." Antonia said, placing their belongings into the drugstore bags that she had. She handed the bags to Aiden, opened the metal box from the dresser and grabbed the deck of cards, closed it quickly and tucked it under her arm. She then took Melody's hand, and they quickly exited the room.

* * *

 **July 6th 6:30am-**

Booth walked out of the bathroom after his shower, glancing to the desk in the room, he watched Temperance type furiously into her laptop. "Hey." He said, watching as she continued to type.

"Have you heard from Agent Fitzgerald this morning? I'd expect he'd be quite eager to be moving forward on the case." She said, glancing to her husband. He stood, his body leaning against the wall, his phone in his hand.

"I've called him about four times. I've knocked on his room door. He's not answering." Booth said, glancing to his watch. "You don't think he went out looking for her on his own, do you?"

Temperance shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her laptop, typing swiftly. "I believe that if you were in this particular situation that you would find it impossible to sleep, and would probably take things into your own hands." She said, looking toward him again, she noticed his scowl.

"How the hell would he do that? He has no car, no information." Booth grunted. "He wouldn't even know where to start looking for her. She's probably halfway to one of Max's old hideouts by now."

"That has never stopped you before, Booth." Temperance shrugged. "And I believe that you and Aiden have very much in common." She watched him for a moment, her eyes surveying the way he was standing, the defensive pose, the indignant irritation in his voice and stance. "You need to realize that your daughter is growing up, Booth. She's not that gangly little bookworm that would beg you for one more chapter before turning off her bedroom light. She's a young woman with responsibilities and a man who deeply cares for her, and is willing to sacrifice himself for her safety."

"Well he can't afford to sacrifice himself anymore." Booth grunted, straightening his posture when he saw Temperance's head tilt, and her eyes narrow. "I'm going to call Grace." He said, turning toward the door, hoping to retreat before she said anything more.

"No." She said, her voice and tone stern. "No, not so fast." She said watching him stop dead in his tracks. "What are you not telling me."

"Nothing." Booth said, refusing to look at Temperance, he put his hand on the doorknob. "Nothing, I know nothing."

"And you think that I know nothing?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow as she waited for him to turn to face her. "Booth?"

He turned slowly, clearing his throat slightly. "You tell me what you know, and I'll tell you what I know." He said, watching the challenge in her eyes, he let a slight smile slip onto his lips.

"Well, I have no evidence." She cleared her throat. "I just have science."

"And what does science say?" He asked, watching a slight frown appear on her face, before she took a slow deep breath. "Come on, Bones. Out with it."

"Well, based on the accident scene, and her perpetual state of exhaustion, and I'd like to say mood swings, but this is Antonia we're speaking about." Temperance said a bit nervously. She could see the expectant stare in Booth's eyes. "I just think that it's possible, that Antonia may be…"

"Pregnant." Booth finished for her, letting out a sigh, a grin blossoming on his face, he watched Temperance's confusion cloud her expression. "She's pregnant, Bones."

"She is?" Temperance gasped slightly. "How… how do you know that for certain?"

"Aiden told me." He said, clearing his throat. "He just blurted it out yesterday." He said, feeling his ears turning red for some reason. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, just that he needed to tell Temperance. "I told him not to say anything." He said, noting that she was about to protest. "I mean, I didn't… I didn't want him to upset you without us knowing if she was okay or not. She's okay though, right?" Booth asked. "She's okay." He whispered.

"She should be okay." Temperance replied. "She signaled that she was okay." Temperance said, nodding toward the cards on the desk. "She's okay." Temperance nodded, feeling a bit more confident about things, she stood up and Booth stepped toward her, wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her forehead tenderly. "Our baby is going to have a baby, Booth." She whispered. "Isn't she supposed to get married first? She's still young, she has so much ahead of her. Is she even ready for something like this?"

"Come on, Bones. This is Antonia we're talking about." Booth said, watching her eyes. "She never does anything in order. "She was literally conceived before you and I even slept together." He laughed, watching his wife stifle a smile. "She finished half of her first semester of college before she was out of high school." He said with a laugh. "She's a smart, beautiful, caring woman. She'll be a wonderful mother, because look at who her role model is." He smiled.

"Sometimes I believe you say things like that to garner something based on a point system that you've established as basis of a reward." Temperance said watching him smile.

"You could just say brownie points, Bones." Booth teased, dropping a kiss on her lips.

They were interrupted by a sharp rapping at the door, and assumed it would be Aiden. When Booth turned and opened the door, however he was surprised to see Angela. She had a slightly panicked look on her face, holding playing cards in her hand.

"Is he playing games with us or something?" She asked, holding the cards up for Booth to see, he grabbed them from her.

"Where did you get these?"

"They were stuck in the window of your car. Aiden is gone, he left his key at the front desk, and he's gone." Angela said, looking in on Temperance who didn't look surprised.

"These are Toni's cards." He said, letting Angela into the room. "He went with her." He said, holding up a Jack of hearts, Queen of hearts, and Queen of clubs. "She knew we were here, why wouldn't she come to us? Why wouldn't she ask us for help?" Booth asked, his ears burning with anger as he felt himself getting worked up. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Booth growled, watching Temperance and Angela watching on quietly.

"Booth, she did what she had to do to keep Melody safe." Temperance said.

"That is bullshit, Bones! We can keep her safe! She doesn't have to take off in order to keep her safe. She should be with us, she should be helping us with the case! Now Aiden's gone, she's gone. They're off making their own little family while we're stuck here trying to put the goddamned pieces together in this stupid puzzle. I don't even know if she's okay!" He exclaimed.

"Booth." Temperance said, stopping his rant just as it started to warm up. He turned his head to look her in the eyes, and could immediately see that he was a bit out of line. "They will contact us soon." She said, holding up a fourth card that Angela had handed Temperance, a King of hearts with 'Daddy, I am ok.' written across it in permanent marker. She watched her husband's anger deflate immediately, his eyes focused on the card in Temperance's hand as he plucked it from her fingers. He sighed, closed his eyes for a second and then looked at both of the women for a moment. "She has a plan, Booth. She will help with the case. She has protection with her, someone that we both trust. It's okay. Now let's get the evidence we need here, have the suspects transferred, and when Antonia calls, we can try to figure out where they were attempting on bringing the girls, so we can get an idea of who this third suspect is."

Booth's stance suddenly became less defensive, standing up a little straighter. "Ace is looking into known associates of the two suspects we do have, and trying to make a connection to Melody, or her foster family. Ange has the cell phones, she's bringing them in to have them analyzed to see if we can get any data off them to link them to the third suspect." Booth sighed.

"Good. Now let's get some breakfast so that we don't have to work on an empty stomach." Temperance said with a slight smile.

"Best idea that I've heard all day." Booth said, nodding his head.

* * *

 **July 6th-6:30am**

Aiden glanced back at the little girl in her car seat in the back as he adjusted the mirrors of the rental car. Antonia was fiddling with the navigation system of the car, and letting out a slightly frustrated growl.

"You got it?" He asked, suddenly a victim of her glare.

"Yeah." She said, turning her glare into a smile. "Just give me a second."

"If you tell me where we're going, then I can just put it in."

"If you'd let me drive, then we wouldn't have to put it in the navigation system." She sniped back.

"If you had gotten kidnapped with your license, you'd be able to drive, but since you didn't think that far ahead, I am going to have to be the one to bear the burden of driving." He sighed heavily with a laugh.

"Martyr." She muttered as she entered the address and smiled when it gave the directions. "Okay, all set."

"Where are we headed, Thelma and Louise?" Aiden asked, winking at Melody in the rearview mirror as he backed up the car and turned it to face the road.

"Just a little place called the Kingdom by the Sea." She said, a sly smile on her lips as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Intriguing." Aiden said watching her for a second as he began their journey according to the navigation system's prompts.

"And if I'm Thelma, and that's Louise." She said, her eyes still closed.

"That would make me Brad Pitt." Aiden smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Well if you steal my savings and leave me stranded. I'll hunt you down and throw you off the Grand Canyon." She said with a sleepy smile.

"Duly noted." He said with a laugh, taking her hand in his, he drove them off to safety.


	36. Calling It

**July 6th -8:00am-**

Antonia had fallen asleep as soon as Aiden had begun driving. The safety of having him in the driver's seat, and knowing that she could drop her defensiveness gave her the peace of mind enough to let her body completely relax. They had made a stop at a convenience store for gas, and Aiden had returned to the car with an activity book and some crackers for their back seat passenger, as well as a small travel fleece and a bottle of water and a few snacks for Antonia. She cuddled into the blanket, drifting in and out of sleep, when she realized that the car wasn't moving anymore. She shifted a little, groaning at the stiffness in her neck as she looked up sleepily. Aiden wasn't in the driver's seat, and when she looked to the back seat, she saw a little blonde head look up from her book and give a slight smile and a small wave.

Antonia's brow furrowed as she sat up, pulling the seat into an upright position, she looked around outside, noting that they were at a highway rest stop. "Where's Bean?" She signed back to Melody, who pointed over to a small picnic shelter where the tall form of a man was pacing back and forth, speaking angrily into a cell phone. Antonia sighed and looked back to Melody, and then back to Aiden as he walked back and forth, his head down, his free hand was rubbing the back of his neck. She sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt, pulled the keys from the ignition and turned to look at Melody who watched her curiously. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" She signed, watching the little girl nod her head, Antonia smiled as she climbed out and moved around to the back seat and helped Melody from the car. She lifted her into her arms, and closed the door, pushing the button on the keys to lock them. When she did that, she gained Aiden's attention. He looked apologetic, a half smile on his lips as she lifted her thumb to her forehead, signing to him. "Dad?" She asked. She watched him smile a bit and shake his head.

"Anna." He signed back, watching her nod her head. She pointed to the restroom, and he nodded, watching as she carried Melody toward the restrooms.

He was still on the phone when she exited the restroom building several minutes later, and he looked no less upset than when she had left him. She held Melody's hand and they walked toward the picnic shelter together, watching him send them a slight wave as he rolled his eyes and listened on the line.

"Well this is my job, Anna." He stated firmly into the line. "I didn't plan this, okay? These things come up, it's the nature of the job." He said with an angry tone. "You are telling me that in the entire city of Washington DC, there isn't one person that can help you move your things into the house?" He snapped. "I'm not being sarcastic, I'm being…"

"You're being sarcastic." Antonia mumbled, watching as his eyes snapped up to hers. She smiled sweetly and he gave her a playful glare.

"I don't know what to tell you. I gave you some options, and you said no. So you can either move the stuff by yourself, or you can hire someone from the moving company to do it for you. Well then do it then! You don't need your stupid kitchen table in the house today, you can wait a day or two." He said, sighing. "You can stay at my place." He said, glancing to Antonia. She shrugged her shoulders. "You have the key, just let yourself in and stay there. There's food in the refrigerator, there's linens, a shower. Fi can stay in Melody's room." There was a slight pause and he bit his lower lip. "Melody is our witness, she's a little girl. She's been staying with Antonia and I." He sighed. "Fiona can stay in the bedroom we set up for her, it's fine." He sighed, he looked up and watched Antonia wiggle her fingers for the phone. Aiden shook his head, and her fingers wiggled just a little more.

"Tell her to call Jack." She said, finally.

"Hang on a second." Aiden said, looking down to see that Melody had a bit of a concerned look on her face, clearly because he seemed so upset. He made a face at her, and she smiled shyly at him. He looked up at Antonia with a confused expression. "Jack?"

"Yeah, Jack. Give her Jack's number. He can help move some of her things. He has arms, he has time, and he works with orderlies and stuff, they have to lift heavy things. I bet he can help." She shrugged.

"I'm not having her call JV to help her move. I was supposed to do it, I can pay movers to help her."

"Pay Jack, he's cheaper." She said with a smile. "And he's family." She said, tipping her head. "He owes me."

"He's marrying your sister, I think that makes you guys even." He said, listening to her laugh. "Fine, I'll see if she'll be up for it. How are you feeling?" He asked, leaning forward to kiss her gently.

"Feeling better." She said. "We're going to go back to the car. Tell Fiona that I said…"

"Oh,no." He shook his head, taking her hand. "You are staying right here until I'm done with Anna, and you can talk to Fiona yourself." He said, sighing heavily, he lifted the phone to his ear. "Sorry about that." He said into the line, watching Antonia snake her arm around his back and rest her head on his shoulder, her other arm holding Melody close as he spoke. He gave her Jack's information and phone number, and his tone had calmed considerably. Anna seemed to have relaxed, and he sighed. "Thank you, Anna. She's doing well." He said, kissing the top of Antonia's head. "I'm not sure how long, but we have to keep our witness safe." He said, not offering much more information. "Yes, please." He said. There was a pause and suddenly he had to lift the phone from his ear from the squeaking frustration of the child on the other side of the line. "Hey, slow down, slow down… here's Ant." He said, handing her the phone, she pulled her arm from around him and took the phone.

"Hey, Fiona." She said, cringing at the tone in the little girl's voice, she looked down at Melody and smiled at her as she looked up at her curiously.

"Oh my goodness, Ant! I was so worried! Uncle Aiden said you were okay, but I just couldn't believe him until I heard your voice! Are you okay? You sound like you're okay, are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Antonia said, a bit of humor in her voice. "I'm okay, I promise."

"Where are you?" She asked, seemingly out of breath from her earlier tirade.

"Uncle Aiden and I have to take a work trip." She said, looking to him, and he nodded approvingly at her. "I'm not sure when we'll be home, but it was a pretty quick decision. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you when you got off the plane." She said, the tone of disappointment was evident in her voice.

"It's okay." Fiona said, though it was mostly because she wasn't sure what else there was to say. "Uncle Aiden drove like a maniac to find you. He said bad words and everything." Fiona tattled.

"He said bad words, huh?" Antonia said, glancing to Aiden as he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, and he yelled a lot… and Mom yelled at him. It was really scary." Fiona sighed. "I was afraid that something bad happened to you."

"Nope, nothing bad happened." She shrugged at Aiden. "Nothing to worry about." She said in an almost convincing tone. "I will have a talk with Uncle Aiden about his potty mouth when young ladies are present."

"Thank you, Ant. And if he does it again, you give him a spanking!" She exclaimed, sending Antonia into gales of laughter, as Melody and Aiden watched on curiously.

"I will be sure to do that." She said, wiping tears of laughter from her cheeks as she sighed and watched Aiden continue to glare. "Listen kid, I have to go. You be good for your Mom, and I will be sure to talk to you soon."

"Okay, Ant." Fiona said, feeling much better about everything. "I will see you soon."

Antonia ended the call and handed the phone back to Aiden, who continued to watch her with a suspicious glare. "I told her I was sorry when I talked to her."

"Well, I have to keep an eye on you now." Antonia said, taking Melody's hand, she smiled slyly at him and leaned in for a kiss. "And if you misbehave, I have her permission to spank you." She smiled and walked ahead of him toward the car.

"Well Damn." He said, smiling brightly at the melodic laughter that led him back to the car.

* * *

Once they were all in the car, Aiden handed his phone to Antonia and gave her a pointed look. "You have to call your father now." He said, watching the desperate look she threw at him, he shook his head. "No puppy eyes, no sad face. You need to call your father right now. It's bad enough that I left with you and didn't tell him, but now he's going to think I'm keeping you from calling him. Please call him."

"I left him the card." She sighed stubbornly.

"And if I were in his shoes, I'd be really pissed that a card with your chicken scratch is all I got. Call your father." He said sternly, watching her eyes focus on him thoughtfully. "Please, call your father." He said softer.

She rolled her eyes and stared at he phone. "Fine." She muttered, dialing the number of her father's cell phone, she waited only two rings before she heard his voice.

"You son of a bitch! I've been calling your ass all damn morning! Where the hell have you been?" Booth barked into the line.

"Woah!" Antonia exclaimed, listening to his tirade come to a halt. "Do you kiss my mother with that mouth?"

"Toni!" Booth exclaimed. "Where are you?" He asked, the relief flooded his voice and she could almost feel herself relax at the sound.

"Still in Virginia." She said softly. "Aiden is taking us somewhere safe, away from the city, somewhere we can concentrate on the case and not worry about being shoved into small dark places, or have guns shoved in our face." She said with a bit of a dry tone. "I'm okay, Dad." She said softly.

"You should have come to me."

"You wouldn't have let me go, it's better this way. Now you and Mom can concentrate on the case, concentrate on why they want Melody, and not worry about whether or not we are in harm's way." She said into the line, glancing to Aiden. "Aiden is here, he's going to keep us safe." She said, taking his hand as she spoke into the line. "Are you okay with that?"

"He had better keep you safe." Booth said, unsure of saying exactly what he wanted to say. "Antonia, you're sure that you're doing well after the accident?" He asked, trying to keep the intense concern out of his voice, but failing miserably. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"Dad, I…"

"Don't tell me that you are a doctor. I know you're a doctor. You're a botanist and a forensic anthropologist, okay? You are a doctor of plants and dead people, not babies."

"Way to minimalize my accomplishments, Dad." She scoffed. She waited for him to reply and heard nothing but him breathing angrily through his nose. "I will see a doctor as soon as we're settled where we're going. Aiden will be sure of it." She said, rolling her eyes slightly, but smiling gratefully at him.

"How is Melody?" Booth asked, his voice tender and soft.

"She is well. Some bruising from the seatbelt, and a bump or scratch here and there physically, but she is well. She's a very brave girl." Antonia said softly. "Perpetually hungry, and a good partner."

"Good." Booth said, clearing his throat. "Now that I'm through berating you, maybe you can tell me where the hell you were when you kicked the crap out of those two idiots that snatched you girls."

Antonia let out a light laugh, a sound that felt like music to her own ears as she listened to the tone of pride in her father's voice. "Uh, yeah." She said, sighing. "I'll send you the information via text, there are markers on the way." She said softly . "I don't know if he was bringing us to the third guy, or if they were taking us somewhere to get information. I know the only reason they kept me alive was so that I could interpret what Melody was saying. So whatever they want, she's the key."

"She has no idea what it is they want?" Booth asked, knowing that his question seemed silly.

"She has no idea." Antonia sighed. "Maybe we can get some information on her past, her mother's death? Can Ace get those files?"

"Ace can get those files." Booth replied. "When you get to where you're going, we're going to need you to give a police statement."

"That won't be a problem." She said, smiling slightly as she glanced to Aiden. "I have already written a full account of the entire ordeal." She said, thinking of the small hotel pad that she had slipped into the metal box before she had gone to bed the night before.

"Of course you did." Booth chuckled. "I love you, kid."

"I love you, Dad." She said, feeling her voice wavering a bit as she listened to the emotion in his voice.

"Guess you're not a kid anymore though, huh?" He asked, the sadness evident in his voice.

"I'll always be your kid." She said, letting out a small giggle that warmed both of their hearts. "I'll keep in touch. Let me know if you find anything, and I'll let you know if we figure anything out on our side."

"Stay safe, baby girl." Booth said softly.

"You got it, Dad." She said as she ended the call and sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she played the sound of his voice over and over in her head.

"Hey." Aiden said softly, watching her turn her face toward him, swiping a tear with her wrist. "You okay?"

Antonia sniffled and gave him a smile, nodding her head slightly. "Yeah." She said softly. "You know, the past twenty-four hours has been tough, really emotional, you know? Car crash, shoved into a trunk, escaping, finding you… but nothing is tougher or more emotional than hearing my dad call me 'baby girl' when he's about to break down and sob like a baby." She sniffled as she leaned into him.

He held her with his arm around her for several moments, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Tex." He whispered.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Don't forget to send text your dad the information he was looking for." He said, watching her look up at him.

"You think I'm new at this?" She laughed, sitting up slightly, she glanced back to see Melody watching them curiously. "Let's get back out on the road, that one there is probably about ten seconds away from asking for another snack."

"You got it." He said, grabbing a bag of crackers out of the bag grocery beside her leg, he tossed it back to Melody, who caught it with a laugh, as he winked into the rearview mirror and backed them out of their parking space.


	37. Kingdom By The Sea

**July 6 - 12:15pm**

Ace walked through the doors of the lab quickly, his eyes scanning the work that was being done throughout the lab, and his eyes fell on Temperance's darkened office. He had heard from Booth that morning, that Antonia and Melody were found safe, that Aiden had one with them, and he was currently in a battle with Child Protective Services for sealed documents surrounding Melody's past. There were some files in Temperance's office that he knew he'd need in order to proceed with his request. They were being evasive and difficult, and he was concerned that the longer the process went on, the greater the possibility that the case wouldn't be solved.

"Ace!" Hodgins called as he scanned his card on the way up the platform, he watched the agent's attention turn to him as the agent reached the side of the platform. "Angela said they found the girls. That's a relief, huh?"

"Well, they know they're safe. They don't know where they are, exactly, or what condition they're in, or where the hell they're going." He said, a bit of an angry tone in his voice. "If you ask me, I think it was pretty shitty for Aiden to take off with them like that before Booth and Temperance could see her." He said, not walking up the steps, but talking to Hodgins from the floor.

"You do know that it was most likely Ant that was leading the charge, right? She's smart, she knows what to do." Hodgins said, looking over some of the notes he had been taking. "She's probably just protecting those that she can. She has her reasons, I'm sure of it."

"You give that girl way too much credit." Ace said with a grunt. "She makes stupid, rash decisions, and expects everyone else to pick up the pieces." He said with a mildly condescending tone. "She was literally in the same building as Booth last night, Hodgins. She played her damn card trick, convinced Aiden to come with her, and she didn't even have the decency to show herself. She's a spoiled little snot, if you ask me. She's probably holed up in some shack in the middle of the woods or something, going into hiding in full survivor mode eating slugs and plants, and dragging that poor little girl and my agent along with her. She's a mess!" He continued babbling on.

Hodgins' phone let out an alert sound and he glanced at it curiously as he worked, only half listening to Ace's rant. He let out a laugh when he saw the alert, and looked up at Ace's confused glance. "Sorry, um… got one of those funny Gap ads in my e-mail." He snorted as he grinned, shaking his head at the phone. "What were you saying?" he asked.

"Nothing." Ace growled. "I have to go check on something." He said, as he turned and headed toward Temperance's office.

Hodgins shook his head and let out a little chuckle. "Oh, my favorite Formicidae." He said with a smirk as he glanced at his phone again. "Always ten steps ahead of everyone else." He mumbled as he returned to his work.

* * *

It was nearly noon by the time Aiden pulled off the major road in Virginia Beach onto one of the many numbered streets, and then onto Ocean Front Ave. He followed the directions, allowing the navigation system to lead him down the road, when it announced they were at their destination at an incredibly large beach house. It wasn't as tall as it was wide, with stretched wings on both sides. One side held three garage bays, while the other wing was slightly more open with large gates that stretched over the driveway. There was a decorated stone wall in the front, protecting the privacy of the inhabitants, and it was the very picture of an oceanside fortress.

Antonia was sleeping again, and he was starting to think they were at the wrong place. It seemed far too large and extravagant to be their intended destination. "Hey." He said softly, touching her hand, she didn't move. He glanced to the back seat where Melody sit, her head to the side, her eyes closed, her activity book having slipped to the floor in her slumber. He looked back to Antonia and touched her face tenderly, calling her name. "Hey, sleepy girl." He whispered. Suddenly, she jumped, gasped, and looked at him with an expression of complete fear. Her eyes were wide, her teeth gritted angrily as she battled between dream and reality for a moment. "Hey, hey…" He said as her eyes focused on him, his hand squeezing hers. "You're okay."

Antonia took a deep breath and noticed they had stopped again, this time they were sitting in the driveway of their destination. She let out a low groan of sleepiness as she whimpered. "Oh, we're here." She mumbled.

"Yeah." He said, looking out at the home. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

She turned her head to look at him, still leaning it against the headrest sleepily as a slow smile rose onto her lips. "This is the right place." She said. She looked back at Melody and gave a sleepy scowl. "How long has she been sleeping?"

"About an hour." He said, watching her nod her head for a moment. "What is this place?" He asked.

She smiled slightly at the house, taking in a slow deep breath. "This is the Kingdom by the Sea." She said, rubbing her eye and yawning. "It was supposed to be called 'Vast Conspira-Sea', but Angela put the kibosh on it." She laughed.

A look of realization came over his face as he smiled. "Doctor Hodgins."

"That's right." She smiled. "Our families would come out here for a couple weeks a year. Uncle Bugs and Angela set it all up, and my family usually got the south wing, and they took the north wing. It's an older house, but the inside is beautiful."

"It's safe?"

"Are you kidding me? This is Hodgins we're talking about. It's fully equipped with all of the most recent security features and gadgets. You'll see." She said, glancing back to Melody again.

"Kingdom by the Sea." He said softly. "All I hear in my head is 'But we loved with a love that was more than love'." He said with a smile, watching her grin brightly at him.

"You're a Poe fan?" She asked, watching as he nodded and laughed a little. "You are my favorite." She grinned. She looked at the house and back to Aiden. "While I do appreciate and commend your knowledge of prose, the name is actually due to the fact that Uncle Bugs is the King of the Lab." She said, watching his eyebrow lift in curiosity.

"And?"

"And do you think my mother would go on any vacation without full, complete access to the Jeffersonian lab?" She asked as she took off her seatbelt. She opened the door and stepped out, stretching as she yawned. She watched him climb from the car and he looked over the top at her. "This place is a certified FBI safe house." She said, watching his eyebrows lift.

He watched her smile over at him and shook his head, smiling back a bit as he laughed. He opened the door to the back seat and carefully unbuckled the sleeping child. Melody came out of the car and into his arms easily. He closed the door and followed her toward the gate, where she entered a number code and the lock disengaged. "What you're saying, is that Hodgins found a way for the federal government to pay for his beach house?"

Antonia laughed as they walked up to the front door, a small keypad beside the doorknob greeted them, and she glanced over at Aiden for a moment. "No, but it does have direct links to D.C., a swimming pool, and over four hundred cable channels." She shrugged.

"So how are we going to get inside? It's not like you brought the keys with you." He said, shifting the sleeping child in his arms.

"No, but it's completely automated. All we need is the code, which I know from memory." She said, watching Aiden look at her with his eyebrow raised.

"What's the code?" He asked.

"It's the floral formula for the Galanthus flower, also known as a snowdrop." She watched him give her an incredulous look and shook his head. "What? We're botanists." She laughed. "A floral formula is a means to represent the structure of a flower using numbers, letters, and symbols that represents substantial information about the flower in an easier, more compact form."

"You've got to be kidding me." Aiden said, watching as she pushed several buttons on the keypad in front of him. He sighed tiredly.

"Actually, I am just kidding." She said with a smirk. It's just Hodgins and Angela's wedding anniversary inverted." She said with a smile as the lock disengaged. He gave her a playful glare, and they walked into the foyer. Across from the door was a large panel with a screen, with a series of numbers counting down. "Now the security system…" She said with a laugh. "That's where the floral formula comes in." She said as she pushed several buttons and navigated through the system to disengage the security. "We each have a personal code."

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked, watching as she pressed 'yes' to another question on the screen.

"JV, Grace, Me, Parker. We each have an individualized security code that when entered into the security system, it is immediately relayed to Hodgins."

"So he knows we're here?" Aiden asked.

"He knows we're here, and I sent him a message through the system to keep it to himself for now." She said with a satisfied smile. "The individual security code is also so that we can indicate if we're in trouble or need help. Not that we have a tendency of getting into trouble and needing help." She smiled at him. "Do you want to see the rest of the house?" She asked.

"Sure." He said, following her down the hallway. She took them to each of the six bedrooms, through the kitchen and into the dining area, as well as the game room, the small office room, the living room, and out into the pool area. She took him to the back deck, overlooking the Atlantic Ocean, plants and trees surrounding the property seemed strategically and lovingly placed. "This place is beautiful." He said, running his finger over the mahogany finish on one of the staircases inside the house. He looked over the family photographs that lined the walls along the stairs. "Looks like you guys had a lot of fun here." He said, walking toward one of the couches in the living area, he carefully lifted Melody to it as she continued to sleep. He covered her with a blanket from the back side of the couch and sat down on the other end.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I was probably eight or so when they got the place, it was… um… it was after Grace's unfortunate… thing." Antonia said, moving toward Aiden as he held his hand out to her, he tugged her lightly and she landed in his lap. "There is a lot about me that you don't know still." She said, seemingly thoughtful now that they were no longer in motion.

"Like what?"

"Like why Grace and I know sign language." She said, lifting an eyebrow to him.

"I thought you learned sign language as a way to subvert your parents, and be able to communicate without them knowing what you were talking about." He laughed at her smile, and she shrugged.

"Okay, so it was a good way of doing that, but really… When Grace was kidnapped, they made a video of her. She was still really little, you know? But they were keeping her in a bus garage, and she was able to communicate in the video, through a song that used hand gestures. The wheels on the bus?" She asked, watching him nod. "When she was returned, first of all… it took a long time for things to get back to normal for reasons that are far too complicated for me to explain now. However, you know me, as soon as I heard about the hand signals, I was convinced that ASL would be an important tool. I mean, Grace and I learned it as a way to protect ourselves. Ever since I was a little girl, since I was kidnapped…" She paused on the word for a moment, and then continued. "I was obsessed with safety, with protection, and I felt that if sign language in that form could save my sister, then it could save me." She sighed. "It did save me, you know?" She said, feeling him hold her a little more firmly in his arms, he leaned over and kissed her gently. "I was able to sign to Melody, to tell her to scream at the right moment. I don't know if I could have gotten the drop on the suspect if it weren't for her." She said, looking up into Aiden's eyes, he ran his fingers over her cheek and watched the sincerity in her eyes. "She was so brave."

"I'll have to thank her when she wakes up." He whispered tenderly.

"Later in the hotel room, I asked her if she was afraid, if she was frightened. She told me that she was never afraid. She said that she knew all along that I would protect her. She said that she closed her eyes and stayed calm, because she knew that I would be there for her." Antonia sighed. "I've never felt that before." She whispered.

"Felt what?"

"Someone's complete trust." She said, watching as Aiden looked deeply into her eyes.

"You feel it every day, you just don't realize it." He whispered, leaning his head into her to drop a kiss on her nose, she furrowed her brow at him and gave him a slight scowl. "I trust you." He whispered. "Unapologetically, unabashedly, unwavering trust. I think that you are one of the smartest, strongest, most willful human beings that I have ever met, and I can say that there is not a doubt in my mind that you are the most trustworthy."

"I'm not perfect, Aiden." She replied.

"None of us are perfect. We all make mistakes, we all have our weaknesses. If I didn't trust you, do you think I'd be here right now? Do you think that I'd have defied my superiors and gone into hiding with you, if I didn't trust you completely? Do you think that I would have dropped everything to be here with you?" He asked.

"You said you were here to protect me." She said, her voice was a bit chiding, and she smiled at him tenderly as she made a face at him.

"I'm here because I love you, and selfishly don't want to be without you. You don't need my protection, but I need your companionship. I need your smile, I need your voice." He whispered. "I need all three of you." He said, gently placing his hand over her abdomen, watching her eyes meet his for several moments.

"We are all glad you're here." She whispered sincerely, placing her hand over his.

"I'm glad that I'm here too." He said softly, pulling her closer to him as she laughed lightly. "We are going to solve this case together. We're going to figure it out."

Melody moved slightly in her sleep, stretching a little, her eyes opened and she looked around confused for a moment, settling her gaze on the two adults who were watching over her. She smiled slightly, watching them for a moment.

"We owe it to her." Antonia whispered, smiling at Melody. "Hello, sleepy girl." She signed, watching the girl's confusion return slightly.

"Why don't we show her around, and go get lunch." Aiden said, kissing Antonia on the cheek as she started to stand up.

"That sounds like our kind of plan." She replied with a smile, asking Melody if she was hungry. They both laughed at her excited nod and grin.


	38. Ace in his Place

**July 6th- 5:00pm**

Temperance walked briskly into the lab, her eyes were focused on her office as she tried her best to block out the sounds and movement throughout the lab, and just reach her destination. Booth had dropped her off, and went home for an hour before meeting with Ace for a briefing, Angela had gone home, and all she wanted to do was sit down in her office and take a moment to breathe.

She made it to her office, flicked on the light and closed her door before anyone had a chance to say a word. Her nerves were starting to fray, and if Grace called her cell phone one more time, she was certain that she was going to lose her cool exterior. She sat down in her chair, rolling it toward her computer, and was immediately greeted by a post-it note in the middle of the screen. The phone number on the paper was familiar, and the handwriting belonged to Hodgins.

She looked toward her door, prepared to go ask him what it was about, but quickly changed her mind. She reached forward and carefully tugged at the yellow square. Staring at the numbers for a moment, she tried to place them in her memory and found it impossible. She glanced to the door again, and then grabbed her phone, dialing the number quickly, she waited as it rang.

"Mom?" The word and the voice nearly brought tears to Temperance's eyes as she found herself smiling at the sound of Antonia's voice. "Mom, did Uncle Bugs give you the message?"

Temperance cleared her throat slightly, sighing into the line. "He gave me no message, just the number. I will have to discuss with him the proper way to leave a message." She said into the line. "Are you injured? Where are you? Is Melody alright?"

"We're all okay, Mom." She said, a smile in her voice. "You didn't recognize the phone number?"

"No." Temperance said, though the tone of her voice showed that it was a familiar number.

"Are you at your computer?"

"Yes."

"Turn on the video link." She said.

Temperance turned on her computer monitor, and clicked on the small blinking icon on the bottom of the screen. She noticed that the blue light on her web camera lit up, and she looked up at it, and then down to the screen. She clicked 'receive', and the screen popped open with a video feed of Antonia sitting before her. "Baby." She whispered, looking into her daughter's face, she could feel a great weight lifted from her heart. She watched Antonia wave, and couldn't help but grin.

"It's good to see you." Antonia said, putting her phone down, she watched Temperance turn up the volume on the computer.

"You have no idea how good it is to see your face." She smiled. "You're uninjured?"

"I have some bruises from the accident." She said, pulling the shoulder on her shirt down to show her mother the dark bruise on her shoulder. "Some soreness and muscle rigidity from whiplash, and Melody has some bruising on her chest from the belt, but is doing well. No shortness of breath, no other injuries." Antonia said, watching her mother simply stare at her.

"You're at the beach house." Temperance sighed, with a slight smile.

"Yes." Antonia grinned. "It was the only place that I could think of that was completely safe, with full access to the lab without compromising our safety."

"It was a good choice." Temperance replied. "We've just arrived back from Front Royal, and though the suspects are awake, they don't seem very interested in sharing any information. We are having them transferred as soon as they are mobile. The police are expecting your account of the incident."

"I will be forwarding it shortly. I wanted to know who you and Dad were in contact with, so that I can send it directly." She replied. There was a moment of pause, and Temperance could see a flash of something across her daughter's features as she spoke. "Mom, I'm sorry." She blurted out suddenly.

"What are you apologizing for?" Temperance asked. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"I feel that I may have hurt your feelings, and I wanted to apologize for that." She said, watching as Temperance tilted her head in thought. "It was never my intention."

"I understand what your intentions were." Temperance nodded. "Your father may be vocal and a bit dramatic, but I understand what your intentions are, and I respect them. I am so relieved to see you, though. I've missed you." She smiled. "Is Melody well?"

"Here, ask her yourself." Antonia nodded, glancing to her left, she waved someone over, and after a moment, Temperance watched as a little blonde head came into view in front of Antonia, and a set of wide blue eyes were staring at her. She turned and looked at Antonia, and she grinned. "Say hello." She signed, watching as Melody looked at her curiously, and then back to the screen, she lifted her small hand and waved slightly.

"Melody." Temperance signed, and the little girl grinned brightly at the screen suddenly, she waved to Temperance. "How are you?" Temperance signed, watching the humored look on her daughter's face, and the response from Melody as she cuddled with Antonia. "What is that look for?" She asked Antonia.

"You studied your ASL." Antonia teased her mother with a smile.

"I know some basic signs. Don't think that I haven't figured out what you and your sister talk about when you're signing." She said with a knowing smile, watching Antonia shake her head. "It is also beneficial for the case, for Melody here, if I learn how to communicate with her. Don't you agree?" Temperance asked.

"I agree." Antonia nodded.

"And despite my earlier misgivings, it appears that you have become quite attached to one another, and it suits you both." Temperance tipped her head, watching Antonia nod. "I assume Agent Fitzgerald is also there, or have you ladies decided that the beach house is enough protection, that you don't need him around?" She teased.

"I stuck around." Aiden's voice came from behind them, and he crouched down to wave at Temperance. "Hey, Doctor Brennan."

"He's making sure we're well fed and hydrated." She said, holding up a bottle of water.

"Very good." Temperance smiled. She was about to ask Antonia something when she heard a light knock at the door. She looked up and glanced back to the computer for a second, holding her finger up to tell them to hang on. "Yes?" She said, waiting for the door to open.

The door opened just a little, and Ace looked in. "Hey, you're back."

"That appears to be true." Temperance said, and though it was meant to be a sarcastic comment, it came out as a simple fact. "And what can I do for you, Agent Harding?" She asked. "Weren't you meeting with Booth to go over to go over the case?"

He walked into the room, moving toward the chairs in the room, he settled into one of them and sighed. "Yeah, yeah. He can wait for me. I'm having a problem with Child Protective Services."

"What's the problem?"

"They want to know where Melody is." He sighed. "They won't give me her files."

"She's at a safe house." Temperance said, watching as Ace gave her an impatient look. "She's at a safe house, in an undisclosed location. She is safe, and all of her needs are being met. Her case file has no bearing on how she is being treated right now. There should be no problem handing over her files." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"But we don't know where she is. We don't know what her condition is, and just because Fitz is with them, doesn't mean they're in a safe house. You can't just assign an FBI agent and say that whatever dump they end up in is a safe house." He said, standing up.

"Christopher."

"I'm not saying that Fitz is unable to take care of them, it's just…you know how impulsive Antonia can be. For all we know, they're squatting in a cabin somewhere in the middle of Virginia, eating bugs and tree bark or something."

"Christopher." She said again, but he continued to pace the room, ranting about the situation.

"You're a great mother, Temperance. But somewhere along the lines, that kid has gone off the rails. When you were gone, she… what are you glancing at on your computer?"

"Nothing, go on. Continue what you were saying." She said, smiling sweetly at him, his eyes narrowed. "I just got an e-mail, that's all." She shrugged, quickly clicking on the mute button when she noticed Antonia was about to laugh. "You were saying, while I was gone…?"

He straightened himself up and watched her for a moment. She seemed almost happy, and it was confusing him. "Doc, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She shrugged, and suddenly her expression turned professional as she stood up. "Christopher, you sound almost exactly like her father. Perhaps it would benefit you and Booth to have a discussion, maybe during your briefing, about how Antonia is a very smart, capable young woman who also happens to be an adult. She can handle her life just fine, and maybe if you're a good boy, Booth will show you exactly what that impulsive, off the rails, bug and bark eating, spoiled… how did you word it previously?" She asked, hitting the un-mute button on the computer.

Antonia's voice skittered through the line. "Undisciplined, brazen, snot nosed brat with big brains and zero social skills."

Ace's mouth dropped open in surprised. "Toni." He mumbled.

"Hey, Ace." Antonia replied. Temperance turned the monitor so that Ace could see Antonia, Aiden, and Melody.

"Perhaps Booth can show you how she managed to not only escape two kidnappers, but also succeeded in packaging them up and delivering them to authorities as well, and all the while trying to keep a handicapped child calm, not to mention being pregnant, which would have really been a good thing for you to mention to me since you've been here for four months, working literally feet from her, yet you didn't seem to notice." Temperance said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Christopher, if you spent half of your energy around here getting those files from CPS, as you do complaining about Antonia, we could have had them back home by now." She said, shaking her head.

"Mom." Antonia said through the line, watching Temperance's attention move toward the screen, she lifted an eyebrow at her daughter. "Have Ace look into Melody's mother, she'd have criminal files. She was a drug user, but was also in pretty deep with her dealers. Look at her mother's autopsy, see if there is any possibility that she didn't overdose, but was instead murdered. These files will be with the police, not with CPS."

"The Child Protective Services link in this is feeling a little weird to me too." Aiden said, his fingers tapping on the table in front of him as Melody giggled and tried to catch his hand. "Once we told them that she was in custody, they should have been fine with handing those files over. We need to find out what has changed between her time at the group home, and the adoption proceedings with the Cameron's. We know they're after Melody, and the Cameron's seem to have been collateral damage. Maybe it has something to do with her case worker, or something like that. It doesn't make sense that they would be blocking her files." Aiden sighed. "I think we're going to need the notes from the interviews with Mitchell Cameron. The kid has been through enough, we shouldn't have to interview him again, but there may be something in what he said that we can work with."

Temperance lifted her eyebrow at Ace. He still looked shocked from what Temperance had said, and she wasn't sure he was even listening anymore. "Christopher?"

"Toni is what?" Ace exclaimed.

"Getting impatient." Temperance said, adding a tapping toe to her impatient stance. "Melody's mother's file, Ace." She said, tossing in his nickname to throw him off, his brow furrowed. "We also need Mitchell's interview notes that you took when he was first found."

"I…"

"You need to get going. It's getting late, and we need to solve this thing so my daughter can bring her family home." Temperance said sternly. "Drop the CPS investigation. I'll look into it, and you get the criminal files on Melody's mother. I need the autopsy files as soon as possible. If we have to exhume, we will exhume." She said, watching him continue to stare at her. "Christopher?"

He shook his head as everything rushed into his mind at once. "Right." He nodded his head. "Okay, got it… I'll check in with you in the morning." He said, furrowing his brow.

"Are you alright?" Temperance asked, watching his eyes as they glanced between her and the computer.

"Uh, yeah. See you tomorrow, Doc. I have to go meet up with Booth."

"Bye, Ace." Antonia's voice floated through the room, as he said goodbye quickly, and left the office, closing the door behind him.

Temperance sat down at her desk and turned her monitor to face her chair again, her head shaking as she smiled at her daughter. "Between your father and Ace, I feel as if I have two husbands." She sighed.

"They each have their charms." Antonia smiled.

"Doctor Brennan?" Aiden said, pulling Melody into his lap as she cuddled into him. "I think for the safety of Melody, and Antonia, that we keep our location between you, Booth, Ace, and Hodgins. As I was saying earlier, the CPS angle is starting to seem a little odd, and I'd prefer that we keep that bit of information to ourselves. We have open communication here, and you can send the files digitally to us to review as well. We'll also try to see if Melody knows anything. She may not even realize that she has something that they want. We don't know what they're looking for, if it's a physical item, or money, or if they're just trying to keep her from talking about something, so we don't have a lot to go on, but our priority is to keep her safe."

"Keep them all safe, Aiden." Temperance said softly, but strongly.

"Absolutely, Doctor Brennan." He said, clearly.

"I will talk to you both in the morning." Temperance said.

"Okay. We're going to go take Melody to the beach." Antonia smiled softly. "She's never seen the ocean." She looked up as Aiden stood up and lifted Melody with him.

"I love you, Antonia." Temperance said softly.

"Love you, Mom." Antonia smiled.

"Love you, Doctor Brennan!" Aiden laughed, leaning down to look into the camera as Antonia poked him in the ribs and he almost fell over.

Temperance shook her head and laughed. "I love you too, Aiden and Melody. Now go have a little bit of fun. We have a lot of work to do!"

"Bye, Mom!" Antonia said, and the screen went dark.

Temperance sat at her desk for a moment, reveling in the sound of her daughter's laughter for a moment as she took a slow, deep breath. She closed her eyes and leaned her chair back a bit. She was startled by the sound of her cell phone ringing and picked it up without looking. "Brennan."

"Mom, I need your help!" Grace's voice came over the line dramatically.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" She said, sighing softly into the line as Grace went into a diatribe about her latest wedding plan disaster. Temperance took a moment to smile just slightly as she felt relieved that this particular disaster only involved cake frosting.


	39. Can I Tell You A Secret?

**July 6** **th** **\- 8:00pm**

The blanket was spread across the sand, and the three bodies that lay curled atop it stared out into the ocean as they had been for nearly an hour. Silent and thoughtful, Aiden kissed Antonia's head, feeling her push her body into him just a little further, her eyelids drooping, a yawn on her lips.

"Do you want to go back inside?" He asked, running his hand up and down her arm lightly, she shook her head against him. "Are you feeling okay?" He whispered.

She sighed lightly, leaning forward, she looked down the beach. The evening had started to set in, and most beachgoers had headed back to their hotels or homes for dinner. The sun was casting an orange pall over them as it began to dip its way to the horizon. "My parents were married down the beach from here." She said, pointing to the north, she smiled at the memory as she rocked slightly with Melody against her.

"They were married on the beach?"

"Yeah, they rented one of the houses down there for the ceremony and reception. It was so beautiful." She said, looking up into his eyes as they smiled back at her. "Though I don't remember too much about it, just the colors and the sounds and smells." She said, closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply.

"Do you want to get married on the beach?" He asked, his voice rumbling in her ear, she could feel his breath sending a chill down her neck.

"Maybe." She whispered. "It reminds me of a time before things got really complicated. It was just my Mom, Dad, Gracie, and me. Despite how weird my childhood was, and how I met my father, and the whole thing with him and my Mom… that part of my life, between Gracie's birth and just before Seeley came to live with us… that was perfect." She said softly.

"Tell me about your parent's wedding." He whispered into her ear. "Tell me about the smells, and the sounds, and the colors."

* * *

 _The spring breeze was cool against her skin, the waves gently lapping at the shore as the young girl sit alone on the beach, thoughtfully drawing designs in the sand as the sun reflected a soft, yellow warmth over her. She could hear the sounds of the party behind her, people laughing and soft music playing as they celebrated the rehearsal of the wedding that would be taking place the following day. She could sense that someone was behind her before she felt them settle on the spot beside her, and she shifted her body so that she was facing away from the intrusion, and continued drawing in the sand with her fingertip._

 _The person said nothing, just sat beside her, and she sniffled a little as she swiped at the tear on her cheek. "Go away, Oompa." She mumbled, sniffling again._

 _"_ _Okay." Max said, as he shifted slightly as if he were going to stand up. Instantly, she reached her hand out and grabbed his hand, pulling herself toward him. He wrapped his arm securely around her and kissed the top of her head._

 _"_ _Don't go away, Oompa." She whispered._

 _Max chuckled under his breath, holding her close to him as he rocked her gently. "You're missing the party." He whispered into her hair, feeling her grip on him become tighter. "What's the trouble, little bear?" He whispered gently._

 _"_ _I don't want Mommy to get married." Antonia whispered, squeezing her eyes tightly, another tear escaped. "I don't want Mommy to get married, and I know that Daddy makes her happy, but…I miss my mommy, the way things used to be." She whispered. "Sometimes I just want Daddy to go away, and Gracie to go away, and for it to be just me and Mommy again." She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. She looked up at Max with wide eyes, a look of surprise on her face as she took a deep breath. "Oh no! Please don't tell Mommy I said that." She shook her head. "I don't want Mommy to think that I don't love Daddy or Gracie." She whimpered. "I love them very much."_

 _"_ _It's our secret." Max smiled kindly. "Sometimes I wish it was the three of us too, you know." He winked. "We were a good team."_

 _"_ _Yeah." She sniffled, swiping her arm across her nose and eyes, she sighed. "Me, you, Mommy, and Deuce." She sighed._

 _"_ _Oh, so Deuce is in the mix too, huh?" Max teased, watching Antonia give him an incredulous look._

 _"_ _Well, yeah." She shrugged. "I guess, maybe. I mean, Daddy and Deuce are the same person, but Deuce never scolded me for not eating my vegetables, or being bossy, or anything like that. Deuce and Daddy are really not the same, right?" She said, looking to Max as if he'd give her a different answer than everyone else. She watched Max give her a bit of a scrutinizing look._

 _"_ _Can I tell you a secret?" Max whispered, watching Antonia's brow furrow thoughtfully, she nodded. "Are you sure?"_

 _"_ _Uh huh. I'm a good secret keeper." She said with a smile._

 _"_ _Do you know what makes me your Oompa?" Max asked._

 _"_ _Uh, yes." She nodded. "You're my mommy's daddy." She smiled. "You're my Oompa."_

 _"That's right." He smiled._

 _"_ _That's not a secret, Oompa." Antonia sighed. "I think everyone knows." She whispered conspiratorially at him, listening to him laugh heartily at her innocent response._

 _"_ _No, that's not the secret." He laughed._

 _"_ _Oh." She nodded, listening closely as if she were worried that she'd miss the secret._

 _"_ _Well, your mommy is my little girl, just like you are your daddy's little girl." Max explained. "And when a daddy's little girl gets married…" He shrugged. "It sometimes feels like the daddy is kind of left out in the cold. I sometimes feel like I lost my little girl." He sighed._

 _Antonia gasped at her grandfather, standing up beside him, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Oh, no, Oompa." She said softly into him as he wrapped his arms around the little girl tightly. "No, no." She shook her head, putting her hands on his cheeks as she looked him in his eyes. "Oompa, mommy will always be your little girl." She said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks, "Always, always." She said, kissing his nose, she stomped her feet. "And I will always be Daddy's little girl! Always, always." She said stubbornly._

 _"Hey, hey…" Max said, trying to get her attention, he pulled her into his lap, and she held onto his arms tightly as she hiccupped through her tears. "It's okay. It's okay." He whispered. "You can't tell anyone that I told you that." He said, feeling her shake her head. "I love your mommy very much, and I want her to be happy."_

 _"_ _Me too." Antonia sniffled._

 _"_ _So it's normal to feel like you're feeling right now, sweetheart. It's normal to feel like you want things to be like they used to be… but do you know what is even better now than what it was then?"_

 _"Hmm?" She whispered._

 _"_ _You have your Mommy, your Oompa… and your Daddy." He whispered._

 _"_ _And Gracie."_

 _"_ _That's right, and Gracie. You're my little bear, and you are your daddy's little girl."_

 _"Always." She sighed, cuddling into Max's arms as they watched the colors of the sunset in the sky._

 _They sat for several minutes together, Max gently rocking Antonia in his arms as they listened to the ocean, breathing the gentle sea air as Max hummed a gentle tune in her ear. After some time, they could feel the presence of another person coming up behind them, and settled beside them on the sand._

 _The person said nothing, only sat close to the two of them as they all watched the waves, when Temperance's voice skittered across the air, and they both looked to see her looking between the two of them. "I was in the house just now, thinking about my friends, my family. We're all here to celebrate, and we're laughing and talking, and having a good time. I was watching everyone, and it just felt kind of empty for some reason." She sighed. "That was when I realized that you two were missing." She smiled. "And here I find you both, sitting out here on the sand alone as the sun sets, looking like your world is about to end." She sighed, noting that they both looked thoughtful and sad. "Are you going to tell me why?"_

 _"_ _Nope." Antonia said, glancing to Max, who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head._

 _"_ _Nope." Max replied. "It's a secret."_

 _Temperance furrowed her brow at the two of them, watching their stubborn nature take hold, she knew that she would get no further than this. "May I tell you both a secret?" She whispered, watching their eyes focus on her as she smiled toward them both. "I love you." She smiled. "And I just want you to know that I would never have been half the person that I am now without you two. You both got me through some of the darkest moments of my life, and I will never, ever forget that." She said, reaching her hand out to touch her daughter's cheek, she watched as those dark eyes looked back at her with a shred of uncertainty, and that uncertainty was whisked away by the breeze. "I just wanted you to know that." She said, leaning forward to kiss Antonia's cheek again, she stood up and crouched down beside Max. "I love you, Dad." She whispered, kissing his cheek, she rested her hand on his shoulder and stood up. "When you two are ready to join the party again, I think we will be ready for dessert."_

 _She started to walk back toward the party, when she was suddenly passed by the little girl and her grandfather, both laughing as they raced toward the house._

 _"_ _Last one there, is a pink banana!" Antonia squealed as she ran off ahead._

 _"_ _Hey! That's not possible!" Temperance exclaimed, as she picked up her pace and continued after the two of them, laughing along with them._

* * *

"Wow, you were just as stubborn as a kid as you are now." Aiden teased, taking the playful elbow jab to the ribs in stride.

"I was not stubborn, I was just head-strong, dedicated, devoted." She said with a hint of the stubbornness that she had just spoken of. "I believe that you have used the terms…"

"Stubborn, pig-headed, persistent, and obstinate." He smiled, watching her grin brightly. "What?"

"You remembered." She giggled.

"Who could forget that?" He laughed. "That evening, and especially that moment, was a perfect example of your stubbornness." He said, tickling her slightly as he let out a laugh, she wiggled in his arms.

"Well, if I hadn't been stubborn, we would have never have had that first kiss, and then what would have happened?" She shrugged.

"We also wouldn't have gotten trapped in a cabin during a snowstorm where I almost died." Aiden teased back.

"You did not almost die!" She exclaimed, watching as he laughed and snuggled closer. She smiled and melted into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him, rocking the two girls gently in his arms. "Aiden?"

"Hm?" He mumbled, kissing her head again.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything."

"I… want to keep her." She whispered, kissing Melody's head, the little girl looked up at Antonia and smiled sleepily.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered back.

"Anything."

"I do too." He said, watching as a brilliant smile lit her face, and she leaned up to kiss him tenderly. "I want to give you both perfect." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair, he closed his eyes and breathed in the moment. "I will do whatever needs to be done to get us all to perfect."

She kissed him again and sighed, smiling into his eyes as she turned her head and looked out at the expansive waterbody in front of them. She shivered a little in his arms, and he pulled her closer. "We should probably get the little one to bed." He whispered, feeling her nod against him, as he shifted slightly, carefully standing up before her. He leaned down and lifted Melody into his arms, where she molded herself against his body, her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing. He reached his hand out to Antonia and helped her to her feet, as she pulled the blanket with her, leaning against him, he smiled. "You're the prettiest mama in the world." He whispered.

"You're not so shabby yourself there, daddy." She said, listening to his laughter skitter with the sounds of the waves, as she took his hand and they walked back to the house together.

* * *

 **July 6th- 8:00pm**

Temperance stood at the door of a very familiar apartment, her eyes focused on the call button as she tried to decide if she should push it, or of she should just turn around and go home. She cringed slightly at the thought of leaving, knowing that she was specifically requested to come over. She wondered for a moment when she had become an avoider, and realized that the answer was, never. She pushed the button, calling up to the apartment in question, and after a moment heard Grace's voice, stressed and out of breath. "Mom, is that you?"

"Yes." Temperance said softly.

"Door's unlocked." Grace said, as Temperance heard the front door to the apartment building buzz and unlock.

Temperance walked into the hallway and slowly ascended the stairs, starting to feel the exhaustion of the past few days pull at her. She just reached the apartment door when it swung open and Grace grabbed her mother's arm, pulling her into the apartment and closed the door behind her. "Gracie!" Temperance exclaimed, laughing.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm freaking out. I'm really freaking out. Jack is helping Anna and Fiona, I have no idea what flowers to pick or who is going to pick them up, and the cake thing. Oh, God, the cake is going to be awful. Cream cheese frosting? I mean seriously? Ugh! The wedding is in three weeks! Three weeks, and everything is all wrong! It's all wrong, and it's falling apart, and I should just elope."

"Your father would be disappointed, and I'm certain that Angela would put a bounty out on both of your heads." Temperance replied. "I don't care one way or another, honestly." She smiled at her daughter's slack jawed expression. "Oh, sweetheart, you know that I am just teasing you."

"No! You don't tease! You can't tease! You don't even know how to tease!" Grace exclaimed, flopping herself back onto the couch dramatically. "Mom. Three weeks, do you have any idea how long that is?" She sighed, and then immediately pointed her finger at her mother. "Do not answer that question!" She exclaimed. "My maid of honor is MIA, and she chose a color for her dress described as Pantone 16-3520, do you think I can find one damn thing that is that color? Do you? I mean who does that? Who picks a color based on the Pantone color? I'll tell you who, my sister!"

"African Violet." Temperance said, watching as Grace turned her head slowly to face her mother.

"Excuse me?" Grace said, her eyes widening as she watched a slow smirk rising on her mother's face. "Did you just…?"

"African Violet, Grace. That's the color."

"Are you kidding me? Are you kidding me?" Grace exclaimed, breathing heavily. "I have talked to every damn dress shop in the tri-state area, and you're telling me the color has a name?"

"Did you ever ask Antonia what the name was?"

"NO!" Grace said, falling dramatically to the side, burying her face in the cushions of the couch. "I don't want to get married anymore." She mumbled into the cushion. "I quit."

Temperance walked to her daughter and sat down beside her, gently rubbing her back. Grace sat up slowly and buried her head in her mother's shoulder, sighing heavily. "You're going to be fine." Temperance whispered, rubbing Grace's arm, holding her against her. "You used to be such a quiet child." She said, smiling slightly as Grace lifted her head, sending her mother a glare. "It's true." She shrugged.

"Did your favorite child call you yet?" Grace grumbled.

"I haven't heard from Parker in quite some time." Temperance sighed with a slight smile, feeling Grace sit up and she watched her cross her arms over her chest. "I spoke with Antonia this evening. She's at a safe house with Aiden and Melody. Listen, Gracie girl." She said, touching her daughter's arm. "When it all comes down to it, your wedding is just one day. It won't matter in a day, a week, or fifty years what color your sister's dress was. It's one day in a life of days that you'll be spending with the man that you love. So stop stressing out about flowers and dresses, and cake frosting, and who is going to pick up who at the airport, and just have fun with it."

"Very well put, Mom." Grace sighed.

"I thought so." She smiled, running her fingers through her daughter's dark curls. "You should probably be more concerned about your sister fitting into her dress." Temperance said as she stood up and yawned, stretching slightly. "I really should get home." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked, walking with Temperance toward the door. "Mom?" She said, watching as her mother opened the door to leave. "Mom? What do you mean?"

"I mean, another three weeks, she may be showing by then." She shrugged. "Goodnight, baby. Get some sleep." She said, leaning in to kiss her daughter's cheek. "Congratulations, you're going to be an Aunt again." She winked as she stepped out of the apartment into the hallway, and smiled the entire way to the car.


	40. Par for the Course

**Sunday, July 8th- 3pm-**

Antonia sat at the table surrounded by papers, her eyes scanning through page after page that had been sent to her from the Jeffersonian. The printer was still warm from the copies that had been sent, and she could feel a yawn deep in her chest as she heard the sound of pounding feet as they came nearer.

Suddenly, the door to the dining room burst open, and tiny feet came parading inside as quickly as they could as laughter erupted from the little sprite they belonged to. Suddenly, the sound of larger feet came just after, as Aiden burst into the room, a laugh on his tongue, his t-shirt damp, with a beach towel on his shoulder as he reached out and grabbed the squealing child, lifting her over his head as he swung her around. Water dripped from the bathing suit Melody was wearing, and her giggle cascaded across the room like a babbling brook.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Antonia exclaimed, laughing lightly as she sat back in the chair, watching as Aiden dropped Melody into his arms, cradling the smiling girl as he caught his breath. "You're getting the papers wet." She teased.

"We're not getting the papers wet." He laughed, moving toward her, he dropped the dripping child into her arms as she squeaked. "You're getting the papers wet!"

"Aiden!" She exclaimed, half humored, and half concerned as Melody wrapped her arms around Antonia, her wet hair against her neck as Aiden reached for her. "I thought you guys were swimming."

"We were swimming, she missed you." He said, plucking Melody from Antonia's arms, the little girl held onto Aiden's t-shirt as he dropped a kiss on her cheek. "How are things going?"

"They are the same as they were when you were in here last time." She sighed. "Mom has nothing new. They've been canvasing the area where they were taking us, but still haven't figured out where they were taking us, and the suspects aren't talking."

"They identified them, though. Did they identify their associates?" Aiden asked, pulling the towel from his shoulder, he wrapped Melody in it and held her against him.

"Most of their past associates are either dead or in jail. It looks like they are relatively new to whatever trouble they've gotten themselves into this time." She sighed. "It doesn't really explain their loyalty though."

"I think not wanting to be killed is a good enough reason to keep their mouths shut." Aiden sighed.

"I guess." Antonia said, looking back at the papers. "I haven't heard from Mom or Dad since yesterday morning. I don't know if they've gotten anywhere with Melody's mother's files." Antonia sighed. "I wish they would get them so that I can see them."

"You do know that you're a forensic anthropologist, and not an investigator, right?" Aiden asked, laughing a little as he put Melody to the ground and crouched in front of her, drying her quickly with the towel. Antonia didn't answer, and when he looked up at her, he smiled innocently at her scowl. "I love you." He grinned.

"You are lucky that I love you." She teased, a smile sneaking onto her lips. "I take it you guys are done swimming."

"Yeah, it was getting a little warm out there." He sighed, dropping the towel on Melody's head, he listened to her giggle as he stood up and watched Antonia for a moment.

"We could always…" She started, stopping when she heard the sound of the gate bell buzzing. She jumped at the sound.

"What was that?" Aiden asked, suddenly on alert, she noticed how his eyes flicked to the gun box on the refrigerator.

"Someone's at the gate, my trigger happy friend." She said, smiling slightly as she pushed a couple buttons on the laptop, a picture appeared, and the face of the person at the gate came into view, staring at the camera, sticking their tongue out. It made Antonia smile.

"What is he doing here?" Aiden asked, standing up straight, he glanced to Antonia, and she grinned at him.

"I have no idea, let's go ask him!" She said excitedly, jumping from her chair, she ran from the room and quickly out the door. Aiden shook his head and sighed, glancing to Melody, who looked up at him curiously. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded toward the door as they walked together toward the open door.

* * *

Aiden walked out onto the steps just as she swung the gate open, her arms wrapped around the man at the gate, laughing out loud as she let him go and grabbed his face with her hands.

"Parker, Parker, Parker!" She exclaimed, and sighed with relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Bones wanted me to bring supplies, clothes, some food. Hodgins wanted me to bring you some gadgets." He said, holding up a briefcase in his hand, he laughed at his sister's excitement and held his hand out to Aiden as he approached the siblings, shaking his hand firmly.

"Gadgets?"

"He wanted me to upgrade the software on the security system, and get you some newer laptops, and increase the speed on the broadband, and install the Jeffersonian security cameras into the servers here, so you can see the lab. Do you mind if I stay the night? I have a lot of work to do." He asked, making a hopeful face at his sister, he glanced to Aiden, who shrugged.

"It's fine with me." Antonia smiled. "Where are the boys?"

"Oh, they're staying with Grace and JV." Parker said, glancing back to the car. "Can you guys give me hand?"

Antonia nodded, glancing to the door of the house to see Melody peeking outside, her dark blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. She signed for her to stay put, and walked toward the car with Aiden and Parker. "You left those two with bridezilla? I thought you loved your children, Parker."

"I figure they're evenly matched." Parker shrugged as the three of them walked toward the car. Parker opened the back of the SUV, and they began to pull items from the back.

"What are you doing with my truck?" Aiden asked, watching Parker smile slightly as he pulled a bag onto his shoulder.

"I'll return the rental. We have no idea how long you three are going to be here, so it's just easier to bring your own car. And on that note…" Parker said, turning to see Antonia's eyebrows lift. "Grace says if you're not back for her wedding, she knows where you are and will eliminate you if she needs to."

Antonia turned and glared at Aiden when he let out a loud laugh, to which his smile disappeared. "I love you."

"Mmhm…" She said as they approached the doorway, only to see Melody take off running through the house. Parker glanced to Aiden, and he shrugged as they both glanced to Antonia. "You guys get the rest in the house, I'll go get Shadow." She said, setting one of the bags on the ground as she went to find where Melody had run off to.

* * *

Aiden followed Parker out to the car to grab more bags. They stepped to the back of the car and Parker turned to Aiden. "I just had to come out here and see her for myself." Parker said, giving Aiden a slight smile.

"They're both doing remarkably well, considering." Aiden said, hefting another bag onto his shoulder. "It's good to see a familiar face. We're glad you're here."

"Well, being on the outside of the investigative stuff gives me the benefit of not getting wrapped up in the trouble my sisters find themselves in. My job though, is pretty flexible in that I can usually help get them out of said trouble." Parker laughed, lugging a bag of equipment with him. They closed up the SUV, and Parker handed Aiden the keys and they walked toward the house again. Once inside, Aiden closed the door and listened for Antonia.

"I'm going to go find the girls." Aiden said, watching as Parker nodded and started going through his things.

Aiden walked through the house, looking for Antonia, when he heard her talking softly in one of the bedrooms. He walked around the corner to find her sitting quietly with Melody, speaking to her as she signed.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." Antonia signed to the little girl, whose eyes looked up at Aiden curiously.

"You are safe." He signed to her, watching her eyes flick back to Antonia.

"Parker is my big brother." She said, smiling as she said it, tipping her head. "He is here to help us." She said, looking to the door, where Parker appeared behind Aiden. Aiden glanced to him and smiled a little, noticing what was in his hand. He stepped back, and watched Melody's eyes widen.

"Bonnie!" she signed excitedly, running toward the pink bunny that Parker was holding. She looked up at Parker as she hugged her beloved friend tightly.

Parker smiled brightly as the little girl immediately hugged him, wrapping her arms around his leg as she held Bonnie close to her.

"Looks like you made a friend for life." Aiden said, watching Parker touch the little girl's head as she looked up at him, tears of joy on her cheeks as she thanked him.

"Bones asked me to bring it to her." He smiled back at her, signing "You're welcome."

* * *

The four of them settled on pizza for dinner, and enjoyed their food as they sat at the table talking to one another. "So you seriously flung the crowbar at the guy?" Parker asked, watching as Aiden listened intently to Antonia's story.

"I had to. I signed to Melody to scream, cause a distraction, and I just hurled it at him. I figured I'd either impale him or knock him out. At that point, I was not going to quibble." She said with a laugh. She looked to Melody as she reached for a third slice, and Antonia shook her head. "Wait." She signed, reminding the little girl of their conversation from earlier when she explained to her that her tummy may just not know it's full yet, and that she should give it some time. Melody pouted and sat back, wrapping her arms around Bonnie securely.

"How have you been feeling?" Parker asked, watching his sister's raised eyebrow.

"They told you, didn't they?" She asked.

"They've told everyone." Parker said, watching as his sister rolled her eyes. "They're just proud, and excited. And Dad wanted me to…"

"Doctor's appointment is set for tomorrow." Antonia said, quelling his worries quickly.

"Good." Parker smiled. "Congratulations, though. You're going to be a great mom. You already are." He said, watching as Melody sipped from her cup of milk, looking around at the adults.

"We'll have to see about that." Antonia sighed, smiling a bit shyly as she reached out to hand Melody a napkin, just seconds before the milk dribbled down her chin.

"The boys love their Aunt Toni."

"Yes, and after I wind your children up with sugar, teach them pranks, and let them stay up until all hours of the night when they stay with me, I always send them home to you." Antonia replied.

"Yeah, payback is going to be so much fun." Parker smiled, watching as Antonia and Aiden both let out nervous laughs.


	41. Child's Play

**Monday, July 9- 11am**

Temperance sat quietly at her desk, poring over the case file as she had been doing for days, hoping to find something within the pages that would lead to their suspect. She glanced periodically to the computer, waiting impatiently for the live-link icon to blink. She looked up at the knock at the door and sighed. "Come in, please." She said, watching as the door began to open before she had finished her sentence.

"Hey, Doc." Harding said, stepping into the room, holding several folders in his hand. Temperance stood up and reached for them. "Hey, hey. Not so fast." He said, pulling them out of her reach, he smiled.

"First of all, don't call me that, and secondly, give me the files, please. I don't have time for your foolishness." She said, moving forward as he tossed the files on her desk. Immediately she opened them and started reading through them.

"She almost lost the kid several times." Harding said nodding toward the files as Temperance read through them, her stomach twisting at the charges and other items within the files.

"Melody." Temperance said with a glower. "She's not 'the kid', Christopher." She turned another page. "She should have never been living in these conditions." Temperance whispered. "Drug possession, drug dealing, prostitution?" She said, looking up at Harding, who shrugged his shoulders. "That child should have never been in that home."

"She was in and out of the system since she was born, Doc. Her mother would get clean and they'd give her back, then slip into old habits and she'd get taken away. Nobody wants to deal with a deaf child." He said, sounding a bit callous, he shook his head and sighed. "It's just too much work."

"That is absolutely ridiculous." Temperance growled. She turned her attention back to the folders, reading each and every word carefully. She noticed that Harding had remained standing beside her desk. "Was there anything else you needed?" She asked, watching as he sighed. His eyes held deep frustration.

"I think that Toni and Fitz should find another home for her." Harding said, watching as his partner's eyebrow lifted curiously. "She's caused nothing but trouble since we found her. Her mother's dead, her foster parents are dead, and Toni's already gotten herself into trouble trying to keep her safe. Maybe they should just send her away, send her somewhere that someone can take care of her, and not put everyone around her in danger."

"Are you listening to yourself speak, Agent Harding?" Temperance asked, her voice filled with anger. "You were a foster child, Christopher. You, yourself were in this girl's exact situation."

"It was different, Doc. I didn't have a gang of deplorables chasing after me trying to kill me and everyone who has had contact with me! You have Toni to think of here, and the baby. She could have lost that baby!"

"Do you think that I don't know that?" She snapped angrily at him. "Do you think she didn't know that?",her voice dropping an octave as she stood up and approached him. "My daughter may be brash, she may be bold, and she may be a bit impulsive at times, but I will have you know that inside her chest beats the heart of a Booth. Do you understand? Do you understand what that means? You of all people should know what that means! Her family is her number one priority. She was willing to go out in the middle of the night with an oncoming snowstorm in order to find the men that shot her sister, and she is willing to fight back in order to save the life of an innocent child. She is a very brave woman."

"You're her own mother, and you think what she did was brave? To risk death is not brave, Temperance. It's stupid! She knew that people were after that kid, and she still pranced her around town like she was her own child, like everything was just fine. She had a goddamn target on her back, Temperance! Antonia put herself at risk, she put Melody at risk, and she put her unborn child at risk! If you ask me, she's no better than that girl's mother!"

"Get out." Temperance said, her voice low and even. "Get out of my office right now!" She exclaimed. "And as far as I'm concerned you're off this case!"

"You can't just fire me, we hired you for the case! This is the FBI's case!"

"Then I want a different agent!" She said, gathering up the papers and folders. She stopped and looked up at Harding, her eyes blazing with anger, her breathing erratic. She stepped up toward him and pointed her finger into his chest, staring into his eyes. "That child has seen more death, and more pain than you or I could ever imagine at her age. She has been beaten, starved, abandoned, and neglected her entire life. She finds a few days of solace, and all you can say for yourself is that she should be sent away? Do you think she doesn't remember what she's seen? Do you think that she doesn't cling to Antonia and Aiden in the middle of the night for fear that she will wake up to them dead like everyone else she has ever loved? Do you think she doesn't fear these things, Christopher? What is going on in that head of yours? Do you think she's undeserving of a life, and a home where she is loved and nurtured and taken care of? If you think these things, then you are no better than the people that killed her mother or her foster parents." Temperance growled. "I'm through with you, Harding. Done." She said, pushing the folders against her body, she reached for the door and swung it open. "Out!" She exclaimed. "Now!"

He shook his head, walking past her quickly, he stepped out into the lab. He was just turning around, when she swung the door, slamming it directly in his face. "Temperance!" Harding exclaimed angrily as he heard the door lock, leaving him standing alone outside her door, his face red with anger as he stomped off, and out of the lab.

* * *

Temperance sat at her desk, just in time to hear the sound of the live link on her computer make a sound. She tried to catch her breath, her face still flushed with anger as she clicked on the button, opening the window as her daughter's smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Antonia asked, recognizing the worn look on her mother's face.

"I'm fine, Antonia. Nothing to worry about." She said, watching her daughter's eyebrow lift, an expression that more often than not matched her mother's. When Antonia said nothing, Temperance sighed. "Ace ."

"Say no more." She smiled.

"It may be a little worse this time. I think something is bothering him, but he's far too proud to bring it up. I hoped that your father would be able to get it out of him, but he's been stubborn."

"He's worried about me, Mom." Antonia said, glancing to the side for a quick second, she looked back at the camera. "You know Ace. We joke around about him being your second husband, or my other dad, but the truth is, since he and Rebecca couldn't have a child, and since the whole mess with the foster adoption that didn't go through, he's been really sensitive. He has always worried about me, ever since I was little. You know he still feels responsible for all of that too, I know he does. I'll talk to him."

"That could go a long way." Temperance replied with a sigh.

"Did he get you the files on Melody's mother?" Antonia asked, and could see from the look on her mother's face that she had. "Can you send them to me?"

"No." Temperance said, her voice resolute and strong. "I will send you the autopsy photos and notes, but I will not send you the criminal files."

"Mom." Antonia said, straightening in her seat, her brow furrowed. "I need those files to move forward with the case, to find this guy."

"No, the FBI needs those files to do that. You work with forensics, the investigators do the investigating. I will send you the autopsy notes, but you will not be getting the information on Melody's background at this time. You need to rest, and not stress yourself with things that you could not prevent."

"We know some of her history, Mom. It's not like you're protecting us from information that we don't already know about. Please send me those files." She said again, feeling her stubbornness deep in her belly pushing up, but noted that her mother was being just as stubborn.

"Absolutely not, Antonia. While it is important for you to know some background items, it's not necessary for this case, or your own stresses and struggles to have that information. You know what you need to know, and we will work on finding the connections. I will be sending the autopsy information to you shortly." She sighed, glancing up at the knock on the door. "Just a moment." She said to Antonia. Temperance stood up and walked to the door. She sighed lightly and flicked the lock on the door, opening it slowly to find Booth standing on the other side.

"Why is your door locked?" He asked, watching as she took a step back and let him inside. She closed the door behind him and he turned to face her. "Bones, why is your door locked?"

"I was just trying to get some work done." Temperance said, nodding toward the files.

"Dad?" Antonia's voice rang through the office, and Booth smiled.

"How can you get any work done when she's talking in your ear?" He said, walking around Temperance to look at her screen, Temperance sat in her chair and he stood behind her. "Hey, kid."

"Dad, tell mom that I need Melody's files." She said with an indignant tone.

"Antonia Elyse." Temperance said angrily. "You will get the autopsy photos and notes, and if you continue pursuing the other files, I will limit your resources, and you will get nothing." She said sternly.

"Mom." Antonia exclaimed. "Dad?"

"Hey, you know who the boss is, don't look at me." Booth replied. "How are things down there? Have you put your work down and had any fun?"

"Nope." Aiden's voice came from somewhere behind her, and Antonia turned.

"Hush, you." She said, glancing to the screen. "Parker left this morning. I've just been reading over the files."

"I think she has them memorized." Aiden said, coming into view on the screen. "Hey, Booth."

"Fitz." Booth said, noting that the younger man looked rested. "Where is Melody?" He asked curiously.

"She is down for a nap." Aiden said, glancing to Antonia. "She hasn't been sleeping well at night, so we've been having her nap in the afternoon. She'll be ready for lunch soon, I am sure."

"If there's one thing that child knows, is when it's time to eat." Antonia laughed. "I'm glad you're both there. We wanted to discuss something with you."

"What is it?" Temperance asked, straightening a bit, she watched Antonia seem to become shy all of a sudden, her eyes darting to Aiden.

"Check your e-mail." She said with a smile.

"Okay." Temperance said, she glanced to Booth and navigated her computer desktop, finding a new e-mail that had come in a moment before from Antonia. She opened the e-mail, and opened the video file within the e-mail. She gasped at the content of the video, her hand moving over her mouth as she felt tears spring to her eyes. "Antonia." She whimpered.

Booth grinned as he leaned over Temperance's shoulder, sharing the video with his wife.

"Turn up the volume." Antonia whispered, tears in her eyes as well.

Temperance did as she was asked, turning the volume up on the video, the soft whooshing sound that came through the speakers made her heart jump into her throat.

"That's the sound of your grandchild's heart." Antonia whispered.

"It's beautiful." Temperance whispered, looking up at Booth to see the pride and happiness in is eyes.

"So she's okay?" Booth asked.

"She's okay." Aiden said over the line.

"Listen to these two." Antonia whimpered, swiping a tear. "Thinking they are sure it'll be a girl. You can't tell one way or another just yet."

"Oh, I know." Booth said, smiling through the camera. "Thank you for going to the doctor." He said sincerely, watching Antonia smile at him.

"I love you guys." Antonia smiled. "We love you." She corrected.

"We love you too, sweetheart." Temperance said. She was mesmerized by the video, the black and white image moving constantly, she looked back at Antonia. "I'll send you the files."

"All of them?" Antonia asked hopefully.

"None, if you keep it up." Booth snapped playfully. "Go have fun, put the files away for a little while, because when you do get back, it'll be a long while before you get another vacation. Rest, relax… let us do the work."

"I'll try, Daddy." Antonia replied. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Love you." Temperance said, as the screen went dark, she leaned back in her chair and looked up at Booth as he smiled down at her. Their eyes went to the screen, where the ultrasound was still playing on loop. "She's going to be alright, Booth." She whispered.

"They will all be okay, Bones." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, watching her turn to look into his eyes. "Let's go get lunch." He smiled.

Temperance smiled, watching his eyes sparkle as she shook her head lightly. "We need to talk about Ace." She said sincerely, watching as Booth's smile disappeared.

"If it's not one kid, it's another one." He said, letting a small smile appear on his lips. "Let's go." He said, nodding toward the door, he smiled as she took his offered hand, she grabbed her bag, as they headed for the diner.


	42. Change of Plans

**Wednesday, July 11- 9:30am**

Booth walked quickly into the lab, glancing around as he walked, his eyes scanned the platform, and his wife's office, only to hear her voice coming from Angela's office. He turned on his heel and walked toward her voice. "Bones?" He called, watching her head pop out from Angela's office, her face held a questioning look. "Hey, you called?"

"I called Ace." She said, watching as Booth stopped, tipping his head curiously.

"Ace took a couple days off." Booth said, watching his wife's eyes narrow, he took a step back. "He said you were right, he was out of line, and decided to take a couple days off to figure some things out."

"He took off a couple of days off in the middle of our case?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, stepping toward him.

"Perhaps you didn't hear what I said. He said you were right." Booth said, watching as she shook her head.

"That's neither here nor there. Of course I'm right. I am seldom wrong. That doesn't give my partner the right to take a couple of days to pout about that fact. He should be used to it by now." She said, watching Booth try to hide his smile. "Where is he?"

"Bones, don't worry about it. He will be back in a couple of days, he just needs to sort through some things." Booth said, watching her stare at him with that look she typically saved for remains. "What did you need? Why did you call?"

"As you know, we exhumed Ms. Hunter's body." She said, straightening as she walked toward the platform.

"Yeah." He said, declining a trip up onto the platform, she turned and looked to him, a slight smile on her lips. "Did you find something?"

"We ran some tests, and it appears that in addition to the heroin in her system, there were high levels of strychnine."

"She was poisoned." He said, watching as Temperance nodded her head.

"I don't know if it was on purpose, or if it was a bad batch of drugs. It's often used to cut heroin. Either way, her dealer is responsible for her death." Temperance said, watching Booth lean against the railing in thought.

"Yeah, but murder or not, Bones, this may or may not be linked to the people pursuing Melody." He said with a sigh.

"It has to be linked, Booth. There's no other explanation. She's a five year old girl. How many enemies has she accumulated in that amount of time?" She sighed as she stepped down off the platform in front of him. "What did the boy say? Mitchell. He said that they were looking for something that Melody had, or knew. How did they even know she had been taken in by the Cameron family? How did they know where to look? Aiden said he was uncomfortable with the CPS connection, have we looked into that?"

"We've been accumulating information on the people who have been connected with her case, but without interrogating each and every one of them, it would be impossible to find the connection."

Temperance sighed and nodded toward her office as Booth followed her. "Well, she's been in the system full time for a year and a half, correct?"

"Yeah." He said, stepping into her office, he sat down in one of the chairs in the room, watching as she sat behind her desk. "So you think that it's someone that has been involved recently?"

"Possibly. Perhaps look into connections with people since Sandy Cameron took interest in her. I know it's a longshot, but I'm hoping that Aiden's guts are as intuitive is yours." She sighed.

"Gut, Bones. Just our gut, not our guts." Booth laughed.

"What is the difference?" She asked, watching as he shook his head and just laughed. "Is Christopher okay?" She asked suddenly, watching her husband's smile disappear, and the sparkle in his eye faded for a moment.

"He's just having a hard time with all of it. Reading Melody's file brought back a lot of memories of when he was a kid, and it is upsetting to him that the foster system hasn't changed a lot since then." Booth said, shrugging. "He didn't really feel much like talking about it."

"Where did he go?"

"He didn't say he was going anywhere. He just said he was taking a couple of days off. I wasn't going to question it, he has been really agitated lately, and it's probably for the best that he takes a break. You have me here, Aiden is willing to do legwork if he's needed. Toni is at a safe house, Fitz doesn't have to be there the whole time." Booth said, watching Temperance's eyes for a moment, she looked concerned. "Bones, she's safe there."

"I don't like the idea of her being alone there, pregnant, with a child." Temperance sighed.

"Then go down there and spend some time at the house. You have access to the lab from there, and you have squints here to do the heavy lifting. We're not expecting to have any more bodies in this case. You performed the autopsy review already. Go down to Virginia Beach, Bones. I know you want to see her." Booth said, tapping her desk with his knuckles.

"Booth, I can't leave in the middle of the case." Temperance sighed. "Besides, Grace is getting ready for the wedding, and she needs my support."

"She has support, it's fine. I can help her if she needs. She has a phone, she has a computer, she can call you or talk to you at any time. Any issues she has with the wedding can be handled. Bones, go. Please?"

"Perhaps I'll go this weekend." She said with a sigh. "We have dinner with Anna and Fiona on Friday. I thought about postponing it since Aiden and Antonia aren't here, but I think it might be nice for us to do something normal for a change. Also, Anna and Fiona are new to town, I want to make sure they feel welcome." Temperance sighed, watching Booth nod. "Will that be okay?"

"It sounds like a good idea." He said, reaching his hand out to her, she leaned forward and grasped his hand. "I think it'll make you a lot happier to see her in person, make sure she's getting her rest. We're going to get them all home soon." He said, giving her hand a squeeze.

* * *

 **Wednesday, July 11, 2:00pm-**

"Tex?" Aiden said, stepping onto the small office, only to find the love of his life slumped over a pile of papers, her head on the desk, sleeping peacefully. He shook his head and approached her, crouching beside her, he ran a tender finger over her arm. "Tex." He whispered.

"Mm…" She grumbled, looking up at him, a scowl appearing on her face. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"You're drooling on your papers." He smiled, watching as she jumped back, looked at the papers and found that he was teasing her.

"That was not nice." She whined.

"Why don't you take a nap in a bed?" He whispered, running his fingers through her hair as she turned to lean her head against his shoulder. She mumbled into his shoulder something he couldn't understand, and he laughed a little. "What was that?"

"I said I don't like you anymore." She mumbled, leaning against him, she breathed deeply. "You smell nice."

"It was raining, so Shadow and I made cookies." Aiden said, kissing her forehead. "She's taking her afternoon nap right now."

"I like you again." She said, smiling sleepily as she sat up, watching his eyes sparkle at her as he shook his head. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He said, looking up at the icon on her screen, blinking. "Hey, someone is calling you. Wipe the drool off your face and get to it." He said, watching her scowl.

"I don't like you again." She said, as she hit the button on the keyboard and looked at the screen. "What?" She grumbled, scowling at her father's surprised face.

"Woah. I can call back later." He said, watching his daughter's eyes narrow.

"She just woke up, sir." Aiden said from beside her, kissing her nose when she glared at him. "What do you need?"

"Just a few things. Ace is off the case for a few days. We'll be working with Agent Nichols until he's back." Booth said, watching as his daughter flinched.

"Nichols? No." She shook her head. "No, no. No. Absolutely not. Absolutely, positively, no…"

"Hi Antonia!" Agent Nichols appeared on screen. He was a younger agent, just about Aiden's age, blonde hair, blue eyes, and extremely eager. Aiden wasn't familiar with the agent, and Antonia seemed to have a visceral reaction to seeing him on the screen. He watched her for a moment as she gritted her teeth.

"Dad." She growled. "No."

"Just until Ace gets back." Booth said, watching his daughter's glower become more pronounced as she woke up a little more.

"Where the hell is Ace? Why isn't he here? He's Mom's partner! He can't just leave in the middle of this case! Dad, where is Ace?" She said, trying not to look at the other agent on the screen, trying to focus on her father.

"He'll be back in a day or two. He just needs some time to cool off." He said, watching his daughter shake her head. "Your mother performed the second autopsy, and she determined that the heroin that Melody's mother died from was laced with strychnine. We don't know if it was murder, or if it was just something that they cut the drugs with, and she overdosed. We're not sure yet. We are looking for her dealer now, see if we can get any information on him."

"What about the two suspects we do have?"

"We're working on them."

"You're not going to get anywhere with Agent Dopey there." She snapped, watching her father shake his head.

"Toni." Booth sighed. "Also, your mother will be coming down there this weekend."

"Mom? Why?" She asked, sitting up, she glanced to Aiden. She seemed a bit alarmed by the news.

"We're going to send Aiden home, and your mom is going to stay with you and Melody for a few days. You're more than secure there, but your mom doesn't want you to be alone with Melody. Not that you can't handle it, but she just would feel better if you weren't by yourself. We're going to need Aiden here." Booth said, watching a wave of emotions roll over his daughter's face. He couldn't tell if she was upset, or if she understood, but she said nothing.

"When?" Aiden asked, lifting an eyebrow curiously, his expression was even more difficult to read.

"Probably Saturday, unless there's a break in the case, then we may need you earlier." Booth replied. "Sorry to cut your vacation short." He said, wincing a little.

"Trust me sir, being in danger is no vacation. I'm not going to be relaxed and happy until we're all home and out of harm's way." Aiden said, watching Booth nod. "I'd be happy to come home and help on that side." He said supportively, ignoring the light pinch that Antonia gave him to his leg. He scowled at her and she narrowed her eyes. "Maybe sooner would be better." He said, smiling.

"We'll let you know." Booth said, nodding. "I'll check in tomorrow."

"Okay, love you, Dad." Antonia said, her voice monotone.

"Love you, kid. Be safe."

"Always." Antonia said, clicking the button to disconnect. She stood up immediately. "No! No! No!" She exclaimed , pacing the room. "No!"

Aiden stood up and watched her as she moved back and forth like a caged lion, shouting to herself, she stopped and sighed heavily. "Tex, it's okay."

"No! No, it's not okay. It's not okay, Aiden. This is the exact opposite of okay! You can't leave! You can't!" She exclaimed. "I don't want you to leave." Her shouting turned to a full out whine.

"Tex, it's to further the case. So we can all go home."

"I'd be happy to come home and help on that side." She mocked, glaring at him. "You're a damn suck up!"

"I am not! I want to go home! I want you to go home! Tex, please…" He said, following her. She stopped and turned on her heel, stepping up to him, she shook her head angrily. "Is this one of those hormonal things?" He asked, knowing as soon as it left his lips that it was the wrong thing to say.

"I am going to stomp on your foot." She said, setting her jaw.

"It doesn't count if you warn me." He said, taking a step back.

"I'm not warning you. I'm guaranteeing." She said, stepping forward to look into his eyes, the brown depths of her eyes were but rings around her quickly dilating pupils. "You can't leave. I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone." He said, rubbing her arm lightly, he watched the fire in her eyes start to extinguish, her body reacting to his closeness. "It won't be for long, just a day or two to help your dad." He said softly. "I wonder what happened with Ace."

"That's another thing! Agent Nichols? Agent Nichols is a complete moron!" She said, her anxiety and anger ramping up again, she turned out of his embrace and put her hand to her head as she stared at the door to the room for a moment. "What the hell was my father thinking? Agent Nichols couldn't find his way out of a paper bag if it had holes on both ends!"

"He seemed awfully happy to see you." Aiden shrugged. "I've never met him."

"I thought he was transferred to Miami or Alaska, or who cares where the hell he was transferred! Anywhere but Washington would be fine with me." She muttered, taking a slow, deep breath.

"How do you know him?" Aiden asked, trying very hard not to sound too curious. She turned her head from him, biting her lip. "Tex? Tex, how do you know him?"

"I don't know him." She mumbled.

"Come on, Tex. He knows you. How do you know him?" he asked again.

"He was you!" She said, turning around, swinging her hand in his direction. "Are you happy? He was you! He was one of Dad's puppies! He was shadowing Dad a couple years ago, and…"

"And?" He asked, sensing more, a wicked grin spread over his lips and he watched her eyes widen, and her mouth clamped closed as she let out an angry grunt.

"And nothing. I am going for a walk." She said, walking out of the room.

"Antonia?" Aiden said, following her out of the room, he watched her walk quickly down the hallway. "Tex, come on!" He exclaimed as she angrily slid open the door to outside, and slammed it closed behind her..


	43. Rain On Our Parade

Antonia stepped outside and turned sharply for the stairs, walking down to the small boardwalk that would lead her to the beach. She heard the door opening behind her, and Aiden calling to her, but continued anyway. She wasn't sure if she was angry, upset, or perhaps embarrassed by the entire situation, so she just blocked everything out and continued walking, ignoring the dark clouds and the pouring rain.

"Antonia, stop!" Aiden exclaimed, reaching out for her shoulder, he immediately regretted it, watching her flinch from his touch, forgetting about the bruises on her shoulder. "Please." He begged, pulling his hand back. She turned and faced him, the rain falling hard on both of them. "Come back to the house, where are you going?"

"I am going for a walk."

"It's pouring out, please come back inside. I know you're upset, but you're going to get sick." He said, grabbing for her hand, she scowled angrily at him. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong." She said, looking up at the falling rain, she sighed as the cool raindrops wet her skin. "I'll be fine, go back to the house. I don't want Melody to wake up to an empty house."

"Tex, it's raining."

"Thanks, weather boy." She snickered as he shook his head and let out a short laugh. "I'll be fine. It's a warm rain. I just have some things I need to think through, okay? I won't be long."

"Are you sure?" He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her tenderly, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her hard, pulling her fingertips through his hair as she held him against her in a passionate kiss. She could feel his body reacting to her closeness, and could feel the need she had for him rising in her chest. She whimpered against his lips, pulling from the kiss after another moment. He made no move to step away. "I don't want you to go off alone." He whispered.

"I was alone before you came along, Aiden. I will be fine." She whispered, stepping away from him, she started to walk away, but his hand refused to leave hers, and he pulled her back toward him. "Aiden!"

"Just because you were alone before, doesn't mean you ever have to be alone again." He whispered. "Come back inside. I'll let you have time to yourself in the house. Please?" He said, listening to the thunder in the clouds rumble around them, the wind blowing against them. "You don't even like storms. I can feel you trembling. Let me hold you. I need you."

"Why do you need me right now?" She asked stubbornly. "I just want to go for a walk."

"I'm not letting you go." He said, suddenly reaching for her, he swung her into his arms as she squeaked.

"Aiden!" She shouted, feeling him turn with her, the rain falling on her face as he moved swiftly toward the house. "Aiden, put me down! Let me go!" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Never." He said, laughing as he carried her back toward the house. He felt her lean her head against him as he carried her, and even felt a light laugh as he hauled her back toward the house.

"You can put me down, I'll come with you!" She laughed. He stopped and gave her a scrutinizing look as she watched the rain drop down his face onto her. "I promise." She said as he put her to the ground and grabbed her hand, tugging her toward the house. They were approaching the house and spied Melody standing in the doorway, watching them curiously. She smiled when they came close to her, and began signing immediately, asking them where they had gone, and why they were out in the rain.

"Bean is silly." Antonia signed, lifting the girl into her arms, listening to her squeak against the wet hug she was being given.

"You're getting her all wet!" Aiden laughed, grabbing Melody from Antonia, he too dripped water all over her as she wiggled against them, laughing. She slipped from his grip and ran through the house, laughing as Antonia and Aiden chased after her playfully, her voice squealing the whole way. Aiden slowed and sighed, listening to the two girls giggling as he headed toward the bedroom to change. He stepped inside and grabbed one of the plastic bags of clothes they had bought, looking through it for another t-shirt to change into. He grabbed a towel from the pile of towels and dried his hair, he heard the sound of feet walking down the hallway as he yanked his t-shirt off, and suddenly the door swung open. He looked at the surprised look on Antonia's face when she stepped in and was immediately greeted by a bright smile. "Like what you see?" He asked, winking at her, she laughed out loud and made a face.

"Of course."

"How does it compare to Agent Nichols?" He teased, watching her jaw drop immediately and her cheeks turn pink. She started to turn around, and he reached for her, pulling her back into him. "Hey, hey. I was kidding."

"No, you're serious." She said, struggling lightly against him. "If you must know." She said, turning around, she pulled from his arms. "Yes, I did have a sexual relationship with Agent Nichols." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. She watched his eyes stare into hers for a moment, the mood quickly deflating into one a bit darker, and she tried to read his expression, finding it very difficult. "It was nothing, it wasn't a big deal."

"So, you dated him?"

"Uh, no." She said, shaking her head, her eyes flicked to the side and then back to Aiden.

"One-night stand?" He asked, tilting his head, pulling a dry t-shirt on.

"Not exactly." She sighed. "Listen, Aiden. Agent Nichols isn't what you would call the sharpest tool in the shed. He is, well, what he lacks in mental acuity, he most assuredly makes up for with other talents." She shrugged, her cheeks turning red.

"So, he was your boy toy?" He asked, watching as her lower lip slipped into her mouth, she cringed. She could feel a rumble of anxiety in her belly. "Antonia!"

"Listen, Sam was a nice man, and he did want a relationship, and I told him that I wasn't a relationship kind of girl. There were no feelings attached to it or anything. It was just sex." She shrugged. "We parted amicably."

"Sam? So now it's Sam?" He asked, nodding his head. "And it was just sex." He shrugged, watching her nod, tipping her head as she tried to read his expression. "And you parted amicably." He said calmly, though he could feel a pit of jealousy roiling in his stomach. "That's nice." He said, nodding his head as he walked toward her. "That's really nice." He said as he walked past her and out the door.

"Aiden." She said, turning to walk after him. "Aiden, come here." She said, watching him walk down the hallway. "Aiden, please?"

"I'm good." He said without looking at her as he turned the corner toward the kitchen.

* * *

She stood for a moment, her emotions were starting to well up unexpectedly, and she could feel the knot in her stomach working its way to her throat as tears came to her eyes. She turned around looking at the room, her wet clothes suddenly feeling heavy on her shoulders. She started to change her clothes, pulling her wet shirt off, she swiped at the tears on her face as she stepped toward the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom, closing the door. She paused for a moment to look at her reflection in the mirror, her wet hair hanging heavily, her eyes looked tired and worn. She sniffled and turned toward the small basket of clothes by the door, pulling a warm sweatshirt from the pile, she pulled it on, and then quickly changed her shorts. She cleared her throat and sighed as she walked into the bedroom.

She was just about to move toward the bed when she saw movement in the doorway. She stopped and smiled at the little girl standing there, holding a small plate of cookies and a cup of milk in her hand. "Are those for me?" She asked, signing as she stepped toward Melody, who smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you." She said, tipping her head as she carefully took the plate and cup.

"Why are you crying?" Melody asked, her brow furrowing as she followed Antonia and watched her place the plate and cup on the small table beside the rocking chair in the room. "Are you sad?"

"I am tired." She signed back, sitting on the chair, she pulled Melody into her lap, and handed her a cookie. "I am tired, and thoughtful."

Melody sat in her lap as Antonia rocked her gently, each of them eating a cookie quietly. When her cookie was gone, Antonia closed her eyes, tucking the little girl's head beneath her chin, she hummed softly. After she finished her cookie, Melody looked to Antonia and smiled. "I like when you sing." She signed, pressing her lips together, she made a humming sound, and lifted Antonia's hand gently to her neck to feel the vibration. Antonia pulled her hand away at first, not sure what she was doing, and after a moment let the little girl move her hand as she made a humming noise again. "Singing." Melody signed. She reached her small hands up and touched Antonia's neck gently as Antonia smiled and hummed a tune. "I can feel your song." She signed.

Antonia smiled at the little girl, leaning down to kiss her forehead tenderly, she watched Melody's eyes as they explored Antonia's face, reading each and every twitch and movement closely. "I love you, Ant." She signed softly, glancing to the door she looked up at Ant and sighed, as if she were nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" Antonia asked her, tipping her head as she rocked them both gently.

"Can we stay here for always?" Melody asked, her brow furrowing in concentration, she had such concern on her face.

"Stay here?" Antonia tipped her head curiously.

"At the water." She signed, pointing toward the ocean side of the house. "I want to stay here. No bad men here. You, me, and Bean. Cookies." She smiled, turning her head, she tucked herself under Antonia's neck again, lifting her hand to her neck, she waited patiently for Antonia to start humming, and when she did, all of her fears seemed to drift away.

After a couple minutes, Antonia's attention was brought to the door, where Aiden leaned against the doorway watching her gently rock the little girl in her arms. "I'm sorry I walked away." He said softly.

"I'm not proud of myself, you know." She said, watching his eyes flick to the floor and back up to her again. "I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you."

"Because I'm smart, and good in bed, huh?" He said, a smile rising on his lips as she let out a laugh.

"You also look pretty damn good with your shirt off." She said, making a face at him as he chuckled, reaching his hand out to her. "Thank you for the cookies."

"Well, we had to share with you. We love you very much." He said, taking her hand in his. "Tex, we're going to have to see if we can get her to talk about her past. We need to figure out what she knows without scaring the crap out of her."

"I know." She whispered. "I'd like to do it before my mother gets here, before you have to leave." She sighed. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave." He said, crouching down beside the chair, he gently ran his thumb across the palm of her hand as he sighed. "Do you trust me?" He whispered, watching as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Of course I trust you." She whispered.

"Good." He said, running his fingertips over her skin.

"Aiden, I'm scared of losing her." Antonia sighed. "She is relying on us so much. I'm scared."

"We will do everything we can to make sure that we don't lose her, Antonia." He said softly. He squeezed her hand tightly, kissing her knuckle lightly as she watched him. Suddenly, their attention was pulled by the sound of the gate bell ringing. "Someone's at the gate."

"We're not expecting anyone." She said, as she and Aiden both stood up. Antonia carefully put Melody to the floor, holding her hand as they walked toward the office. The gate bell rang again just as they switched to the camera at the gate, the bell ringing a third time. As soon as they saw who was waiting, they exchanged a look. "Ace?" She whispered to herself as she furrowed her brow.

"I'll let him in." Aiden said, dropping a kiss on Antonia's cheek, he touched Melody's head, and quickly made his way to the front gate to let their guest in.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading... And your comments...**


	44. Even Walls Fall Down

Aiden walked out into the rain, across the driveway to the gate, watching as Ace stood with no umbrella, just letting the pouring rain pelt him in the face. "You have this place locked up like Fort Knox." Ace said, a wry smile on his face as Aiden dropped the concerned expression on his face and smiled.

"Safe house, kind of the point." Aiden replied, typing in the fourteen digit entry code that Parker had installed. "Parker was here." He said, opening the gate. Immediately Ace held out his hand to shake it Aiden's, who grasped the other man's hand in greeting. "Come on, let's get out of the rain." He said, nodding toward the house.

"Thanks." Ace said, though his voice seemed a bit nervous for some reason. He waited for Aiden to lock up the gate, and followed him toward the house.

"What brings you out here? Booth said you took a few days off." Aiden said, stepping under the overhang by the door, the two men paused for a moment.

"Uh, yeah." Ace nodded. "Just a lot going on and stuff. You know." Harding nodded. "I needed to take a couple of steps back." He sighed.

"So you came to the safe house, to get away from the investigation?" Aiden chuckled, noting that Ace seemed to get a little more nervous. Aiden smiled slightly. "Come on in." he said, opening the door, he ushered Ace inside. "You've been here before, right?"

"Uh, yeah. A few times." He nodded. "Bec and I used to vacation with Doc and Booth occasionally." He said, pulling his shoes off, he looked up to see Antonia standing about halfway down the hallway. "Hey, kid." A relieved smile appeared on his lips as soon as he saw her.

She stepped down the hallway slowly, and immediately he noticed her defeated gait, and the slumped shoulders. She wasn't the usual cocky kid he was used to, and it frightened him to see her so vulnerable. "Why are you here?" She asked, her arms folded over her chest as if it were what was keeping her warm, and not a defensive gesture. He could see that her hair had been wet recently, possibly standing in the rain, and her eyes were dull with exhaustion.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I just… I took a few days off, and I got in the car, and I ended up here." He said, watching her eyebrow lift slowly. "I don't know why I'm here."

"Bullshit." She mumbled, glancing to Aiden. "Aiden, can you check on Melody?" She whispered.

Aiden looked between Ace and Antonia, and nodded. "Uh, yeah." He said, walking down the hallway quickly, he glanced back at the two of them, and neither had made a move. He walked back toward the bedroom where Melody was.

"You came here to see me." She said, watching the older agent's eyes on hers. "Ace." She sighed. "Come on, talk to me."

"It's weird." He said, shaking his head. "I have worked with your mother for so many years. I've grown accustomed to the way she pushes, the way she snipes at me, the way she always focuses on logic and the truth. I've grown used to that, and it has never bothered me. The past four months though, I don't know what it is. You've been driving me crazy." He said, lifting his hand to his forehead for a moment, he swiped his thumb across it, grasping his temple with his fingertips. "I don't know if I should follow you, or if I should stand in front of you."

"Gun goes first, Ace." She said, stepping toward him.

"Yeah, yeah… but it's different with you, Ant. It's different, and it's not a good kind of different. I can't explain it. I don't even understand it."

"It's because I'm a kid." She said, tightening her arms across her chest. "I'll always be a kid to you, and that's fine."

"It's not fine." He said, his voice a little louder. "I think you understand, but it's not fine." He shook his head. "Toni, I don't think you should work with the FBI anymore." He blurted out, closing his eyes tightly. "I don't think you should go out into the field anymore." He said, tightening his jaw as he opened his eyes and looked at her straight in the eye. "Not because you're not good at it, but because it's too dangerous. It's just too dangerous. You're going to be a mother soon. Someone will be relying you, and…"

"And Aiden will be a father." She said abruptly. "Do you think he should quit his job as well? Do you think he should give up his career now, because it's too dangerous?"

"Well, no… but…"

"Then I think this conversation is pointless." She said, straightening her posture. She watched a cloud of frustration mask his features, his nose flared just slightly. "However." She sighed. "If the point you are trying to make, is that in my current condition, it might be necessary to slow down a little, then it might be something that can be discussed." She said, watching his expression change just slightly. "I remember, Ace." She said, watching the agent stand and watch her. "I don't want to go through what my mother had to go through with Gracie."

"Then why did you continue working so hard? Why do you put yourself into situations like this?" He asked, shaking his head. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Aiden knew." She replied.

"Yeah, well, Aiden wasn't the only one dealing with you." He snapped. Immediately, he noticed the cold look in her eyes, the stiff and frozen posture. "Aiden's not the only person who is responsible for you out there." He snapped.

"Why did you come here?" She said, taking a step back, shaking her head. "Did you come here to yell at me, to lecture me? Did you come here to tell me off, or to tell me to back off? What do you want from me, Ace? What do you want me to do? Because all I've gotten from this conversation is that you want me to quit my job and become a housewife."

"Stop it." Ace said, stepping toward her. He immediately felt guilty when she took a defensive step backwards. He looked down the hallway and could see Aiden keeping watch. He closed his eyes, trying to find his words. "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I shouldn't have come here. I'm going to go." He said, turning around, he reached for the doorknob, and immediately felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Turn around." She said, waiting a moment as he stared at his hand on the doorknob. "Ace." She whispered, her voice almost a whimper. She could feel the deep breath he took. "Ace, please turn around." She whispered.

Slowly he turned around, his eyes meeting hers and the mask was dropped. He stepped forward and placed his hands on Antonia's face, leaning down to press his forehead against hers gently. "You are the closest that I have ever come to having a daughter, Antonia. Even Gracie has never captured my heart like you have." He took a slow, deep breath as he tried to focus on his words. "The thought of something happening to you tears me apart from the inside. The thought of something happening to your child? It is making me absolutely crazy. I know that I have no right or claim to you, Antonia. I know that I cannot tell you what you can or cannot do. I'm nothing to you. I'm not your father. I'm not even your uncle. I'm just some lonely old guy who just happens to work with your mother, and be friends with your father. I am nothing, and I have to face that. I'm sorry."

"Bullshit." She said angrily through gritted teeth, those dark eyes focusing on his. "How dare you say that to me?" She shook her head angrily. "How dare you look me in the eye and tell me that you are nothing?" She said, pushing at his chest angrily.

"Toni."

"Don't you, 'Toni', me." She shook her head, taking a step back. "You were the one that brought my father back!"

"That's not exactly true."

"You were the one that was there, Ace. You were the connection. You were the missing piece of the puzzle. If you weren't there, then I would never have known my father as I do now. You were the catalyst, and you've never been less than that to me." She said shaking her head. "You were there, Ace. You were there every step of the way. Do you have any idea? You made my mother laugh again. You made her trust again. You were the reason that she stopped crying every night, Ace. It wasn't Dad. You were the one that told her to take him back! You were there on that plane to Boulder to find Parker! You stopped my mother's panic attack…. And… and, It was you that convinced Rebecca to come back! I remember that! You gave me my father, you gave me my mother, and you gave me my brother. How dare you say that you are nothing?" She exclaimed. "How dare you stand there and tell me that you are nothing?" She sobbed. "You brought back Deuce." She said through her tears, her legs feeling weak as she stood before him. "You took my best friend, broken and battered, and you put him back together, Ace. You took the time and the patience to piece him back together. You are the first person after my father that my mother looks for when something bad happens! Do you have any idea?" She screamed, punching him in the chest with her fist. "Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think that I don't see it?" She screamed, gripping him tightly. She was quickly faltering, her teeth gritting as she sobbed harder into him.

Ace looked up at Aiden desperately. His hands moving to Antonia's as she held onto his jacket, and Aiden started down the hallway toward them.

"You have no idea what you mean to me!" She exclaimed suddenly, slamming her fist into Ace's chest again. "You have no idea! How dare you tell me that you are nothing!" She screamed, as she pushed him into the door, sobbing into his chest as he held onto her tightly, her breathing was becoming labored as she sobbed.

"Aiden." Ace said desperately. "Aiden, where can we take her?" Ace said, supporting her in his arms now as she fought him.

"Here." He said, ushering the two of them down the hallway. He opened one of the bedroom doors and turned on the light.

"How dare you?" She sobbed. "How dare you say that to me?" She sobbed desperately.

Ace carefully helped her onto the bed, watching as she grasped for him as she cried, her exhaustion taking a toll on her as she gripped his shirt, pulling at him. He carefully lay beside her as she sobbed into him, feeling his arms wrap around her tightly. "It's okay." He whispered to her as he held her to him. "It's okay, I'm here." He whispered. "I've got you." He said, feeling his own tears begin to fall. "Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Aiden watched as Antonia fell apart in Ace's arms, and though he wanted to comfort her, he knew there was nothing he could do. He stepped out of the room and looked down the hallway and could see Melody watching everything curiously, her own lip trembling, her eyes wide. "Aw, no." He whispered as he approached her, and as he lifted her into his arms, she immediately started to cry against him.

He held tightly to the little girl in his arms, her soft sobs making her body tremble as he leaned against the wall and slid to the floor while he held her. He closed his eyes as he held her against him, rocking her gently as he listened to her cries mix with the anguished sobs of Antonia.


	45. Finding Solace

**Wednesday, July 11- 8:00pm**

Antonia let out a muted shout when she sat upright in the bed. She had sweat pouring down her face, her hands were grasping at the sheets as she tried to catch her breath. She looked around the room, noting that it wasn't the room that she and Aiden had been sleeping in, and even more strange was that she didn't remember getting there. Her hand went to her forehead, feeling the light pounding of a headache as she listened for anything in the surrounding rooms, hearing nothing.

She thought of calling out to Aiden, but instead moved to get out of the bed. She could feel her stomach protesting her movements without food, and whimpered when her feet touched the ground. She sucked in a deep breath and immediately smelled a familiar cologne, and like a tidal wave, her memory of what had happened returned.

"Ace?" She whispered, standing up quickly, a rush of blood to her head made her dizzy and she sat down again, grasping her forehead in her fingertips. When she was able to get her bearings, she stood up slowly, shuffled her way to the door and opened it, listening for any noise. She shuffled down the hallway, noticing that the rain had stopped outside, and a sunset was trying to force its way to being seen. She looked around the house a bit, and then walked toward the back door, looking out onto the beach she watched the occasional person walking by out on the sand, and saw no trace of Aiden or Melody. Suddenly, the sound of a squealing child raked through the air outside, and the sound of a splash followed quickly by giggles. Antonia smiled, following the sound of the men's voices that followed, and more splashing.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she stepped over toward the courtyard area where the pool was located, just in time to see Melody jump from the side of the pool into water, where Aiden caught her as she squealed and giggled. She coughed as she bobbed up and down, giggling in his arms. "How much of the pool water has she consumed?" She asked, startling the two men as one wiped water from his face, and the other laughed from the chair on the side of the pool.

"We only had to refill the pool once." Aiden teased, holding out his hand to her. "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

She only lightly touched his hand, narrowing her eyes at him. "I feel a little more rested." She said, her hand just naturally going to her abdomen as she took a step back.

"Worried I'll pull you in?" He asked, laughing at her cautious nature.

"This is not my first time near a pool with boys." She said, taking another step back. She looked over at Ace as he sat on the side of the pool, his feet dipped into the water. He avoided eye contact for a moment, and looked up at her with a supportive smile. Antonia looked back to Aiden. "Have you eaten dinner?"

"We made some pasta, there's some waiting for you in the refrigerator." Aiden replied.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I figured you couldn't go too long without feeding the monster." She said, signing without thinking as she spoke. She watched Melody grin as she held onto Aiden. "I'm going to go eat." She said, pointing toward the house, she glanced to Ace again and smiled, and then walked back into the house.

She walked toward the kitchen, pulling out a covered bowl of pasta with sauce from the refrigerator, she set it on the counter by the microwave when she heard the sliding glass door open, and close again. She knew who it was, so she just waited patiently as she prepared her dinner. When she turned to face her visitor, she smiled shyly at him. "Ace." She sighed.

"Aiden is a good cook." He said, watching her tip her head, a smile on her lips as she sleepily sighed.

"He is." She said with a little shrug. "This is the first thing he ever cooked for me." She said, holding up the bowl as she brought it to the microwave and put in the time, starting it up. "It's nothing earth shattering, but it's good." She said with a nod, glancing to the microwave.

"Toni." Ace sighed.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier." She said, watching as he shook his head and watched her eyes carefully. "I am usually pretty good at holding my emotions in check." She whispered.

"You're just like your mother in that respect." He smiled politely. "You hold everything in until it boils over."

"This was more like a flash boil." Antonia smiled, listening to his light chuckle. "Do you really not understand how important you are to me?" She asked, looking up at the microwave as it beeped. She reached up for the bowl, pulling it from the microwave, she carried it to the table as Ace followed behind her, sitting across from her as she ate.

"Do you understand how important you are to me?" Ace countered, watching her shrug. "Toni, I am not in any position to tell you how to live your life. You're the only one that makes decisions for you, even I know that. I just want you to know that I worry about you."

"I know you worry about me." She said, continuing to eat, she looked up at him. "Sometimes I feel like you're my guardian angel or something." She shrugged. "That sounds stupid." She sighed. "I don't know." She said, staring into her bowl as she stabbed at her dinner, she avoided his imploring gaze for a few moments. She looked up at him and sighed. "One of my earliest memories of you, was right after Dad got out of the hospital. They had transferred him, or were going to. I don't remember, but you brought me my pendant." She said, reaching her hand up to touch the pendant around her neck. "I remember you insisted on putting it on me, and you got really close to me, and you looked right into my eyes and you…"

"I told you that I could see you." Ace said softly. "I remember."

"Yes." She sighed. "I had convinced myself that I was invisible. That's all I wanted, was to be invisible, and not be seen. I just remember thinking that it was the only way to be safe." She said, closing her eyes as she imagined that time. "But there you were, telling me that you could see me. I couldn't argue with you. You were talking right to me, looking right into my eyes. I felt safer knowing that you could see me, I felt like you really believed that I was invisible to everyone else, and that you were special because you could see me." She smiled, watching as his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "You were this man, this adult that really just been dropped into my life, you know? You were this this big, tall, dark eyed, dark haired man that could make my mother smile. You just didn't let her get to you. Everyone else seemed to look at my mother with pity and sadness. You just seemed to move through it in stride, and take her anger with a level of understanding and ease that I watched with wonder." She shrugged. "Before Dad came home, and I saw them together, it was always you that could make her smile. Even when she was arguing with you, she was always listening to you. She trusted you, even when she felt that you had betrayed her, she trusts you or you wouldn't have stayed her partner." She sighed. "Mom and I love you very much, Ace." She said, reaching across the table to touch his hand. "I never want you to doubt that for a second. You got us both through some of the most challenging, confusing, and pain filled times of our lives."

"I love you both very much." He smiled, squeezing her hand.

"And that's just the stuff before Dad came home, you know? You are Dad's closest friend, his most trusted ally. Ace, I know you worry about me. I know that when you say things that other people look at as over the line, that you're just expressing that concern. I'm not offended by what you say. I am brash, and bold, and I don't always think things through before I do them, and I do need to learn to keep an eye on myself. For a long time, it was just me." She said, glancing toward the door and back to Ace, she lowered her voice a bit. "I always felt insulated, like I was alone in this. Mom had you and dad as partners, but I always felt like I was going to be able to do it all by myself." She swallowed. "I've never been in a relationship like this before either. I've never had to worry about someone else before. I've never had a partner, and now I have to worry and think about so much more." She whispered. "I'm sorry if I've made you feel like I don't care. I'm sorry if I've worried you."

"I know." He said, smiling tenderly. "You are a very important part of my life, Antonia. I want you to be happy, but I also want you to be safe."

"I'm going to try harder." She said, hearing the sound of the sliding glass door open and the pounding of wet feet slapping across the floor. "I have a lot to live for." She said as Melody came careening into the room wrapped in a towel, her cheeks pink with happiness as she launched herself at Antonia, with Aiden right behind her. She pulled the little girl into her lap, and laughed when she grabbed her fork and started to eat her dinner. "Hey, that's mine." Antonia signed as Melody looked up at her with a food filled smirk.

"Don't worry." Ace said with a smile. "I brought pie."

Antonia grinned brightly. "Royal Diner pie?"

"The one and only." Ace replied.

"I knew there was a real reason for keeping you around." She said with a laugh, pulling the little girl into her arms a little tighter, she smiled at Ace's laugh.

* * *

 **Thursday, July 12, 2:30am**

Ace found himself roused from a fitful sleep with the sound of stillness surrounding him. He looked around the dark room and quickly remembered where he was. He listened to the quiet of the house for a moment and groaned to himself as he rolled out of bed. He yawned and stretched, and slowly shuffled out of the bedroom into the hallway. He could hear the hum of the refrigerator, the gentle rumble of the air conditioner. He walked down the hallway with a slight grumble, yawning again as he entered the kitchen, where the lights above the counter were still lit. When he turned the corner, he let out a gasp at what greeted him.

On the counter was half of a pie, still wrapped in plastic wrap, but obviously removed from the refrigerator. Beside the pie was a fork, poised to dig in, and holding that fork was a small hand belonging to a messy haired blonde girl with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"What are you doing up?" He whispered, noting that she sat as still as could be, almost as if she thought if she stayed still, he wouldn't see her. He watched as the fork slowly moved to the counter, and her eyes quickly welled with tears. "Hey, hey!" He whispered. "No, no..." He said, moving toward her, he immediately lifted her into his arms. She buried her head in his neck as she cried quietly, and he rubbed her back gently and carried her around the kitchen. "It's okay..." He whispered, "It's okay." His eyes flicked to the bedroom where he knew Antonia and Aiden were sleeping, and thought for a split second that he could just shuffle her into their room and disappear out the door as if nothing had ever happened. "Nope." He mumbled to himself. "I've got this." He said, feeling her sobs start to subside, he moved toward the cupboard and pulled down two small plates, and grabbed a fork for himself and a knife.

He made quick work of cutting two pieces of pie, and carefully turned her in his arms as he sat down at the counter, scooping out a slice for himself, and a slice for Melody. He placed her on the barstool beside him, and handed her a fork, her dark blue eyes moving to his as she swiped at her tears with the sleeve of her pajamas. She sniffled as she watched him slide the slice of pie toward her, and a smirk slipped onto her lips as her tiny tongue swiped her top lip. She watched him as she moved her fork toward the pie, almost as if she expected him to yell at her. He pushed his own fork into his slice of pie, and lifted it to his lips, watching her as well. He slipped the bite into his mouth and made a satisfied sound, reflecting it in his facial expression, he watched that tiny smile appear as she pushed her fork into the pie and shoved the biteful into her mouth. They sat and ate their pie, each watching the other so intently that Ace didn't hear the sound of the bedroom door opening, or the light footfalls of the other late night reveler who appeared around the corner.

"Who said you two could eat my pie?" Antonia said, feigning irritation as she watched the shocked look on Ace's face when he looked up. She watched Melody's head snap in her direction after seeing Ace's reaction, and didn't miss for a second how the little girl's hand lifted to the plate of pie and very slowly moved it toward Ace. "Are you eating my pie?" She signed, as Melody shook her head, her eyes wide as she watched Antonia approach her. There was a split second of panic in her eyes, but she immediately recognized Antonia's expression of playfulness.

"Ape was hungry." She signed, looking to Ace as she looked back to Antonia.

"Oh yeah? Ace was hungry, and he just decided to wake you up and share my pie with you?" Antonia signed, speaking out loud as she signed, she glanced to Ace and watched him smile.

Melody looked at Ace, and back to Antonia, and back to Ace again. "Yeah. I was hungry." He said, winking to the little girl, who smiled brightly at him. "Sorry if we woke you up." He said. "I was having a hard time sleeping."

"I woke up on my own." Antonia said. "I figured I'd check on her, since she's usually awake at this time." She said, moving toward the cupboard, she pulled a plate for herself down. She set it on the counter, and thanked Ace when he put a slice on her plate. She leaned against the counter and faced the two of them as she ate her slice, and smiled when Melody continued to eat her slice of pie. "We have to keep an eye on her, she is a midnight snacker." Antonia said, giving Melody a sly look as she looked up innocently from her pie.

"Food hoarder?" Ace asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "It's a work in progress."

"I was a food hoarder." He said, taking a bite of his pie, he watched Antonia's eyes follow his. "What? I was a small kid, easy target."

"How were you broken of it?"

"Therapy." He said, shrugging. "I still wake up at 2:30 in the morning wanting pie every now and then." He laughed.

"Who doesn't." She laughed, shoving a bite into her mouth. "What um... what other things did you have to deal with? I mean, if you... if you don't mind me asking."

"Night terrors." He said, "I wet the bed until I was 13." He said, looking to see that she saw no shred of humor in her eyes, she simply nodded. "I'd get anxiety when my foster parents would leave me with a babysitter. I went through a horrible biting phase..." He said, shrugging.

"Maybe that was part of the whole food hoarding thing." She said with a glimmer in her eye, reveling in his laughter.

"I did have a lot of anxiety as a kid. Therapy did help a lot. The toughest feeling for a foster kid though, is just that need to belong. You want to feel connected to someone in some way, that someone understands what you're going through. There's no worse feeling in the world than feeling like nobody wants you." He sighed, watching the sleepy expression on Melody's face as she watched him intently. He reached out and touched her nose with his finger and he made a face at her giggle as she reached up and grabbed his hand, slipping her hand into his as he moved his fingers around and looked back to Antonia as she watched their interaction.

"Aiden and I want to adopt her." Antonia sighed, waiting for Ace's rebuttal, she watched him look into her eyes. "I know she's got some really big issues without even getting into the fact that she's deaf. Maybe it's just the maternal instincts kicking in or something, or..."

"You're just a compassionate, kind, loving person, Toni. Sometimes things just click. Sometimes you're not looking for something, and it finds you instead." Ace sighed.

"I'm sorry that the foster adoption thing that you and Rebecca were trying didn't work out. You guys really wanted that baby." She sighed.

"There's an example of how sometimes things don't click." He shrugged. "In the long run, it's probably for the best." He said, lifting a sleepy Melody into his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back. "The mother was young, she didn't know what she wanted, and who are we to deprive that baby of her mother... you know?" He sighed. "Beck had Parker, and you guys were always close. If I wanted to spoil a kid, all I had to do was visit your dad." He smiled, gently rocking the little girl in his arms.

"Soon you'll have a new baby to spoil." She said with a smile, watching as he looked at her and smiled back. He looked to see that Melody had fallen asleep against his shoulder, snoring softly against him.

"Make that two more that I can spoil." He smiled, kissing the little girl's forehead as he held her securely in his arms, and reached his hand across to Antonia, as they sat and talked a little more, before heading off to bed once again.


	46. Surprise, Surprise

**Friday, July 13- 6:30pm**

The Booth household was filled with the sound of happy chatter from family and guests, as they waited patiently for dinner to begin. Temperance was sitting on the sofa, Fiona tucked in her lap as she spoke to Anna about their move and their most recent experiences in Washington D.C., trying to avoid the inevitable conversation about the whereabouts of Aiden and Antonia.

Grace and Jack had arrived, as well as Parker, and his boys, who were poking in and out of the kitchen where Booth was, laughing and giggling when he'd growl at them playfully. The doorbell rang as Booth stepped into the room, and he nodded his head toward the door with a smile. "I'll get that." He said, walking briskly toward the door with a confused expression on his face. He opened the door and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Nichols? What are you doing here?"

The agent stood with his head tilted, a plate of cookies in his hand as he looked confused. "Uh, Doctor Brennan invited me to dinner." He said, glancing into the house, he watched Booth's confusion clear. "Uh, It's okay that I came, right? I mean I could go. I don't have to come for…"

"Just get inside, Nichols. If Bones invited you, then you're invited." He said, rolling his eyes. The agent walked inside and nodded toward everyone.

"I assumed since he was working on the case, that we could at least invite him to dinner. He is part of the team, and since I've seen hide nor hair of Christopher for the past three days, it seemed appropriate to invite him." Temperance said as Booth shrugged a little.

"Hey everyone." Nichols said with a smile. He turned and nearly hit Booth with the plate of cookies. "Uh, sorry. I brought some cookies. Didn't know if I should or whatever, but…"

"Just sit down." Booth said, taking the cookies from the agent, he walked toward the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready." He grunted.

Nichols smiled politely and sat in one of the chairs, as Temperance introduced him to those who weren't familiar with the agent.

Fiona watched Booth disappear into the kitchen, and slowly moved from Temperance's arms. She hopped to the floor and walked to the kitchen cautiously. She opened the door and slipped quietly inside.

Booth looked up from the stove to see the little girl's entrance and smiled over at her. "Hey, kiddo." Booth said with a friendly smile, he tapped on the counter to indicate that she could climb onto one of the barstools to keep him company.

"Hey, Pops." She said, her smile was bright, but there was a bit of happiness missing from her eyes.

"What's going on with you? The boys aren't picking on you, are they?" He asked, watching her shake her head. "It's weird being here without Uncle Aiden or Ant, isn't it?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Do you know when they're coming home?" She asked hopefully, watching as Booth gave her a light shake of his head, she looked to the counter, and her fingers as she tried to hold in her disappointment.

"I'll tell you what." He said as he turned around to face her, he leaned on the counter as he watched the sad pout on the little girl's face. "After dinner, we'll use the computer, and we'll call them, and have a little video chat with them, face to face."

"Really?" She asked, her grin brighter than ever as she watched Booth nod his head.

"Absolutely. I miss them too, so we'll check on them and see how they're doing." He said, watching as the little girl hopped from the barstool , ran around the counter, and attached herself to his leg in a playful hug.

"Pops, you're the best!" She squeaked happily.

"I do what I can." He said, looking down at the green eyes looking up at him, he smiled down at her. "Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you go get Grace, and see if she'll help you set the table."

"Okay! And then after dinner, we'll call Ant!" She said with a giggle, as she turned and ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

It was only a minute or two before Grace came walking into the kitchen with Fiona pulling her along, her voice chattering on about this and that. Booth smiled at her, and she moved toward the cupboard for the plates and silverware. "Nobody told Nichols about Ant and Aiden, huh?" Grace asked her father.

"Huh?" Booth said, looking at Grace in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Nichols, Dad. Ant and Sam were going out for a while. He just asked me if she was seeing anyone." Grace said, handing the basket of silverware to Fiona.

"They weren't dating, were they?" Booth asked. "What did you tell him?"

"I just told him she was with someone. It's not really his business." Grace replied.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. "Are you sure they went out?"

"Why do you think he transferred?"

"I thought he wanted to try something else." Booth shrugged.

"Yeah, more like Ant wanted to try someone else." She snickered playfully.

"Alright, that's not nice." He handed Grace the pile of plates. She smirked and thanked him, and she and Fiona disappeared into the dining room together.

* * *

Grace began to put the plates around the table while Fiona followed after her, happily talking about this or that as she helped set the table. After a few moments, Fiona quieted, and seemed to become a bit thoughtful.

"Hey, are you okay? I thought we were talking." Grace smiled. "You look sad."

"Uh, not sad." She shrugged, smiling in a way that didn't quite make it to her eyes. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Grace asked. She stopped what she was doing and sat in one of the chairs, watching as the little girl approached her.

"Uncle Aiden and Ant are watching a little girl, right?" Fiona asked, leaning against the table next to Grace, she sighed heavily.

"Well, yeah. They are at a safe place looking after a little girl." Grace said, watching the look on her face as she stood there thoughtfully. "Are you worried you're going to be replaced?" Grace teased, watching Fiona's eyes snap to hers for a moment, and her brow furrow.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "It's just that… we were at Uncle Aiden's, and I saw all of the things that he had for the little girl. Like her bed, and her toys and coloring books and stuff."

"Yeah?" Grace said, watching as Fiona tried to figure out what she wanted to say.

"Yeah, but it was weird. In the coloring book, she kept writing the same numbers over and over again. Zero, zero, five, five, four, two , six, nine, zero. Over and over again. It's just weird." She shrugged. "Not just on one picture either, but all of the pictures had that number on it." Fiona said, with a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, that is weird." Grace said, looking up to see the door from the kitchen open and Booth step in. "Fiona, tell Pops what you just told me."

Fiona glanced between Grace and Booth for a moment and furrowed her brow. "The little girl that Uncle Aiden and Ant are watching, she kept writing a number in her coloring book." She said softly, unsure of why she was being asked to repeat the information.

"What was the number?" Booth asked, crouching down to her level to show her how important the information she was giving him was.

"It was, um… Zero, zero… five, five, four, two, six, nine, zero." She nodded with each number. "It was on all of her coloring book pages."

"Do you think it's an identification number?" Grace asked her father as Booth shook his head. "Like her ID number for the group home or something?"

"No, it's too long." Booth sighed. "They would never give a kid a number that long to memorize."

"Is it her social security number?" Grace asked.

"I don't know." Booth shook his head. "Write it down, we'll check into a few things." He said, nodding his head. "Dinner's ready… you hungry?" Booth asked, standing up, he watched Fiona smile brightly.

"Yes!"

"Go let everyone know." He said, as he nodded toward where everyone was gathered.

Fiona giggled and ran for the living room. Just as she announced that dinner was ready, and everyone got up to go into the dining room, the doorbell rang.

Booth poked his head out from the kitchen, and exchanged a look with Temperance. "You invite anyone else?" He asked, watching Temperance shake her head.

"I'll get it." Parker said, already on his way to the door. He opened the door and instantly offered his hand to the man at the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked with a smile as everyone waited to see who was at the door.

Parker stepped back to let him pass, a smile on his face as he looked across the room of surprised people.

"Uncle Aiden!" Fiona squealed loudly, running at full speed toward him, and he easily lifted her into his arms with a laugh.

"Hey everyone. What's for dinner?" He asked, looking around the room at everyone, as he dropped a kiss on his niece's cheek, and waited for a response.


	47. The Return of Fluffy Bunny

Aiden waited a moment as everyone just stared at him speechlessly, everyone except Fiona and Parker. "Looks like you are the only one that's happy to see me." He winked at the little girl, and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Dinner is ready, Uncle Aiden." Fiona said, giggling as he tickled her, and placed her to the ground.

"Aiden, what the …!" Booth started to exclaim.

"Booth!" Temperance interrupted, walking toward Aiden. "Aiden, what are you doing here?" She asked, her anxiety ramping up as she approached him. She reached up and took his face in her hands, looking into his eyes. "Where are the girls? They're okay, right? They're not with you are they?" She asked, touching his arm as she started to walk behind him, looking toward the door.

He reached for her arm and she stopped, watching him with wide, nervous eyes. "Ace is with them." He said, and he could physically see her calm at the sound of her partner's name.

"Christopher is at the house?" She whispered. "Why is Christopher at the house?" She asked, taking a step back, she continued to watch him for a moment.

"He had some things to straighten out with Tex, I mean Antonia." He said, shaking his head, a smile still on his lips. "They're all okay, they're okay." He said, watching as Temperance nodded her head. "I wouldn't have come back if they weren't okay. I promise." He said, watching Temperance nod. He paused and looked looking as everyone continued to stare at him. "I'm sorry I interrupted your dinner. I can come back later."

"No, Uncle Aiden, you can't go!" Fiona said, tears coming to her eyes, she grabbed hold of his hand and tugged him toward the dining room.

"He's not going anywhere." Booth said, nodding toward the dining room. "Grace, put another plate at the table. Let's go eat." He said, watching as Grace smiled and headed toward the kitchen as everyone else began to talk as they headed toward the dining room. Aiden stopped beside Booth for a moment at the door to the kitchen, and they exchanged a glance. "You have something for me?"

"Yeah, we can talk after dinner." He said, feeling Booth's hand on his shoulder. "I think we might have a break."

"I might have something for you too." He said. "After dinner."

Aiden nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He set it on the counter with everyone else's as if simply by habit, and walked into the dining room with Booth. Everyone was talking and finding their places, and Aiden felt a hand grab his. He looked down to see his niece looking up at him. "Hey, kid."

"You sit next to me, Uncle Aiden. I had Grace put your plate right there!" She said, pointing to a seat.

"Thank you." He said, winking at the little girl. He put his hand on Anna's shoulder and leaned down to her, catching her look of concern. "You okay?"

"I'm doing well." She smiled softly. "Are you okay? Where is Antonia?"

"She's still at the safe house. We can talk later, okay?" He nodded. "Lots to talk about." He said with a charming smile as he sat down and said hello to everyone. "I don't think we've met." He said, leaning over toward Nichols. "Agent Aiden Fitzgerald." He smiled.

Nichols looked at him with a nervous smile. He noticed Aiden's confidence and familiarity at the Booth house, and it seemingly unnerved him. "Agent Sam Nichols. I'm helping Booth with the case while Agent Harding is off." He nodded. "You were at the safe house with Antonia and the girl, right?"

"Melody." He corrected. "Yeah, Agent Harding is with the girls now. I have some work to do up here." He said shortly. He turned to Grace and Jack and smiled, leaning over to give the twins each a fist bump. "How are the wedding plans going, guys? It's getting here quickly."

Grace sighed, rolling her eyes, but still beaming. "It would be a lot easier if my maid of honor didn't disappear to a beach paradise." She said, laughing as Jack elbowed her slightly as she giggled.

"Rest assured, she's tried very hard not to have any fun, but feel free to call her up and distract her. It'll do her good." Aiden said smiling.

"Aiden?" Temperance said, gaining his attention to the end of the table as the food was served. "When did Christopher arrive at the house?"

"Bones, Ace is fine. Stop worrying so much about him." Booth chuckled, watching as his wife glared at him.

"He has been very much on edge lately, and I wanted to ensure that he is of sound mind. Something has been bothering him, and he hasn't been very receptive to talking about it." She said, scowling at her husband. "I just want to make sure that he is well."

"Ace arrived on Wednesday. He and Tex had a good talk, and I think they are both feeling better. He's been very helpful with Melody too. His background is unique, in that he can relate with her, making her more comfortable in communicating. Tex has been letting him look over her notes to see if we've missed anything, and it's allowed her to get some rest." He said, sharing a small smile with Temperance. "Ace and Melody seemed to have bonded well. She still calls him 'ape' though." He chuckled, listening to the chorus of laughter.

Grace looked across the table at him and signed. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you." He signed back, smiling proudly as she glanced to Jack knowingly. "We are both very excited about the baby." He signed to her.

"Alright, you two." Temperance said, observing their conversation, she watched Grace and Aiden grab their forks as they started to eat, laughing across the table at one another.

"Aiden, you've learned sign language?" Anna asked, watching as he looked over toward her. There was a sparkle in his eyes that she had never seen.

"Melody is deaf." He said, watching her nod. "I've been slowly learning more each day from her. She's sharp and perceptive, and she can read lips, which is helpful for me, but she and Antonia communicate mostly in sign language. She's a remarkable little girl."

"I'm a remarkable little girl. Right, Uncle Aiden." Fiona said, nudging her uncle with her elbow, she watched him smile at her as everyone laughed.

"Of course you are." He said, kissing the top of her head. "I think that you and Melody will be very good friends. She's just about your age."

"But I don't know sign language." She said with a sigh.

"If Uncle Aiden can figure it out, I think a smart kid like you can figure it out." He said, watching her smile up at him before turning her attention to Booth.

"Are we gonna call Ant after dinner still, Pops? Just because Uncle Aiden is here, doesn't mean we can't call her, right?" Fiona asked, watching Booth's attention go to her.

"Sure, we can call Ant after dinner." He said, "I think Uncle Aiden wanted to do that anyway."

* * *

The dinner conversation was light and friendly, and Aiden relayed some of the stories from their time at the beach house, continuing to reassure Temperance that both Antonia and Ace were doing well. As dinner wrapped up, Aiden, Jack, and Parker stood to help with clearing the table while Nichols, Anna, Grace, and Temperance enjoyed a cup of coffee and visited.

Fiona worked her way to Booth's side, taking his hand. "Come on, Pops. We have to call Ant."

"You're so insistent." Booth teased her, though her serious expression showed him that she was not in the mood for niceties. She had a goal, and she was going to reach it. "Why don't you go play with the boys for a little bit, and I'll get the computer set up in the living room, so we can all talk to Ant."

"Okay." She smiled, as she skipped out of the room to find Nate and Luke.

Booth walked into the kitchen where Parker and Jack were loading the dishwasher, and Aiden was standing nearby wiping his hands on a towel as they all talked animatedly.

"Alright, Fitz. What do you have?" Booth said, watching as Aiden's eyes snapped to his.

"We'll need Grace." He said, reaching over to the counter, he grabbed his phone.

"Grace?"

"You'll see what I mean." He said with a smile. "It's a video of Melody. Grace can interpret. Antonia said that if you watch too, you'll know it when you see it." He rolled his eyes, watching as Booth chuckled and did the same. "I'll get the computer set up."

* * *

Temperance joined Booth, Nichols, Aiden, Grace and Fiona in the living room as Parker and Jack talked with Anna as they prepared dessert in the kitchen. Once settled in the living room, Booth, Grace, and Aiden settled on the couch as Fiona settled on the floor in front of the television, and Temperance stood behind them watching with Agent Nichols.

Aiden looked around at everyone as he set up the laptop and transferred some files from his phone to the computer, he hooked up the laptop to the television as he explained.

"Okay, so Ace had this idea of setting up a camera at random times, to let Melody play around on it. There's a monitor nearby, so she can see herself in the camera, and she seems to enjoy having it to play around with. Ace showed her how she can tell stories to it, and record them, play them back and stuff, and she has really taken to it. Ace thought that as she felt comfortable with it, she might start to communicate with the camera, and maybe we could get some information from her. I mean, we couldn't figure out how to talk to her about the trauma she experienced without making her upset." Aiden said with a sigh. "So we showed her how to the camera worked, how to record and play the videos. She liked to see herself on the monitors." He chuckled.

"They all do." Booth said with a bit of a laugh, though it was guarded. He remembered all too well when he had gone through the same thing with a young Antonia so many years earlier.

"Well, because she likes to see herself, you know, it started with a lot of grins, giggling and silly faces." He chuckled. He sighed slightly and looked around as he prepared one of the videos. "But it kind of developed into some story telling too." He said, glancing to Temperance who was watching diligently. "When Parker visited, he brought a bunch of books and toys. One of the books was a fluffy bunny book, or something." He shrugged.

"Oh…" Grace cooed as she nudged Booth. "Fluffy bunny was my favorite book ever."

"Oh God." Booth grumbled.

"Come on, Dad. You loved the fluffy bunny book." Grace teased.

"Well, that's where it comes in… Apparently, Melody's mom would read it to her, and would do it using sign language." He said as he looked for a video on the phone. He clicked on the one he was looking for, and it started with Antonia, pulling Melody into her lap, talking to her softly, as the little girl watched her and read her lips.

Temperance sighed and smiled lightly at her daughter being so motherly to the little girl, her voice soft and gentle.

Antonia shifted Melody on her lap, and the little girl glanced at the camera, making a face as Antonia let out a laugh. "That's enough, silly girl." She signed. "You're going to read me a story, remember?" Antonia signed, speaking aloud as well.

Aiden paused the video for a second. "Now, this is just the first time we tried to record it… she had read the story numerous times, but just watch her tell the story. Grace, you can interpret out loud what she's saying."

"Sure." Grace said, seemingly excited to be part of the process, she watched as Antonia held the book, and Melody looked at the pictures, and signed through the story. Grace read aloud every sign, and occasionally her brow would furrow as she read through it. She would occasionally glance to Aiden, who nodded knowingly. As the video completed, and Antonia closed the book, Aiden paused the video. Grace looked to him with a perplexed glance. "That's not how the story goes. Is this a different version of the book?"

"It's your copy of the book, Grace. There is no other version."

"There's no oak tree in the story." Booth said, running through the story in his mind. "And there are a few other added verses that didn't fit."

"Exactly." Aiden said as he smiled. "And when Antonia pointed them out to her, she became upset, told her that her mama told her the story, and she wasn't wrong. She tells it the exact same way, every single time."

"So you think that's a clue?" Nichols said from behind the couch, watching on in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense." Aiden said, standing up. His tone had become defensive. "She remembers something, she doesn't even realize it."

"Yeah, but it's a kid's book, and she's just a kid. So she has an imagination, she made up new parts of the book." Nichols shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything."

"When a child makes up a story, Agent Nichols, seldom is it exactly the same time and again." Temperance chimed in. "Trust me, I've heard a lot of stories." She said, patting the heads of Nate and Luke as they sit perched on the edge of the couch watching the adults talk. "You're saying she never strays?"

"Not once." Aiden said. "There's always an oak tree, and a box with a surprise, and a cat with yellow, green eyes." Aiden said. "I just have a really strong feeling that this has something to do with these people that are after her. I can't really explain it. I wouldn't have left them there with Ace if I didn't think it was important." He said, watching as Temperance nodded her head.

"Can we call Ant now?" Fiona asked, her voice sounded slightly exasperated as she looked up from her spot on the floor.

"Hey, what happened to my sweet polite girl?" Aiden teased, watching her sigh.

"Please can we call Ant now?" She asked with the exact same amount of faux anguish in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah…" He said, rolling his eyes at the little girl, he typed in a code and a password, on the laptop in front of them, so that the camera would capture them. They waited a moment, and suddenly the screen appeared with Antonia sitting at the chair, seemingly out of breath. As soon as she saw Aiden, she gave him a brilliant smile.

"Hey there, beautiful." He said, listening to her light laughter float through the speakers.

"You made it." She grinned. "Hey everyone." She said, waving.

"Hi Ant!" Fiona exclaimed, jumping up, she blocked the camera with her face and made a kissy face at the camera.

"Fiona." She said with a happy sigh. "I miss you."

"I miss you, Ant! Mama is here too, she's in the other room. She is looking forward to meeting you!" Fiona smiled.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her too, sweetie. I hope you're behaving." She said, watching as Aiden shook his head and Fiona looked up at him with a surprised look.

"I'm being good, don't listen to him." She smiled.

"Hang on a second." Antonia said, signing to the side, she turned and lifted a little girl into her arms. She pointed to the screen, and as soon as Melody saw Aiden, she grinned, reaching for him in the screen, whimpering as she struggled against Antonia's hold.

"Hey, Shadow." He signed to her, she started to sign to him quickly, and he was having a hard time keeping up. Her eyes were determined and frustrated, and her signing was very punctuated.

"She said she misses you, and wants you to come back right now." Grace nudged him.

"Thanks." He laughed. "I miss you, Shadow." He signed to her, watching as her lip started to tremble. "Oh, please don't cry." He signed, his eyes moving to Antonia as she cuddled the little girl, shifting her in her arms as she promised her that Aiden would return soon.

"She had a hard time after you left today." Antonia said, holding Melody against her as she buried her head in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said, feeling heavy in his chest for causing her pain. "I'll be with you guys soon." He smiled.

"It's alright, I think she's settling in well with her new best friend." She said, as Ace popped onto the screen. Antonia let out a laugh and gave him a little push as he grinned into the camera, and Melody reached for him. He held her in his arms and sat beside Antonia as Melody settled onto his lap.

"What's up, Doc?" He said, laughing at Booth's eyeroll.

"That is not funny, Christopher." Temperance sighed, listening to everyone laugh, and though she feigned an angry scowl, Booth could see the concern in her eyes begin to lift.

"You love it, and you know it." He said. "Everything is good here. Did you give them the message from Shadow?" Ace asked, watching as Aiden nodded.

"We're going to work on this from here, see if we can find the connection." Aiden replied glancing to Booth. "I'm going to be visiting CPS, and looking into the financials of some of the people that you mentioned."

Booth nodded. "Ace, we're going to be sending you a few other things tomorrow to look into. We might have some new clues." He said, placing his hand on Fiona's head as she looked up at him and grinned. Hopefully we can get this solved soon and get you guys home safe and sound."

"I want my partner back." Temperance said, scowling at the screen, she looked to Agent Nichols, who was just watching the screen, he glanced to Temperance. "No offense, Agent Nichols."

"None taken, Ma'am." He said, oblivious to Ace and Booth's snicker at the moniker she hated.

"I want mine back too." Antonia smiled, a bit of sadness in her demeanor.

"I'll call you tonight." Aiden said, watching Antonia nod. "I love you, Tex." He said, and signed.

"I love you, too." She sighed, "I love you guys too." She said, brightening a bit, she waved.

"Take good care of them, Ace." Temperance demanded, watching her partner nod his head.

"You got it, Doc. Later." He said, disconnecting the line, the screen went blank.

There were several moments of quiet as they all let the information that had been shared settle between them. Suddenly, Aiden stood up, and grinned. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for some dessert." He said, signing the same, he watched as Temperance smiled at him, her head shaking slightly. Everyone got up and began to file back into the dining room, chatting and talking as they went. Aiden noticed that Temperance was still watching him. "What?" He laughed.

"You have no idea how much that child has affected you, do you?" She said, reaching out to touch his hand, he tipped his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Your hands." She said, nodding toward them as she watched him look to her hands on his. "Even when she's not here, you're speaking with your hands." She said, squeezing his hands in hers for a moment. "Aiden, thank you for everything that you've done for Antonia. I don't think that I can remember ever seeing her this happy."

"She helps me be a better person." Aiden replied sincerely. "She's one of the bravest people that I know."

"Same here." She winked as she squeezed his hand. "Let's go get that dessert." She smiled as she tugged Aiden along with her, and they walked into the kitchen together.


	48. Gone Missing

**Saturday July 14, 3:00am-**

There was no rain that evening, only the gentle sound of the waves hitting the beach could be heard from the open window. The gentle breeze floated through the room silently, and in the distance there was the sound of wind chimes tinkling in the wind as the occupants of the beach house slept peacefully, and without worry.

It was that precise moment that an alarm sounded, slicing through the air like a machete blade, piercing into the heart and brain of Antonia and Harding as they leapt from their bed effortlessly. Antonia reached for the child that had been tucked against her, finding the sheets were empty and cold, she felt a rise of panic so violent that she felt she'd be sick.

"Melody." She whispered, jumping from her bed, she swung the bedroom door open. She noticed that the lights in the house were already on, as Ace appeared around the corner, mussed and pale, panicking as he checked the doors and windows. "Ace, have you seen Melody?" She exclaimed, watching his eyes snap to hers suddenly.

"She's not in your room?"

"No." Antonia said, the panic evident in her voice as she started moving through each room in the house, in search of the little girl. "She's not in her room either. Why is the alarm going off?"

"I'm checking the…" He mumbled, noticing that the back sliding door was open just a crack. "The door is open." He said, pushing the code for the alarm into the console, he watched Antonia slide the door open violently. The warm sea breeze slammed into her as she looked around frantically. "Toni. Toni, she couldn't have gone far." Ace said from behind her, sensing the intense panic.

"She wouldn't have heard the alarm, so she wouldn't have been frightened by it." Antonia said quickly, running down the stairs to the swimming pool, she flicked on the lights of the back deck, as the two of them moved quickly both through the house and outside, finding no trace of the little girl.

As Antonia moved through the house, checking room to room, she heard Ace's cell phone ringing and grabbed it quickly. "Tex, are you missing something?" The almost humored voice echoed through the line.

"Aiden?" She exclaimed breathlessly, her voice a virtual sob.

"Under the stairs on the deck." He said, calmly.

"What?" She shouted, out of breath and still panicked, she could hardly hear what he was saying. "Aiden, what are you talking about?" She exclaimed. "I can't find Melody!"

"Antonia. Go outside, look under the stairs on the deck." He said, and hung up.

"Aiden!" She screamed into the line, looking up at Ace as he stared blankly at Antonia.

"Under the stairs on the deck?" She said, repeating what Aiden had said. "Under the stairs on the deck!" She shouted, running out the sliding glass door, she pounded down the stairs toward the pool, she swung around the stairs, and captured in the corner of her eye the glow of something beneath the steps, where the outdoor shower was located. She flung open the door to the surprise of the little girl sitting there, her eyes wide as she dropped the phone in her hands to the ground. Antonia grabbed Melody with one arm as she started to wail, and the phone with her free hand as she flipped it around to see Aiden's face looking back at her.

"Thanks for dropping me." Aiden said as he made a face, listening to the little girl crying. "Ah, crap." He said, as Ace came running into the frame.

"She was video chatting him?" Ace asked, out of breath as he let out a slight laugh, pulling the crying girl from Antonia as she held the phone and continued to try to catch her breath, still unable to keep herself from trembling. "Toni, are you okay?" Ace asked, watching as she just stared at the phone, listened to the little girl crying, unable to catch her breath, her eyes still wide.

"Tex! Tex, breathe!" Aiden said, trying to get her to snap out of her trance, she tried to take deep breaths and couldn't keep up, she let out a whine. "Ace, catch her! Catch her! She's going to pass out!" Aiden said, his voice panicked. "Ace, she's going to…."

Suddenly, Antonia's eyes rolled up, and Ace grabbed hold of her as she started to fall backwards. He gripped both Antonia and Melody as the phone went skittering to the ground, landing several feet away. Ace eased her carefully to the ground, allowing Melody to crawl over him, gripping him tightly as her cries became more hysterical at Antonia's lack of movement.

"Come on, Toni." He whispered, touching the side of her face as she lay there motionless. "Toni, come on, wake up." He said, looking up at the outside showers, he pulled her toward them and quickly turned on the water, sending a cold wave of water down on all of them.

Melody gasped as the water hit her, stopping her crying for a moment, and Antonia's eyes popped open the moment the cold water splashed against her skin. She stared unseeing at Ace for a split second, taking deep breaths as she tried to figure out what had happened, when suddenly she heard Melody begin to cry again, her body falling onto Antonia's as she gripped her tightly, holding her face in her hands as Antonia blinked and lifted her hand to the little girl, trying to soothe her fears at seeing Antonia lying there motionless. Antonia just held the little girl as she lay on the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks as Ace stood catching his breath above her. "You're okay." He whispered, taking Antonia's hand, trying to calm his own rapid heartbeat. "You're okay. I got you guys." He said softly.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Aiden's voice came from several feet away where her phone had landed.

"They're both okay." Ace shouted from where he was still kneeling, soaking wet from the impromptu shower. "They're both okay, we'll call you back in a couple minutes." He said into the air, hoping that Aiden could hear him, and when the younger man didn't answer, he figured that he had just hung up the phone to wait for their return call.

Antonia looked up at Ace, relief across her features as he suddenly let out a relieved laugh. Her brow furrowed as she looked up at him, water dripping off all of them as she lay there staring up at his laughing face, his eyes closed tightly as he tried to control it and failed miserably. "Stop laughing!" She exclaimed, letting out her own laugh as he grabbed his side, and tried to control it, but couldn't help but let a loud belly laugh escape his lips, and after that the laughter came in uncontrollable waves. "Ace! It's not funny!" She laughed loudly suddenly. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed in between laughs. "I'm sorry, I can't help it!" He fell onto his back in an exhausted heap, laughter still cascading from his lips as he tried to block her smacks as she sat up, holding Melody in her arms as Melody's tears subsided, and she looked to Ace lying on the ground laughing. "Oh my God, I can't stop!" he laughed. "I can't breathe!"

"Serves you right! It's not funny!" Antonia giggled. "Ace! Stop!"

"I can't! I can't stop!" He said, rolling onto his side as tears rolled down his cheeks, the smile on Antonia's face took all of the anxiety and worry in his heart and brushed it away, and his eyes closed as he continued to laugh. "I can't stop! I can't stop laughing!" He exclaimed.

"You're such a jerk!" She exclaimed with a laugh, reaching up, Antonia pulled he lever for the shower, sending another wave of water down onto the three of them, as he took deep breaths, trying to get ahold of himself, he watched as Melody laughed through her tears, looking up at the falling water, she giggled and leaned against Ace as Antonia tried to get up.

"Get him!" Antonia exclaimed, reaching over to tickle Ace, Melody followed her lead and did the same as they rolled around on the ground laughing and soaked, until every bit of fear had been washed away.

* * *

Once they were all safely wrapped in towels and Melody had fallen asleep against Antonia's chest, she lifted her phone and settled in one of the lounge chairs outside. She sighed as she let it ring, a ring that only lasted a half beat before Aiden answered.

"We're okay." She said, listening to the gentle sigh of relief from the other end of the line.

"I stayed on until I heard you all laughing." He said, "Are you sure you're all okay?"

"Yeah. We're okay, and it was mostly Ace laughing." She said, making a face at him across the way where he sat on his own lounge chair, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. "He can be a bit of a jerk in stressful situations." She giggled, sticking her tongue out at him. "So she wanted to talk to you, it appears." Antonia sighed. "Something that couldn't wait until morning, no doubt."

"She didn't really get to say much, because I had to call you to tell you where she was. I got the call, and before I could even see her face, I could hear the alarm going off. I was a little worried, and then the phone landed on the ground, and she started to sign to me, looking over the phone. Hung up on her, called you, and she called me immediately back, which was why I had to drop your call. I wanted to tell her to stay put."

"How could you tell where she was?"

"I could see the showers above her." He chuckled into the line. "I'm glad you're all safe."

"Well, we are… but Ace might not be too safe after the laughing fit." She said, watching as he lifted his head and looked over at her, shaking his head.

"He caught you, I'd give him the laughing fit." Aiden said with a smile. "Why don't you guys get some sleep. I love you."

"We love you." She said. "I'll talk to her about phone privileges." Antonia laughed.

"I don't mind if she calls me in the middle of the night, but maybe tell her she can only call me from inside the house." Aiden laughed.

"Sounds good. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tex." Aiden whispered, as the phone disconnected.


	49. Big Break

**Saturday July 14, 9:30am**

Agent Nichols stepped into the Royal Diner at the time that Booth had specified, 9:30. As he opened the door, he could hear a boisterous voice in the middle of a story, and then the recognizable laughter of Booth. He looked to the side, noticing that Booth was sitting at his usual table with Temperance, Agent Fitzgerald sitting across from them in the middle of a story. Their breakfast was nearly complete, coffee being refilled by the waitress as he furrowed his brow and approached the table.

"So I stayed on the line, because you know, she had passed out, and even though Ace caught her and said she was fine, I really wanted to make sure she was okay." He explained watching as Nichols approached the table. "Oh, hey, Nichols." He said, moving to the next chair over, he slid his mug over, and watched Temperance's eyes never leave his.

"Who passed out?" Nichols asked.

"Don't worry about it." Booth said, brushing off the question. "You stayed on the line?"

"Yeah, I stayed on the line, and there was a pause, and all of a sudden, they all broke out into hysterical laughter! I kept hearing Tex telling Ace to stop it, and he was just hysterical, like absolutely beside himself laughing until she turned the shower on him." Aiden explained, a grin on his face as Temperance let out a laugh.

"Ace has a thing about laughing at inappropriate times, especially when he's panicking." Booth admitted. "Toni yelling at him probably only made it worse." Booth chuckled as he shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee. "She called you back after though? She was okay?"

"She called when they had all calmed down. The panic attack was pretty mild, and Ace was there to help her. I told her that Melody could call in the middle of the night if she wanted, but to make sure that she made her phone calls from inside the house." Aiden laughed. "I let Tex know that we'd call her sometime this afternoon after we go on our little field trip." He said, watching Booth and Temperance exchange a glance as they sipped their coffee.

"So how was your morning, Agent Nichols?" Temperance asked, watching as the agent looked between the three of them, feeling a bit out of place. He had waved the waitress over for coffee, and she motioned that she'd be over in a moment.

"Uh, not too bad." He shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well, that's good." Temperance said politely. "I've decided that I am going to give it a day or two, and possibly go to see Antonia another day. I am hoping that your field trip, as you call it, will yield a little work for the lab. In the meantime, I need to meet up with Grace this morning for some last minute wedding preparation. She's the bride, so she wants to be the center of attention. I suppose we must appease her." Temperance laughed as Aiden chuckled.

"So Angela is working on that thing for Fiona, right?" Booth asked, watching as Temperance nodded and hummed her affirmation. Aiden knew what they were referring to, but they felt that keeping Nichols in the dark for as long as they could on some things was a way to control their evidence.

She took a final sip of her coffee and reached across the table to place her hand on Aiden's. "I'm glad you were there for the girls last night, Aiden. It's not easy to be away, and that little girl appears to have more bravery and spirit than all of us combined." She laughed.

"That's for sure." Aiden sighed.

"Thank you for easing Antonia's panic." She squeezed his hand and smiled into his eyes. She stood up and walked around Booth, dropping a kiss on his cheek. "Please be safe." She said, watching as Booth gave her a cocky grin.

"Always." He said, watching his wife turn to give Aiden a bit of a stare down.

"I'll be safe as well, Ma'am." He said, watching her smile start to disappear as she narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. "Temperance." He smiled.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "We look forward to seeing you for dinner this evening, Aiden. We appreciate the invitation." She said, patting Booth's shoulder.

"No problem." Aiden smiled. "You guys have fed me plenty of times. I would like to repay the favor." He said politely.

"Agent Nichols, good luck with these two." She said with a smile, and with a wave she walked toward the door.

"You guys ready to go?" Booth asked Aiden, who nodded, grabbed a few dollars from his wallet, he put them on the table. "Nichols?"

"She didn't bring my coffee yet." He said, glancing to the waitress as Booth stood up and looked at the agent for a moment.

"Get a cup to go, we need to get going." He said, nodding toward the register, he reached across the table, grabbed the money off the tabletop and headed toward the cashier.

Nichols sighed and stood up, glancing to Aiden as the agent stood and stretched a bit. "So you're the one dating Antonia, huh?" He said the word 'dating' a bit oddly, as if there were more to it, and knowing the background between he and Antonia, Aiden was fairly certain that he understood. Aiden stood silent for just a moment watching the eyes of the agent, trying to read his intentions, and wondering silently how he hadn't 'gotten' it.

"Uh, yeah. Dating." Aiden said, furrowing his brow as he walked with Nichols to the counter, the agent ordered his coffee, and Aiden kept quiet for a moment.

"She and I went out, well… kind of, for a little while." He said. "You know, full disclosure and all."

"Mm…" Aiden nodded, watching the agent pick up the coffee that the waitress offered him, he gave her the money and turned.

"She's a nice girl." Nichols said, still unable to read the other agent as he nodded his head as they walked toward the exit.

"Yes." Aiden said simply, looking down the street, he saw Booth waiting beside his SUV. "We're taking my car." He said, nodding down the street. He unlocked the car door with the remote and Booth climbed into the passenger seat.

"So you guys are pretty serious?" Nichols asked, sipping from his coffee, he glanced to Aiden, though Aiden kept his focus straight ahead.

"You could say that, yeah. Pretty serious." He said, approaching the driver's side, he left Nichols on the sidewalk as he opened the door and climbed into the car. He glanced to Booth as Nichols stood for a moment on the sidewalk. "Where the hell did you find this guy?"

"Don't ask." Booth muttered. He opened the window a crack and looked back at the other agent still standing on the sidewalk. "Let's go, Nichols, we don't have all day!"

* * *

They drove in relative silence on their way, but for Booth occasionally muttering things out of the file. "Did Bones give you Melody's mother's file?" he asked, looking to Aiden as he drove.

"Uh, no. She just summarized some stuff for us. She refused to share photos, and specific facts. Tex wasn't pleased." Aiden said softly. "She gave her the autopsy files, but nothing about Melody. I'm kind of glad she didn't. We know what we need to know. I don't need photographic evidence to prove that she was abused. I have the physical and emotional reminder of that every time she flinches when I am near her and move too fast, or when she hides in a closet with food." He sighed. "Booth, she flipped out when I put my belt on. Who the hell hits a kid with a belt? Who the hell hits anyone with a belt?" Aiden sighed, watching as Booth nodded in agreement.

"Hey, why do you call Antonia, Tex?" Nichols asked from the back seat, glancing between Aiden and Booth, the silence suddenly became extremely awkward. "Nevermind." He mumbled.

Booth cleared his throat and looked through the file. "So she lived in this neighborhood, an apartment in one of these houses here." He mumbled as they drove down the road, noting that the neighborhood was in rough shape, but not completely without some semblance of charm. There were large homes that were clearly outfitted to be multi-family homes, people sitting out on porches talking. Some homes had nicely manicured lawns, while others were boarded up, grass growing well up to knee level. It was early in the morning, so there weren't too many people out, but here and there someone was walking down the street. "I think it's this one." Booth said, as Aiden nodded and pulled to a stop in front of a large blue home.

The porch rail was falling off, and the paint was peeling. It wasn't in horrible shape, but it was clear that it could use some work. The three agents climbed out of the car, looking around at the neighborhood, Booth glanced to Aiden and noticed he was pulling at his tie. "What's wrong there, Fitz, a little warm?"

"Nobody is going to talk to a bunch of guys that look like bible salesmen." He said, listening to Booth's laugh as he too pulled his tie off and tossed it into the car.

"Touché." He said, straightening his jacket a bit, he unbuttoned the top button. "It's more comfortable too." He said, smirking over at Aiden.

"Well, well. What are you handsome fellows up to this morning?" A voice came from behind Aiden. He turned and smiled at the older woman who was sitting on the porch of the house next door.

"Well, you know, doing a little work, and enjoying the beautiful day." Aiden said with a smile.

"Well, with you lovely gentlemen visiting, the day just got a little more beautiful." She winked at them as Aiden's smile widened.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're flirting with us." Aiden teased as the woman let out a soulful chuckle.

"What can I do for you boys?" She asked, watching as Booth walked around the front of the vehicle and waved politely, as Nichols stood awkwardly beside Aiden for a moment before pulling out his badge and approaching her quickly.

"Ma'am, I'm Special Agent Sam Nichols, this is Special Agent Booth and Fitzgerald. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions regarding a death that occurred in this home approximately sixteen months ago." He said, his voice was deep and serious, as he pointed to the home.

"Well, Special Agent Sam Nichols." She said with a bit of a sarcastic shake of her head. "I can see what I might remember. I'm not as young as I once was, not sure my memory is all that clear." Her brow furrowed.

"You're Mrs. Farrell, correct?" Aiden asked, his mind moving quickly through the file information that he did have, and his knowledge of the case. "I believe that you were the one that called the ambulance for Ms. Hunter?" He said softly.

"Why yes I am, young man. That's a pretty good memory you have there." She smiled with a grandmotherly pride.

"Guys, I'm going to talk to Mrs. Farrell here, you can check out the perimeter, see if there is anything from the story that sounds familiar, or might be what we're looking for."

"Like a wild goose, or an egg sitting on a wall?" Nichols snipped as Aiden flashed an angry glare.

"Let's go, Nichols." Booth barked. "We'll also talk to a few of the other neighbors, see if anyone has been asking around about Melody." He said, nodding to the neighbor. "Mrs. Farrell, it was a pleasure."

"Pleasure is all mine, young man." She smiled sweetly. As soon as Booth and Nichols turned to walk away, she looked to Aiden and smiled.

"I'm Aiden, by the way." He said, watching her smile, he handed her his card.

"Have a seat, Aiden, ask me some questions, grill me if you have to." She said with a humored giggle as she held his business card in her hand.

Aiden laughed as he sat on the porch beside the older woman, his long legs stretching out down the steps as he sighed. "I really like the daisies in your flower boxes." He said politely.

"Why thank you." She said happily. "My grandson comes over and takes care of them for me. He told me that I needed something pretty to look at when I'm not lookin' in the mirror." She winked.

"Smart kid." He smiled.

"He's a kiss ass like his father." She laughed, listening to Aiden's sincere laugh. "So what can I do for you, Aiden?"

"Well, as I said, this is in regards to Sarah Hunter's death."

"Yes, I do remember very clearly that morning. Her little girl, such a sweet little thing. She came running out of the house in her nightgown, panicking and crying, carrying on. She was moving her hands so quick, I could barely keep up." She said, shaking her head.

"You sign." Aiden said, a statement and not a question, the woman laughed.

"I used to teach the deaf, back when most people just took them and tossed them into institutions, you know? It was a shame. Sarah came home with that baby, and she just didn't know what to do with her half the time. So I would go over, and teach her some signs here and there, and that little thing…"

"Melody." He nodded, signing her name to the older woman, he watched as she let out a laugh.

"So you've met her?" She said, the smile on her face was so happy and bright, it nearly made Aiden blush.

"I am quite familiar with her, yes." He said, thinking about the early morning phone call.

Mrs. Farrell let out a laugh as she continued. "Melody spent many days in my home, and playing out here in my yard. She is a strong, willful child. You said you're familiar with her, is she alright?"

"She's doing well." He said, sighing a bit as he pulled his legs in and sat up, leaning forward he looked toward her. "Mrs. Farrell, do you recall anyone being around the night before Melody found her mother? Anyone suspicious, or anything like that?"

"Well, Sarah was quite popular." She said suggestively. "She did have quite a few people who would visit her from time to time. Not all of them appeared to be upstanding citizens, if you understand what I mean." She said, watching Aiden nod his head. "There was a man who did return several times after she passed on, asking questions about Melody and such. He didn't look like the other men though, he was cleaned up like you and your friends there." She said, nodding toward Booth and Nichols as they spoke to another neighbor.

"Did you talk to him? Catch a name?"

"Well, he wasn't as friendly as you. Not many folks are willing to sit with an old lady on her porch and chit chat." She said with a laugh. "I can call you if I see him around again, or do one of those police sketch things that I've seen on my television programs." She nodded.

"We may take you up on that." He said with a smile.

"So tell me, why are you asking about Sarah? They say she died because she was using."

"Well, we do have some evidence that may contradict that. More immediately though, we think that whoever was involved, may be trying to get information from Melody."

"Melody?" She said with a scoff. "What on earth would a five year old child have that these awful excuses for human beings would be looking for?" She asked, watching as Aiden shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"We're not sure." He said with a sigh. "There was a family that was in the process of adopting Melody." He said, looking at his fingers as he spoke. "The husband and wife were killed." He said, glancing to her to see her shocked face as she shook her head disapprovingly. "The little boy in the home was taken. He was tortured, and interrogated." He sighed.

"Oh, my word!" She exclaimed.

"He was released and has survived." He said with a sigh. "Melody evaded them during the assault, hiding under the bed, and in a closet in one of the bedrooms. She was found by one of our crime scene investigators, and has been in protective custody since. The little boy indicated that they were looking for Melody, and that she might have information on something they are looking for. That led us to looking into her mother's death." He said with a sigh.

"And you suspect that she was killed for something she had?"

"We don't have a lot of information on Sarah, we only have her police records, so we're kind of grasping at straws here." He sighed.

"And I guess I'm one of those straws." She chuckled as he let out a laugh.

"I guess so, yeah." He laughed. "Maybe you can help me with a little bit of a puzzle that we have here."

"I'm pretty good at puzzles, what do you got for me?" She said with a laugh.

Aiden smiled and pulled his phone out, carefully looking through the contents, he shifted over a bit closer to Mrs. Farrell. "I'm going to show you a video of something, and if you don't mind, recite back to me what she's saying, okay?"

Mrs. Farrell gave him a bit of a perplexed look, but nodded.

"You'll see in a second. Here." He said, handing her the phone, he pushed the play button.

"Oh my goodness, is that Melody?" She whispered. "She's grown so much, and she's so beautiful, happy." Mrs. Farrell said, tears springing to her eyes as she drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She whispered, watching as Aiden remained patient with her. "Show me what you were going to show me." She said, swiping at the tear in her eye.

"Just watch." He said with a smile, as the video from the night before played. Mrs. Farrell watched, and interpreted each sign, and when the video stopped, she looked to Aiden. "So what is the puzzle?"

"That's not the story." He said, nodding toward the phone, as he took it and put it back in his pocket. "There are things she added to it, and insist are part of the story, but they're not."

"I don't understand." Mrs. Farrell said, watching Aiden carefully.

"Melody read the book at least eight times to us. Each time she read it, she added the line about the oak tree, a box with a surprise, and a cat with yellow green eyes." He said, shrugging. "When we correct her, she insists that her mama read this story to her, and that was how it goes."

Mrs. Farrell thought for a moment, sighing as she looked up and her eyes scanned the yard. Aiden watched as she started to stand up, and he too stood up, helping her to her feet as she took the two steps off the porch and onto the sidewalk in front of her house. "There used to be an oak tree over there." She said, pointing to an area on the lawn in front of Melody's house. "It was a big oak tree." She said, smiling as she nodded her head. "There was a storm in the spring, and they had to take it down." She said, walking toward the spot where the tree had been, Aiden followed behind her. Their movement had attracted the attention of Booth, who was starting to walk over with Nichols from across the street.

Aiden stood, looking around from that spot, he could see Booth's shadow appear beside him. "What do we got, Fitz?"

"Just thinking." He said, looking around as he glanced to the spot where the tree had been, when his eyes lit up. "Right there." He said, pointing toward the side of Mrs. Farrell's house. "Right there." He said, walking toward the longer grass that was along the side of the house.

"Oh dear, don't go over there… my grandson has still yet to bring out that old weed eater to take care of that grass. I am so embarrassed." She said, sighing as he continued to step by the house. He reached over and pulled some of the grass away from the foundation of the house, looking up at Booth as he stood over him. He grinned, as they looked at what he found.

Hidden in the grass, against the house was a small ceramic planter shaped like a cat. "Fitz." Booth whispered.

"Look at the eyes." He grinned up at Booth, feeling the excitement in his stomach as he shook his head.

"One is yellow, the other is green." Booth said, smiling as he nodded and turned. "Nichols, get the shovel out of the truck." He then realized it wasn't his truck, but Aiden's. "You have a shovel in there?" He asked.

"There's probably something." He shrugged.

From the back of the truck, Nichols shook his head. "Are you serious?" He called over, holding up a pink sand shovel.

"Whatever, just bring it over here and stop whining." Booth snapped, as the other agent walked over and handed the shovel to Aiden.

Aiden looked up at Mrs. Farrell as she stood by watching, her eyebrows arched in curiosity. "Do you mind if I dig here?" He asked, watching as she smiled.

"Dear, you can dig up this whole yard if it means that little girl is safe." She chuckled as Aiden looked up at Booth.

"Go on." He said, nodding his head.

Aiden paused for a second, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out two latex gloves and snapped them onto his hands.

"For the love of…" Booth grunted, watching Aiden glare at him. "Fitz." Booth growled as he watched the younger man begin to dig with the shovel. He moved several inches of dirt, before it became evident that there was something beneath it. Dropping the shovel, he began to dig with his gloved hands, sending dirt flying as he gripped the box, yanking it from the ground.

"Oh my! What is that?" Mrs. Farrell exclaimed as she looked at the three agents. "I've never seen that before in my life!" She whispered.

Aiden stood with the box in his hand, eyebrows raised at Booth and looked to Nichols. "Just a kid's book, huh?" He said, shaking it a little, they could hear the contents of the box moving.

"Let's get this to the lab." Booth said, nodding toward the car as he watched Aiden for a moment as he stared at the box. "You okay, Fitz?"

"Uh, yeah. Here." He said, handing the keys to Booth, and turned to kick the dirt back into the hole that he had dug as Booth and Nichols headed back to the car. He paused for a moment, holding the box in his hands. "Mrs. Farrell, thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Aiden. You be sure to take good care of that little girl."

"I promise I will." He smiled. "If you need anything, remember anything, you have my card. Please do not hesitate to call. We may need a little more help." He said with a smile.

"That's fine, dear." She said happily. "If you don't mind me asking, who was the young lady in the video with Melody, the one that was signing to her?"

"Ah, that would be the other love of my life." He said, "Antonia." He smiled.

"Be sure to bring both of your girls by sometime. I'd love to see Melody again."

"I will definitely do that, Mrs. Farrell. Thank you for your help." He said, nodding toward her, he waved, and then turned, carrying their box with a surprise with him toward the car.


	50. What's in the Box!

**1)Thank you for your comments... ;) They keep me writing and 2) I'm not really trying to draw this out... I'm just writing in between work assignments, and I just go where my characters lead me.**

* * *

 **Saturday July 14, 1:00pm**

Charlie Morris walked into the lab, glancing around as he looked at his phone one more time. All he had received was a text message from Antonia telling him that she apologized for asking him to come in on a weekend, but if he could meet her at the lab at 1pm, she'd appreciate it. He felt foolish walking into the darkened lab on a Saturday afternoon, knowing that nobody would be there, but as the doors slid open and he stepped into the lab, the light above the platform suddenly flicked on. He stopped in his tracks, staring at the platform, its metal tables and shelves shining in the LED lights that seemed to beam down onto it. He felt his stomach wrench, his heart beating quickly as he let out a little gasp of surprise.

"Uh… Doctor Booth?" He said into the empty lab, swearing for a moment that his voice was echoing. He stayed in the shadows for a moment, looking around, listening for anything. "Doctor Booth?" He called again.

"You made it." Antonia's voice echoed through the lab, a light chuckle on her lips as her voice seemed to come from all around him. He jumped when several more lights turned on in the lab, and her laughter emanated from the speakers above him. "You should have seen you jump." She laughed.

Charlie scowled, his ears turning red as he looked around. "Oh, you're hilarious." He said, letting a slight smile appear on his lips as he watched one of the computer monitors on the platform switch on. He walked toward it, and could see her face as she laughed over the speaker again. He walked up the platform steps, scanned his card and grabbed the headphones from beside the screen, switching the speakers to the headphones. "I've heard of doctors having a God complex, but this is getting a little ridiculous." He said with a laugh.

"I couldn't help it. I have all of these controls at my fingertips." She said, smiling through the screen at the intern.

"So, what was so important that you wanted me to meet you here on a Saturday? They don't have telephones at the safe house?" Charlie said with a laugh.

"Mom will be there soon, so will Dad, Aiden, and Nichols. They're going to need your help with some evidence." Antonia explained. "I'm sure they could handle it alone, but I need someone who is not emotionally connected to the case to review the evidence, and I trust you." She said.

"Well, thanks." He replied. "That means a lot."

"Hey now, don't get all sappy on me now." She said with a laugh.

"You're looking rested, Doctor Booth. Got a little bit of color in your face, and you're actually smiling. That's a change." He said, smiling into the camera at her, he watched her shake her head.

"See this? I knew I should have gotten someone else." She laughed, listening to him laugh. "Mom's there." She said, literally seconds before the sliding doors to the lab opened.

"This Big Brother thing is starting to freak me out just a bit." He said, looking toward the door as Temperance slowed, seeing Charlie standing on the platform.

"Talking to ourselves, Mr. Morris?" Temperance teased, knowing that Antonia was on the screen at the platform, she watched her intern start to stammer as she approached the platform and let out a bit of a laugh. "No need to explain, Mr. Morris. I can see that my daughter is taking full advantage of the gadgets that her brother and Doctor Hodgins had installed." She nodded toward the headphones, and he happily handed them over. "Why are you dragging interns in on a Saturday? Are you paying out of your pocket?"

"We needed an impartial observer."

"And what about Agent Nichols?"

"He doesn't work at the lab. I trust Charlie."

"Hm… Charlie, huh?" She teased, smiling at Antonia's slack jawed response.

"Mother!" Antonia growled, sighing heavily. "Dad's here, by the way." She said, and a second later, the lab doors opened.

"What on earth did those boys give you access to?" She asked, standing up straight as she watched the three agents walk through the lab toward the platform. Temperance pulled the headphones off and set them beside the computer as she walked to the edge of the platform.

Aiden carried the box with gloved hands toward her, and he watched as Temperance raised her eyebrows to show that she was impressed. "Look at that, one out of three FBI agents follow protocol." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. He's a suck up, we get it." Booth said, feigning irritation as he led the agents up the steps to the platform, scanning his card. He turned toward Charlie and nodded and then glanced to the screen. "Who invited the looky loo?"

"I don't know what that means." Temperance said, pressing a button or two on the computer, Antonia's voice could now be heard through the computer speakers.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Antonia said, waving at the smiles of the three agents, as Aiden set the box on the exam table, deferring to Charlie, who had put on gloves while he was waiting. "I'm feeling a little invisible here."

"Hi, Antonia." Nichols said, waving with a bit of a smile as he slipped on a pair of latex gloves.

"Hey, Tex." Aiden said with a smile, waving a gloved hand at her.

"Points for the boys with the gloves." She said, watching Booth reach for the monitor, as if he were going to turn it off. "Hey, hey…" He smiled up at the camera and pulled his hand back.

"Okay, let's open this thing up." Booth said, nodding toward Charlie as he clicked on the recording device nearby.

"It's a simple gray, metal, waterproof box. The lid is fastened with six small screws. It is approximately 30 centimeters in width, and fifteen centimeters in length." He said, noting that the agents were all getting extremely anxious with anticipation, and when he looked up at Temperance, he noted that she held no such anxiety in her eyes, and it calmed him to know that he was following protocol. He took a deep breath and reached for one of the tool boxes on the table. "The box is showing mild wear on the corners."

"Possibly due to its location beneath the eave of a home, and buried." Temperance chimed in, nodding to Charlie to continue.

Slowly, Charlie removed the screws from the box, placing each one in a small tray beside it. He could literally feel everyone moving closer as he lifted the lid. He placed the lid beside the box and looked at the contents. "Contents of the box include a small journal style book, as well as a letter size white envelope. The envelope is sealed, with the word Melody written across it in blue ink." He said, glancing to the computer screen. "There are also several buttons, a fifty-cent piece, and a dried flower."

"The book appears to be an address book or diary of some kind." Temperance said, glancing to Booth.

"I can photograph and analyze the book, and have results to you in approximately an hour, Doctor Brennan." Charlie said, removing the items and placing them beside the box. "Fingerprint and particulate analysis will take longer, but I can have the photos to you as soon as they're completed."

"That would be very helpful, Mr. Morris. Thank you again for taking time out of your day off to help us with this." Temperance said. "Doctor Booth, stay on the line with Mr. Morris, please." She said, watching Antonia nod. "You three may join me in my office to discuss your little field trip." She said, turning sharply as she pulled off her gloves, she dropped them in the trash and headed toward her office.

The three agents all stood for a moment and watched her walk away as they felt the excitement of their find start to dull a bit. "What are you waiting for, guys? You heard the lady, chop, chop!" Antonia said, grinning at the set of three glares she received, and the soft, almost silent chuckle from Charlie as he prepared the analysis.


	51. Reaction

Antonia sat at the screen, watching as Charlie prepared the items for review and cataloguing. She said nothing, just sat thoughtfully and watched him without saying a word.

"You're too quiet." Charlie said, glancing to the screen as she rested her chin in her palm and watched him.

"Mmhm." She mumbled, shaking her head slightly.

"You're never this quiet." He said, turning toward the computer screen, he lifted an eyebrow at the camera, he watched her shrug and turned back to his work.

"I'm just watching you, Chuck. I like what I'm seeing." She said, making a clicking sound and a whistle as she watched him stop moving for a moment and turn toward the camera again. She grinned innocently.

"You are very lucky your mom didn't hear you say that." He said, laughing a bit as he prepared the camera.

"Why is that?" She teased, watching the intern as he photographed and measured the cover of the journal, taking notes the entire time.

"She'd think we had a little something on the side." He teased.

"She knows that you're happily married, and she knows that I'm happily… not cheating on Aiden." She laughed. "She likes to mess with me. I've never had a good friend at the lab before. It makes her happy to know that I can trust someone at work. You know how my reputation is around here." She explained. "I am also glad that we have a good relationship."

"My wife refers to you as my work wife, by the way." Charlie said, looking up at the humored expression on her face, he carefully placed the book beneath the camera, focusing it as he prepared to open the book. "She's not wrong, you know."

"Because we bicker constantly, and we don't have sex, right?" She asked, her attention focusing on the keyboard on her end for a moment, her eyes were no longer on Charlie, but on the second screen in the room, where she had focused an overhead camera on the book.

"Yes, and you text me on my days off." He said, looking up to see her expression, he noticed she was looking at something else. "Do you have another camera on?" He asked, looking up and around, he saw the overhead camera move. "Figures, you're never paying attention to me anymore. Where's the love, Doctor Booth?" He asked.

"Hush, dear. I'm working." She said, winking through the screen at him, he let out a chuckle and turned back to the job at hand. He slowly opened the first page of the book. Positioning the camera, he took a photograph of the first page, and they continued their analysis as they talked.

* * *

Booth, Nichols, and Aiden filled Temperance in on the visit to Melody's former home, speaking highly of the information that Mrs. Farrell had given them, as well as having her take down the notes that they had gathered from the visit. The agents discussed the contents of the box, volleying about scenarios and possible information that the box might hold, while Temperance kept quiet, half listening to the three of them, and half listening to the conversation that was occurring out in the lab. At one point, she kept her attention a little longer than usual on the lab, and Booth noted her brow furrow with concern.

"What is it, Bones? Did they find something?" He asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Just a moment." She said standing up, she moved toward the door and turned toward the agents. "Stay here, please." She said as she walked out into the lab, closing the door behind her.

Nichols glanced to the two other agents, who seemed content sitting and waiting for Temperance to return. "Shouldn't we be out there if they found something?" He asked curiously.

"Bones will tell us when she comes back." Booth said with a sigh. "She probably overheard something, and wants to double check it. It's nothing to worry about."

"But why tell us to stay here? We're the investigators." Nichols said, looking toward the door. He seemed to be getting quite agitated with their lack of action.

"She told us to stay here. It's fine." Booth replied. He watched as Nichols shook his head with a bit of an angry sigh. He could hear Temperance's tone through the door, and it appeared to be instructive, and not concerned. "She's just bossing them around, Nichols. It's her lab, it's her process." He said, watching Nichols appear to calm a bit, though he still seemed on edge.

After a moment, Temperance appeared at the door, walking into the office, her gaze moved over the three agents. Aiden was sitting farthest from the door, his hand gently drumming on the arm of the chair as he sat thoughtfully focused on nothing in particular. Nichols was trying to look directly into her eyes, as if trying to read her expression, and Booth did as he typically did, which was glance to the door to ensure that it closed securely, and that she was safe and not upset, always watching her back.

"They were having difficulty with the camera." She explained, sitting in her chair. She perused the expression on each of the men's face and sighed. "Mrs. Farrell appears to be an important asset to this case."

Aiden looked up, catching her eyes for a moment, he nodded. "Yes. She seemed to have some valuable information."

"It appears her name is mentioned several times in the journal that they are reviewing." She said, noting that Booth and Nichols were now looking directly at her. She gave her husband a wry smile and shook her head. "What? Do you think that I simply went out there for a camera malfunction, and didn't take a moment to review their work?" She smiled. "The photographs are nearly finished." She explained. "I am having Mr. Morris make copies for each of you, and you will receive a copy of the letter as well after it has been photographed, catalogued and reviewed."

"Melody's letter." Aiden said, watching as Temperance nodded.

"It is evidence, Agent Fitzgerald." She said seriously.

"I understand." He nodded.

"However, Antonia has asked that you assist them when they get to that point. I think that under the circumstances, it would be beneficial if you and Antonia look over the contents of the letter together first after Mr. Morris has completed photographing it."

"What circumstances?" Nichols asked abruptly, looking between Temperance and Aiden. "Why can't we all just look at all of the evidence at the same time?" He asked. "I don't understand why Agent Fitzgerald is getting preferential treatment in this case."

"Antonia and Agent Fitzgerald have had Melody in their care for the entirety of this case, Agent Nichols." Temperance said with a serious nod in his direction. "They have gone through proper CPS channels and are temporary guardians of Melody. The contents of the letter may contain information that could be classified as personal, or detrimental to the child. As her guardians, they've asked if they can review the evidence privately, and I think that since they are both professional assets to the team, it would be fine if they were to get the information just a minute or two before you or Agent Booth. Is that okay with you, Agent Nichols?" She asked pointedly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Nichols said softly.

"Do you have any other complaints, questions, queries, or otherwise about the way that I've decided to run the evidence, Agent Nichols?" Temperance asked him. "I'm not trying to be rude, I just need to know if you find fault in my reasoning."

"No, Ma'am." He said, shaking his head.

"Well, in that case. Agent Fitzgerald, you may be excused to discuss the letter with Antonia. Angela's office is available. I believe that you know how to use the Angelatron." She asked, watching as Aiden nodded his head as he stood up.

"If I can't figure it out, I'm sure that Parker and Hodgins have made sure that Antonia can access it." He said with a polite smile, watching as Temperance gave him a knowing smile as Aiden walked out into the lab.

* * *

Aiden walked across the lab toward the platform, listening to Charlie and Antonia talk back and forth, when Charlie looked up. "Agent Fitzgerald." He said with a polite smile.

"Charlie." He said, ascending the steps to the platform, he scanned his card and looked to the computer. "Hey, beautiful." He said, watching as Antonia smiled back at him. "How is our girl doing?"

"She is currently playing tea party with Ace." She said, keeping her voice down a little. "He didn't want me to tell anyone."

"Make sure you get pictures." Aiden said with a smile, he watched her scrunch her nose a little as she nodded with a giggle. "So, the letter?" He asked, glancing between Antonia and Charlie, his demeanor serious.

"Just taking it out of the envelope now." Charlie said, carefully extricating the paper from the envelope, he carefully unfolded it.

"I thought you'd want to read it with me." Antonia said sincerely, watching Aiden nod.

"Yeah." He said, sighing. "What did the journal have in it?"

"You'll see." She replied. "It looks like she wasn't dealing with just drug dealers and other ne'er do wells. Based on some of the names we saw in that book, she was popular with higher class gentlemen as well. Lawyers, politicians…" Antonia said, trying her best to remain professional, and not show her complete anger at the woman for putting her child through all of this.

"A plumber." Charlie said, letting out a snort as Antonia let out a laugh at their inside joke.

"Charles." Antonia chided. "The letter, please."

"Sorry, dear." He said with a sigh, a wry smile on his lips. "It has been a very strange day." He said, glancing to the monitor.

Aiden shook his head at their antics, very aware of their banter during investigations. "Meanwhile, Agent Nichols is going to blow a gasket if we don't give him some evidence to review soon."

"Oh, Aiden. Are you being mean to Sam?" Antonia asked, watching as he glowered at her. "Charlie, how's that letter coming?"

"Just took the picture. I'm putting it on the server." He said, looking up to see Aiden walk toward the stairs of the platform purposefully.

"I'm switching to Angela's office." Antonia said with a sigh. "Just don't get them the copies of the pictures of the journal until after Aiden and I discuss the letter." She said quickly.

"You got it." Charlie said as she said her thanks, and the monitor went blank.

* * *

Aiden stepped into Angela's office, closing the door behind him as he turned on the Angelatron. He held the controls in his hand as he moved through the server to find the photo of the letter. He noted the live link in the corner of the screen, and accepted the call, watching Antonia's face pop up onto it. She watched him carefully as he pushed buttons, trying to work through the system, his face was one of seriousness and agitation.

"Aiden, I was kidding around." Antonia said, noting that he seemed extremely restless.

"It's fine." He said, moving through the various menus. "I'm fine, it's fine… we're fine." He mumbled. "Do you want to read the letter or not?" He asked, looking up at her, she had a bit of hurt look on her face.

"Yeah." She said softly, waiting for him to open the file. "I miss you." She whispered, her voice coming out small and needy.

"I miss you." He sighed. "And I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm sorry." He said, looking up at the picture of her on the screen.

"I know." She said softly. She watched him for another moment and sighed. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He whispered, clicking on the photo, he brought it up on the screen, zoomed in on it, and they both read it in silence.

* * *

 _Melody,_

 _My dear, sweet, beautiful girl. Mommy loves you with all of her heart, all of her soul, and with each and every breath she takes. I don't know that you will ever read this note. I just know that I need to get these words down on paper. I need you to know so many truths._

 _The first thing that you need to know, is that I love you. I've always loved you. You weren't planned, you were a surprise, and you were one surprise that I never once regretted. The second truth you should know, is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the life that you deserve. I'm sorry that you were brought into a world full of pain, suffering and broken promises. I'm sorry that I couldn't provide to you what you needed all of the time. I'm sorry that I wasn't a good mommy sometimes. I'm sorry._

 _The third thing you need to know is very important, and I need you to know this, because I don't know where I will be when you find this._

 _Mommy made some very important men angry, baby girl. The book in this box has the names and information of men who did some very bad things. They will probably be looking for this information, for this proof. Please do not look in the book, please just bring it to the police and they will know what to do with it._

 _I want you to know, Melody. I loved you. Wherever I am right now, whatever happens, you were my sunshine, you were my song. You made living every day worth it, and no matter what happens to me, none of this is your fault, it was never about you. I wish I could do more._

 _All of my love,_

 _Mommy._

* * *

As Antonia and Aiden finished reading the letter, each watched the other swipe a tear from their eye. "I wish you were here with me." He whispered sincerely. "I wish you were both here with me right now."

"We miss you." She whimpered, sniffling as she tried to control her emotions. "When are you coming back?" She whispered.

"I'm hoping that we can get this all figured out, and you can come back here." He said, his hand moving to his neck as he anxiously rubbed it, he could feel the anger bubbling up in his chest at the entire situation. He hated that she was on the other side of a screen, he hated that they were in hiding, and he hated that Melody's mother had done something to cause it. The longer he looked at the letter, the angrier he became. "I hate talking to you through a stupid screen." He said angrily. "I want you here." He said, suddenly silent as he looked angrily at the screen, dropping his hand, it balled into a fist as he continued to stare at the letter.

"I love you, Aiden." She said, tipping her head as she watched him for a moment, his silence was a bit unnerving as he stared at the screen. "You have that look on your face." She whispered.

"What look?" He asked, snapping back to attention, he watched her lopsided smile appear, she tried her best to appear supportive and happy, and not reveal the tight knot of anxiety in her belly.

"The one where you have an idea, but you're not ready to share it with the rest of the class." She responded, watching him give her a playfully incredulous look. "Out with it, Agent Fitzgerald."

"I'm not ready to share with the class." He said as he started to stand up. "I'm sorry."

"Aiden, come on. Talk to me."

"No. I have to do something, and if I tell you, you'll try to stop me." He said, sighing heavily.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to shake some trees to see what falls out." He said, taking a step back, he closed the file for the letter.

"Aiden, talk to Dad."

"No. I have to do this." He said, shaking his head. "I'm getting you home." He said, turning to leave the room.

"Aiden, no! Aiden, stop!" Antonia exclaimed after him, he ignored her and continued his way into the lab. He walked toward the platform and up the steps, scanning his card.

"Charlie?" Aiden asked, as he watched the intern look up. "Do you have the copies?" He asked, Stepping to the computer screen where the live link was coming up. He promptly typed something into the computer and the screen went blank. "Do you have the copies?" He asked, typing into the security settings a delay for the live link.

"Uh…" Charlie stammered. "I… are you blocking Antonia?"

"Sorry. Nagging girlfriend stuff, you know the drill. Do you have the copies of the journal?"

"Uh, yep. Right here." He said, handing him a stack of papers and a separate folder. "The letter is in there too."

"Good. Thanks. Do me a favor… give me a two- or three-minute head start before you bring Booth his copy and tell him I left?" He asked, walking down the steps. "And tell Antonia that I'm sorry." He said, giving Charlie a wave.

"Uh, okay." Charlie said, watching the agent turn and head quickly for the exit.


	52. Phone Home

Antonia stood at the computer, slamming on the keys as she shouted at the computer. Nothing was working, and she had lost complete communication with the lab. "That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him! I am going to kill him!" She screamed at the screen as her access was continually denied, she grabbed at the screen and growled.

"Hey." Ace said from the doorway, watching as she frantically screamed at the screen. "Toni, what's going on?" He said, watching as she continued to try to access the lab.

"That son of a bitch locked me out!" She shouted, slamming her fist into the desk angrily.

"Your father?"

"No! Aiden!" She said, looking up at him. "He said he had to 'shake some trees and see what falls out', then he just shut it down. He shut down everything, cameras, the live link. He shut off all access to me. I don't know where he's going, if he has backup. He said he wasn't going to talk to Dad!" She said, tears streaming down her face. "Ace, he's going to get himself killed."

"Hey." Ace said, coming into the room. "He's a trained agent. He'll be fine." Ace said, pulling her close to him as she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "He's not an idiot."

"He's angry." She sniffled. "He's angry, and he's not thinking straight." She said, holding tightly to Ace as she cried, unable to contain her frustration.

Ace lifted his phone to his ear and waited a moment, after a second, Booth picked up the line. "Ace. Have you heard from Fitz? Charlie said he took off, and he's not answering his phone."

"That's what Toni said. She can't get back onto the lab cameras. He turned off her access and then took off. What's going on over there? He said he was going to shake some trees, see what falls out? What does that mean?"

"Shit." Booth muttered. "He has names. There were names in that journal. We haven't had a chance to look over it. Do you think he'd be stupid enough to confront these people?" Booth sighed.

"He's pretty pissed, Booth. You've seen him in action, he's a risk taker." Ace said, feeling Antonia hold him tighter at his words. "But he's not an idiot. He's probably prepping somewhere. He hasn't read through the documents thoroughly. He wouldn't make a move without researching it first. Check his apartment, the Hoover. Hell, he may not even have left the lab for all you know."

"His car is gone." Booth said as he stood in the parking garage where Aiden's car had been pulled up alongside Temperance's. "The son of a bitch is gone." Booth grunted. "What do you think we should do?" he asked, sighing as he lifted his hand to his forehead.

"You can only wait, Booth." Ace said. "He went off the grid, and we have no idea what he's thinking. We just wait."

"Wait for what? For his body to show up?" Booth snapped.

"Hey, don't talk like that." Ace said with a grunt. "Trust him. Trust that he knows what's on the line, and that he won't do something stupid. Trust him like you trust me, Booth. Trust him like you trust him with your daughter." Ace said, listening to a slight whine come from the other end of the line, Ace kissed the top of Antonia's head. "You know I'm right."

"I hate you." Booth sighed. "I'm going to the office to work on this research, get some information on some of the names. Toni has the files. Look them over, see if anything jumps at you from when you were researching the two suspects that we do have." Booth said. "Try to keep her calm." He said, disconnecting the line.

"Hey." Ace said, pulling at Antonia's arms a bit, he gently took her face in his hands. "It's going to be okay." He said, swiping at the tears on her cheeks. "I promise."

"You can't make promises like that, Ace. You know that." She said, sighing grumpily.

"He loves you very much, kid. He's not going to put himself in danger." Ace said confidently.

"Well, he put himself in danger when he hung up on me, and blocked me out of the lab." She said grumpily, sighing. "I'm so mad at him." She whispered.

"I know. It's out of our hands right now." He said, kissing her head. "Let's go check on Shadow." He said softly, nudging her, she nodded against him, and walked with him out into the hallway.

* * *

 **Saturday, July 14- 11:00pm-**

The door to the Founding Father's bar opened slowly, and the uniformed officer walked inside. Looking around the room, it appeared to be quite busy, but also tame compared to some of the other bars in the D.C. Metro area. The officer glanced to the bartender, who lifted an eyebrow as she approached, leaning slightly over the bar. "Hey, Mark." Grace said to the bartender, nodding her head, she watched the bartender smile and walk toward her. "You said someone needed a ride?"

"That one over there." He said, pointing to a booth in the corner. "He's been here for about three hours, alone. He's pretty wasted and beat up. I think he's your sister's guy. That's why I called you."

"Aiden?" She asked, glancing to the booth and back to the bartender. "Aiden doesn't drink." She said, pushing off the bar, the bartender shrugged.

"He looks familiar, that's all I'm saying." Mark replied.

Grace walked slowly toward the booth, noticing immediately that the table was littered with papers and empty glasses. The lanky form of Aiden sit slumped over a notepad, his hand moving slowly over the paper, to a point where it was barely even legible. He didn't look up at the approaching person, assuming that it was just the waitress, he flipped the page to the next and dropped the pen, looking up at Grace.

"I'm sorry officer." He said, his face blank. "How fast was I going?" He squinted his eyes a bit, as if trying to recognize her.

The moment she saw his face, Grace's jaw dropped. His lip was swollen, a small crack in the skin, the side of his face was bruised, and his nose had a fleck of blood just beneath it. "Holy crap, Aiden, what the hell happened to you?" Grace asked, moving toward him, she reached for his face, trying to get a good look at it.

"Stop." He slurred, pushing her hands away. "I fell out of a tree." He said, then snorted out a laugh. "What are you doing here?" He mumbled. She continued to try to get a better look at his face. "I'm fine, Grace. I'm fine." He swatted at her hands. "Why are you here?" He asked again.

"The bartender called me to come get you. He recognized you. What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, sitting across from him. "Why are you drinking? You don't drink. What the hell is all of this?" She asked, trying to look at the papers, he suddenly reached out and placed his hands on hers.

"Don't touch. It's organized." He stumbled over his words. "I fucked up, Gracie." He said simply.

"What happened to your hands?" She asked, grabbing them into hers, she observed the raw and torn skin on his knuckles. "Aiden, did you get into a fight?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." He said. "You don't have to babysit me. I can walk… somewhere when I'm done here. I won't drive." He muttered. "I'm trying to work here."

"I'm not leaving you here. Does Antonia know you're here?"

"Antonia doesn't know where I am, nobody does. I did get that asshole though. I got him. He kind of got me too though." He chuckled, pointing to his face. "But you know, it was worth it."

"What are you talking about, Aiden?" She said softly. "What do you mean you fucked up? Who did you get? What the hell is going on? What are all of these papers?" She asked, reaching for one of them, he put his hand on hers again.

"No. Need to know basis. FBI stuff, and whatnot." He said, watching her scowl.

"Shut up." She said, flipping one of the pages over, she scanned the words on the photograph of the journal, her eyes moving across the page. "What the hell is all of this, Aiden?"

Aiden sighed, turning the pad that he was writing in around, he slid it across the table slowly. "This is my hit list." He said, watching as Grace's eyes widened. She looked up at him, shocked. "Come on, Grace. Not a real hit list. Who the hell do you think I am?" He said, letting out a laugh. "The journal belonged to Melody's mom." He whispered. "Based on what I learned today from a very reliable source, and these documents, these are my top four suspects."

"Was it the reliable source that gave you the bruise on the side of your face?"

"And cracked ribs." He laughed, grimacing as he sat up a little more. "Probably just bruised." He mumbled. "I arrested him. Melody's mom's drug dealer. I got the asshole. It's all good." He muttered.

"Talk to me, Aiden. Tell me what happened." Grace said, touching his hand. "What happened today?"

"I messed up." He mumbled.

"You messed up the case?" She asked.

"No, no. The case is okay. I messed up with Tex. I messed up big time." He sighed, reaching for a glass on the table, she reached for his hand to stop him. "It's water, Grace." He muttered. She moved her hand back and he took a sip. "I messed up with Tex. I was pissed. We had the journal, we had a letter from Melody's mother." He explained, sighing as he moved the water around in the glass, staring at the ice for a moment. "We read the letter, and it's all about how her mom loved her, and how she fucked up, and how Melody was her world, and all that bullshit." He said, tapping the cup on the table. "If you love your kid, you shouldn't be getting yourself in dangerous situations, you know?"

"You mean like getting your ass kicked by a drug dealer?" Grace lifted her eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm doing my damn job!" He said, his voice a little louder than he had intended, and when Grace lifted her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest as she sat back, he instantly felt like he was being scolded by Temperance. He mumbled an apology. "So she has this pity party in her letter, and all I can picture in my head is her autopsy pictures, and that poor kid who has to live her life without her mother because she made shitty decisions. His name is right there in the journal, his information, his address. I have Tex in my ear, and I know that if I tell her what I'm thinking, I know she's going to go crazy. I knew that she wouldn't want me to do this, so I… I shut her off."

"What does that mean?"

"I let my gut, and my instinct take over, and I just went blind to what was around me. I disconnected her from the lab. I delayed it so she wouldn't have your dad go after me, and I just left your dad and that dolt Nichols behind, and I went after the bastard." He said, sighing.

"Aw, Aiden." She sighed.

"So I figured out where he was, and when I was ready to go in, that's when I called in backup. I'm not stupid. It appears though, that I did get a little banged up in the process." He sighed. "So your dad is pissed at me, your mom is probably pissed at me, your sister is pissed at me, I'm sure Ace is pissed at me. It sucks, it all sucks. I fucked it all up." He muttered. "You can be pissed at me too. I think I can take it." He muttered.

"Have you tried to call Ant?" She asked.

"What's the point? She probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me anyway." He muttered, as he started to shuffle the papers in front of him.

"You're willing to defy her in the first place, knowing full well that it's going to make her angry. You're willing to go after a dangerous drug dealer with nothing but a gun and your pretty, pretty face, but you are afraid of a little phone call?" Grace asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Uh, yes." He nodded, leaning forward as well.

Suddenly, she stood up, reached across the table and grabbed hold of the loosened tie around his neck. She gripped it tightly and yanked him toward her so that he was face to face with her, staring into her shining blue eyes. "Stop being a dick and call my sister before I pull out my gun and put you out of your misery right here at this table." She sneered as she suddenly pushed him backwards so that he hit the seat hard, cringing at the pain.

He let out a yelp and grabbed his side, sucking in a deep breath at the pain. "Tiny and fierce." He whimpered.

"And don't you forget it." Grace grunted, shaking her head at him as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Grace, please." He whined, shaking his head. "I'm too drunk to talk to her, she'll know."

"Just add it to the list of things that she has to be pissed off at you about." She said, dialing her sister's number. She sat back and glared across the table at Aiden, waiting for her sister to answer.

"Grace?" Antonia answered the phone, her voice sounded tired, but happy to hear from her sister. "It's late, is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Grace reached across the table and handed the phone to Aiden, watching as he shook his head, but still took the phone in his hand. He lifted it to his ear, and listened to her slightly panicked voice as she asked her sister what was wrong.

"Hey." Aiden croaked out, suddenly having a burning feeling in his throat as he listened to her gasp slightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Aiden, are you okay?" Antonia asked. "Is Grace okay? Why are you calling on her phone? What's going on?" She exclaimed into the phone.

"We're okay, we're both okay." He said, trying to control his voice. "Grace is here with me, she just let me use her phone."

"Where is your phone? Did something happen to it? Is that why you're not answering my messages?" She asked, sighing heavily.

"It's right here. I'm… not doing very well right now." He whispered, resting his forehead in his hand as he leaned on the table. "I'm sorry." He whispered, practically in tears.

"You're okay?" She whispered. "Where are you? You kind of sound weird." She sighed.

"I'm at Founding Fathers." He sighed. "I am reading over the evidence, and just, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Are you drinking?" She whispered. "Aiden?" She said. Her voice didn't sound disappointed or anything, only concern, but because of the disappointment he was feeling in himself, he couldn't bear to hear the sound of sadness in her voice any longer. "Aiden." She said softly again.

"I'm sorry that I screwed up." He said, closing his eyes tightly. "Please don't hate me."

"Aiden, you took off. You disappeared, and you wouldn't answer your phone. You blocked me out."

"I didn't want you to get hurt!" He exclaimed, tipping his head back, he felt a wave of nausea. "I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. I just wanted to move forward. I feel like we're in a holding pattern, and I just want to move forward. I know it wasn't fair to you, and it wasn't fair to your Dad, but it was something that I couldn't wait for anymore. I need you home. I need you by my side. I need my partner back. I love you, Antonia. I love you with all of my heart, and it's killing me not to have you here with me." He said, unsure if the sudden burst of energy he had was from his frustration, fear, or the alcohol coursing through his blood. He looked across the table and watched the look on Grace's face. He could see the reflection of her sister in her eyes, and he could feel a pain in his chest. It was then that he realized that Antonia hadn't said anything. "Antonia?" He whispered.

"Mm…" She mumbled into the line as he sucked in a deep breath, releasing it after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I know you are." She replied, the worry and fear gone from her voice now, the calm in it made him feel on edge.

"I love you." He said in return.

"I love you too, Aiden." She replied, listening for a moment, she could hear the light intake of breath. "Of course I love you, you big dummy. I'm not lugging this stupid thing around on my finger because it's easy to carry. Where did you go?"

"Did you talk to your father?"

"Of course, but I want to hear it from you. I want you to tell me what you did, Aiden. I want to hear what, and why you did it. It's important." She said into the line.

"I found the drug dealer." He said, listening to the silence on the line. "The letter didn't make me feel any better. It just made me angrier. This kid has no mother, and now she and the love of my life are holed up in a safe house, and this son of a bitch is out free?" He said, pain in his voice as he spoke. "So I decided there, to find him, today. Enough of the waiting, and the bullshit. He was in that book, I knew where to find him, so I went to find him." He said, listening to her breathing over the line. "I did call for backup, I didn't do it alone. He wasn't discreet, or ashamed of himself, and went with a bit of a struggle." He said, downplaying his injuries. "I didn't want you to stop me. I needed to start somewhere. I don't think he's the one we're after, but he's not a good person, he needed to be punished. I have a list of people I want to look into tomorrow. Your father told me to get my shit together and if I make another move without him, he's going to drop me from the team." He sighed, staring at the table. He felt absolutely ashamed. He looked up when he felt Grace's hand on his, her support giving him strength. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Aiden." She replied. "However, I do have a five year old little girl here, who loves you, idolizes you, needs you. She has no idea why you disappeared today. She has no idea why you won't answer her phone calls. She loves you, Aiden, so much. She's upset, she's angry. She's inconsolable." Antonia whispered. "I was finally able to get her to sleep."

"Oh, Tex." He whispered, feeling that rush of nausea again, the knot tightening in his throat. "I let you all down." He grunted.

"Listen to me." She said, her voice cold and stern. "Go home. Go home, sleep off the alcohol, sleep off the guilt and the self pity, okay? Wake up tomorrow, take a shower, get dressed, and call me from the lab."

"Tex." He said, his voice almost a whine.

"Go home, Aiden. We will work on the list tomorrow together. We're still partners, right?"

"Yes." He whispered. "I miss you."

"I miss you." She said, her voice softening just a bit. "Take care of yourself, and we will work on the next suspect tomorrow, together. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He said softly, trying to figure out what to say next.

"I agree with you about the letter." She said suddenly. "It made me angry too, knowing that she loved Melody so much, but sacrificed herself. I understand why you did what you did, and I'm proud of you for taking the first step. I am happy that you want to make this right."

"It shouldn't have been at the expense of your anxiety or fears, Antonia. I was wrong. I love you very much. I love Melody very much too. I will see you tomorrow." He said, handing the phone back to Grace.

"Hey, Ant." Grace said, listening intently to her sister on the line, she smiled slightly. "It's no problem at all. If he's lucky, I won't haul his ass out of here in handcuffs." She said, winking across the table at Aiden's glare. "Goodnight, tell that little one I said sweet dreams." She said, hanging up the phone. "You see that? Was that so hard?"

"Excruciating." He grumbled as he started to gather his things. "She is still really pissed at me."

"On the bright side, she told me not to shoot you just yet." Grace smiled sweetly. "Listen, you might want to invest in some cover up for those bruises before you talk to her." She said, sliding out of the booth, she reached for his hand as she helped him stand up. He slid his papers into the bag he had with him, and placed a few dollars on the table. "You're a lucky man, Aiden Fitzgerald."

"We'll see about that, won't we." He muttered, as he took her offered arm, and the two of them left the bar together.


	53. Tug-Of-War

**Sunday, July 15- 9:00am-**

Aiden stepped slowly out of the elevator, his eyes scanning down the long hallway to the sliding glass doors that led to the lab. His head felt like his eyeballs were slamming into his brain at a constant rate, his throat was dry and scratchy. He winced at the pain in his ribs as he took a deep breath, and shifted the papers in his arms.

He walked slowly down the hallway, his head down as he approached the doors, he was secretly happy that it was still the weekend, and that the full staff of the lab would not be there. He scanned his card without looking up, watching the doors slide open at his feet, he took his first step inside and looked up.

The conference room light was on, Temperance's office light was on, and some of the lower security lights were on. Otherwise, the space was quiet and darkened. He looked around and continued his slow steps toward the conference room, turning his attention instead back to Temperance's office. He sucked in a deep breath, and let it escape quickly as he walked toward the open door. As he approached the doorway, he could see Temperance sitting at her desk, her eyes focused on her computer screen for a moment as she typed some notes. He stepped into the doorway and stopped.

"Agent Fitzgerald." She said, her voice monotone and disconnected.

"Doctor Brennan." He said softly. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. What I did was not in the best interest of the team, and I can assure you that it will not happen again." He said, noting that she made no move, and no acknowledgement of his apology. "I spoke with Antonia last night." He said, clearing his throat slightly, he winced at the pain in his side.

Temperance looked up at the agent, and her eyes widened just slightly. "Aiden." She said softly, carefully standing up. "Booth didn't say that you were injured yesterday."

"I'm not sure he cared much, Doctor Brennan. Not that I blame him." Aiden said, giving her a weak smile. "It's okay, I'm alright."

She stood up and approached him, reaching her hand out to touch the bruising on his cheekbone, she watched him flinch. "This was from the altercation with Byron Stearns?" She asked, calling the drug dealer by name, he could feel her cool fingertips on his skin.

"Yes." He nodded. "Bruised ribs too." He said, touching his side. He placed his files down on the desk. "I'll be okay though."

"Let me see." She said, watching him shake his head, his eyes wide.

"Doctor Brennan, it's okay, you don't have to…" He started to protest, but before he could say anything further, she had pulled at his tucked shirt, and was looking at the bruising on his side, probing his ribs with her fingertips, his arm went up, and he looked to the ceiling, blushing as she pushed at the bruising on his ribs, looking at it closely.

"Aiden, that bruising is pretty extensive. You could have cracked one of the ribs that you had already injured in December. You may want to at least get it looked at." She said, looking up at him as he grimaced. "Are you alright?"

"Your hands are just very cold, Doctor Brennan." He said, smiling nervously.

"Alright, what the hell is going on in here?" Booth's voice boomed from across the office. It sounded more humored than angry, but that didn't stop Aiden from moving too quickly to pull his shirt down, and with that pushing into his bruised ribs, he let out a pain filled yelp.

"Booth, you startled him!" Temperance said, taking Aiden's arm as he held himself up by leaning on Temperance's desk, whimpering as he tried to breathe deeply through the pain.

"Serves him right for taking off yesterday." Booth said, his humor dropped off. Temperance stood between Booth and Aiden, crossing her arms over her chest as she shook her head at her husband.

"We're done with that. It happened, he's sorry. It's over, move on." Temperance demanded.

"But it's not over. He took off, so he's on a very, very short leash, Bones. Let's go, Fitz." Booth barked.

"Agent Fitzgerald is staying here with me in the lab." Temperance said. "My partner isn't here, and I need assistance." She said sternly, refusing to step down.

"Bones, he's my agent. You have Nichols."

"I don't want Nichols, I want someone who has experience in the lab. Agent Fitzgerald stays here, no arguments." Temperance said, shaking her head.

"Fitz, if you stay here, you're off the team." Booth said succinctly, trying to look around his wife at his agent, who was still leaning against the desk.

"You wouldn't dare." Temperance said, taking a step toward her husband, her eyes focused dangerously on his, her stance tall and strong. Aiden recognized that stance, he recognized that tone. He knew exactly where Antonia received her fire and knew very well that the best thing he could do was stay back.

"Oh, I'd dare, Bones." He growled, stepping toward her, his own eyes blazing with anger.

"Doctor Brennan, I can go." Aiden sighed, standing straight, he picked up the pile of papers that he had placed on Temperance's desk, prepared to go with Booth.

"You will sit down, now." She said sternly, and without thought or care of the pain, he sat quickly, wincing as he landed hard in the seat, grabbing his side due to the pain, he tried to breathe through it. "Booth, you don't have anything you need him for. I need him in the lab. Besides, he's injured. It's not as if he can go out in the field like this. He could puncture his lung if his rib is cracked, and his lungs are already compromised from the last time that happened."

"So you just want to treat him like a porcelain doll? He's a damn FBI agent, he can deal with some cracked ribs and a cracked lip. It's part of the job!" Booth shouted.

Aiden rested his head in his hand, the shouting was radiating through his brain making his headache worse. He pulled his phone out as Temperance and Booth continued shouting, and he dialed a number, waiting patiently as he leaned against his phone.

"Hey." Antonia's voice came over the line, he couldn't help but smile a little. "Oh God, what are they arguing about now?" She asked.

"Me." He said, sighing.

"They're arguing about you?" She asked, letting out a light laugh as she listened to the content of the argument for a moment as they each continued to threaten one another, and Aiden.

"Yeah. They're fighting over me. I don't know which one I should listen to." He whispered. "Your dad is pretty powerful, but your mom is really, really scary."

"Personally, I'd defer to my mother, especially considering that you're in the lab." She said. "Professionally, Dad probably has the upper hand. Honestly? I'd just sit back and take a nap. This could take a while."

Aiden let out a slight chuckle, and suddenly the ire of both Booth and Temperance were focused on him. He looked up sheepishly. "Sorry, calling in backup." He said, pointing at the phone.

"Smooth move, Fitzgerald." Antonia giggled over the line, causing him to laugh again.

"Is that my daughter?" Temperance snapped.

"Oh, here we go." Antonia laughed. "Buckle up."

"Your daughter? Your daughter? She's our daughter, Bones! What is with you and this possessive streak that you have?" Booth exclaimed.

"Feels good to be wanted, doesn't it?" Antonia giggled, listening to Aiden laugh. "Can you please hand the phone to my father?"

"Sure." Aiden said, looking up at the two red-faced, bickering people in front of him. "Uh, Agent Booth?" He said, watching the other agent's eyes snap to his angrily. "Antonia wants to talk to you."

Booth snarled and snapped the phone out of Aiden's hand, and turned completely around as if the other two people couldn't hear his side of the conversation if he wasn't facing them. "Hey, kid." Booth said into the line, his angry voice deflating extremely quickly.

"Just let Mom have this one. He had a rough night last night beating himself up over all of this, and its Sunday. Mom needs someone in the lab that knows what they're doing."

"Mmhmm…" He mumbled into the line.

"Dad, you were going to let her keep him at the lab any way, and you know it. You just wanted to get Mom all fired up. You know that's true." Antonia scolded.

"Well, you know, I come into the office, and his shirt is up around his neck, and she's poking at him like he's some kind of piece of meat, what is a guy supposed to think?" Booth teased, turning around to face Temperance and Aiden, their jaws dropped as he grinned as if he had just won.

"What?" Antonia asked.

"That's right." He said, taking a step back when Temperance reached for the phone. "I mean both of them, right here out in the open." He sighed dramatically.

"Dad, stop fooling around, and let Aiden stay in the lab. We're supposed to work together today." She said with a frustrated sigh.

"Fine." He muttered. "But the shirt thing did happen."

"Whatever. Let me talk to Aiden please." She said sternly.

Booth moved to hand the phone to Aiden, and mouthed 'you are in trouble'. The younger agent took the phone and brought it to his ear. "Hey." He said, knowing full well that Booth could be messing with him.

"Were you injured yesterday?" She asked, knowing the exact reason her mother would be poking at him.

"Uh, some bruises. Nothing detrimental." He replied.

"You failed to mention this last night." She said pointedly, her tone very short.

"Because it's not a big deal." He whispered, turning away from Booth and Temperance, he put his head down as he listened to her sigh. "Just my ribs, and a little on my face, but I'm okay. I'm fine. I was just favoring my side, and your mother was kind enough to check on me." He said, turning to narrow his eyes at Booth, he noted the self satisfied smirk on Temperance's face.

"You're in the lab today with Mom." She said with a finite tone. "I won't be on the live link for a couple of hours, so you should get your notes organized and go over them with Mom, Nichols, and Dad. You're sure you're okay?"

"I promise, I'm fine. I love you."

"I love you." She said softly. "How is your head?" She asked, thoughtfully.

"It feels like there is a big band extravaganza going on in there." He said with a sigh.

"Good." She said. "You'll think twice about drinking again."

"It was a stupid thing for me to do. I am sorry that I disappointed you." He said softly.

"I think you disappointed yourself as well." She said honestly. "I will talk to you soon. Have a good morning."

"You too. Give my love to Shadow."

"I'll let you do that in a couple of hours." She said, a smile in her voice as she hung up the phone.

He listened to the click and looked up at Booth and Temperance as they stood waiting patiently for the call to be over. "So, what's the verdict?" He asked politely.

"You know what the verdict is, don't be an ass. Get your crap and get into the conference room so we can talk notes." Booth said, turning on his heel, he stomped out of the office.

"Thank you, Doctor Brennan." He said, shuffling the folders in his arms, as he stepped out of her office, glancing back at her.

"Don't thank me just yet, Agent Fitzgerald. You've never spent an entire day at the lab with me." She said with a playful wink as she grabbed her notes and walked briskly past him toward the conference room.


	54. Trajectory

**Sunday, July 15- 12:30pm**

Aiden had spent most of his morning in the conference room with Temperance. They had taken each of their notes and organized them on the conference room table in such a way that they could read through the evidence as if it were a story board. Aiden had explained to her that he found it easier to focus on the evidence as if it were a story, and Temperance agreed, comparing it to when she was writing one of her books, how she'd focus the plots specifically, lining them up with purpose and cause.

They spoke openly about the case, and Temperance would ask the occasional personal question, and it never seemed to rattle Aiden. They laughed and Temperance told stories of Antonia's childhood that Aiden seemed to enjoy and crave, his laughter echoing through the empty lab as Temperance found herself laughing as well. As the time wore on, the focus of the case seemed be centered around a three specific suspects.

One of the suspects, described in the journal as well as having been associated with the two kidnappers matched the description of the third assailant in the Cameron case. A second suspect was a lawyer that was connected to not only the adoption of Melody by the Cameron's, but also worked with the Department of Social Services, and had blocked Harding's attempt at getting Melody's files. This lawyer, along with their third suspect, a prominent doctor in the Washington D.C. area were both mentioned in Sarah Hunter's journal, as well as alluding to the possibility of blackmail. The doctor had been associated with the suspects in the Cameron case, and had nearly lost his license the year before when he was accused of misconduct involving pain killers.

Temperance sighed as she sat back in her chair, looking at the work they had done, and the proud smile on her lips indicated that she was quite happy with herself and Aiden. "Agent Harding doesn't like this part of the job." She said, nodding toward the photos and notes that littered the table in the order they had placed them. "He says it wastes time."

"Are you serious? This is what saves time." He said sincerely. "Taking the time to organize and strategize has to eliminate at least half of the paperwork at the end of the process, not to mention it gives us a solid foundation for arraignment and trial." He said, noticing that she was looking across the table at him simply listening. "What?" He smiled.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I don't often understand my daughter's decisions, but I think I understand why she trusts you, Agent Fitzgerald." She said, watching as Aiden nodded his head politely.

"Doctor Brennan, may I be direct with you on something?" He asked, straightening a bit in his seat, sensing that the moment would be appropriate for such a conversation considering the subject matter.

"I would expect no less." She said, watching the young man's eyes as he focused on hers, his expression seemingly a bit conflicted.

"I understand that you and Agent Booth came back from your trip in a bit of a tempest of activity, and I understand that there were a lot of decisions and changes, and things going on that you had no opportunity for input or say, and I wanted to give you an opportunity to voice any concerns that you may have over anything that has happened."

"You're speaking of the moving in, the engagement, and the baby in a matter of four months, when you have been in a relationship for less than a year." She said, watching him nod. "And you would like my input at this time?" She asked, a slight smile on her lips. "Aiden, has it ever occurred to you that I've given my opinion?"

"It's not a matter of what you think of the situation. The baby is coming, and I am committed completely to Antonia, forever without question. It's a matter of you being Antonia's mother, and you know her better than anyone. You are by far, her best friend, and it is extremely important to me that you can see the trajectory of our relationship from a different angle, and I want to make sure we're on the correct path."

"Did you ask her to marry because she is carrying your child?" She asked honestly.

"No." He shook his head.

"Were you always happy about the child? When she told you, what was your reaction?" She asked, tipping her head, watching him very carefully.

"Well, she told me in the middle of an argument, but I thought I handled it well." He said, watching Temperance's lip turn up slightly. "We had just come home from dinner at Grace and Jack's."

* * *

 _"I don't want to stay at your place tonight." Antonia said suddenly as they approached the car after dinner, Aiden gave her an odd look and moved toward her door to open it for her. "You don't have to open my door, I'm not an invalid." She said, her voice filled with a tension that Aiden couldn't quite pinpoint the cause of._

 _"Are you alright?" He asked, taking her hand, she pulled it from him, and she turned to face him, her eyes burning into his. "Tex?"_

 _"I'm fine." She said, her cheeks were pink with frustration, and her nose was flaring angrily._

 _Instead of confronting her mood further, he turned and walked around the car, climbing into the driver's side, he noticed she was buckled in and staring straight ahead. "Did I do something to make you upset?" He asked, and her head turned slowly, their eyes clashing as he nodded his head and took a deep breath. "Your place, got it." He said, starting the car. He drove them toward their destination, and he watched her sit with her hands in her lap, her thumb tapping each fingertip as she often did when she had something on her mind._

 _"I don't understand why everything has to go so perfectly for her." She mumbled to herself._

 _Aiden glanced to her and wasn't sure if she wanted a response, but based upon her current mood, he chose silence._

 _"She does everything right." Antonia growled. "Marries the kid she grew up with… saves her the disaster of dating." She rolled her eyes. "Everyone's little sweetheart with her little candies and wedding plans, and flowers, and dresses." Antonia grumbled._

 _"You don't think you'll have those things?" Aiden asked, knowing he was speaking out of turn, risking it._

 _"I don't." She said sincerely. "I don't want it."_

 _"You don't want to get married?" He asked. "To anyone?"_

 _"No." She said definitively. "Marriage is a trap. It's a patriarchal tradition to prove men's dominance over women. It's a power play. It's like ties."_

 _"Ties?" He asked._

 _"Yes. Men wear ties to show that they are subordinate. They wear them as if they are a noose, and they're to be pulled around by it. What is the point of having a strip of fabric hanging down the front of your shirt?" She snapped._

 _"I always thought it was to cover up the mustard stain near my third button." He said, moving the tie to the side, he glanced down and scratched at his shirt._

 _"Will you please pay attention? We've been sitting at this green light for two minutes!" She exclaimed._

 _"Wow, calm down. It just turned." He said, putting his foot on the accelerator, he glanced to her and noticed she was again staring out the window. They drove in silence for a few minutes, when he turned down the road near her apartment. "So did you want me to stay with you tonight?"_

 _"No." She said, as he slowed, pulling the car up to the curb, she nearly jumped from the vehicle before it was in park. "I think we should stop seeing one another." She said, climbing out of the car, she slammed the door and started walking quickly toward her building._

 _Aiden watched her walk away, the words that she had spoken sunk in slowly as she stepped up the steps to her apartment. He turned the car off, jumped from the seat and ran after her, locking the door in the process. "Antonia, stop!" He said, watching as her movements went faster, the door opened, and he was up the steps in no time, slamming his foot into the small opening in the door, just before he closed it on him. "Antonia."_

 _"What?" She said, still holding the door firmly against his foot, refusing to turn around._

 _"I'd like an explanation." He said._

 _"No." She replied. "Move your foot."_

 _"Antonia, please talk to me. What is wrong? Why the sudden turn in mood? You were fine at Grace's, why are you so angry at me?"_

 _"Because I don't need you." She said, pushing hard on his foot. "Move your foot!"_

 _"At least talk to me!" He exclaimed, feeling the pressure of the door against his foot, he had no intention of letting her close it._

 _"Move your foot or I will scream!" She exclaimed._

 _"Give me one reason why you won't talk to me! One reason why you won't explain this to me! One reason, Antonia! One reason why you're breaking up with me, and you better make it a good one!" He said with a frustrated grunt when she tried to push the door harder._

 _"You want a reason?" She exclaimed, swinging the door open, she stepped out into him. "You want a good reason why I am breaking up with you? Why I don't want to continue this? I'm doing it to give you an out! I'm doing it because you can find so many people out there that are better than me, and believe in the things that you believe in. You can find someone who is not broken and damaged like I am! You can find someone like Grace found someone! Somebody who is willing to get married and be happy and live a life of domestic happiness, and not suck out all of the fun in your life!" She shouted._

 _"You are not broken and damaged! For God's sake! Stop feeling sorry for yourself all of the damn time! What is this really about?" He exclaimed, moving in on her, his face right in hers as he watched the fire completely deplete from her eyes._

 _"I'm pregnant." She whispered._

 _Those were two words that he did not expect to come out of her mouth. His eyes remained on hers, strong and unwavering, though his mouth dried up extremely quickly, and his throat was suddenly scratchy, and he was fairly certain that he had stopped breathing._

 _"Aiden?"_

 _"I heard you." He said, so softly that it was barely uttered._

 _"Are you okay?" She whispered._

 _"Yep." He replied._

 _"Do you need a second?" She asked. "I can go inside."_

 _"You're not going anywhere." He said, pulling her close to him, he took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Can you please repeat what you said before?" He asked, tipping his head to the side._

 _"I'm pregnant." She said, lifting an eyebrow curiously as the corner of her mouth lifted to a smirk._

 _"I love you." He whispered. "Do you understand that?"_

 _"Yes." She whispered._

 _"You are not broken and damaged." He whispered. "Say it."_

 _"I am not broken and damaged." She said, a bit of a pout on her face._

 _"Again."_

 _"I am not broken and damaged."_

 _"No, the other thing." He said, a smile on his face as he made a face that made her grin._

 _"I'm pregnant?" She said, a note of question in her voice, as she pushed forward and kissed him tenderly._

 _"You're not sure?" He asked, teasing her as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, resting her head on his chest. "May I take you home with me, please?"_

 _"Yes." She whispered. "I love you."_

 _"I love you." He said, kissing the top of her head as he reached out and closed the building door securely, wrapped his arm around her, and led her carefully back to the car._

* * *

"Aiden, I think that your relationship with Antonia is extremely unique. You are both highly intelligent adults with very good careers, and the level of trust and care that you put into one another is visible and enviable." Temperance explained. "You have taken the time and patience to care for her in a way that I have seen master gardeners attempt to grow the perfect orchid. You've grown with her, and not forced her to grow alone to fit your own ideals. I only see that bond getting stronger, and the addition of a child to that will only succeed in strengthening that bond."

"I'm afraid." He whispered, his honesty was clear.

"That is natural and to be expected, and perfectly okay."

"She walks away a lot. She tries to hide, a lot. It's gotten better, but she still walks away." He said softly.

"Trust me, she won't go far. She loves you, and needs you just as much as you need her. I know that type of relationship. I am in that type of relationship. In that relationship, I am the one that walks away. It's not because I can't handle it, or because I want to escape. I walk away to look at things from a different perspective, much like we've done here with the notes that we took on the evidence. Sometimes the story board doesn't work out the way we expect it to, sometimes the plot changes, or out of nowhere a bread truck plows down a character. It's just a moment of pause to reflect and as you say, find the proper trajectory. Not everything will be easy, and sometimes you will be blindsided by things, as you were when Antonia told you of the baby. But as long as you continue on the path you've chosen so far, I think that you have the ability to go very far together." She said, touching his hand. "And you always do have family to fall back on."

"Thank you, Temperance." He said, hearing her name from his lips felt a bit awkward, but when she smiled, the awkwardness fell away.

"It's never a problem." She replied. She looked to the door of the conference room when she heard the sliding glass doors to the lab opening. "That's probably Booth and Nichols." She said, standing up. She stepped toward the doorway just as Booth walked past her, dropping a kiss on her lips as he stepped into the room.

"What do we have here, squints?" He asked, glancing to Aiden as he expected to see some sort of rebuttal for the moniker. He found none, and scowled as he looked at the table with their notes. "Looks like a big mess." He said, looking up for Temperance, she had left the room heading for her office. "Bones, where did you go?" He said as he turned and walked out of the room, quickly walking toward her office.

Nichols walked around the table, looking at the photos and notes that they had spread across the table, looking over them slowly, he stepped up alongside Aiden as the other agent continued sitting. "This really is a mess." He said, emulating Booth, looking at Aiden with a bit of a scowl. "Do you even know how to investigate?" He asked, his tone a bit snide.

Aiden looked up slowly at the other man and said nothing. He knew better than to provoke, so he just looked back at the notes in his notebook, and their suspect list. He took a couple more notes as Nichols continued to stand over him.

"I mean look at this, bring out a few crayons, and a kindergardener could have just tossed all of this crap onto the table and made the same design." He said, continuing when Aiden didn't bite, he reached over and moved a few papers, smirking at Aiden's glare.

"What's your problem, Nichols?" Aiden finally asked, stopping himself before he made a petulant remark.

"Nothing. Just trying to figure out why you stuck around here with Doctor Bones while I got to go with Booth on the interrogation of your suspect. Hanging out with the squints, running off on your own. You're not going to last long around here. Considering you've been with Toni for... not very long, she'll get bored, she'll get tired of you being around too and you'll be transferred to Philly or Albuquerque... and I'll just stay here, working with Booth." He shrugged. "Maybe take another crack at Toni."

Aiden was about to say something, his face red with anger the longer Nichols spoke, when suddenly the sound of very, very familiar laughter came from just outside the room. It was jovial and deep, and when Ace stepped around the corner, his face was red as he tried to control it. "Oh God." He laughed. "Did you seriously just call her Doctor Bones? She's going to kill you!" Ace exclaimed.

Nichols looked confused, the self satisfied smirk that he had across his face dropped off immediately.

"I just can't... I can't..." He said as he sighed, trying to control his laughter.

"Ace? What the hell are you doing here?" Aiden exclaimed suddenly, standing up. His chair hit Nichols, but he didn't even notice that, or the pull of his ribs as he walked around the table toward the door. "Where's Antonia?" He asked, stopped by Ace's hand. "Is she okay?"

"Relax, man. Relax. She's here, she's fine." He said, nodding his head to the side, he lifted his hand and let Aiden pass.

Aiden stepped out into the lab, his head snapping this way and that. Temperance's office door was closed. He snapped his attention back to the doors to the lab. The sliding glass doors had just closed behind her, her eyes were downcast for a moment as she shifted the little girl in her arms. He stood frozen for a moment, unsure if he should go toward her, or wait for her to see him.

"Tex." He said, letting his voice make the decision for him. She looked up at him, her eyes brightening instantly as she held the sleeping girl that rested against her shoulder. "It's you." He said, feeling a sudden rush of emotion rise up from his stomach as he moved quickly toward her, a happy smile on his lips.

"It's me." She said, stepping directly into his arms as she tightly held him, burying her head against his shoulder, pressing the little girl between them as tears began falling down her cheeks.

"I missed you so much." He whispered, burying his face in her neck, he breathed in her scent as he kissed her again and again. "I missed you so much." He whispered. "What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling away from her to run his thumb down her cheek, she tipped her head into his hand.

"Last night was too much." She whispered. "I told Ace that I was ready to go home. I just wanted to be home. I need you." She whispered.

"But it's not safe." He said softly. "Tex."

"It's okay. We have a place to go, and it's locked down better than Fort Knox." She smiled.

"Hodgins." Aiden smiled.

"You got it." She smiled. "I just needed to be closer. I needed to be able to touch you." She said, taking a deep breath as she reached up and touched the bruise across his cheek. She cringed slightly.

"It's fine, just a bruise." He shrugged. "She's really sleeping soundly." He said, reaching up to touch Melody's head, the little girl pushed further into Antonia.

"She had a rough night." Antonia sighed, watching as he nodded knowingly, a guilty flash in his eyes.

"Well you're here now. No more rough nights." He said, leaning forward to pull her close to him, his lips found hers, and she needfully obliged, holding his shirt with her free hand.

"Antonia?" Temperance's voice echoed through the lab as she reluctantly pulled from Aiden's kiss, their eyes still locked.

"Stay right there." She said with a smile, watching as a bright smile appeared on his lips. She turned sharply and walked toward her mother, who met her halfway and hugged her tightly as Melody continued to sleep against her shoulder.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Temperance whispered into her daughter's hair, pulling from the hug to take her cheeks in her hands to look into her eyes. "You look so rested, healthy." She said as she looked up to see Ace sauntering toward them, Nichols walking slowly behind, watching the reunion quietly. "Christopher Harding, you brought our girls home." She smiled.

"I did. Talked to Hodgins, he's got a place for them on his compound."

"Estate." Antonia glared.

"He has fifty acres of property, with a main house, a guest house, a pool house, a lake, and has it locked up tighter than a maximum security prison. It's a compound." Ace argued as he put his arm around Temperance's shoulder. "She was getting all emotional and weird." Ace shuddered.

"Yeah, and we know how you are around emotional, pregnant women." Booth teased, walking up to Ace to shake his hand. Antonia then turned and hugged her father, letting him pull her in tightly with a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"He did very well." Antonia teased, her arm still around Booth. "Hey, Sam." She said with a smile, watching the strange look on his face with confusion, she was distracted by the little girl in her arms who started to stir. Melody's eyes opened slowly as she lifted her head, her groggy expression was a smile to Antonia, when she suddenly realized she wasn't where she thought she had been. A look of panic crossed her features, and Antonia thought quickly, poking her nose with a smile, she pointed past everyone else.

Melody slowly turned her head, her brow furrowed with concern as her eyes focused on Temperance, then Booth, Nichols, then Ace, when finally she saw the person Antonia was pointing at. Her reaction was instantaneous, a squeal, a smile, and a wiggle that had her ending up on the floor nearly immediately in a full run.

Aiden could feel the pull of his ribs, and knelt on one knee hoping to absorb the pain as this tiny girl ran full speed into him. Her body slammed into him with such force, he couldn't keep his balance.

"Aiden!" Antonia let out a laugh as she walked toward them quickly as he landed hard on his back with a light yelp, the little girl gripping him tightly as she pulled at his face, kissing him again and again, feeling his arms around her as he hugged her tightly, her tears began to fall freely.

"I think she missed him." Temperance laughed as Aiden held the little girl above him and listened to her laughter as she reached for him.

"We all missed him." She said, touching her belly as she approached the pair, kneeling by his head to kiss him upside down, as he hugged and tickled the little ball of energy in his arms, and tugged Antonia down again for one more much needed kiss before they had to get back to work.


	55. The Rundown

The afternoon took most everyone into the conference room, though Booth left with Ace to pick up lunch for everyone at the Diner, and to debrief Ace on what had happened with the interrogation that morning. Temperance was standing at the side of the conference table beside Aiden, who had put his pain aside to hold Melody to him, as she refused to let him out of her sight, and she his arms.

"I can take her." Antonia said from where she was sitting looking over the notes, but he shook his head and put his hand gently on Melody's head as she suckled at her thumb and comforted herself with the gentle thrum of his voice as he spoke. Antonia smiled up at him, and he placed his hand on her shoulder, to which her fingertips caressed them gently. "Okay, so tell me what we have so far." She said, looking up at her mother.

Temperance watched her daughter for a moment before bringing their attention to the layout on the table. Nichols sat across from them, trying to pay attention, his eyes, however kept moving back to Antonia as she listened diligently to her mother, asked her questions, and took her own notes, and occasionally played with the ring on her finger, sliding it on and off as she spoke, twisting it anxiously without thinking about it.

"So, we have to be very careful about which person we approach first, we don't want one to tip off the other." Aiden said, watching Antonia nod her head.

"We have the kid, couldn't we just..." Nichols shrugged.

"Agent Nichols, she is a child, not a baby goat, and her name is Melody. I'd appreciate it if you gave her the respect she deserves." Temperance said with a stern bite to her voice, he nodded apologetically.

"Can't we just set up a meeting between DSS and Melody?" He asked, looking to Temperance for assurance. "Lure them out that way?"

Antonia lifted her eyes very slowly to the agent, her brow furrowed as she looked across the table at him, trying to determine if he was joking or not. "Are you saying that you want to use a traumatized child as bait?" She asked, her voice dripping with disgust as she spoke the words.

"We don't actually need Melody in order to do a visit." Aiden said, hoping he understood what Nichols was trying to say. "We can set up a welfare appointment with DSS, at a dummy house. We can make it look like we live there, have them do their inspection and home visit. They may even use that as an opportunity to identify entry points into the house. We can then set up covert surveillance on the house, and wait." Aiden shrugged.

"Or we could haul all of their asses in to jail on the word of our witness." Antonia said, pointing at the journal.

"Not enough evidence." Aiden said, shaking his head. "If we have them in the house, we have them dead to rights. Sure, we could haul the lawyer in, but he'd clam up. The doctor, probably the same, but the man who killed the Cameron's? We need to catch him while he's doing the job. If he's caught with his hand in a snare, then he might talk and we can get the other two." Aiden said, his eyes moving between Nichols, Temperance and Antonia.

"So, you're saying use you as bait?" Antonia asked. "You think that's a good idea." She said, her voice showing her displeasure at the idea.

"Well, yeah. I mean, for the inspection portion. It's not really baiting them, but setting them up. Besides, I have a weapon, Antonia. I do know how to defend myself." He said, his tone becoming indignant.

Temperance could see that their conversation was becoming a bit heated, and that they probably needed their privacy as it seemed that the conversation was swaying more from the case at hand, and into a personal realm. She glanced to Nichols who was watching the entire exchange closely, and back to the couple as they struggled to remain calm with their growing fears and frustrations.

"Agent Nichols, will you please assist me with something in my office?" She said, watching the agent look up at her suddenly, as if she had shaken him from a train of thought. "My office, please?"

"Uh, yeah." He nodded. "Sure, Doctor Brennan." He said, standing up. "I'll be right back." He said, though he could see that Antonia and Aiden were locked in a silent heated battle with their eyes. He then followed Temperance out of the conference room.

Antonia turned in her chair, looking up at Aiden as she tugged on his hand. "Aiden." She said, watching him as he sat down in the chair beside her, settling Melody on his lap, he turned her toward a piece of paper on the table, and handed her a pen. "Aiden, this visit will it be you alone? No backup. Just you?" She asked. He leaned toward her slightly, resting his forehead against hers, holding her hands in his.

"Hey, we're just talking about this right now." He said softly. "No decisions have been made." He shook his head.

"But once planning starts, it happens quickly." She whispered back. "I just want to make sure you know that I don't approve of you putting yourself in danger."

"It's part of my job, Tex." He said softly. "A lot of what I do is dangerous. You know that."

"I know, but you cannot take any more unnecessary risks." She said, shaking her head. "This?" She said, indicating his ribs and the bruising on his face. "This can't happen, Aiden. I need you, Melody needs you, this baby needs you." She said softly. "We need you alive, and well."

"And I need to make sure that all three of you remain safe, and I cannot do that if even one of these men are not put away. I promise that I will not take any more unnecessary risks. I promise that I will be safe. I promise." He said, kissing her gently. He sat up slightly, and saw that Melody was watching him with a slight smile.

"I love you." She signed to him, waiting for the smile she knew would come, she was not disappointed.

"I love you, Shadow." Aiden signed back, pulling her close in a hug, he kissed her head and she smiled and turned back toward her paper to continue drawing. He watched Antonia for a moment, lifting his hand to gently run his hand across her cheek before grasping her hands tightly in his. "We are going to do this right, and by the book to make sure that these men are never able to hurt us again. We need to do this right." He whispered, watching as she nodded gently. "You look tired."

"I'm tired and hungry." She said. "Growing a human being is exhausting." She said making a face.

"Yeah, about that. I'm not sure Nichols realized how deep we are into this." He said, watching her reaction carefully. He ran his finger over her hand, letting his fingertip graze her skin, up and down across her fingers, across the ring and back again. "He's not really a nice guy." Aiden whispered watching as her eyes darted to the left, avoiding his bright, inquiring green eyes. "Did he hurt you when you were together?" He whispered.

"No." She said, flicking her eyes back to him intensely, she shook her head. "No. Not physically." She said, closing her eyes tightly.

"Tex, you said things ended amicably. Was that a lie?" He asked her softly, trying very hard not to sound hurt.

"No, not a lie. I mean we did end things amicably, but it was more than just him wanting more." She whispered. "Do you remember that panic attack I had in the stairwell at the hospital? When Grace was shot. Do you remember that?" She asked.

"Of course." He said, trying to get her to look at him, but her eyes kept drifting away from his gaze.

"Well, I had a panic attack in an elevator once, with Sam. He was taking me out to dinner, trying to show me what a nice guy he was or something, and this restaurant was in a high rise. I asked if we could take the stairs, and he said I would be fine. I was wearing heels and he didn't want me to take the stairs, and he told me that it was nothing to worry about. So, I got into the elevator, and I tried to remain calm, and I couldn't do it. I started to sweat, and hyperventilate, and completely lose it. Do you remember what you did when you found me panicking?" She asked, tipping her head as she locked her eyes with him. "Do you remember what you did when you found me, and I told you to leave me alone?" She asked.

"I got in front of you and looked into your eyes, and I told you to breathe."

"And what did I do?"

"You yelled at me." He smiled.

"And then what did you do?" She asked, her eyes completely locked on his, her face so serious that his smile dropped from his lips.

"I told you to breathe, to focus on me and breathe…" He said tenderly.

"Yes." She said softly. "And then?"

"I told you to close your eyes, take deep breaths and close your eyes, and then you yelled at me again." He said, his eyes sparkling as she finally gave in and her lip curved to her sardonic smile.

"And then you yelled at me." She said. "But I closed my eyes, and I breathed deeply, and you held me there, breathing with me, talking to me." She said, feeling the same sense of calm wash over her as in that moment. "When I opened my eyes, you were staring directly at me, into me, through me." She said, swallowing hard. "I haven't been able to get your eyes out of my mind since." She whispered. "I might have fallen for you right there in that moment." She said so softly, she wasn't sure he had even heard her. She closed her eyes tightly, sitting up a bit, she took a deep breath and let it out in a frustrated sigh.

"That's not what happened with Nichols." He said, watching her shake her head and let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"No." She said. "Not even close. The incident with Sam was much, much worse. When I was at the peak of the panic attack, I was sobbing, inconsolable, and just a wreck." She shook her head, "Then all of a sudden, Sam started yelling at me. He wasn't yelling to tell people to get back, or to give me some air. He wasn't telling me to breathe or focus. He was literally yelling in my face for me to stop. He just kept telling me to stop being a baby, to deal with it, to stop embarrassing him. Maybe he was panicking because he had no idea what was happening, but I had given him ample warning before we stepped into that elevator. But here I am, in the middle of a massive panic attack and when the elevator door opened, he just grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the elevator forcefully, and…."

"Please tell me you kicked his ass." Aiden said softly, watching the unshed tears in her eyes as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Please, please tell me you kicked his ass." He whispered sincerely.

"Uh, well… I slammed my three-inch heel into his foot as hard as I could. I punctured his shoe and broke two of his toes." She cringed.

"Tex, the violence." Aiden cringed, turning his head as he let out a light laugh. He tried to hide his smile and looked back at her. "Was your shoe okay?"

"Aiden, you think it's funny?" She said, a disbelieving tone to her voice, though she could see that he was feeling bad for her. "Did something happen between you two today?"

"Let's just say that he had some not so nice words to say to me today, and he is extremely lucky that Ace walked in when he did, because broken toes were going to be the least of his problems." Aiden replied, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"You were going to defend my honor?" She asked, playfully.

"No. I was going to defend my own honor. You clearly can defend yours." He said, watching her jaw drop, he let out a laugh. "I missed you so much, Tex. I feel like my days have been missing its sunlight."

"You're a certifiable sap, Aiden Fitzgerald." Antonia laughed into his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair and watched him smile back at her.

There was movement in the doorway and Aiden looked up to see Booth and Ace coming toward the room with lunch. "Oh great, time to eat." He said with a grin. He bounced Melody a little and she turned to look at Aiden, immediately noticing the bags of food coming in their direction. She grinned brightly and turned in his lap, licking her lips as she watched the two men come into the room as they chatted. She shimmied from Aiden's lap and went directly to Ace, tugging herself into his lap as he laughed with Booth about how when food was in the room, they were best friends.

"Aiden?" Antonia said, getting his attention, he looked to see that she was pointing to the paper in front of them, the one that Melody had been drawing on. He looked down at what she had written on the paper and his eyes widened as he looked to Antonia. On the sheet of paper along with some small doodles, was the number that she had written on her coloring book, 005542690, followed by a drawing of a flower, six buttons, and a crude drawing of what looked to be a coin. "Is that…?"

"That's the contents of the box, Aiden." Antonia whispered. "She has seen the box before. This number means something."

"We haven't gotten any hits on the number yet." He shook his head. "We're pretty sure it's a bank account, or something like that, but there's nothing in her mother's name." He said softly.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Booth asked, sliding over a bag of burgers for them.

"Nothing." Aiden shrugged. "Just a little bit of homework." He said, glancing to Antonia with a smile, she smiled back.

"It's good to have you back, kid." Booth said, watching his daughter's smile, he looked up as Temperance and Nichols walked back into the room. "There you are, Bones." He said, kicking at the chair beside him out for her, he slid her the salad he had gotten for her and grinned, as she sat down and shook her head at him, and they all settled in for lunch.


	56. Pony Play

**Sunday July 15th- 2:00pm**

Once lunch was over, and everyone was caught up, it was decided that it would be best to break for the night, get Antonia, Melody, and Aiden to the safe house, and start back at it in the morning. Aiden was happy to oblige, his long night the evening before was starting to catch up with him, and Melody was not interested in letting go of him anytime soon.

Ace offered to drive the girls to Hodgins' house with their belongings from the beach, and Aiden agreed that he would pack a bag for each of them with fresh changes of clothes and gather groceries. Melody had a minor meltdown when they went their separate ways, but eventually settled into her car seat with Bonnie in her arms, her thumb firmly in her mouth as she watched Aiden drive away with a scowl on her face.

Antonia looked back at her once more and sighed, noting that Ace was watching her. "What?"

"She'll be fine. She is going to have to get used to people coming and going. Abandonment issues don't just go away because you made a promise." He said, knowing that she already knew it to be true, but found comfort in Ace's confirmation.

"I know. Doesn't keep me from feeling guilty though." She said with a sigh. "She's only started sucking her thumb since Aiden left the house. I don't know why all of a sudden she's finding comfort that way."

"Doesn't matter. She's comforted, and she's not screaming. She'll be a little mad at him now, and then when she sees him later, she'll forget all about it." He said, looking in the rear view mirror, he noticed her scowl was now on him. He stuck his tongue out at her, and he watched her eyes lighten up and a spark of mischievousness appear in her eyes as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ace, don't teach her that." Antonia said, smacking his arm as he turned and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Who do you think taught it to you?" Ace said as he smacked her hand away. "Be nice to me, I brought you home."

"Yeah, yeah." She said, looking out the window, a happy and content smile on her face. "It is nice to be home." She sighed and watched the passing scenery, turning her attention back to Ace, she caught him looking over at her again. "What? You keep looking at me."

"Nothing, just… happy looks good on you." He said sincerely. "You look like you've gotten a lot off your mind lately."

"I… have found that a great burden is lifted when one has someone around to talk to about things that are seldom, if ever spoken of. Someone that I can trust." She said, watching him for a moment. "Someone who isn't being paid to listen, or will give me medication to dull the pain. You know that I hate therapists."

"I know that. You've told Aiden about Deuce, haven't you?" Ace said, watching her eyes flick to him, and back to the road again.

"I have." She said quietly, taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment and released it slowly. "I know that you and I haven't talked about it much in a long time." She said, looking outside, she shrugged. "Have you ever told Mom or Dad that we've talked about it? Do you think they know that you're the one that has helped me through all of that?"

"No." He shook his head. "No, no." He said. "I am much smarter than that. That's between you and I. If your parents knew that you were coming to me about that stuff instead of them, they'd get all weird. We don't need them to be getting weird." He laughed.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Ace?" She said, looking over to him thoughtfully, he lifted his eyebrow and looked to her as he watched her brain cranking away at some thoughtful subject. "Are we good now? You and I?"

"We're getting back to it." He said, nodding. "You need to slow down though, and I have to talk to you about things if they're bugging me, not lash out and be a jerk." He said, rolling down the window as they approached the back gate of the Hodgins estate. He pushed the intercom button and waited.

"What's the secret phrase?" Hodgins' voice came over the intercom, a humored tone to his voice as Ace grunted.

"Are you serious, Hodgins? Just open the goddamned gate." Ace said with a growl.

"That's not it." Hodgins laughed.

"Let us in, Uncle Bugs! Let us in! Let us in!" Antonia exclaimed from the passenger side as Ace glared at her.

"There it is." Hodgins said, as the gate opened.

Ace glanced to Antonia, and she shrugged with a smile. "What? That's the secret phrase." She said with a bright grin, as Ace just shook his head and drove onto the grounds.

* * *

Hodgins and Angela met them at the guest house, bright smiles and hugs were given as Hodgins and Ace pulled the bags from the back of the truck and lugged them into the guest house.

"How is our girl doing?" Angela asked Antonia, tipping her head toward the car as she picked up a bag from the back of the truck.

"She's doing alright. Her food cravings have gotten better, mine have gotten worse." Antonia smiled.

"About that, young lady." Angela said, shaking her head.

"What?" Antonia laughed.

"Three months! Three months, you've known, and you haven't said one word! One word! Here I am thinking you've got chronic fatigue syndrome, or you're suffering from some debilitating form of depression, and it turns out you're just pregnant." Angela shook her head.

Antonia laughed. "I was trying to wait to tell Mom." She grabbed another bag and walked toward the guest house with Angela as Ace went to get Melody from the car.

Angela tried to stop Antonia before she walked in, touching her shoulder as she stepped into the foyer. "Oh, by the way… the guest house has been…"

Antonia's jaw dropped as she walked inside, as she was suddenly surrounded by lace, tulle, flowers, centerpieces, party supplies and satin. "Holy crap, holy crap."

"Right. This is your sister's staging area for the wedding." Angela cringed. "I forgot to warn you."

"It looks like a craft store threw up in here." Antonia said, looking around at all of the items around the room. "Angela?"

"Grace will be here this evening to move things into a more manageable space, so you guys have some room to move around." Angela explained.

"Move around? How about breathe? How many people are coming to this wedding?" She asked as Ace came up behind her.

"I know, right?" Ace laughed, as Melody looked around in wonder. "Your sister is absolutely insane."

"Oh, yeah." Angela said with a sigh, glancing to Antonia. "Um, also... she's bringing your dress by this evening for you to try on to make sure it fits, and she is bringing a few dresses for Melody here to try on too."

"What?" Antonia asked, her attention flicked to Angela, her eyes wide.

"She said she needs a flower girl… and since Nate and Luke are her ring bearers…" Angela shrugged.

"Oh my God, it's like a cult, and they're trying to recruit." Ace said, his voice a bit too giddy as it gained a glare from Antonia. "Insane." He said, carefully handing the little girl over to Antonia. "I should get going." He said, taking a step backwards. "I told Beck I was on my way home an hour ago."

"Ace." Antonia said desperately, her eyes wide with worry. "Ace, I need to go into double hiding! Double hiding!" She exclaimed. "I need to hide from murderers and my family. Please!" She begged.

"Sorry, kid. You can't hide from family." He said, turning on his heel, he walked out of the front door and waved to Angela, as he headed back toward his truck.

"Traitor!" Antonia exclaimed, watching him wave to her from the truck as he prepared to leave. She grunted angrily and turned back to the house and stepped in the foyer. She looked into the living room area and sighed, stalking over to an oversized chair covered with random decorations. She tossed them onto a table, and flopped back with an exhausted grunt, as Melody settled against her cautiously.

Hodgins stepped around the corner, stopped by Angela before he walked into the room, she gave him a pleading look and nodded toward Antonia. He nodded and shrugged, walking into the room where Antonia had planted herself. "Hey, kiddo." He said, watching as she looked up at him, her eyes were filling with tears. "Oh, sweetie." He said, crouching down toward her, he took her hand, watching as Melody lay her head on Antonia's chest, watching Hodgins carefully. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I missed you, Uncle Bugs." She whimpered, her lip trembling slightly.

"Aw, I missed you sweetheart." He said with a happy smile, his bright blue eyes watching her with such love and patience, it only made her want to cry harder. She had no idea what she was so upset about, but she was finding it harder and harder to control her tears. "Is this one of those emotional pregnant woman moments?" He asked honestly.

"Uh huh." She whimpered, nodding her head.

"Do you need me to go get you something? Anything. You name it. What can I get you, baby girl? Do you want some pie? A glass of chocolate milk? A pony?" He asked, his voice sincere and coddling.

She sniffled and let out a laugh, smiling through her tears as he kissed her fingertips. "I think I'll be okay." She sniffed. "I just need Aiden to get here so I can take a nap." She whispered, sitting up carefully as Melody rested against her, holding onto her.

"Do you want to see if she'll come with me? And you can go lay down in one of the bedrooms?" He asked, signing something to Melody, the little girl looked between Hodgins and Antonia.

Her head lifted in confusion when he signed, and she sniffled. "You're signing? You just asked her if she wanted to play." She whispered.

"Uh." He said, smiling slightly. "Yeah. Um, Doctor B said we needed to learn how to sign so we could talk to her prospective granddaughter." He said.

"She didn't say that." Antonia whimpered. "Mom!" She sobbed, pulling Melody closer to her as she cried.

"Oh boy." Hodgins said, looking toward Angela. "Oh boy, oh boy. Ange? Can you come in here please?"

Angela walked into the room and came toward the chair quickly, as Hodgins looked at her pleadingly. "Jack, what did you do?"

"I didn't mean to!" He exclaimed, trying to smooth Antonia's hair back as he talked to her. "Ant? Ant, sweetie." He whispered. "I'll be back. I'll be right back." He said, standing up, he headed for the door.

"Jack, where are you going?" Angela called to her husband as he disappeared around the corner toward the door.

He poked his head around the doorway. "I'm going to go get her a pony." He said, disappearing again leaving Angela to deal with the overly emotional Antonia.


	57. Settling In

When Aiden arrived about a half hour later, entering the code at the gate, he drove through the grounds and approached the guest house slowly. He saw Hodgins pacing outside, looking a bit frazzled, and when he looked up and saw Aiden, he waved and smiled, his eyes darting back to the house. Aiden parked the car and climbed out, watching as Hodgins took a deep breath and glanced back to the house. "Hey, Jack." Aiden said, grabbing one of the bags on the seat, he saw Hodgins sigh. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Ant is upset. She's crying." He said with a sigh. "Angela's in there with her, and I don't know what to do."

"Why is she crying? Did something happen?" Aiden asked, walking to the back of the truck, Hodgins came with him and helped to gather the groceries and other items that he had brought. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, it's honestly nothing. It is, really." Hodgins sighed. "I was just talking to her, and she just started to get upset." He shrugged.

"She's probably really tired." Aiden nodded, giving Hodgins a friendly smile. "So, she got upset, and you just decided to wait it out outside?" He asked.

"I didn't want to make her more upset." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"I understand." Aiden chuckled as they walked toward the house together.

"The house is full of Grace's wedding supplies, so just watch your step when you come in." Hodgins said, pushing the door open with his foot. Aiden followed him inside, and looked around with wide eyes.

"This is a… lot of stuff." He said, looking around at the piles of supplies and other wedding items, he immediately noticed that the house was quiet. "Where are they?" He asked, following Hodgins through the house, he looked toward the living room, and Hodgins noticed that they weren't there anymore.

"I'm not sure." He said, looking around. "Must be in one of the bedrooms." He shrugged. "I'll put the groceries away, why don't you check on Ant. She's been waiting for you." Hodgins said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks." He replied, turning to walk down the hallway, he passed an open bedroom door, and though it was darkened, he could see a familiar form lying on her side, her eyes closed. He turned his head to see Angela walking down the hallway, smiling as she set her hand on his shoulder lightly. "Where's Melody?" He whispered.

"She's in the far bedroom. There are some toys and books in there, and she seems content. Jack and I will keep an eye on her for a couple hours, why don't you take a little time for you and Ant." She said with friendly smile. "I think she needs you." Angela said softly.

"Thank you, Angela." He said, accepting her offered hug. He turned toward the bedroom where Antonia was lying down and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He stepped toward her, watching her for a moment, when he watched her eyes open, looking up at him. "Hey there, beautiful?" He said softly, crouching down next to the bed, he cringed from the pain in his ribs, but was able to stay in that position for a moment. She reached for his hand and he placed his hand around it.

"Are you going to hold me?" She whispered.

"I would love to hold you." He said as he stood up slowly. He kicked his sneakers off and climbed onto the bed behind her, pulling her body into his tightly as he tucked his chin over her shoulder. "Mmm…" He groaned lightly into her ear, feeling her move slightly against him. "I missed holding you."

"I miss being held." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Aiden." She mumbled. "If I ever go full on bridezilla, will you please just put me out of my misery?"

"We should just ask the minister to marry us at your sister's wedding when everyone else leaves for the reception." He said with a bit of a chuckle in his voice. What he didn't expect was for Antonia to roll around in his arms and face him in the dim light in the room, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Tex, I was absolutely kidding. Your father would kill me."

"No, he wouldn't." She said, the curve of her lip was taunting and sweet.

"Your mother would have my head on a pike." He whispered.

"But we'd already be dressed up." She whispered. "It wouldn't cost anything extra. We wouldn't have to do all of this crap that Grace is doing."

"That's what you want? Easy?" He asked, leaning in to kiss her tenderly, he could feel her hand running lightly over his hip, her hand moving under his shirt to gently run her hand across his skin. She carefully pulled herself tighter against him.

"You never complained about easy before." She mumbled into him, listening to his playful laugh. "It's economical."

"But it's not what you want." He whispered, pulling away slightly, he looked into her eyes. "You want to be married on a beach. You want your friends there, not Grace's. You want your own dance with your father, not to share that moment with your sister. You want your own colors, your own dress, and your own cake."

"Mm… cake." She groaned into him as he chuckled lightly. She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes.

"We don't have to go overboard, but I want you to have whatever you want. Whatever you dreamed of when you were a little girl." He said softly. "Anything you want."

"I want to wait until after the baby is born." She said thoughtfully. "Maybe after the adoption."

"Then we will do that." He said, kissing her nose gently. "Whenever it is, I'll be the one at the end of the aisle waiting for you. Name the time and place, and I'll be there." He smiled, pulling her into him. He could feel that she wasn't completely relaxed, and waited patiently for her to tell him why. "I love you." He whispered, letting her know that he was there, he was listening.

Antonia closed her eyes, her body still riddled with anxiety as she held Aiden tightly. "What if I can't have what I want?" She whispered suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What is that?" He whispered, certain that he knew what she was speaking of.

"Melody." She whispered. "What if we are unable to adopt her. What if they don't let us?" She asked thoughtfully. "I know that we talked about this before, but Ace and Rebecca were going to adopt, they were in the middle of the process when it all fell apart. I don't want this to fall apart." She sighed.

"Tex, according to Ace, the child that they were going to adopt had a mother who decided she wanted to keep the baby. Melody has nobody. She was offered to her mother's family, and they declined. She has no father. She has an incredibly strong connection with you, with me. She trusts us. She trusts your mother and your father, Ace. She's in there right now with Angela and Hodgins, probably forcing them to color or play tea party because she knows that we would never leave her with people that she can't trust. She loves you, Tex. Even when she had no reason to trust anyone, she trusted you most. She loves you so much, that I don't think anyone in their right mind is going to try to take her away from you, from us." He said, feeling her start to relax against him. "Close your eyes, let me hold you for a while." He said, watching her close her eyes as she rested against him. After a few moments, he sighed lightly. "I love you, Antonia." He whispered. When she didn't answer, and the only thing he heard was the gentle sounds of her breathing against him, he finally let his guard down enough to close his eyes and fall asleep himself.

* * *

 **Sunday, July 15- 6:30pm-**

Once Antonia and Aiden woke up from their nap, they visited with Hodgins and Angela for a little while before they decided to give them some privacy and head back to the main house. Antonia stood at the stove making dinner while Aiden chased Melody through the house as the little girl laughed playfully at his antics. She seemed completely comfortable in the new space, and her cheeks were pink with happiness as she squealed as he lifted her up.

"When is Grace coming over?" Aiden asked, holding Melody upside down as she giggled, his arms wrapped securely around her as she waved at Antonia.

"Who knows." Antonia sighed. "She's been working weird hours at the precinct, because of the wedding coming up, she's doing some covering and stuff. She doesn't have a set schedule. She was working last night."

"Yes. Yes, I am aware of that." He said, turning Melody over and setting her feet to the ground. "Did you want to talk about that?"

"Nope, not necessary." She said, flipping the burgers in the pan over as she avoided eye contact. "I know that you are an adult, you can make adult decisions." She said, turning to look at him. "I know that you're not proud of yourself for it. However, it is okay to let off some steam now and then. You can't hold it in." She said, turning back toward the stove.

"I can't let off steam like that though. That's not how I do it. Shooting range, maybe some sparring at the gym, or even a good run, but drinking is not who I am." He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind, he kissed her neck. Just as he kissed her again, the doorbell rang. "Must be Grace." He said as he started to turn.

"I'll take care of her." She said, turning as she handed him the spatula, she headed toward the door.

Aiden looked down at Melody as she watched him and he lifted an eyebrow at him. "I think Grace is at the door." He signed to her, and she smiled slightly, moving closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his leg as he cooked. He shook his head and continued his task with his hand on her head, her eyes looking up at him as she smiled.

Antonia stepped to the door and opened it to see her sister smiling at her innocently. "Hey, Toni." She grinned as Antonia pushed her way outside and closed the door behind her.

"This is entrapment." She said, pointing to the house, she narrowed her eyes.

"I missed you too." Grace said, a grin still on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're the maid of honor, this should be fun for you. You don't want to shirk your responsibilities, do you?"

"Grace!"

"The dresses are in the car. Listen, I have about 200 favors that need to be put together, centerpieces that need flowers, and place cards that need to be written. You promised months ago that you were going to help me with this stuff, and then all hell breaks loose, and you just drop your responsibilities? I don't think so! I need your help!" Grace exclaimed.

"You are certifiable!"

"You owe me, Antonia!"

"Owe you? I owe you? What do I owe you? How do I owe you? What have you done for me?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I got you a safe house." She nodded toward the house.

"First of all, Hodgins offerred up the safe house. And second, this house is full of your crap, and work for me to do for you!" Antonia argued.

"I dragged your bruised and boozed boyfriend home for you last night." She said, a smarmy grin on her face as she watched Antonia's eyes narrow.

"Fiancé." She said with an irritated grunt.

"And I have volunteered to spend my work day here, guarding our little charge while you and Aiden go to work tomorrow." She said, watching Antonia's eyebrow lift.

"Also, I've brought a bag. I thought I'd stay here tonight on the couch, make sure that everything stays secure so that you and Aiden can get a decent night's sleep." She said with a smirk.

"Goodie Twoshoes." Antonia grunted.

"Ice queen." Grace snapped.

Suddenly the door opened and Aiden looked out. "If you ladies are done sniping, dinner is served."

Grace watched her sister as Antonia smiled tightly. "Come on in." Antonia said, taking a step back.

Aiden opened the door a little wider, revealing the little girl that was wrapped around his leg as she looked out at Grace, but held tightly to him.

"You need to find friends closer to your own age, Fitz." Grace teased as she walked past him.

"Tell me about it." He said, a smile on his face as Antonia passed him, leaning in for a sweet kiss before following after her sister into the kitchen.


	58. Go Get 'Em, Tiger

**Monday, July 16** **th** **\- 8:00am**

Nichols walked through the parking garage slowly, knowing that he was about a half hour early for meeting with Booth and Ace at the lab. As soon as he exited the car, he could hear the loud exclamations of an argument ensuing elsewhere in the parking garage. The man's voice was animated and loud, as well as serious, as the sound of a woman's voice volleyed back, a very familiar voice, demanding and stern. He paused for a moment, trying to listen to the content of the conversation, completely aware that his actions were not proper, yet extremely interested in what they were arguing about.

Was it infidelity? Lying? Was Agent Fitzgerald being improper? Was Antonia feeling threatened? He listened but couldn't make out the words of their argument, but the tone was so snipped and strong, that he was sure it was angry and final sounding. He walked around one of the pillars in the garage, tripping slightly, his foot hit the concrete hard, making a slapping sound, and the arguing voices stopped.

He decided that instead of bringing attention to his lurking, he'd pretend that he hadn't even heard their argument, and when they saw him walking toward the elevator and stairs, he looked down at the folder in his hands, just in case they decided to engage him in conversation. Aiden's hand went to the small of Antonia's back as they walked toward their destination, and Nichols headed toward the elevator, expecting Antonia to take the stairs as she always did. When he stopped at the doors of the elevator and looked up, however, Antonia and Aiden were standing side by side at the elevator. He looked at the two of them, standing just enough apart that they weren't touching, yet there seemed to be an electricity between them, like a static charge. They had no air of anger about them, but Antonia's cheeks had a bit of a pink hue to them indicating that she had been fired up.

"Good morning, Sam." Antonia said with a friendly smile as the elevator door opened, they each stepped inside, Antonia first, followed by Aiden and then Nichols.

"Oh, hey Antonia." He said with a friendly smile. He looked up at Aiden, expecting to see a scowl, or angry grimace on his face, but instead his eyes were on the panel, pushing the button for the lab. He was still expecting some kind of comeback or remark from Aiden regarding his comments the day before, but nothing had come. It unnerved him to know that there were things that he had said out in the open with no closure to it, as if he expected some kind of retribution for his words.

"You're here early." Aiden said suddenly, watching as Nichols jumped a little at the sound of his voice, the taller man's eyebrow lifted at the other agent, and Nichols' anxiety was noticeable.

"Uh, yeah." He shrugged, glancing to Antonia to see how she was handling the elevator ride. The last time they had been in an enclosed space had not gone well, but she seemed perfectly fine within the four walls of the elevator, though for some reason Nichols was feeling a bit boxed in.

"Sam, are you okay?" Antonia asked, watching as the other agent turned his gaze from Antonia and looked to the floor.

"I'm fine, fine. Just… looking forward to getting this thing solved." He said as the door opened on the floor of the lab, and Nichols burst from the doors, heading quickly down the hallway toward the lab.

Antonia and Aiden stepped out of the elevator and watched as Nichols practically tripped over himself to get to the lab, and they exchanged a look. "Did you say something to him?" Antonia asked, watching Aiden shake his head.

"Nope." He shrugged. "Apparently our mere presence is enough to scare him off." Aiden let out a laugh as Antonia nudged him.

"Not nice, Agent Fitzgerald." She said, looking up at him, a glitter of humor in her eyes as she watched him for a moment.

"You okay there, Doctor Booth?" He asked, noting her pause as she looked down the hallway, she looked back at him and shrugged slightly.

"Just taking a second to get back into this. I've enjoyed my time off." She shrugged.

"Lest we forget that it began with you being run off the road and kidnapped." He said seriously, stepping toward her, he looked down into her eyes and she smiled slightly.

"I know." She said with a slight shrug. "I just feel, different. I don't know. I don't want to be treated differently." She whispered.

"Are we talking about the case, or the baby?" He asked, looking up at the lab doors to be sure nobody was coming.

"The baby." She whispered. "I don't like the idea of people knowing and talking about my personal life behind my back." She said, her voice sounding small and vulnerable, a tone she rarely took into a public realm, if ever.

"Listen." He said, watching her eyes focus directly on his. "This is our life, you and me. This is our baby, tiny little… Antonia Junior, or Little Fitz, or whatever…" He said, listening to her laugh. "They're part of it now. With your brains, and my handsome good looks, let them talk." He winked, watching her tears of concern turn to tears of laughter. "Are you laughing about the good looks thing? Because I think I'm pretty darn handsome." He said, smoothing his hair back as he stuck his nose in the air, listening to her laugh.

"You're pretty darn handsome, Agent Fitzgerald. You're also very charming." She sniffled, taking a deep breath.

"You've never let people's talk get in your way before, Tex. It's not going to start now." Aiden said seriously. "You got it?"

"Yeah." She said, nodding her head.

"Okay, so let's go get 'em, Tiger!" He said, smacking her butt lightly, he started walking confidently toward the lab doors, turning to see her standing in the same spot, her jaw dropped as he smiled, shrugged, scanned his card as he pointed a finger gun at her and walked into the lab.

* * *

When Antonia walked into the lab, Aiden had already disappeared into her mother's office. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the activity in the room, taking a moment to feel the familiar electricity in the air she always got when she walked into the lab. She stood for a moment, when she felt a presence behind her and a voice very close to her ear. "She's back." The voice said in a soft, taunting tone. She turned around and instantly wrapped her arms around the surprised intern, knocking him back a step or two as he let out a laugh. "Wow." He said with a laugh.

She jumped back and smiled, straightening herself out as she grinned brightly at Charlie, her smile immediately going serious as she narrowed her eyes. "Mr. Morris." She said, trying desperately not to crack a smile.

"Doctor Booth." He said, deepening his voice as he too tried not to laugh. "It's good to have you back in the lab."

"It's good to be back, Mr. Morris." She nodded, and turned to walk confidently toward her mother's office. Just as she was about to make it to the office, she felt a tug on her arm and before she realized what was happening, she was being pulled across the lab. "Doctor Hodgins!" She let out a laugh.

"How did you guys sleep last night?" He asked, watching as she gave him a confused look, though the smile didn't leave her face.

"Fine, we slept fine." She laughed. "Where are you taking me?"

"I need a second opinion." He said, opening the door to his office, he practically pushed her inside.

"Second opinion on what?" She asked, not minding that she was being pushed and pulled, it felt good to be wanted, to be back in her domain, her safe place. "Hodgins?" She asked as she came to a stop by his work bench, looking down at a dried flower.

"Hemerocallis!" Hodgins exclaimed.

"Gesundheit." She said with a laugh, watching as Hodgins looked at her with a surprised expression. "Sorry." She said sincerely. "I've had a really weird morning." She smiled. "Okay, a daylily." She shrugged. "Is this the flower from the box?"

"Yes." He said, watching her reading over the description in the book in front of her, she looked up at him. "They're pretty common as landscaping flowers. There's nothing too special about this one. You agree though?"

"Yes." She nodded. "It's a Hemerocallis. Anything on the buttons?"

"No fingerprints or anything, but they seem to be from an older garment. Not something made recently. Two are from the same garment, and the other four are from a sewing kit of some kind. There's nothing extraordinary about them." Hodgins shrugged.

"The coin?"

"Fifty cent piece, nothing too extraordinary about that either. No fingerprints or anything. Doesn't appear it was in circulation too long. Might have just been put into the box for any reason. Did you show it to Melody? Did you ask her about her drawing?" Hodgins asked, indicating the drawing that Melody had colored the day before.

"We've tried several times to get her to talk about the drawing, and the coin, the buttons. She just seems to give us a blank look like she doesn't know what we're talking about. I feel like we're not asking the right questions." She sighed. "I mean, she can't hold the coin in her hand, it's evidence. She knows it exists, I'm not sure she knows why." Antonia sighed.

There was a light knock on the door and Aiden poked his head in. "Doctor Booth?" He said, a slight smile on his lips as she narrowed her eyes in his direction, causing his smile to brighten just a bit more.

"Yes, Agent Fitzgerald." She said challenging him a bit with her tone.

"Doctor Brennan would like to see you if you have a moment." He said, waving to Hodgins, he disappeared out the door.

Antonia sighed as she turned back toward Hodgins to see a bit of a smirk on his lips. "Is there something you'd like to say?"

"Uh, nope." Hodgins shook his head. "Nope. I am a smart man who knows better." He grinned.

"Look at that, stating your hypothesis and proving it in the same sentence." She said, listening to Hodgins' light laughter. "Thank you for sharing what you have. I'll see you around, Doctor Hodgins."

"See you, Ant." He smiled, as she glanced back at him with a smile, and disappeared out the door after Aiden.

* * *

Antonia walked briskly to her mother's office, stepping into the doorway, she noticed immediately that the room seemed a bit crowded. Aiden was standing by the door, Ace and Nichols seated, with Booth standing behind the desk beside her mother. She lifted her eyebrows, opened her mouth to make a comment and promptly snapped her mouth closed.

"Good choice." Booth said, nearly reading his daughter's mind, he heard Ace snicker from his chair.

"Doctor Brennan?" She said, focusing directly on her mother.

"Antonia, I need you to take Agent Nichols through some of the physical evidence in the case. He says he has some specific questions on some aspects of the case and hasn't been able to get a clear read on a few things." She said, though from her tone, it seemed a bit annoyed. "I suppose since he hasn't been here since the beginning of the case, you may start with the crime scene, and move through the car accident evidence, the box, the number, and the drawing again." She shrugged. "Perhaps a fresh set of eyes will be able to come up with something new." Temperance said, watching Antonia stiffen slightly at the suggestion, but the moment passed in an instant.

"That will be fine." She said, nodding her head, she turned and walked out of the office without another word.

It took a moment, but Nichols finally stood up, looking around at the other agents and Temperance staring at him, he quickly left the room in search of Antonia.

Aiden glanced toward the door, and then to Ace, who gave him a reassuring nod and the younger agent sat down.

"I thought that he was going to get lost when Ace came back." Aiden asked, glancing to Booth.

"Booth figured we'd let him finish out the case." Ace said, watching Aiden knowingly.

"Why, Fitz? Feeling a little competition?" Booth teased.

"Booth, need I remind you that you are speaking of your daughter?" Temperance asked, looking up as Hodgins came to the door. He handed Temperance a print out, and then excused himself quickly. "Doctor Hodgins identified flower as a daylily." She said, reading through the paperwork. She continued looking through the description and write up that Hodgins had supplied.

"A daylily?" Aiden said, watching Temperance's eyes lift to his.

"Yes, Agent Fitzgerald."

"They're pretty common, right?" He asked.

"They are. They're a very hardy plant, and very common for landscaping. They grow well in the shade, and fairly well in just about any soil. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." He shrugged, looking down at his feet as Ace and Booth continued to talk, he quietly thought about the evidence. The flower, the coin, the buttons, the number. His mind was reeling with information as suddenly his head snapped up. "Ace, we need to go check something out."

"What?" He asked, his brow furrowed as he looked between Booth, Temperance, and Aiden.

"I think I figured it out." He said standing up. "I need to find Tex." He said as he stood up and quickly exited the office.

Booth watched the agent disappear out of the door and looked to Temperance. "That kid has been hanging out with our daughter too much." He said, as he shook his head and they all moved to follow after Aiden.


	59. The Struggle Is Real

As soon as her mother said she was to show Nichols the evidence, she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. She had been very careful not to be in a room alone with him, and she didn't want to explain to her mother or father why she didn't want to. Her experiences and relationship with Agent Nichols was not one that was known to Temperance or Booth, and though Aiden knew of part of what had happened that night, he had not been told the entire story. There was only one person that knew more details, and he too was still in her mother's office.

Antonia stepped past the platform on her way toward the one of the back rooms, when and she looked up at Charlie as he stood at his work station. "Charles." She whispered, watching his eyes flick to her, he could see there was a pall of anxiety over her and he lifted an eyebrow. "I need you." She said, nodding her head toward the back of the lab, he made a face and she growled at him. "I need your help, please." She said, trying not to look like she was pleading, she tried not to gain too much attention as she nodded again toward the quieter corner of the lab. He put what he was doing on the table and stepped down the platform and walked toward her.

"What's going on?" He asked softly, watching her eyes move toward her mother's office, and then back to him.

"I need you to stay with me, unless I say otherwise." She said, expecting him to ask why, but pleased when he shrugged and nodded. "Agent Nichols wants to go over the evidence again."

"He's been over the evidence many times." Charlie said, giving her a confused look. "He's not a bright man. Though he was always more interested in asking about a certain forensic anthropologist." He said, smirking for a moment until he saw the anger in her eyes. "Not a Nichols fan, I gather."

"No." She said, shaking her head. "I don't trust him, and neither should you." She said, watching Charlie nod. "He's coming, but just… don't leave me alone with him, okay?"

"Oh, you got it. I'm stuck to you like cyanoacrylate." He said playfully.

"I know we're in the lab, Chuck, but you can just say super glue." She said, nudging him as he smiled and stepped behind her as she turned. She turned as Nichols approached, and she could see that somewhere between the office and the moment he was standing in front of her, he had entered into a swagger that nearly made her laugh out loud. There were several things about Nichols that she had enjoyed in the past, but there were also many habits that annoyed her, and remembered as he approached. One of them was how he wanted so badly to be like her father. The way he held himself, the way he spoke, the way he would try to say the same things as Booth, nod his head when Booth nodded his head, agree with everything he said. It bothered Antonia, and she could see that it hadn't changed. However, his 'Booth' walk, often resembled to Antonia, when her father was in a hurry to find a restroom.

"Agent Nichols, what evidence were you interested in seeing?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow as she took a step back. "Mr. Morris has said that you've looked through the evidence on multiple occasions, and he's going to help me with whatever it is you need."

"I was hoping that I could just, you know, take a look with you for old time sake. Just you and me." He shrugged.

"Agent Nichols, this isn't a reunion, it's a murder investigation. It is also an attempted murder investigation. There's no time for 'old time sake' here at the lab. So, what were you interested in looking at?" She asked, taking a step back, and deferring to Charlie. "Charles, be our tour guide." She said, watching as he glanced to her. He could see that little sparkle in her eye and it gave him a warm feeling of confidence at her approval, as he nodded his head and directed Nichols toward the evidence.

Antonia held back for a second, glancing to the office, she immediately noticed when the tall form of her fiancé came rushing out in her direction, followed quickly by Ace and her parents. "Hang on a second, guys." She said, grabbing Charlie's wrist lightly, he stopped and they turned toward Aiden.

"I think I know what the number is." He said, a smile rising on his face, she could see the confidence in his eyes. "I mean, I think I know who might know." He said. "Lily." He touched the side of her face with his hand, he watched her eyes dance as she watched him, waiting for the rest of his sentence. "That's Mrs. Farrell's first name." He said, turning toward Ace. "The neighbor. She lives on Kennedy Street, Tex."

"The fifty cent piece!" Antonia exclaimed. "Aiden!" She said, trying to hold her excitement, she reached up and grabbed him, kissing him on the lips, she watched as his ears turned red and he grinned sheepishly. Her lip slipped between her teeth as she looked at him with a guilty expression, taking a deep breath. "Sorry." She said, trying to hide her grin, she glanced to Charlie who was smirking, and she gave him a jab to the rib with a playful glare.

"Ace is going to go with Fitz to talk to her." Booth said, nodding as Ace nodded. "I have an errand to run." Booth said, glancing to Temperance, who nodded knowingly. "Nichols, come with me. We'll let Ace and Fitz do their thing, and if you need to take another look at the evidence, Charlie will take you through it later."

"Uh, okay." Nichols said, glancing to Booth, he nodded.

"You're good here?" Ace asked Antonia, who glanced to her mother and smiled.

"Yes, perfect." She grinned. "Now go, go." She said, pushing at him, she looked up at Aiden's smile as he leaned down for a quick kiss. "Go get 'em, Tiger!" She exclaimed, slapping his butt as he let out a laugh and he and Ace headed quickly for the exit.

She laughed and turned to see her father's stern glare. She straightened her posture, put her hands behind her back and nodded professionally at him. "Agent Booth, Agent Nichols. Have a nice day." She said, turning on her heel, she quickly retreated toward Hodgins' office.

Booth turned toward Temperance, who just lifted an eyebrow, shrugged, and turned toward her office. "Alright, Nichols. Let's go." He said, sighing heavily, he and the other agent walked toward the exit.

* * *

 **Monday, July 16th- 6:00pm-**

The day had worn on at the lab fairly quickly, with little to no word from any of the FBI agents working on the case. Aiden and Ace had gotten what they needed from Mrs. Farrell, and Booth and Nichols had completed their task, and all had returned to the Hoover to complete their research and make phone calls, collecting data for their next move. Temperance brought Antonia to the safe house at around 4:30, sending Grace home after a quick conversation and thanking her for looking after Melody. The little girl was happy and eager to talk about her day, though a bit concerned that Aiden wasn't with Antonia, when she knew that they had left together that morning.

Melody sauntered into the kitchen, Bonnie tucked under her arm as she shuffled over to Antonia. "Where is Bean?" She asked for possibly the eighteenth time since Antonia came home, having grown tired of playing and coloring, she was looking for other forms of entertainment. Antonia set down the cookbook she was looking at, and looked down at the little girl.

"He's at work." She signed, watching the little girl sigh heavily, pulling herself into a chair, she sat down with a grunt. "Do you want to help me cook?" She signed, watching as Melody's eyes brightened a bit, and she nodded. "What should we make?" she asked.

"Cake." Melody replied, nodding excitedly.

"For dinner, silly." Antonia smiled.

"Spaghetti!" Melody signed, climbing from her chair, she moved toward Antonia and was immediately pulled up into her lap.

"Spaghetti." Antonia sighed, looking through the cookbook for a sauce recipe, she heard the sound of a car door closing and glanced to her phone. She was surprised that Aiden wouldn't call before leaving the office, but shrugged it off. She didn't tell Melody that she thought he was home, because she knew that it was possible that it was Hodgins or Angela, since they had said they might stop in from time to time. So, she waited patiently as she cuddled Melody and looked through the cookbook.

She heard the door open at the front of the house, and waited for a moment. "Aiden?" Antonia called, feeling a bit anxious suddenly at the silence of the person who had entered.

"It's me." He called from the hallway, she swore he was whispering something, and then it was quiet.

"Are you coming in here, or are you going to stay in the doorway all evening?" She called. "How is the case going?" She called.

"Case is good, we're looking into the bank account deposits into that account, see where they came from. We have a forensic accountant looking into it." He called back. She heard whispering again and glanced to Melody, who looked up at Antonia curiously. She lifted the little girl to the seat and stood up, walking toward the door. "I'm going to see if Bean needs help with anything." She signed, watching Melody nod her head.

"Aiden?" She said, stepping around the corner, she caught sight of a set of very eager green eyes. "Fiona?" She smiled.

"Ant!" Fiona exclaimed, running quickly to her as she was lifted from her feet, the little girl's arms wrapped securely around her friend as she was hugged tightly. "Oh my goodness, I was so worried about you!" Fiona said, hugging tightly to Antonia. "Uncle Aiden brought me here to have dinner with you guys!" She giggled.

"Surprise." Aiden smiled, watching Antonia hug the little girl to her tightly.

"I can't believe you're here!" Antonia exclaimed, smiling to Aiden again, who shrugged and smiled. "What a surprise, what an amazing surprise." She said, leaning over toward Aiden, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much." She laughed.

"Where is Shadow?" he asked, nodding toward the dining room, Antonia nodded as she set Fiona to the floor and took her hand.

"We were going to start making dinner." She said, walking behind him as Fiona looked eagerly for the little girl that she had heard so much about, and when she saw the two blue eyes looking over at her from the table, she gave a friendly wave.

Aiden watched Melody slink down in the seat, her eyes looking out at Fiona, wide and almost frightened. "Is she okay?" Fiona asked.

"She's just a little shy." Antonia said, watching Melody's attention flick to her. "Melody." She signed. "This is Fiona." Melody slinked a little further down, sliding under the table.

"Is she afraid of me?" Fiona asked, looking under the table, she watched Melody for a moment. "I'm just a little girl, nothing to be afraid of." She said, looking up at Antonia.

"Why don't we start making dinner, do normal things, and she'll realize she has nothing to be worried about. Would you like to help me make the tomato sauce for dinner?" She asked, watching as Fiona smiled brightly.

"Yeah!" She said excitedly, walking toward the counter with Antonia, she glanced to her Uncle Aiden as he sat on the floor beside the table, trying to coax Melody out.

Antonia got a small knife out, and the garlic, quietly explaining to Fiona how to peel the garlic so that it could be chopped by an adult. She listened to Aiden speaking as he signed, and noted that Melody still refused to come out, and was making angry grunting sounds, swatting at him as he tried to get her to look at him. She sighed and dropped a kiss on Fiona's head. "Let me try." She said, watching Aiden nod. "Help Fiona with the sauce, please."

"No problem." Aiden smiled, standing up, he walked over beside his niece and talked and laughed with her as Antonia sat down on the ground to see Melody lying on her side, curled in a ball with her eyes closed tightly.

Antonia reached out for her, and she let out a screech, gritting her teeth angrily as she tried to roll away from her.

"You're sure you're okay with her?" Aiden asked.

"I'm fine, Aiden. I can take care of a five-year-old child." She sighed, reaching for Melody again, this time, the little girl quickly stretched from her fetal position, kicking her feet out at Antonia hard, landing her foot on Antonia's rib solidly. Antonia yelped and jumped, her head hitting the table hard as Melody stopped struggling suddenly when she saw the pain on Antonia's face, holding her head. She then immediately began to scream and cry.

"Tex!" Aiden exclaimed as he ran for the table, when suddenly Antonia emerged quickly, the squirming five year old in her arms as she wrestled against Antonia. "I'll take her. I can take her."

"Nope, this one is mine." Antonia said, still dizzy from hitting her head, she gripped the writhing, crying girl in her arms, and she very quickly turned and made her way to one of the bedrooms with Melody, closing the door behind her, leaving Aiden standing in the hallway looking after them.

"Uncle Aiden?" Fiona called, watching as he turned and faced his niece as she smiled toward him nervously, while Melody continued to scream in one of the rooms with Antonia.

"Yeah, sweetie?" He said, sighing as he looked back down the hallway, then back to Fiona.

"She's just a scared little girl. That's what you said, right?"

"Yeah." He said softly, listening to the wave of screaming and crying as it reached a crescendo.

"She just needs someone to show her that there's nothing to be scared of." She smiled, looking down at the bits of garlic in her fingers. "Am I doing this right?" She asked, giggling, she watched her uncle snap out of his reverie as he approached her with a laugh.

"Yes, yes… here, let's get this sauce going so we can eat dinner sometime tonight." He teased, as Fiona let out a giggle, he glanced toward the hallway one more time, and then immersed himself in getting dinner ready.

* * *

It was a little over a half hour when the bedroom door opened, the crying and screaming had stopped a bit earlier, and Aiden had called to Antonia a couple of times, only to be reassured that everything was fine. Aiden glanced down the hallway to see Antonia step from the bedroom, her hand on her ribs, and pain in her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stepping forward, she held her hand out for him to stop.

"I'm fine." She said, turning toward the room, she signed something that Aiden couldn't see, and after a moment, the small girl took a step from the room. Her eyes were downcast, her fingers knotting themselves in one another as Antonia bent down tenderly to look her in the eyes. Aiden watched Melody look up at Antonia, her cheeks were pink with emotion, her eyes a glittery blue, almost lighter than usual as she sniffled. "Tell Aiden." She signed and spoke, pointing down the hallway to where he stood watching.

Melody walked down the hallway keeping her eyes down as she looked up at him and signed. "I'm sorry." She sniffled. "Please don't send me back."

"Melody." Antonia said out loud as she approached the little girl, she touched her shoulder and she looked up at Antonia. "We talked about this."

She turned toward Aiden, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to control her emotions. "I'm sorry I yelled." She signed to him. "I'm sorry I was bad."

"I love you." Aiden replied, watching the girl's eyes widen at his response, her lip sticking out as it trembled.

"I'm a bad girl." She responded, not understanding his response. "I'm a bad girl, hit me." She said, reaching for his belt, he backed up, and looked down at her.

"Never." He said out loud, signing it to her, he shook his head.

"Hit me, I was bad." She signed again, reaching for his belt, she stomped her foot stubbornly, slamming her wrist with her other hand with an angry scowl again and again as Antonia reached forward and grabbed her swinging hand.

"Melody." Antonia signed, standing beside Aiden. "No hitting. We don't hit, we don't kick, or punch, or scream."

"Or bite." Aiden muttered.

"Don't give her any ideas." Antonia mumbled back, listening to his snort. "We love you. We don't hurt people we love." She said, watching Melody's eyes flick to the floor.

"Melody?" Fiona's voice said softly from behind the two adults, she grabbed Antonia's hand cautiously, and Antonia smiled at her as she carefully crouched down, touching Melody's chin to lift her eyes to look at her.

"Melody, this is Fiona." Antonia signed, watching Melody watch the other girl curiously. "She is Bean's niece. She is five years old, like you." Antonia said, watching as Melody glanced between Antonia and Fiona, then looked up at Aiden.

"Bean?" Fiona giggled, looking up at her Uncle.

"What? She says it's because I'm tall." He said, defending his nickname to the little girl playfully. "Like a beanstalk."

"That's silly." Fiona laughed. "Uncle Bean." She said, laughing joyfully as Aiden playfully scowled at her.

"Fiona, Melody can read your lips, if you want to say something to her, if you'd like to talk to her. Maybe she can show you some signs." Antonia said, while also signing to Melody. Melody glanced between Fiona and Antonia, and shifted nervously.

"I hope we can be friends." Fiona said, holding her hand out to Melody, she smiled slightly, looking at the other little girl curiously.

"Friends." Antonia signed to Melody, showing Fiona how to sign the word, hooking her index fingers together, she watched Fiona try it, looking to Antonia. Melody swallowed hard and looked to Fiona.

"Friends." She replied, looking between Antonia and Fiona, she slowly reached out to shake Fiona's hand, she smiled lightly, her blue eyes sparkling, she pulled her hand back and smiled. "Fiona." She signed, looking to Aiden, who nodded. "Do you like to color?" She signed.

"She asked if you like to color." Aiden nudged Fiona, who smiled.

"Yes!" She said, glancing to Aiden as she nodded happily. "Let's go color!" She said, taking her new friend's hand, Melody and Fiona made their way to one of the bedrooms, giggling.

Antonia watched them disappear into the bedroom and let out a long, exhausted sigh. "Hey." Aiden said, watching her look toward him, her eyes were clouded with pain and concern, though masked with stubbornness. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Aiden." She said strongly, but unconvincingly. "I'm fine." She said, turning toward the kitchen, she walked away from him and went to check on dinner.


	60. Lie, Never Tell

Aiden walked into the kitchen after Antonia and watched as she stepped to the stove. The water was nearly boiling for the spaghetti, and the sauce was simmering. She slowly dipped the spoon into the sauce, bringing it to her lips, she blew lightly over it as the steam rose from the spoon. She could sense Aiden approaching her, and waited for his inevitable questions. "You're in pain." He said, watching as she tasted the bit of sauce, smacking her lip as she placed the spoon in the spoon holder and turned slowly.

"I will be fine." Antonia said, her eyes clashing with his.

"Where did she kick you?" He asked.

"My ribs." She said, "Right here." She said, putting her hand over a spot directly over her abdomen, she winced at the pain. "New rule, no shoes in the house." She mumbled, glancing back to the boiling water.

"She could have really hurt you, she could have kicked at the baby." He said, noticing that she refused to look at him. "Tex."

"I know all of this, Aiden. It doesn't make it easier. I'm going to have be alone with her, she's going to have fits. She was abused." She said, staring at the water. "I just have to be more careful, and she has to learn that she is safe."

"What happened in the room? What did she say? What did you talk about?" Aiden asked, noting that Antonia was becoming more agitated. "Sorry." He said, taking a step back, he watched as she busied herself at the stove, and he kept quiet, moving toward the plates to pull them from the cupboard.

"Thank you for bringing Fiona." She said softly, stirring the spaghetti into the boiling water, she looked to him and smiled slightly. "It was an amazing and wonderful surprise, and I just… I want you to know that I appreciate it." Antonia smiled.

"I just want you to be happy." Aiden said, setting the plates on the counter, he moved toward the silverware, when suddenly there was the sound of squealing down the hallway.

Antonia nearly dropped the wooden spoon into the boiling water when the two girls came careening into the room, smiles on their face as they laughed. "Uncle Bean, when is dinner going to be ready?" Fiona asked, noticing the surprised look on the faces of the two adults, she immediately felt guilty for surprising them. "Sorry." She giggled.

"Yeah, you're sorry…" Aiden said, winking at Melody to let her know that he was being silly as he moved forward and grabbed Fiona and tipped her upside down as she giggled. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He laughed.

"Let me go! Let me go, Uncle Bean!" Fiona giggled as Melody laughed and hopped up and down to try to 'save' her friend, only to be lifted up by Aiden's other arm as he held both giggling girls upside down as he stomped around the kitchen.

"Okay, okay, Uncle Bean…" Antonia laughed, looking at the upside-down girls as they giggled. "Set the table please." She said, watching as he released the girls from his clutches and they giggled and laughed. "Wash your hands, girls." Antonia signed and spoke to the girls, who nodded and ran off to the bathroom to wash up, while Aiden watched Antonia turn back toward the stove. "It looks like they're getting along very well." Antonia smiled, listening to the water running in the bathroom as the girls giggled. "Fiona has a big heart. Must run in the family." She said, as suddenly she felt his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at his tender smile. "You're not setting the table."

"Very astute observation, Doctor Booth." He mumbled into her ear, he felt her shake her head slightly. "I think you're wonderful." He whispered, starting to pull away to set the table, he felt her hands clamp onto his to hold him in place for a moment, he kissed her temple tenderly. "Hey." He whispered, feeling her hesitance in her stance, he couldn't see her eyes, but he could tell she was thinking. "She'll be alright, she just has a few more mountains to climb than we do. We can't stop what happened in the past, but we can control how things move forward." He said, feeling her grip relax slightly. "I'm going to go set the table." He said softly, feeling her nod silently, allowing him to step backwards.

He grabbed the plates and walked toward the table, listening to the girls in the bathroom. "Alright, ladies. I think your hands are clean now." Aiden called, hearing their giggles as they turned off the water and rushed into the room quickly. "No running." He said while signing, and Melody's smile dropped a little, thinking for a moment she was in trouble. She glanced to Fiona and could see from her smile that the tone in his voice must have been friendly, for she didn't seem worried, so her smile returned back to its care free state.

"Melody is really cool, Uncle Aiden. She showed me how to sign different colors, and stuff." Fiona exclaimed. "It's like a whole different language!" She said excitedly.

"It literally is a whole different language, silly kid." Aiden said, making a face at her, as he pointed to the seats where each little girl would be seated. "What did she teach you?" He asked, signing as he spoke.

"Um… This is blue." She said, holding up her hand, twisting it. "And this is pink." She said, glancing to Melody as she held her index finger out and tapped her lips lightly. Melody nodded and smiled, glancing to Aiden as he smiled back at her. "And this," She said, holding her fist with one hand as she held her other index finger to it. "That's Bean." She giggled.

"Yes, yes, I know what that is." He laughed, shaking his head. He moved toward the kitchen to help Antonia, and watched her for a moment as she stood beside the stove. Her hand was on her side as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Let me see it." He said, walking toward her, her eyes opened wide as she turned away from him and pulled the strained spaghetti out of the sink, sliding it into a bowl, she handed it to him without a word. "Antonia, you're in pain."

"And you are a pain." She smiled overly sweetly at him and he rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. She's five. I was kicked by a kid. I'm fine, Aiden." She said, more resolutely.

"Just because you say it in that tone, doesn't make it more true." He said, shaking his head.

"There's nothing you or I can do about it. It's bruised, it hurts. Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine." She said, nodding toward the dining room. "Now get that spaghetti in there before those children eat the napkins." She said, turning to grab the pot of sauce, when she turned back around, he had already disappeared into the dining room. She stepped into the dining room, and Aiden was scooping noodles onto the girls' respective plates. She watched as their eyes lifted, and each one smiled brightly.

"Hi, Ant!" Fiona said excitedly, glancing to Melody, who signed the same. Fiona tried to sign the same, watching Melody carefully, the other little girl watched her friend try, her eyes glittering with excitement at the chance to teach someone so eager to learn how to talk to her.

"Look at that, you're going to be a full blown interpreter in no time." Antonia smiled as the two girls giggled. She placed the pot on the trivet on the table, and began to scoop sauce over their pasta, signing to Melody as she watched the little girl pick up her fork and look at her.

"What was that you said to her?" Fiona asked curiously.

"I just reminded her to eat slowly." Antonia said with a smile. "Sometimes we forget that there are seconds." She signed, winking at Melody, who smiled.

"Nobody goes hungry here." Melody signed back a mantra that Antonia had been telling her each day, before each meal.

"That's right." Antonia replied. "Nobody goes hungry here." She said, looking to Aiden, who smiled up at her as she scooped some sauce over his spaghetti, she set the pot down, and moved toward her chair, setting her hand on his shoulder as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "So, Miss Fiona, what have you been up to lately?"

"Uh, well…" She said, turning to look at Melody, who was immersed in her spaghetti, she didn't feel so bad about chatting. "Well, we finally moved into the house." She said with a nod. "We stayed at Uncle Aiden's for a few days, and that was fun. His bed is very bouncy. Good for jumping."

"You were jumping on my bed?" Aiden asked, teasing her.

"Uh, only a few hundred times." She shrugged, giggling at his faux angry face. "And we ate all of his food!"

"This is true." Aiden said, looking to Antonia. "I had no food in my refrigerator when I came home." He said, slurping a long noodle of spaghetti, spraying sauce on his face.

"Aiden!" Antonia exclaimed as the two girls giggled, shoveling noodles in their mouths as they attempted to slurp their spaghetti.

"It's spaghetti, Tex. That's how you eat it." Aiden said, watching across the table at the two girls as they continued to try to eat their spaghetti like him.

"You're going to make a mess." She laughed, shaking her head. "Why do I have to be the adult here?"

"Slurp your spaghetti, Ant!" Fiona said, laughing as she attempted again.

"I will not slurp my…" She said as she slipped a noodle into her mouth quickly and slurped it up, smiling when the girls laughed.

"See, you can be a kid too!" Fiona giggled. "You guys are so fun. Mom would never let me do that." She giggled, watching Aiden as she wiped her face with a napkin, he rolled his eyes and she let out a giggle.

"That's what Uncles are for, you know." Antonia said with a nod. "They let you do things that Moms don't always approve of."

"Like how Uncle Aiden told her we weren't coming to see you, and we did anyway?" She said, taking another bite of her spaghetti, she missed the look on Aiden's face. "Mom really did not want me to come here." She shook her head, looking up, she saw Aiden's pleading look and swallowed hard. "Oops." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Antonia asked, looking between Aiden and Fiona, she immediately noticed his red ears, and avoidance of eye contact as Fiona stared across the table at him. "What does she mean, Aiden?"

"Nothing." Fiona said quickly. "It's nothing. Mom was just being weird about stuff. That's all. I love you, Ant. I needed to see you! I needed to!" She said, panicking as she watched Aiden shake his head, still staring at his plate as he ate.

"Aiden?" Antonia said, watching him shake his head as he shoved more spaghetti into his mouth, his ears were starting to turn purple. "Aiden, stop shoving food in your face and talk to me." Antonia growled, watching his eyes flick to her anxiously, and then look back to Fiona, who looked almost as if she were going to cry.

"Mommy said that going to see you was dangerous, because of the bad guys." Fiona explained, jumping when Aiden slammed his palm on the table, her eyes widened, as did Melody's when the table shook, she looked up from her food and stared across the table at Aiden's angry face, frozen.

He swallowed, and shook his head. "We talked about this in the car." He said, watching Fiona stare at her plate, her hands moving to her side.

"Don't you dare yell at her for telling me the truth!" Antonia said sternly. "You're making her upset."

"We talked about this in the car, Fiona." He said, ignoring Antonia.

"Aiden, stop it." Antonia said sternly.

"I know! I'm sorry! I was just… I was… I wanted to…" Fiona said, tears flowing down her cheeks, she pleaded with Aiden.

"Your Mom didn't want you to come here?" Antonia asked, watching the little girl sniffle and shake her head. "I'm glad you did though, sweetheart." Antonia said, standing up, she walked around the table and crouched beside Fiona, looking over at Aiden as he sat, avoiding eye contact, shaking his head. "I'm glad you came to visit me."

"Uncle Aiden said if Mommy finds out, then he'll be in big trouble. He'll be in big trouble, and I'll be in big trouble." She whimpered, turning in her chair, she wrapped her arms around Antonia as she gently rubbed her back. She looked over at Melody, who was starting to slink under the table. She signed "No." to her, and beckoned her to come over, and Melody sat up, climbing from her chair. She walked over to Antonia and looked cautiously across the table at Aiden, pushing herself into Antonia's side.

"Well, it wasn't very nice of Uncle Aiden to put you in this position, having to lie to your mother." She said softly, resting her forehead on Fiona's. "I believe he had good intentions for both of us, don't you?" She could see that the little girl wasn't sure what she meant. "He wanted to make us both happy, didn't he?"

"Yes." She whispered, looking across the table at Aiden.

"And he should have known better than to ask a five year old child to keep a secret like that." She said, glancing to Aiden, his brow furrowed into a more sheepish expression, though Antonia's eyes were sharp and angry. She looked to Fiona and watched her nod, sniffling.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Aiden said, tipping his head a bit, he begged Antonia with his eyes, but was shut down by her angry glare.

"Why don't you finish your dinner." She said, poking the little girl's nose. "Then we'll have some cookies for dessert before Uncle Aiden takes you home, okay? And you two can have a nice long talk then, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, sniffling, she turned back to her plate and picked up her fork, looking across the table at Aiden, he gave her a pleading expression, to which she looked back down at her plate.

"You, little girl, chair." Antonia kissed Melody's nose. Melody glanced to Aiden warily and back to Antonia, who gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled and turned toward her chair, climbing back up to her plate, she began to finish her dinner.

Antonia walked around the table, leaned down to Aiden's ear. "And when you get back, you and I can have a nice, long talk." She said as she sat down in her seat, picked up her fork, and dinner continued in silence.


	61. Secret's Garden

**Monday, July 16- 8:00 pm**

Aiden left to bring Fiona home, and the sun was beginning its trail to the horizon as Antonia and Melody waved to them from the porch step. The car disappeared around the bend, and Antonia sighed. She stared off at the colors that were starting to light up the sky, and let her lower lip slip between her teeth as her mind wandered. It took only a moment or two before she felt an insistent tug at her sleeve and she looked down to see Melody giving her a curious expression.

"Just thinking." She signed to the little girl, who smiled up at her and nodded. "Did you like Fiona?"

Melody nodded and shrugged shyly.

"It's good to have friends your own age. It's no fun hanging out with us old people." She replied.

"You are not old." She giggled. "I have never had a real little girl friend before." She signed back to Antonia, who nodded knowingly, reaching for her hand.

"I don't have many friends myself." She replied.

"I am your friend." Melody said with a resounding nod. "I am your friend."

"You are my friend." Antonia said, crouching down to the girl's level so that she could look her in the eye. "You are a very, very good friend." She smiled, watching the little girl's chest puff proudly as she smiled at Antonia. "Why don't we take a walk?" She asked, wondering if they would be able to catch a glimpse of the sunset from the garden on the property, she watched the little girl nod her head enthusiastically and quickly grasped her hand, as they closed the door securely, they walked down the small hill toward a grove of trees.

* * *

Aiden drove through the streets, the eyes of the little girl in the back seat were staring into the mirror as if they were willing him to look at her. "I know you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad, just disappointed." She said, repeating something that she had heard from her grandmother at some point, something she knew would get a reaction.

"We talked about what we were doing, why we were being a little sneaky about it, kid. We talked about it. You had no problem with it before."

"Then it made Ant mad, and I don't want Ant mad at me, Uncle Aiden. I was just going along with your plan." She said defiantly. "She can be mad at you if you want her to be, but I don't want her to be mad at me."

"Yes, I know. I am just worried that if your mom knew that I took you to the safe house, then she won't let me take you to see Ant again. She's never met her, and I'm not sure your mom likes her very much already. I don't want to cause more problems." He sighed, turning onto Fiona and Anna's street.

"Well, what am I supposed to say? If we can't say we saw Ant and Melody. If I can't tell her that I made a friend, Uncle Aiden. What am I supposed to say? Am I supposed to lie?" She asked, emphatically saying that final word as if it were something little girls weren't supposed to say.

"No." He shook his head. "Don't lie. You can say you had dinner with Uncle Aiden. You did have dinner with me, right?"

"Yes." She said thoughtfully.

"And I did have dessert with you, right?"

"Yes." She nodded. "But I am very excited. I wanted to tell Mommy about Ant and Melody." She sighed.

"How about if I tell you something that will make you even more excited than seeing Ant and meeting Melody. Something so big, and so cool, that you will forget all about all of this." He asked, pulling into the driveway, he twisted in his seat to look at his niece.

"Impossible." She shrugged. "There cannot possibly be anything cooler than learning sign language, seeing Ant, and making a new friend." She said, reaching over to unbuckle her seatbelt. "Nice try, Uncle Aiden." She sighed. "Nice try." She shook her head.

"What if I told you, that Ant and I are going to get married?" He asked, watching her head turn quickly, and her eyes snap to him.

"No way." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yep." He nodded his head, watching as she scrutinized his expression carefully. "And that's not all." He said, a smarmy smile on his lips.

"What else?" She asked.

"We're going to try to adopt Melody." He said, watching the little girl's eyes widen.

"No way! Then she will be your little girl! My own cousin! And I will get to play with her any time!" She said excitedly.

"That's not all…" He shrugged.

"There's more?" She squeaked, leaping forward to grab his shoulder, she nearly hit her head on the top of the car as he let out a laugh. "How can there be more?"

"Well, you're mad at me, so I can't tell you any more. Also, you snitched on me." He said, shrugging as he tried to turn away, to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"I'm not a snitch! I'm not a snitch!" She said excitedly, tumbling into the front seat, she nearly fell backwards until he grabbed her carefully and let out a laugh. "I promise I will try my best not to tell Mom! I promise! What is it? What is it?"

"Well…" He said, watching the bright green eyes of his niece, he smiled slightly. "Ant is going to have a baby."

"WHAT?" Fiona screeched, sending Aiden's hands to his ear as she reached forward and grabbed him. "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" She said, hopping in the passenger seat as he shook his head and laughed. "For real?"

"For real… geez, you are loud!" Aiden said, as his niece leapt forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"This is so awesome! So awesome! I can't wait to tell Mom!" She exclaimed, pulling from him suddenly, she glared at her Uncle. "I can tell Mom this, right?"

"Yes, you can tell your mom that stuff… but not about going there today. Okay?"

"Okay! Okay!" She said, tumbling back into the passenger seat, she grabbed at the handle as she looked at Aiden. He nodded, and she swung open the door and took off like a shot. He laughed and shook his head, climbing from the seat, he watched her practically leap up the porch steps. He walked after her toward the door, just as Anna came to the door, Fiona burst inside, and Anna watched her daughter run around the room in circles.

"Why is it when I send her off with you, she's a well behaved child, and when you bring her back, it is as if she is possessed by a demon?" She asked, lifting her eyebrow disapprovingly at her brother in law.

"You can ask her why she's so excited." He said, leaning on the porch a bit as he shrugged. "Fi?" He said, getting her attention, she stopped running in circles and ran toward the porch, grinning brightly at her Uncle. "Tell mommy what I told you."

"Uncle Aiden is getting married!" She said excitedly. "He's getting married, and I'm going to have two new cousins!" She said with a laugh. "I am the luckiest girl in the whole world!" She said, laughing out loud as she ran back into the house, the door still wide open.

Aiden was so busy grinning at his niece that he failed to see the flash of concern on Anna's face, and the disapproving stare. When he looked up at her, his smile faded. "What?" He asked as Fiona tumbled out onto the porch again, smiling.

"Fiona, go get ready for bed." Anna said, watching as her daughter's bright grin seemed to fade a bit.

"Goodnight, sweetness." Aiden said, stepping forward for Fiona to give him a hug and kiss, she waved happily and ran into the house with a 'Tell Ant that I love her too!'. As soon as the door closed Anna turned toward Aiden. "You got her pregnant?" She asked, the tone of her voice was cold and disconnected. "This woman that you've known for barely a year. You got her pregnant?"

"Anna." He said her name in an irritated grunt.

"Aiden." She shook her head.

"I have a right to be happy. I've paid my dues. I have a good career, and I am happier than I've ever been." He said, watching Anna shake her head at him. "I love her, and she loves me."

"She's dangerous, Aiden." Anna replied. "Since you've known her, you've had black eyes, broken ribs. You've been stabbed in the arm. Look at your face right now, and your ribs are bruised again from getting into a fight. She's in a safe house because she was kidnapped! I mean, what if Fiona had been with her? She's dangerous, and I'm not sure that I want Fiona to be around her." Anna shook her head.

"Anna, you don't even know her."

"I know what she does for a living, and I know for a fact it has nothing to do with dinosaurs. It sounds like a horrifying profession, and I'm not sure that I like the idea of my daughter being around that." She sighed.

"It's not like she brings the skeletons home, Anna. She's a professional, she's a doctor. She's a botanist, and a forensic anthropologist, a genius." Aiden sighed. "You've met Temperance. She does the same thing. You don't seem to have a problem with her."

"It's different." Anna said with a shake of her head.

"Listen. Why don't we just save judgement on Antonia until after you've met her. We're happy together, Anna. I have never met anyone that makes me feel the way she makes me feel. Fiona loves her, I love her. You will love her. I promise." Aiden said with a smile. "This case is wrapping up, the safe house crap will be over. Antonia and Melody will be safe, and there will be nothing to worry about."

"Until the next time something happens." Anna snarled slightly. "I don't like it, Aiden."

"You don't have to like it." He said, pointedly. "And listen, don't tell Mom about the baby just yet. I want to surprise her."

"And what? Give her a heart attack?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes you seem to forget that I'm an adult." He said, shaking his head.

"Just go, Aiden. Thank you for taking Fiona out to dinner. She loves you very much." Anna said dismissively. "I need to get in there before she gets into something." She sighed.

"See you later." He said, giving her a half wave, as Anna excused herself and disappeared into the house. He sighed, rolling his eyes as he headed toward the car, hoping quietly that his conversation with Antonia would go better than his conversation with Anna. He pointed in the direction of the safe house, but with a smile, he decided to make a couple of quick stops that he hoped would help his case, as he headed toward the Royal Diner.

* * *

Antonia and Melody walked peacefully down the small path toward the garden, a grove of evergreen trees blocked the spot from the driveway, and the peaceful place was quiet and reserved. A small stone, ivy covered wall was constructed around the garden and a fountain was located in the middle, spraying water from the large flower shaped stone spout, raining down a gentle cascade of water into the pool below it. The summer flowers were in full bloom, and the gardener had been doing a good job keeping the ivy on the walls from overtaking it. Antonia pulled at the metal gate, tugging the latch from its place, she listened to the high pitched squeak of the fence, and smiled when she entered the garden, taking a deep breath as she stepped into the sanctuary that she loved so much in her childhood and into young adulthood.

She remembered fondly when Hodgins had put the garden here. She was about nine years old, and he told her that he had a birthday surprise.

* * *

 _Saturday Morning, and there had been a knock on the door, and now nine year old Antonia was sitting in Hodgin's jeep, blindfolded and giggling as he glanced to her and laughed. "Where are we going, Uncle Bugs?" She asked._

 _"_ _You'll see, you'll see." He laughed._

 _"_ _Why am I blindfolded?" She asked._

 _"_ _Because it's a surprise. I don't want you to know where we're going." He said, glancing to her as she reached her hands up to touch the bit of fleece cloth over her eyes. "Hey, no peeking." He said, pulling into his own driveway, he rolled down the window and punched in the code._

 _"_ _We're at your house, Uncle Bugs, I can hear it." She said playfully._

 _"_ _Stop ruining the surprise." He laughed. "Surprise ruiner." He listened to her giggle as he drove her down the long driveway, pulling into an area not too far from the house, he looked around at the grove of trees and smiled as he parked the car and got out. He walked around the car and opened the door, reaching for Antonia's hand. "Do you trust me?" He asked, feeling her nervousness through her grip, she grinned and nodded._

 _"_ _Of course, Uncle Bugs." She said, grasping his hand as she carefully climbed from the car. He led her carefully through what she could feel was a grassy area, some shade and the smell of flowers was in the air. She could feel the warmth of the sun through her short sleeved shirt, and some sticks scratched at her legs as he walked her down a narrow path. There was a bit of a clearing, and he stopped. "Where are we?" she whispered._

 _"_ _We're at your birthday gift." He said, tugging at the fleece, he pulled it from her eyes, watching as she immediately started to look around. She was surrounded by tall, old growth trees, a large patch of grass, and in the middle there was a hole that was freshly dug. To the side, sat a small wooden table, with a new packet of colored pencils, and a pad of grid paper, as well as a pile of stakes and string._

 _"_ _You gave me a hole for my birthday?" She asked, scrunching her nose in confusion at Hodgins, who shook his head and let out a hearty laugh._

 _"_ _No." He said, laughing. "Okay, well, yeah. There's a hole. But no. I'm giving you a bit of earth." He said proudly, watching Antonia's eyes brighten considerably, wide and excited._

 _"_ _A bit of earth?" She asked._

 _"_ _Yes. To plant seeds in, to make things grow, to make them come alive." He said, quoting directly from her favorite book, he could nearly see the excitement bouncing off the little girl._

 _"_ _You're giving me a bit of earth?" She said, her extreme happiness suddenly turning to tears. "You're giving me…" She said, as suddenly she turned, wrapping her arms around Hodgins tightly, he stumbled back a step or two. "Oh, I love it! I love it!" She exclaimed happily as tears rolled down her cheeks._

 _"_ _You don't even know the best part." He chuckled as he led her to the small table. "I need your help."_

 _"_ _Help with what?" She asked, swiping at the tears on her cheeks, she took a deep breath and smiled._

 _"_ _Well, I need help with the garden design. So, I brought some paper and colored pencils, and you and I can decide how we'll put it together, and what we want to include."_

 _"_ _You want me to design your garden?" She asked, smiling brightly._

 _"No, I want you to design your garden." Hodgins said, looking out at the open space that he had allotted, the hole that would hold the fountain. "Anything that you want. Walls, fountain, gate, a swing. Anything. It's yours." He said happily. "And after you design it, we'll talk about plants and flowers we'd like to include, do some research. What do you say?"_

 _"I say everyone is gonna have to work pretty darn hard to beat this present, Uncle Bugs." She said proudly, looking out at her blank canvas. "You're the best!" She said, wrapping her arms around him tightly again, as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, smiling at the happiness that he was glad that he could give her._

* * *

Antonia watched Melody's eyes widen as they entered the garden, her eyes scanning the flowers and plants that lined the brick lined paths that snaked through it. A large tree hung over the edge of the wall, its branch allowing for a swing to be roped to it, hanging as it did when she was a little girl, the wood worn, the ropes frayed a bit, but still strong. Melody looked up at Antonia, a look of wonder in her eyes at this beautiful place. "Explore." She signed, nodding her head toward the path, the little girl smiled, and her sandals slapped against the bricks as she ran off ahead of Antonia, who watched the water splash from the top of the fountain, cascading down the cement, landing in the pool. She reached forward and let the water trickle over her fingertips. She looked up to see Melody trying out the swing, pulling at the ropes as she tried to get onto its seat.

Antonia stepped down the pathway quickly, and easily lifted Melody onto the seat, placing her hands on the ropes as she carefully gave the swing a little push, smiling at the little girl as she held tightly to the ropes. "Don't let go." She signed, watching Melody nod her head, kicking her feet out as the swing moved back and forth, she let out a joyful laugh. She watched the joy in the little girl's face, and could feel her spirits lifting as she felt surrounded by the comforting peace and tranquility of her garden. She took a step back, watching Melody swing joyfully and giggle as she observed the rose bushes and other plants that had been painstakingly planted and tended to. She was walking toward one of the small fruit trees, when she noticed that Melody was no longer swinging, but standing, her hands still holding the ropes, her eyes wide with a look that appeared to be fear.

Antonia turned her head to see what Melody was looking at, and her expression went instantly from surprise to anger. "What are you doing here?" She snapped at the man who had just stepped through the metal gate, his eyes directly on Antonia.

"I wanted to talk to you." Nichols said, taking a step toward her, she stepped toward the fountain, moving away from Melody. "And since you're always around that idiot boyfriend of yours, or trying to shirk me off on that freak boy at the lab, I figured I'd come here and see you for myself." He shrugged.

"You're not welcome here, Sam." She said, glancing to Melody, who signed to her that she could get help. Antonia paused for a moment, and promptly answered her with a covert 'yes'. The little girl ran for the gate, and he took a step back, and grabbed for her, capturing her arm in his hand.

"Let go of her, now!" Antonia exclaimed. "Let go of her, and get out!" Antonia shouted. She reached forward to get Melody, when the little girl swung around and sunk her teeth into the agent's hand.

"Ow! You little son of a bitch!" He shouted, reaching by releasing her, he swung his hand to hit her, but she was far too quick, and took off out of the gate. Antonia in the meantime, moved forward to go with Melody, but he grabbed hold of Antonia's wrist, yanking her into him hard. He pushed forward and growled, holding both of her wrists in his hands.

"I don't need her anyway. I came here to see you." He growled.

"Let go of me, or you're going to regret it!" She exclaimed, trying to pull away from him, he pushed her back against a tree, holding her in place as he stuck his face in hers.

"I just wanted to talk to you! What is your problem?" He grunted as he pushed against her, holding her firmly against the tree.

"I have nothing to say to you! I've moved on!" She grunted angrily. "Just let go of me, Sam!" She shouted.

"You've moved on? You've moved on. With that twit, Fitzgerald? How long until you're done with him? Huh? How long until you physically assault him, and get him transferred? You're a whore, Antonia. That's probably not even his kid you're pregnant with. You're nothing but a psychotic bitch." He growled.

Antonia stared into his angry eyes, her wrists burning from his grip, and she found herself unable to speak, unable to breathe. She was frozen in place. She closed her eyes and let out a whimper as she tried to muster strength, when suddenly, there was a loud metallic sound directly in front of her, and Sam's grip released. She opened her eyes to find Sam on the ground holding his head, with Hodgins standing with the heel of his shoe directly in the other man's rib, a long shovel in his hands, pointing directly at the agent's neck, pushing into his skin.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, watching an anger in the man's eyes like he had never seen before, his blue eyes dark with rage.

"Call your dad now, Antonia!" Hodgins said, pulling his phone out of his pocket, he tossed it to her. "I sent him a distress signal, and he'll want to hear your voice."

She looked up and could see Melody peeking from around the wall, a curious and concerned expression on her face. She signed to her that she was okay, and thanked her. Holding her arm out, Melody ran and wrapped her arms around her friend, as Antonia dialed her father's phone number, her hand planted firmly on the little girl's head as she dialed.

"Is that how we treat ladies, you piece of trash?" Hodgins growled at the agent, shoving his foot harder into his ribs. "I think you owe her one hell of an apology, if you survive this. I hate FBI agents who think they're above everyone else." Hodgins growled, ranting on and on at Nichols as he lay helpless on the ground, the end of the shovel pointing directly at his jugular. "Nobody treats my goddaughter like that!" Hodgins said, taking the shovel in one hand he lifted it high above the agent.

"Jack, No!" Antonia yelled as her father answered the phone, she watched as Hodgins slammed the shovel hard into the ground next to the agent's head, letting out an almost evil laugh as he taunted the agent.

"Antonia, what's going on?" Booth barked into the line.

"Get here now. Sam tried to hurt me! Jack is going to kill him if you don't get here! We're in the garden."

"I'm already on the way. Where the hell is Fitz?" Booth yelled.

"He's bringing Fiona home, just get here please." She said, hanging up the phone, she ran to Hodgins and watched him stand over the agent. "I'm okay." She whispered to him, watching his eyes flick to hers, the anger had drained considerably.

"I may have overreacted." He said, glancing back to the agent lying on his back, his hand at the bump forming on his head.

"No you didn't." She said. "You're still the best, Uncle Bugs." She said with a sigh, she kissed his cheek and turned as she sank down onto the stone bench nearby, and pulled Melody into her lap, as they waited for Booth to show up.


	62. Tension

By the time Booth arrived with someone from the Metro police, Antonia was nearly despondent. Hodgins had told her repeatedly to head back to the house, but she refused, sitting on the bench with Melody in her lap, her eyes focused on the fountain and nothing else as Sam sit on the ground, his knees drawn up, a pitifully defeated look on his face. Any time he tried to speak, Hodgins would slam the head of the shovel into the ground and glower at him, shutting him up immediately.

Booth stepped into the garden with a police officer following him, and quickly made his way to Antonia. He crouched in front of her breaking the spell with the falling water. "What happened?" He asked, looking into her eyes. He glanced over at Hodgins, who was explaining to the officer what he walked in on as Nichols sat with his head down holding his hand to his head. "Antonia, talk to me."

"There's nothing to say." She said, looking into her father's eyes. "I don't have anything to say about it." She said, holding Melody close, the little girl cuddled with Antonia. Booth could see that she looked dazed, perhaps in shock. She was acting completely different than she had on the phone when he talked to her, and he assumed that her adrenaline had simply worn off.

"Are you okay? What happened? Why did Hodgins hit Nichols with a shovel?" He asked, looking over at the police officer who was talking to Hodgins, who was pointing at the man on the ground speaking extremely emphatically. "I need you to talk to me, Toni."

"I was here, and he showed up. I asked him to leave, and he refused. He refused, and he grabbed me. I sent Melody for Hodgins." She said softly, more to the fountain than to her father. Her eyes moved to his face and she tried to control her trembling voice. "I just want him to leave. I just want him to leave and I never want to see him again." She said, her voice low and serious. Suddenly, Aiden came through the gate, his stride was long and purposeful. When she saw him, she looked away from her father and rested her face in her hand for a moment, closing her eyes tightly, she shook her head into her hand, rocking Melody gently in her arms.

"What the hell happened?" Aiden asked, indicating the lights on the police car, and the scene in the garden. He surveyed the scene as Hodgins looked up, poised to step over to Aiden when Booth stood up and indicated that he didn't need to say anything. Booth watched Aiden crouch in front of Antonia, right where he had been. She moved her hands into his, her eyes focusing directly on him as Melody turned in her arms and watched him carefully.

The sky was quickly darkening, but the twinkle lights in the garden were illuminating them, sending strange shadows through the garden as the reds and oranges of the sky seemed to make everything glow. Booth walked toward Hodgins, who was explaining what he had witnessed, glancing back to his daughter as he watched her focus completely on the younger man. "Tex." He said, watching her eyes focus on him, and not move, as if she were trying to decode something in his eyes. "Tex, what happened?" He asked, noticing immediately the red marks on her wrists, he rubbed them gently and glanced back to where the officer was helping Nichols from the ground, preparing to take him in for questioning. He felt a deep, strong anger bubbling in his chest as he moved to stand up. Instantly her hands were gripping his tighter, stopping him immediately.

"No." She said, looking into his eyes, he could see that she was serious, she was in pain, and she needed him to remain calm. "No." She shook her head slightly.

"What did he do to you?" He asked, softly rubbing her wrists with his fingertips. His jaw was set, his eyes dark and full of contained rage. She knew he wanted to react, she could see it in his eyes, but he knew that there was already far too much testosterone being tossed around, and right now what she needed was peace and quiet.

"He wanted to talk to me. I didn't want to talk, and I told him to leave, and he… He had my hands, he…he held me against that tree over there." She said, watching his teeth grate together, his jaw tightening harder. "I'm okay, Aiden." She said softly, gripping his hands tighter when she felt him trying to pull away.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked, his voice still soft, but his eyes still holding a blind anger. He glanced over to the officer as he started to escort Nichols away.

"I left my phone at the house. Melody and I were just coming here to see the garden, to watch the sunset. I think he knew you weren't here." She said softly, hugging Melody to her. He could see that she was contemplating continuing, and his reaction was what he expected when she spoke. "I told Melody to get help, and he grabbed her, and…"

"He touched her?" He asked, trying to stand up, she held fast to his hands, he remained at her level, watching the defiance in her eyes returning.

"She got away from him and ran for Hodgins. That's when he grabbed me and he had pushed me against that tree over there, and… and was saying such awful things. I just… I don't know what came over me. I couldn't move. I could have easily taken him down, but something was… Maybe it was what he was saying, maybe it was just… I don't know, I couldn't move. I couldn't defend myself." She whispered, shaking her head. Her entire body was trembling.

"You shouldn't have had to defend yourself. You were in a place that you felt safe." He said, his voice filled with contempt for the other man as he watched her eyes close tightly.

"Toni, what the hell was Nichols even doing here?" Booth snapped as he walked over to her, standing over them as he tried to figure out what was going on. "Why was he here? What did he want from you? Grace mentioned that you and Nichols were involved or something at some point. When was that? Why didn't I know about this?" He asked, frustrated that she wasn't answering. "Antonia, what the hell is going on?"

"Booth, not now." Aiden said, closing his eyes as he held Antonia's hands, gently rubbing her wrists as he tried to calm her, she rubbed his hands back, letting him know that she appreciated his support.

"I want some damn answers! I want to know why Nichols was here, and why I have squints hitting my agents over the head with shovels. Now give me some damn answers!"

"Not now, Booth." Aiden said, a little stronger this time.

"No, now. Now. I want answers now. Why am I getting distress calls in the middle of my evening about my agent going after you, Antonia? What did he want from you? Why was he here?"

"Booth, I said, not now! Stop interrogating her! Leave her alone!" Aiden snapped, standing up toward Booth, he took a step toward him, and immediately saw the anger in Booth's eyes.

"Where the hell were you, Fitzgerald? You're supposed to be here protecting her! Where the hell were you when this was going on?" Booth said, taking a step toward the younger man.

"I don't have to run everything that I do by you, Booth. Antonia's not a child, she's an adult! She is at a damn safe house! Nichols had the code because he's on this case! She wouldn't have been in danger if you could keep track of your goddamned agents!" Aiden shouted.

"You mean like agents that go sneaking around behind my back and get my daughter pregnant? You mean like those agents?" Booth shouted, his face turning red with anger as they stood face to face, eyes blazing.

"Hey!" Hodgins exclaimed, finally getting their attention as he stood beside them, holding the shovel in his hand. "Do I have to knock you two out too?" He asked with a snip of anger. "If you guys don't shut up, you're both next!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Hodgins." Booth growled.

"Booth. She's fine now. I'm sorry I called you out, okay? I can stay with her while the officer gets her statement. Aiden, why don't you take Melody back to the house, give Ant a little time to herself." He said, watching the younger agent take a step back, the anger quickly draining from his face as he looked to Antonia.

"Being by herself is what got her into this situation." Booth said angrily, swinging his arm in her direction. She had her head in her hand, looking down, rubbing her forehead. "Toni?" He said softly.

"Just go, Dad." She sighed, looking up at him desperately, her eyes were filled with tears. She sighed heavily. "Just go. Go talk to Ace. Tell him that I told you to ask him about Sam, okay? Tell him I said it's okay."

"Ace? What the hell does he have to do with this?" Booth asked, confusion across his face as he looked into his daughter's eyes. "Antonia." He said, sternly.

"Dad, please. Talk to Ace. And don't get mad at him, he was there when I needed someone to talk to." She said with a gentle sigh. "He is always there. It's okay. Thank you for coming to check on me."

"I love you, Toni." He said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head, he looked toward Aiden and glared at him angrily. "You and I are not done with this argument." He said, poking Aiden hard in the chest, he turned toward the gate angrily.

"Yes we are." Aiden muttered to himself as he looked down to see Antonia looking up at him, a sparkle in her eye. He crouched down to look into her eyes and took her hands in his again. "Are you feeling better?" He whispered.

"I think so." She said softly with a sniffle, running her thumbs across his hand as she watched him for a moment. "Thank you for staying calm. Thank you for being here for me, and not flying off the handle."

"Flipping out and getting a cheap shot in isn't going to erase what happened. I'd rather let you know that I'm glad you're alright." He said. "I… am sorry about earlier." He said, watching as she tipped her head slightly and smiled at him just slightly. "I made it up to her though. I told her about the baby, about Melody, and about the engagement."

"How did she take it?" Antonia asked, watching his eyes sparkle.

"It was a little rough at first, knowing she was going to have a new Aunt, and some new cousins… but I think she'll get through." He chuckled, listening to her laugh. "She flipped out. She was so excited."

"Good." Antonia said softly. "I look forward to her excitement the next time I see her." She sighed. "I do want to talk to you about some things though, about Anna."

"We'll talk." He nodded. "I brought you a peace offering."

"A peace offering?" She asked, tipping her head, she smiled.

"Royal Diner pie." He said, watching her eyes light up.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his ear, sure that Melody couldn't read them. "If I didn't have her on my lap right now, I would jump you right here in this garden." She growled, giving his ear lobe a nip, he jumped and she laughed, sitting back to look into his eyes. The concern had disappeared, and was replaced with a shameless love for this woman before him. "I think I'm okay now." She said, looking up as Hodgins walked back into the gate, he hovered a bit, but let them have their privacy.

"I'm going to take Shadow with me back to the house." He said, reaching for the little girl, who came willingly to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he patted her back. "I'll get her ready for bed, and we'll wait for you for story time."

"Okay." She said with a slight smile. She could see the worry starting to appear in his eyes and she leaned forward and took his face in her hands. "I'll be okay. I'll give my statement so the police can go, and Uncle Bugs can walk me to the house."

"As long as he's carrying his trusty shovel." Aiden said, standing up, he let out a grunt as he hefted Melody a bit and looked to Hodgins as he walked in their direction.

"He's lucky the axe wasn't out here." Hodgins said with a sigh, watching as Aiden helped Antonia stand.

"Thank you for looking out for her." Aiden said, holding his hand out to Hodgins, who gripped it tightly, and nodded his head.

"I saw the code come in on my phone, and thought it was weird for Nichols to be on the property without Booth. I was already on my way over here when Melody came down the path." Hodgins said, glancing to Antonia. "You better press charges. If you don't, I'll have him for trespassing."

"He's probably going to lose his job." Antonia said.

"Good." Hodgins said, looking between Aiden and Antonia. Aiden looked satisfied, but Antonia had a lost look in her eyes. "Don't you dare feel sorry for him for one minute." Hodgins said quickly, watching Antonia's eyes flick to his, and she watched him for a moment, and a slight smile rose on her lips.

"I don't feel sorry for him." She said, shaking her head. "I just hope that this means he'll get the hint and won't come back." She sighed, glancing to Aiden, who nodded knowingly. "I've moved on. I'm happy now." She said, glancing to the officer who was walking in the gate of the garden. "I'll see you in a little while." She said, tugging at Aiden's arm, he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you." She said, looking into his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered, stood up and nodded toward Hodgins and the officer, as he signed to Melody to wave goodbye. She did as she was asked, and they walked out of the garden together.


	63. Partners Partnering

**Monday, July 16-10:00 PM**

Booth pulled into Harding's driveway slowly, wondering if he should bother him at this hour, or if he should just go home and deal with it in the morning. He sat in the car contemplating for a moment, when he heard a gentle rapping at his window, and a set of dark eyes were staring in at him. He rolled his eyes and put the window down.

"Want to head to the diner for this?" He asked.

"She told you I was coming?" Booth asked, watching Ace shrug, then shake his head.

"I heard the call on the police scanner. I called the station. Is she okay?" He asked, lifting his eyebrow, he watched Booth nod. "Hodgins seriously hit him over the head with a shovel?"

"Get in the car, we can talk at the diner." Booth said, nodding toward the passenger seat, Ace nodded and walked around the car, and jumped in.

The car ride was quiet, though Ace could see the way that Booth was squeezing the steering wheel, his knuckles white, his jaw set slightly. He also knew that he should keep his mouth shut, but he couldn't stop himself. "I should have told you about Nichols earlier."

"Damn straight you should have told me about Nichols." He said, sending a glare to Ace, he set his foot just a little harder on the accelerator.

"Antonia should have told you about him too, Booth." Ace said, not trying to push blame, but to have Booth understand that he was not the only person with this information. "I told her that you needed to know, but she felt that since he had been transferred, that it wasn't pertinent. We didn't expect to see him again."

"My daughter was in a sexual relationship with an agent without my knowledge. An agent who apparently has control problems." Booth said, slamming on his brake at a yellow light, he ignored the sound of the horns behind him as he looked over at Ace. "You knew about this, and you said nothing."

"Her relationship wasn't my business. She's an adult, he's an adult. I have no right to tell her what she can or cannot do, just like ultimately you can't either." Ace said, watching Booth glare angrily. "Listen, I will tell you what happened, but you cannot take your anger out on me, and you cannot feel guilty for bringing him in on this case. You had no idea, Booth. It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine for taking some time off. If you had told me at the time that you were bringing him in on the case, I would have told you not to."

"Would you have told me why?"

"Probably not." Ace said honestly. "I take your daughter's privacy, and promises extremely seriously, Booth. I'd rather have her talk to me and know that her secrets are safe, then to have her go off and tell some stupid psychologist who doesn't give a shit about her. I would have asked her to tell you, though." He said seriously. "I did tell her before we came back from the beach that she needed to talk to you about it."

Booth remained quiet, chewing on Harding's words as he drove them toward the diner. His grip on the steering wheel was beginning to loosen slightly, and his erratic driving was becoming calmer. They arrived in front of the building, and Booth sat for a moment, without turning the car off. "I'm not hungry." He muttered.

"Yeah." Ace nodded. "I just figured, neutral territory." He shrugged.

Booth let out a light chuckle and sighed, tipping his head back, he shook his head. "I feel like I have absolutely no control over anything anymore." He turned his head to see that Ace was listening. "Where the hell have I been? I feel like yesterday they were fighting over who was going to finish my chocolate milkshake at the diner. Now, Grace is getting married, Toni's having a baby."

"And getting married." Ace said, watching Booth glare. "You were aware when you had children that they grow up, right? You didn't think that they just stayed little and cute their whole life, right?"

"Shut up." Booth muttered. "Talk to me about Nichols." He said, staring straight ahead, he sighed.

"A little over two years ago, we had Nichols on our… puppy patrol." He said, chuckling as he referred to their program of bringing agents in on cases that involve the Jeffersonian with their pet name. "He was a pretty good agent, though not particularly intelligent, as you know. I guess he and Toni got into a bit of a thing together, and were seeing one another not too frequently, but enough for Nichols to want to go out for more than just… dessert." He shrugged.

"Ace." Booth warned.

"What?" He said, shrugging again. "I'm trying to be sensitive here!" He sighed. "He wanted to go out on a real date with her, she agreed. I guess she had a panic attack, and he got a little rough with her. Yanked her out of the elevator, shook her, yelled at her pretty angrily. She impaled his foot with her heel, broke his toes."

"You said he slammed his foot into a concrete barrier chasing a suspect." Booth said, making a face.

"Uh, yeah. No." He shook his head. "I told you that, because he was embarrassed, she was embarrassed. It's fine." He shrugged. "I guess though, he wanted to try again. He asked her out a few more times, she declined, and the conversation turned pretty ugly. He was verbally abusive, and extremely out of line. She told him that she wasn't interested in a relationship with anyone, and each time they argued, it would get slightly more nasty. She told me about it, and he was immediately transferred."

"Why wasn't he reprimanded?" Booth asked, crossing his arms over his chest, he continued to stare out the windshield.

"Because what he said, while nasty and horrible. It wasn't a threat, it wasn't in a professional setting, and he never used FBI resources to further his interest. He wasn't threatening her, and she never let him get close enough to her to be a physical issue. He was transferred to Miami, and we thought we'd never see or hear from him again." Ace shrugged. "When we saw he was on the case, we just figured that now that she was in a relationship with Fitz, then he'd just back off."

"You're saying 'we' an awful lot." He said, lifting his eyebrow at Harding as the other man tipped his head back and let out a deep sigh. "How long have you an Toni had this little psychologist, secret keeping racket?"

Ace let out a harsh laugh, shaking his head at his former partner he sighed. "Since she was about ten or eleven years old." He said, watching Booth's eyebrows raise.

"That's when she started therapy." Booth said, sitting up, he looked Ace in the eye.

"Uh, yeah, just about." He nodded.

"Her therapy only lasted a few months, the doctor said she would just sit there and stare at him when he tried to get her to talk to him." Booth replied.

"Yeah." He nodded. "During that time, she'd get out of therapy, and in the evening she would call me. Once a week, like clockwork at first. Rebecca thought I was having an affair at one point. I had to tell her it was just Ant calling to tell me about her week at school. It was probably once a week for about a year, then occasionally… then when she started college, it was a bit more frequently again. Then when she started working at the lab, we'd have coffee and pie now and then." He shrugged. "When she started dating Fitz, it pretty much stopped."

"What… kind of things did you guys talk about?" Booth asked. He watched Harding give him a small head shake. "I know you can't tell me what you talked about, but… did she talk about the past?"

"A little." He said, trying not to reveal too much. "Mostly we'd talk about school assignments, or people in her classes that kind of picked on her. Small things, mostly. As things in her life got a bit more complicated, she'd ask me for advice on that. Stuff like the Nichols stuff."

"Were there any other incidents like this that I should know about?" He asked, his voice clearing as he made Ace aware of the seriousness of the matter.

"Nothing that she told me about. I mean she's had similar relationships with men, guys that she's… gone out with. None of them really stuck until Fitz. Where was Fitz, anyway, when this happened at the safe house?" Ace asked.

"Running an errand or something. Ant said something about bringing Fiona home." He sighed. "Nichols waited until he left the property and used the code to the safe house to approach her. She told him to leave. Apparently he grabbed at Melody, who promptly bit him in the hand and ran to get Hodgins."

Ace let out a light laugh. "I love that kid."

Booth hid his smirk and shook his head. "Hodgins found Nichols holding Toni's wrists, shouting at her, and took matters into his own hands." He nodded. "She wouldn't even talk to me about it." He sighed. "She told me to come to you." He said, looking down at the steering wheel for a moment he stared at it. "Why didn't she come to me?"

"She's probably embarrassed, ashamed." Ace said. "Were you yelling at Fitz?" He asked, gaining a glare from Booth. "Her first instinct is going to be to protect him, Booth. She probably wanted you to calm down. She really doesn't like upsetting you, Booth. She doesn't want you to think less of her, and she thought that if she told you about her relationship with Sam, then it would make all of the horrible things that Nichols said about her true. She didn't want it to be more real than it was. She just wanted it to go away. Growing up, she went to you for things she needed a reaction for, the things she knew that she needed taken care of. She came to me more just to hear her own voice. She needed non-judging, non-reactive ears so that she could work through her thoughts."

"She talked to you about the kidnapping, didn't she?" Booth said, looking at Ace as if he had slapped him in the face. Ace said nothing, simply looked to his friend as if he already knew the answer to his question. He looked away and took a deep breath, looking out the window toward the diner for a second he chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip, trying to find the words for what he wanted to say. "Bones and I spent countless nights hearing her nightmares, Ace. We listened to her scream into the night, bang on windows, hide under beds and in closets in her most frightening night terrors." He said softly. "She never spoke a word about it to us outside of those terrifying moments." Booth shook his head. "Did she tell you about those things?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"And you were there for her." Booth said. It wasn't a question, just a simple statement. He looked to Ace and nodded his head. "Thank you for being there for her."

"I made a promise to you, Booth. You are my brother, my partner, and my best friend. Grace, Toni, Doc… they've become part of me too. Toni didn't want to hurt you, Booth. She didn't set out to hurt you. Talking with me just became a habit, and before she even realized it, she was telling me everything. I would have told you if she was in danger, and any time there was something that I thought was important, I told her to talk to you or Doc."

"I know, Ace." Booth nodded. He was about to put the car into drive to take Ace home when his phone rang. He picked it up pressed it to his ear. "Booth." He grunted. There was a pause, and he glanced to Ace, a smile spreading on his face. "Music to my ears." He said into the line. "I'm with Ace. We'll be there in ten." He said, dropping the phone into the cup holder, it was like air was breathed back into him as he turned on his lights and siren, and headed toward the Hoover.

"What do we got, Partner?" Ace asked as he glanced to Booth.

"I hope you didn't plan on sleeping tonight, because we have enough evidence in those bank account files and that journal to get us search warrants and a few arrest warrants in the morning. We have some paperwork to fill out." He grinned. "We're getting our girls back." He said, hitting the gas just a little harder, as they drove down the road.


	64. Private Moment

**Tuesday, July 17 5:50am**

The sun was rising and Aiden found his leg being held down by a heavy weight, twisted and entwined with another body, which had somehow found a way to attach itself to him in such a way, that there was no escaping without waking her up. His head turned just slightly to the clock, and he felt her head bury deeper into his chest, letting out a gentle moan that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, sending a shiver through his body. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm too much for you." She whispered against his chest, feeling the gentle rumble of his chuckle as she let out a playful giggle against his skin.

"I have no idea how you are able to attach yourself to me so tightly." He mumbled against her, feeling the sharpness of her teeth running over his skin, he jumped and let out a slight yelp, listening to her laughter as she held onto him and pulled her face to meet with his. He pressed his hand against her cheek, gently pushing the hair from her eyes as he watched the mischievous sparkle. "You call me the devil, but you're the dangerous one." He said, watching her lower lip slip between her teeth, she dropped her eyes to his lips and then back up to his eyes.

"Again?" he whispered. "It's nearly six in the morning. You shouldn't start something you don't intend to finish." She wiggled against him and watched the wicked smile on her lips. "We have to get up."

"I was helping you get up." She said, listening to the giggle bubble up from her chest, she watched his eyes widen as he pushed her lightly, listening to her squeak playfully as he rolled her around and hovered over her, dropping a kiss on her neck that made her squeak again and a cascade of giggles that warmed his heart. "Stop!" She laughed. "You're so mean to me!" She laughed.

"I'm mean to you?" He teased back. "I'll show you mean." He said as he kissed her neck to make her laugh loudly again, growling into his ear suddenly as her laughter turned to a groan. He pulled away to see her demure smile looking back to him. "You can't make those noises and not expect there to be repercussions." He muttered as she giggled, rolling on top of him as he watched her look down at him with a contemplative glance. "What?" He asked, tipping his head in question as she let out a puff of air and leaned down to kiss him. "No, no..." He said, tugging at her slightly, he rolled to the side and she kept her grip on him.

"You're rejecting me?" She teased, her lower lip sticking out in a pout as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You cut that out." He said, touching her chin right as she started to turn away from him. "What's going on in that giant lock box of a head you have there?"

"I have a giant head?" She asked, her eyes widening as she pulled her knees up to straddle him, holding his hands against the pillow, he laughed as she pushed her face into his.

"It was just a saying, a saying! I was just saying!" He exclaimed as she pulled herself up, still straddling him, she ran her thumbs over his shoulder blades, her fingertip over his collar bone. "Are you trying to figure out which bone you're going to break?" He asked.

"Yes." She said with a taunting tone. "However, you've already broken your clavicle. I want a challenge." She teased, running her finger across his sternum, she smiled wickedly at him. Her smile then slowly dropped off as she again seemed to drift off into thoughtfulness. "Am I a whore?" She asked suddenly, and as soon as the words fell from her lips, he had swept her down onto the mattress, his body against hers, their eyes locked.

"Absolutely not, and I would appreciate it if you never said that word again." He said, watching her eyes move over his face for a moment as her mind skittered off.

"Was I a whore?" She asked, ignoring his earlier statement, she watched a flicker of irritation in his eyes before it was extinguished. "Before I met you." She sighed.

"Did you have sex for money?"

"Uh, no." She said, her eyes narrowing.

"Did you have sex in order to gain any sort of professional favor?"

"I only sleep with men who are below me." She said, that mischievous spark back in her eyes as she tried to hide her smile.

"I do notice how you prefer to be on top." He winked at her, watching her eyes smile as she let out a laugh. "You are not, nor have you ever been a whore, Antonia. You are sexually adventurous, deliciously flirtatious, and more guarded than a maximum security government installation." He said, watching her eyes narrow at him.

"Were you sexually adventurous before you met me?" She asked, tipping her head curiously, she could see a cloud of something in his eyes, she watched him for a moment. "How many serious relationships have you been in?" She asked, watching as he seemed to calm at the question. She relaxed against his chest and watched his eyes closely.

"Well, I dated one woman for about two years during my early college years." He said, shrugging.

"What happened to her?"

"We went our separate ways, she went to California for a job." He said, watching her reading each and every one of his movements. "I had a girlfriend for about a year before I came out here for FBI training. She wasn't willing to come out here, and she didn't approve of me leaving medical school for the FBI, so it kind of ended there." He shrugged.

"I've never been in a real relationship before you. You know that already." She whispered, tucking her head onto his chest, she listened to his heartbeat and sighed. "Most of my relationships were very brief, and never emotionally satisfying." she sighed. "I know that I teased you, and pretty much threw myself at you." She said, looking up into his eyes, she watched his clear green eyes looking back at her affectionately. "You knew that I wasn't ready."

"I didn't want you to regret anything. I didn't want you to think it was too soon, or think that I wanted to be with you because I was trying to get somewhere professionally by using you. I wanted you to understand that I find you mentally stimulating, and wholly provacative before we decided to take anything to the next level. I respect you. I respect your work, and I love you very much." He whispered into her eyes, watching them smile back at him affectionately. "Are there any other sociopaths in your past that I should know about?" He said, watching a slow smile lift on her lips.

"You've got no idea what you've gotten yourself into, Fitzgerald." She grinned, as she lay her head on his chest and giggled loudly as he tickled her against him. She captured her lips with his and they pulled themselves into one another, just as Aiden's phone began ringing loudly from across the room. "No!" Antonia whined as he started to pull away from her to retrieve it, she kept her hands on his shorts as he tried to roll away.

"I have to get it." He said, watching the lust in her eyes as she kept her grip on him. He wanted nothing more than to burrow back under the blankets with her. His phone stopped before she let go, and she grinned at him as he continued to pull away a bit.

"They hung up. It was a wrong number…" Antonia whined. "Aiden." She complained.

He looked between his phone, and Antonia, and moved toward her, closing the gap with his lips on hers, his hands roaming her body, as suddenly the phone began to ring again. "This time I have to get to it." He said, grabbing hold of her, she let out a surprised squeal as he carried her toward the dresser, laughing the whole way. She grabbed the phone off the dresser, pushed the button and pressed it to his ear, watching his eyes.

"Fitzgerald." He said into the line, sticking his tongue out at Antonia, he waited a moment. She watched his eyes dart to the door, and then to her, and nod as he sighed. "Yes, sir. Yes. Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I'll be right there, sir." He said, nodding as Antonia pulled the phone from his ear and turned it off, dropping it on the dresser.

"Still going with the sir stuff, huh?" She asked, smiling as he carried her toward the bed.

"It really pisses him off." Aiden smiled as Antonia let out a joyful laugh as he deposited her on the bed, climbing over her as he looked into her eyes. "It's what he gets for not leaving you alone last night."

"I have to say, you standing up to my dad last night… very hot." She wiggled her eyebrows at him as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Oh yeah?" He growled into her neck as he listened to her giggle.

"What did he want?" She asked as he stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes.

"Oh, he wants me to get down to the Hoover as soon as possible. They're going to start serving arrest warrants, and search warrants and he needs me to help. He wants you to stay here with Melody, no lab." He shrugged, watching her smile as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"And why aren't you leaving?" She asked, watching that devilish glint in his eyes.

"Oh, well… I'm not done pawing at his daughter, as he says." He said with a laugh as he buried his face in her neck again, listening to her squeal.

"He didn't say that!" She screeched as he laughed against her skin.

"I really wasn't listening." He said, rolling them both so that she was lying on top of him. "I'm not ready to leave just yet."

"Good." She said with a growl, as she started something that she had every intention on finishing.


	65. Rescue and Release

**Tuesday, July 17- 5:30pm-**

Antonia chased the giggling little girl through the garden, her blonde hair bobbing as she hid behind the fountain, only to come running from behind it toward the swing again. "Get back here, you!" Antonia exclaimed playfully, knowing that though the little girl couldn't hear her, seeing the smile on her face only fueled her happiness as she turned and faced Antonia, collapsing playfully on the stone bench nearby as she caught her breath.

The day had started slowly when Aiden had left that morning, and he had checked in now and again, but said that it promised to be a late night before he returned back. She had been avoiding going outside for most of the day, until she noticed that Melody seemed to be getting a bit of cabin fever, and asked repeatedly if they could return to the garden. At first all Antonia could think of was that moment the day before, when she felt helpless and frozen at the hands of Agent Nichols, and redirected Melody to other activities that would keep her occupied. After lunch, she found herself thinking about the first time she had taken Aiden to the garden. It was the spring, when the cherry blossoms were first making their appearance, and some of the early spring flowers were just beginning to bloom.

* * *

 _"Where are you taking me?" Aiden asked, holding her hand as she drove up to the Hodgins gate. "Some kind of fortress?"_

 _"This is the Hodgins estate." She explained, watching his eyes widen a bit as she grinned and reached out the window to punch in the code to the gate._

 _"You mean Jack Hodgins? Hodgins from the lab?"_

 _"And Angela." Antonia said, watching the gate open, they slipped inside and waited as the gate closed automatically behind them._

 _"Are you serious? This place is amazing." He said, looking out at the old growth trees as they drove down the drive, past the main house._

 _"I've told you about their house. They have the guest house, that's where JV was staying." She explained._

 _"Yeah, well… I pictured a nice house with a garage and an apartment over it." Aiden said, enthralled by the beauty of the property. "I didn't expect this!"_

 _"Just wait." She smiled brightly. "I'm about to show you my favorite place outside of the lab." She said, watching the wonder and amazement in his eyes, feeling the warmth in her chest as she pulled down toward the garden, pulling the car to a stop just outside the stone wall, parking in such a way that he couldn't see into the garden just yet._

 _"You have a favorite place outside the lab?" He asked, watching her stop from opening the door, she looked back at him. "Don't change your mind, don't change your mind. I was just picking on you." He said, watching her sly smile appear. "I want to see your favorite place."_

 _"Okay, get out, and close your eyes." She said, watching as he gave her a skeptical look. "Just do as I say, or I'll drive out of here." She said, moving her hand toward the key._

 _"I'll close my eyes." He chuckled as he opened the door and stood beside the car, moving to the side he closed the door and his eyes, waiting for her. After a moment, she took his hand._

 _"No peeking." She said softly, carefully tugging his arm, he came willingly. She walked him toward the gate, stopping right before opening it, and turned to face him. "I've never brought anyone here before." She said softly. "I mean, my family has been here, of course, but I've never shown anyone this place before." She whispered. She watched his closed eyes as he listened to her words, a slight smile on his lips. "I hope you like it." She said, tugging at the latch on the gate, she pushed at it and tugged his arm, pulling him along with her through the entry, she entered the inner sanctum of her garden, pulling him alongside her, she positioned herself in front of him. "Open your eyes." She whispered, watching as his eyes opened upon hers, a bright grin on his face as he immediately noticed that she seemed calm and serene suddenly, the wind blowing through her curls as she watched him stare back at her. "You can look around." She whispered._

 _"I will." He said, watching her eyes curiously for a moment. "I just wanted to look at you for a second first." He said, watching a slight blush run over her cheeks she smiled._

 _"This is my garden." She said, finally looking away from him, he turned and his jaw nearly dropped. He was surrounded by greenery and flowers, the stone fountain, fruit trees, and decorative trees, large trees mixed in along a paved brick path that seemed to disappear into the brambles of roses and ivy that surrounded him. She watched his eyes look around him in wonder and excitement, his green eyes flicking from one plant to the next, and she pulled him along down the path, pointing out the different varieties of flowers and plants and why she decided to plant them. She explained how Hodgins knew of her love of The Secret Garden, and how she often wanted to be alone in her thoughts. She explained how he told her that he wanted her to be surrounded by beautiful things that made her think of beautiful things, and not of the sadness and fear of the past or uncertainty of the future. She explained how she picked varieties of plants that would bloom in each season, so if she decided in the dead of winter that she wanted to come here, she would be invited by the evergreen bushes and red berries of holly. She watched as he explored, walking and talking about his favorite flowers, and the simple amazement that so much love could come from a bit of earth. She celebrated in his excitement, and in her ability to share this very private place with someone new, someone who loved her and appreciated her not despite her faults, but because she had them. She watched his eyes dance over the fountain as he asked her questions, holding her hand, keeping her warm against the spring chill. She curled in his arms as he held her, closing her eyes against his warm sweatshirt, drinking him in, listening to the sounds of the birds and silence that surrounded them in her own personal paradise, in their paradise._

* * *

She had smiled as she picked up after their lunch plates, watching as Melody looked out the window yet again to see if her beloved 'Bean' had returned from work. She thought of her garden, and all of the memories, and that memory of the spring when she shared it with Aiden. She chose that to be the representation of her garden, and not the unfortunate events of the day before, and promised Melody that they would take a walk to the garden before dinner.

Now standing among the plants and trees, she felt that warmth in her heart yet again as she ran her finger across the velvety petal of a rose. She looked up when she heard Melody gasp, her eyes moving toward the sound of the gate opening. She didn't realize that Melody was keeping such a close eye on the gate, and when she watched the little blonde head jump behind a tree, she almost let out a laugh when she saw who was coming into the garden.

"Aunt Toni!" Nate called, running as quickly as he could through the gate, with Luke right behind, shouting her name, followed by a slightly bedraggled Grace.

"Hey, it's my boys." She said, taking their hugs with full force as she let out a laugh, watching them bounce around and giggle as she lifted each one for a hug and a kiss. She looked up at Grace, and smiled slightly. "Why do you have the boys?"

"Cheap labor." She said, looking around. "Where's Melody?"

"She's hiding behind the tree over there." Antonia said, watching as the little girl's face appeared, looking out at Grace, she noticed the two little boys, one being held by Antonia, and she scowled. "Come out, little girl." She signed, watching as she slowly walked around the tree.

"Who are they?" She signed, glancing to Grace, a slow lopsided grin appeared. "Hi." She signed, though her scowl returned on the two little boys.

"Hi, Melody." Grace signed back. "This is Nate, and Luke." She signed, indicating the two little boys. "They are our nephews. Our brother's little boys. Come meet them." She said, beckoning the little girl. She turned toward her sister. "I heard about last night." She mumbled.

"Of course you did." Antonia nodded. "That's why she's a bit nervous." She said, letting Luke down onto the ground, she tapped their heads and they looked up at their Aunt. "Melody, come meet the boys." She signed, watching as Melody walked slowly toward her, reaching her hand out for Antonia, she peered around her at Luke and Nate.

The boys knew a bit of sign language from their Aunt Grace, and Antonia, and Luke smiled and signed slowly. "Hello, Melody. I am Luke."

She watched for a moment and looked up at Antonia, then Grace, then to Luke. Nate move forward and signed. "I am Nate." He signed, smiling brightly, a smile that made him look exactly like Parker at his age. "Do you want to play on the swing with us?" He signed, looking to Grace, who nodded.

Melody looked up at Antonia, who nodded slightly. "Don't play rough." She signed and spoke to the boys and Melody, and before she even finished the sentence, the three were racing toward the swing.

"Well, that was easy." Grace said, watching as the three of them wrestled slightly over the swing.

"I think her apprehension is less about fear and more about jealousy." Antonia said, watching the children.

Grace glanced to Antonia, and watched the exhausted look on her sister's face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Tired and feeling out of the loop." She said, sitting on the stone bench, she watched the three kids for a moment. "Aiden's been out all day. They're doing searches and some arrests. Hopefully we can go home soon. Thank you for bringing the boys. I feel like it's been forever since I've seen them."

"No problem." Grace smiled, sitting beside her sister. "Besides, like I said. Cheap labor."

"What does that even mean?" Antonia asked.

"We have some wedding things to get ready." She grinned.

"I knew I should have locked that gate." Antonia groaned.

"Come on, Toni. It's good practice for your wedding." Grace teased.

"Uh, no. My wedding is going to be a small ceremony on the beach. No flowers, no party favors, none of this fru fru nonsense."

"You say that now." Grace teased her sister, glancing over toward the kids as the boys pushed Melody on the swing. "Look at that, she's got them wrapped around her tiny finger already."

"That's my girl." Antonia smiled, leaning against her sister for a bit of support, as they watched the children play.

* * *

 **10:30pm-**

"Grace, please tell me we're done." Antonia whined, resting her head in her hands as she rubbed her eyes. She glanced over at the living room floor where the three children had fallen asleep, each one wrapped in their own sleeping bags provided by Grace, who knew exactly what she was doing. "I can't believe you planned for this."

"Of course I planned for this. This stuff has to get done, and you are a willing prisoner here." She grinned.

"I could leave if I wanted to." Antonia grumbled. "They look so cozy. I want to be cozy." She mumbled.

"Go lay on the couch. We're just about done here. I just have to clean up the ribbons and tulle we didn't use." Grace said, watching her sister continue to stare into the living room area. "Toni?" She said, nudging her sister, Antonia's attention snapped to Grace with a slight gasp. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, offering a half smile to her sister, she grunted as she stood up, shuffled to the couch and lowered herself onto it. She pulled at the blanket on the back of the couch, and was met with two brown eyes staring up at her. "I thought you were sleeping." She whispered.

"I am." Luke giggled, snapping his eyes closed.

Antonia shook her head and laughed a bit, closing her eyes to rest. It only took about five minutes, and she was sleeping soundly.

* * *

Grace continued cleaning up, glancing to her sister, she smiled when she saw that she had actually fallen asleep, and gathered the supplies they had used to create the party favors. She was placing them in the craft box when she heard a light knock on the door. She glanced to see that her sister hasn't moved at all, and quickly made her way toward the door. She approached it warily, and glanced through the peep hole, noting that her mother was standing at the door, and appeared to be looking through her keys. She opened the door and peeked out. "What's the pass phrase?"

"The pass phrase is that you will be paying for your own wedding if you don't let me inside." She said, clearly proud of her threat, she watched Grace close the door and unlatch the lock quickly, opening the door to let her mother inside. "That's more like it." Temperance said with a smile, walking into the dimly lit home, she looked around. "Where is Antonia?"

"Sleeping on the couch. The boys and Melody are all sleeping too." She said in a soft talking voice.

"Did you drug them or something?" Temperance asked, watching her daughter for a moment, she almost looked serious.

"Didn't have to." Grace said proudly. "They exhausted themselves. They helped with favors and a little bit of stuff for the centerpieces, and played together until they were ready for bed." Grace shrugged.

"You are exhausting everyone." Temperance teased, walking into the living room to look over the children, and Antonia. She smiled and glanced toward Grace.

"So what's going on? What brings you over here?" Grace asked.

"Your father, Ace, and Aiden have been away all day. I wanted to see how she was doing." Temperance said softly, walking with Grace toward the kitchen, her daughter began to put water in the tea kettle.

"She seems to be doing fine." Grace shrugged. "Just tired. Did you hear from Dad?" She asked, looking to see her mother had a slight smile on her face. She placed the kettle on the stove and turned it on.

"I did." She nodded, looking to her daughter, she sat down at the table and looked up at Grace. "Toni, Aiden, and Melody can go home tomorrow." She said, watching as Grace smiled.

"That's great. What happened?" She asked curiously, sitting at the table across from Temperance, she watched her for a moment as her mother took a deep breath.

"Well, the number that Fiona found in the coloring book was a bank account number. Melody's mother had her memorize it. The account was in the neighbor, Mrs. Farrell's name as trustee, and Melody as the intended beneficiary. It appeared that Melody's mother had a second account that money was being deposited into, and she would transfer it to Melody's account." Temperance explained, watching as Grace got up to prepare their tea as the kettle boiled.

"So, they were after the money?" Grace asked.

"Either they were looking for the money, or they were trying to get the account shut down to cover their tracks. Well, the forensic accountant found that the money that was going into Melody's mother's account was coming from three primary sources. One was Doctor Lloyd Martin, one was Matthew Boarder, a lawyer with the connection to DSS, and there was a third name, Gary Wilson, who is a lawyer that works in the city. His name hasn't come up anywhere else." Temperance said, thanking Grace as she placed the cup of hot tea in front of her. The forensic accountants also noted that a large sum of money was transferred to another party, Marcus Wood, who is apparently the name and description of our final suspect in the kidnapping and the murder of Melody's adoptive family."

"So they brought them all in?" Grace asked, the smile on her face bright and her eyes twinkling as she breathed in a deep breath. Temperance nodded and she released the deep breath in a relieving laugh. "That is awesome."

"I don't think the second lawyer did anything other than pay off the mother, so they are probably going to release him, but Boarder, Martin, and Wood are going away for a very long time." Temperance said definitively.

"Good." Antonia said from just outside the doorway, she stepped inside and gave her mother a little wave.

"Sweetheart, you look horrible." Temperance said, climbing from her chair, she approached her daughter and put her face in her hands.

"Just what I wanted to hear from my mother." She said, a slight smile on her face as she rested her head on Temperance's, looking into her eyes. "Thanks for coming to tell me the news." She said, wrapping her arms around her tightly, she rested her head on her mother's shoulder for a moment.

"I thought you'd like to know as soon as possible." Temperance said, kissing Antonia's temple, she smiled slightly. "Now go on back to the couch and get some rest." She said, pulling from the hug. "Aiden will be home soon, and your sister can keep me company."

"We can go home tomorrow?" She asked, watching as her mother nodded, kissing Antonia's forehead.

"You can all go home tomorrow." She smiled. "Now go get some rest, baby girl. I love you."

"I love you, Mom." She said, watching her mother's eyes for a moment. "Don't leave without saying goodbye."

"I promise I won't." She said, kissing Antonia's cheek, she watched her turn and head back toward the couch, looking a bit more awake than she had when she appeared at the doorway.


	66. Birthday Surprises

**Saturday July 21st —4:14pm**

"Aiden?" Antonia said as she stood at the door of their bedroom. "Aiden!" She shouted, smacking her hand against the door.

"Will you cut it out?" His voice came from behind the door, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You promised." She whined, wiggling the doorknob, the door flew open and he stepped toward her quickly, watching her eyes widen in surprise as she took a step back into the wall. "You promised." She whispered.

"I promised that you'd get your birthday gifts on your birthday, now stop being a bully and get ready for dinner." He said, letting his finger dart out to tickle her side, she yelped and slapped at his hand.

"Mean! It is my birthday." She said, pushing past him to walk toward Melody's room, she turned before walking inside. "I've waited patiently all day long for my gifts." She playfully glared.

"And look at that… you haven't lost your hair or your teeth, and you're still breathing. So that's a relief." He smiled, making a face at her as she glared and turned sharply into Melody's room. "Tex, come on. Get ready to go."

"I'm getting Mel ready to go." She called looking around the room. "Aiden, where's Melody?"

"What do you mean, where's Melody?" He asked, turning around, he poked his head in the room. Antonia looked between him and the bed, and suddenly, a little face popped out from the closet, looking at the two adults curiously, wondering why they looked so panicked. "What were you doing in there?" He signed, laughing as he moved forward to pick her up, listening to her giggle as Antonia moved around him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get ready. Get Mel ready to go." She said, slipping out the door.

"Hey! You set me up!" He said, walking toward the doorway, he watched her disappear into their bedroom. "Hey!"

"Suck it up, buttercup!" She exclaimed, closing the door behind her with a laugh. She walked to the closet and rifled through the different outfits that were there, trying to find what she was looking for, she saw the door open and looked toward him as he approached her. "Are you here to torture me more on my birthday?" She asked, moving away from his hands as he reached for her, she backed up against the wall slightly, a hanger with a dress in her hands. She watched his eyes as they looked her up and down. "You look hungry." She commented, watching the corner of his lip turn up. Instead of moving away from him further, she stepped directly into him. "Where is my birthday gift?" She whispered, staring into his eyes.

"You will find out soon enough", he growled playfully as he captured her lips with his, stepping into her as well. "Get dressed." He whispered, dropping a peck on her cheek as he turned and reached for a suit jacket in the closet. "Melody is faster at dressing than you, and she can't even button the back of her dress by herself." He nudged her as she scoffed, and he quickly disappeared out the door again.

Aiden pulled his jacket on and stepped down the hallway toward Melody's room, glancing carefully to make sure she was dressed, she was sitting on her new bed, shoes in her hand as she wrestled with getting them on her feet. He smiled and stepped in the room, crouching by the end of the bed, he took her foot in his hand and carefully slipped her shoe on it, watching her smile at him as she handed him her other shoe. He slipped that shoe on as well, buckling the small buckle on each, as he stood up and lifted her into his arms, listening to her laugh as he walked into the hallway.

"Tex, let's go. Reservations are at five-thirty."

"You said reservations were at five." She said, poking her head out from the room, clearly not quite dressed, she watched the surprised look on his face. "Aiden?"

"They're actually for six o'clock, but we have to get there, so hurry up!" He said, watching her scowl as she disappeared back into the bedroom. "Slow, slow, slow." He signed to Melody, who shook her head at the two adults and their antics.

He walked over to the counter and gently rested the little girl on its edge, watching her little legs swing lightly as she watched him for a moment. She reached her hand out and played with the knot on his tie, something that she had seen Antonia do many times. He smiled at her and lifted his neck so she could wiggle it, and made a face at her to make her smile. "Do you have her gift?" He signed to her, watching her nod her head, she patted the pocket on her dress and smiled. "I have the card you made for her." He winked, hearing the bedroom door open, he pressed his finger to his lips and she smiled, mimicking him with a giggle as he waited. "So, are you ready to go?" He asked, glancing toward the hallway as Antonia appeared.

"I am almost ready." She said, looking up at the door as a knock came to it. "Is that my birthday gift?" She asked, grinning.

"No." He said, his eyes holding a deep confusion, and her smile dropped off. "Were you expecting anyone?"

"Nope." She said, turning toward the bathroom. "I'll be right out."

Aiden shook his head and lifted the little girl from the counter, setting her to the floor, he signed for her to stay put. She moved around the counter and stood in the kitchen, her blue eyes looking out over the counter, he smiled at her as he signed that there was nothing to be afraid of. He stepped to the door and opened it, his eyes widening at the site before him. "Mother?" He said, tipping his head at the woman standing at his door, the second time in nearly five months that she surprised him in such a way. "Mom, what are you doing here?" He asked, glancing to the counter, he noticed that the blue eyes that had been staring at him were now no longer visible.

"Well, your father and I were invited to Antonia's sister's wedding." Liz said, watching Aiden's hand go right to his neck, his nervousness obvious, his ears bright red. "This is a bad time, isn't it?"

"Uh, well, we… we were just about to…" He stammered as he heard Antonia's voice from the hallway.

"Who is at the…?" Antonia said, seeing a familiar face, she smiled as she approached the door. "Liz, what are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped around Aiden quickly and hugged her tightly, giving Aiden a strange look. "Why are you still out here in the hallway, come in, come in." She said, watching Aiden's concerned expression. "It's fine, dinner can wait a little longer." She said, glancing to the door as the outside door opened, and a tall man dressed in a suit stepped inside, and when his eyes met Antonia's, it was no doubt that it was Aiden's father. "Mr. Fitzgerald." She said politely, holding her hand out as he stepped up the stairs, he took her hand in hers and smiled kindly at her. "It is so nice to finally meet you."

"You must be Antonia." Mr. Fitzgerald said with a smile, glancing toward the open door, he watched his son walk with his mother toward the couch. "You can call me Ian." He smiled.

"Well, Ian, come on inside." She said, taking a step back, he stepped into the apartment and looked around.

"They did a pretty good job on the rehab in here." He said with a chuckle, watching as Aiden turned toward his father, looking a bit nervous.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, they did. What are you guys doing here?" He asked again, watching as Antonia glanced toward the hallway, she indicated toward the bedrooms, and he nodded. She excused herself and disappeared toward Melody's room. "The wedding isn't for a week."

"Well, son." Ian said as he approached him, he patted his shoulder, glancing down at his wife as she sat on the couch. "Since your mother is strong arming me into moving here, and since my grandchildren are here." He cleared his throat, catching his son's widened eyes. "We figured we'd come a little early and see about some real estate."

"You know." He said, glancing to his mother, and back toward his father.

"Did you think that for one moment that your niece could keep this information from her Gramma?" Liz asked with a bit of a laugh.

"We were going to tell you. I wanted to wait until you were here next week. I promise that we were going to tell you." Aiden stammered, watching the humored look on his father's face. "Fiona Lee." He growled under his breath.

Antonia stepped into the hallway holding Melody, the little girl's head buried in her shoulder. "Don't you dare blame that little girl. You can't give her juicy information and expect her to keep it to herself." Antonia said, feeling Melody's grip tighten slightly. "We were going to tell you about all of the crazy things that have been happening around here when you got here next week. But you're here now, so why not just tell them?" She said, watching Aiden's wide eyed expression. She smiled and shook her head at him, trying to put Melody to the floor, her feet refused to drop, so she just held her. "This is Melody." Antonia said with a slight smile.

"Fiona mentioned that she's deaf." Liz said softly, watching Aiden and Antonia exchange a glance, she watched Antonia's nod. "Poor dear." She said, reaching out to touch the little girl's foot, she watched a set of blue eyes glance over at her.

"She's also a bit shy." Aiden said, offering to take her from Antonia, she turned and went willingly into his arms, holding his tie with one hand as she gripped his collar with her other.

"She's cautious." Antonia said, she watched Melody look between the two new people, her expression was more stubbornness than anything else. "Melody, this is Bean's mama." She signed, watching as Melody stared at Liz for a moment. "And this is his Daddy." She signed, indicating Ian. She snapped her attention to Ian and watched his kind green eyes look to her. She squinted her eyes slightly, watching him warily.

"Bean?" Ian chuckled, looking up at Aiden, the younger man's cheeks turning red.

"It's a nickname." He said, glancing to Antonia with slightly narrowed eyes. "She can read lips." He said quickly, glancing to his mother, who smiled up at the little girl as she looked between the guests.

"It's very nice to meet you, Melody." Liz said, holding her hand up to the little girl, who glanced to Antonia for a permissive nod. She reached her hand out and shook her hand, smiling slightly as she glanced to Ian.

"Papa." She signed, pushing her thumbnail to her chin twice, she signed something else, watching as Antonia let out a laugh.

"What did she say?" Aiden asked, glancing between Melody and Antonia, he could see that she was humored.

"She called your father Papa Bean." She laughed, watching as their guests chuckled.

"You know, Fiona did mention a few other things that perhaps you'd feel better about getting out in the open." Liz said, watching her son's hand once again go to the back of his neck. "Oh, Aiden." She shook her head. "When are you due, dear?" She asked Antonia, who smiled as she sat beside Aiden's mother.

"January." She said, watching as Aiden offered his father a chair, and sat down in another. "January 22nd." She smiled. Melody climbed from Aiden's lap and approached Ian, who leaned down to her level and smiled. She smiled shyly and proceeded to climb into his lap, making herself comfortable against his chest as everyone looked on and chuckled a bit.

"And let me see that ring." Liz said, reaching for Antonia's hand, she moved it slightly and glanced over to her son. "Very lovely."

"Melody helped me pick it out." He said, glancing to the little girl, who was now playing with Ian's tie as she sat comfortably in her spot. He glanced at his watch and noticed that his mother was watching him. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, we did spring this visit on you unexpectedly. I just thought we'd stop in and say hello before we headed to Anna's to see Fiona." Liz said, smiling.

"We were just on our way out the door to dinner. Aiden and Melody picked a nice restaurant for dinner, but we have a little time. The reservation isn't until six."

"Six-thirty." Aiden said, laughing as her jaw dropped. "What? I know that you like to take your time getting ready, and we had to pick up a few things on our way there." He said with a laugh.

"Pick up a few things?" She asked, her eyes narrowing at him. He glanced to Melody, who put her finger to her lips and made a 'shh' sound.

"See that? That's how you keep a secret." He laughed.

* * *

 **As you can see, things are starting to wrap up a bit... and I'm considering on whether or not we need another installment... We do have Grace's wedding in this fic... anything else I'm missing? Comment comment comment . Let me know you folks are out there!**


	67. The Best Gift

**5:30 pm-**

Aiden and Antonia said their goodbyes to his parents, with directions to Anna and Fiona's house, and plans to meet up for breakfast the following day. They started their ride to the restaurant, in a peaceful silence, as Aiden drove them toward their destination. "I like your Dad, he seems really nice." Antonia said softly.

"He's a good guy." Aiden nodded.

"You look a lot like him." She said, watching him glance toward her with a smile. "Melody really seemed to like him too." She smiled, glancing back to the little girl as she watched Antonia and Aiden contentedly.

"She is a little flirt. You know that." Aiden said, glancing to her in the rearview mirror, she pressed her finger to her lips and watched his eyes smile back at her.

"That's how she got you wrapped around her little finger." Antonia teased.

"And that is where I shall stay." He said, giving Melody a wink as they drove for a while longer in silence, and eventually they pulled into a subdivision of moderately sized homes with large yards, old growth trees, and a winding road that seemed to twist and turn endlessly. He drove quietly without saying anything further, though he could feel her dark eyes on him.

"Aiden?" Antonia said, staring at him as they drove down the road.

"Hm?" He said, looking toward her, his eyebrow raised as he turned back to driving.

"Where are we?" She asked, watching as he pulled the car down a cul-de-sac.

"Hm?" He asked again, watching her brow furrow. He looked back to the road, and pulled into a driveway of a moderately sized colonial style home, its windows empty of any curtains, and in the driveway was another vehicle, a large dark SUV that did not look familiar to her.

"Aiden?" She mumbled under her breath. "Where are we?"

He looked back at Melody, who smiled back at him as he put the car into park. "It could be home." He shrugged.

"Excuse me?" She asked, swallowing hard as she looked back at Melody. He unclicked his seatbelt, and climbed from the car, leaving Antonia staring at the house from inside the car. He took a step in front of his car, and looked up at the house. He could hear her getting out of the car, the door closing behind her, and after a moment, she was standing beside him. "You did not buy us a house." She said, staring up at him as he just looked at the house. "Aiden, please tell me you didn't buy this house."

"I did not buy this house." He said, glancing to her, he could see relief across her features as she sighed.

"Good." She said, looking at it for another moment. He listened and could hear Melody climbing from the car, hopping to the pavement, she ran toward them, and stepped up in between them, also looking up at the house.

"Unless you want me to buy this house." He said, looking at her. He looked down at Melody and nodded, and she reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a key, holding it up to Antonia.

She looked down to the little girl, holding up a silver key, a big grin on her face as she dangled it off her finger. "What is that?" Antonia asked.

"What does it look like?" Aiden teased. "Do you want to go inside?"

"Inside of this house?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "Inside of this house that you promised that you did not buy."

"I promise that I did not buy this house." He nodded definitively. He watched her eyes narrow at him as he plucked the key from Melody's fingertips and watched her smile up at him as he walked past them toward the porch, looking back to see if they were coming. He slipped the key into the lock. "Are you coming inside, or are you guys going to just stare at the house? Come on, we have reservations at seven." He called, slipping into the house.

"You said reservations were at six-thirty!" She called after him, taking Melody's hand, they walked quickly toward the house, and followed Aiden inside. They stepped into the foyer. To the right was a large family room, straight ahead were the stairs to the bedrooms. The house was empty, but pristinely cleaned, open and bright as the sun came through the many windows. "Aiden." She whispered.

"Come on, there's more than just the doorway." He teased as he led them through the family room toward the open kitchen, breakfast nook, and dining area. There was a back screened porch, and a fairly expansive yard. "You can put your gardens out there… and we can put a swingset over on that area over there for the kids." He whispered into her ear, noticing that goosebumps had found their way down her arm, and suddenly her hand was gripping his tightly. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

She swallowed hard and nodded her head, feeling a swell of emotions suddenly. She knew that if she opened her mouth to speak, she would probably burst into a sob.

"There's more." He whispered, tugging her hand. He led her through the small sitting room off the kitchen, a gas fireplace was nestled in a cozy corner of the house, and they then turned toward the front of the house, where he watched Melody hopping on the stairs eagerly. He smiled and nodded, sending her running up the stairs as quickly as she could, nearly tripping on the last step or two as she turned around and hopped to see them walking up the steps behind her. When they reached the top step, he pointed out a bedroom to the left, with its own small bathroom, the extra bathroom, and eventually whisked her away into the largest room. She let out a slight gasp at the large bay window on the back of the room, overlooking the backyard. She walked through the large room, admiring the large closet and bathroom that was nearly larger than her current bedroom, with a garden tub and separate shower, as well as a double sink. They walked back into the bedroom, only to see Melody hopping in the hallway, giggling as she ran off toward another room. "I think she likes it." He said, watching Antonia's wide eyes as he grasped her hand and walked with her down the hallway. The next bedroom was smaller, and he paused at the doorway. "This one could be the nursery." He whispered, listening to her response which was a bit of whimper as they stepped to the end of the hallway, the second largest bedroom where Melody was hopping around in circles. "And this is the big sister's room."

"Big sister." Antonia whispered. "Has she been here before?" Antonia asked, watching as Melody hopped about the room playfully, opening the closet door, and the door to the adjoining bathroom, as if she were leading her own personal tour.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Aiden." She whispered.

"Do you like it?" He asked, watching her glassy eyes as she tried to process his question. "Do you need a bit of time?" He asked, watching her nod her head. "Okay, let's let this all settle in your head for a bit, and we'll move onto the next gift." He smiled, taking her hand, she didn't move, making him stop in his tracks.

"Next gift? You said you didn't buy this house." Antonia said. "This isn't a gift, if you didn't buy it. Did you buy this house, Aiden?"

"I did not buy this house." He said, watching her scrutinizing stare once more. "I may have had an inspection done, and put a deposit on it, but I did not sign any mortgage papers." He said, watching her take a ragged breath. "Do you want your next gift?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Well hurry up, dinner is at seven-thirty." He said, watching her jaw drop and her eyes narrow as he left the room quickly and descended the stairs.

"We're never eating, are we? There is no reservation, is there?" She called to him in a wobbly voice, sniffling away her tears. Melody took her hand and tugged it, and they followed him down the steps and out the front door. They waited on the porch with him as he locked up the house, and he turned around to her grabbing him suddenly, pushing him against the door. Her hands were on his chest, her eyes looking up at him. "I love you." She said, looking into his eyes.

"I love you." He said, dropping a light kiss on her lips. She quickly turned the heat up on the kiss, pushing him a little harder into the door. After a moment, they broke from the kiss and he found her eyes staring into his with a cloud of lust. "We should probably go get the next gift." He whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah. We don't want our new neighbors to get the wrong idea." She said softly, watching a sparkle in his eye as he took her hand. "I'm ready for my next gift." She said, taking a step back, she watched him shake himself a bit to get ready. He smiled at her and she laughed as he straightened his jacket and walked past her. He stepped down the steps, and lifted Melody easily into his arms as he swung her around and deposited her on the sidewalk. He signed something to her that Antonia couldn't see, and she nodded. Antonia walked around him and watched the little girl as she reached into the pocket of her dress, and pulled out another key. "What on earth is…" She started to say, as Melody pushed a button on the key, and the SUV in the driveway automatically started up. "Aiden." She said, eyes widening as she looked at the large vehicle that was parked in the driveway, and now running.

"You don't like the electric car starter?" He asked. "I thought you'd like that." He smiled.

"You got me a truck?" She asked, her voice now high pitched.

"Well, actually… I got us a truck." He shrugged. "Since yours was totaled, I figured you'd need a new vehicle."

"You already have a car. It was my SUV that was totaled." She replied.

"Yes, but… if it is our truck…" He said as he opened up the passenger side door, and reached across. He hit a button and turned on the emergency lights on the vehicle. "You get perks." He said, pushing a button, and let out a quick siren sound. He watched her eyes widen. "What do you think?" He asked, watching her grin brightly.

"I love it!" She said, moving toward him quickly, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face in his chest as she hugged him. While she was hugging him, she looked into the car, and sitting in the passenger seat, buckled in, was an old friend. "Deuce." She laughed, seeing her little stuffed elephant securely strapped in, she let a tear drop as she swiped it with her hand and sniffled, reaching in for her stuffed toy.

"I sprung him from evidence the other day. I figured he'd want to ride shotgun." He laughed as she looked past him into the car.

"What else is in there?" She asked, seeing some items in the back seat, she took a step back and walked around the car, swinging open the door to see that he had secured a booster seat for Melody, and on the other side, securely placed, was a baby car seat, already properly installed. "We're not going to need that for a quite a few months." She said, glancing to him.

"It'll be here before you know it." He said, dropping a kiss on her cheek as she continued to look in the car. "Do you want to take it for a spin?"

"Really?" She asked, a grin on her face as he shrugged.

"It's your car. Take me places." He said, nodding toward Melody, who was watching everything closely. She handed him the key, and Antonia grabbed it from him, handing him Deuce as she walked quickly around the other side of the SUV. He reached into the glove compartment for something quickly. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Melody, who smiled back at him as he lifted her into her car seat and buckled her securely, carefully setting Deuce in the baby's car seat.

Antonia looked back at Melody, and saw the pink envelope in her hand, glancing to Aiden as he climbed in. "What is that?" She signed, indicating the envelope.

Melody held the envelope out to her, smiling as she took it into her hand. "It is for you." She signed back, watching Melody smile. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Antonia smiled, glancing to Aiden, and back to Melody.

"You can open it now if you want." Aiden said, watching as Melody bounced a bit in her seat, wanting to see Antonia's reaction.

"Okay." She said, slipping her finger under the lip of the envelope, she slowly opened it. Sliding the card from the envelope, she smiled at the picture of the puppy on the front of it holding a ribbon with balloons in its mouth. "Cute." She signed to Melody.

"Open!" She signed back enthusiastically, giggling.

"Okay, okay." She said, opening the card, she first read the card's sentiment. "Happy Birthday, I ruff you". She giggled at the words, smiling at the little girl's excitement. "Ant." She read, looking to Aiden.

"I wrote, she dictated." He said, glancing to Melody.

"Ant. I love you. Happy Birthday. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for loving me." She said aloud, swiping at a tear. "My birthday is in December. Ask me what I want for my Birthday." She said out loud, glancing to Aiden, her brow furrowed. "Ask me what I want?"

"Ask her what she wants for her birthday." Aiden said with a laugh. He looked to Melody. "She's crazy." He signed, crossing his eyes, making her laugh.

"What do you want for your birthday?" She signed to Melody.

Melody looked at Aiden, and back to Antonia. She looked to Aiden again, and he nodded, pursing his lips slightly.

Melody watched him, doing the same with her lips, she placed her fingertips on her throat gently, humming softly, the sound becoming louder.

"What is she doing?" Antonia whispered.

"Just wait. She's been practicing." He said, watching her, he opened his mouth slightly.

"Mmmm…." Melody hummed, watching Aiden's mouth open slightly, she did the same "Muhhhhhh…" She watched him purse his lips again. "Mmmm…" And then he showed her his teeth. "Meeeee…" She watched him again, as he didn't make a sound, but simply showed her how to move her lips. "Muhmeeeee." She said, grinned brightly when she saw the reaction from Antonia that she expected.

"Aiden." Antonia whimpered.

"Yes?"

"Aiden, she… She just…"

"Muh mee!" Melody said again, her voice strange and loud, she pointed at Antonia. "Muhmee." She said again.

"Aiden. Aiden… She just… She…" Antonia said, starting to breath a bit too quickly. She fumbled for the door handle. "Aiden." She said again, stumbling from the car, Melody looked at Aiden with concern.

"She's okay. She's surprised." He signed to the little girl, letting out a laugh as he climbed from the car too. He met Antonia around the front of the car, taking her by her shoulders as she tried to slow her breathing, the card still securely in her hand.

"Do you need me to drive?" He asked.

"Yes." She whimpered. "Yes, please."

"Go give your girl a hug." He said, nodding toward the car, watching so that Antonia didn't trip over herself on her way to the passenger side of the car, he watched as she swung open the back seat door and unbuckled the little girl, pulling her from the car carefully so that she could give her a good, proper hug. He watched from the other side of the car as she set the little girl onto the ground, and began to sign to her emphatically how proud she was of her, how happy she was to hear her voice, and how there was nothing in the world that would make her happier than if she could make Melody's birthday wish come true.

"I love you so much." Antonia said, pulling the little girl into another hug, as Melody wrapped her arms around her tightly, closing her eyes as a tear escaped her eye as well.

"Hey…" Aiden said, getting Antonia's attention, he glanced at his watch. "We need to get going, ladies. Dinner reservations are seriously at six-thirty." He said with a smile as Antonia let out a laugh.

"Okay, little one. Let's go get some dinner." Antonia said, watching Melody grin brightly as she was placed back in her car seat with a snap of the buckle, and a kiss to her cheek. Antonia swiped at the tear on her cheek and quickly climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV. "I love you so much." She whispered to him. "I don't think you have any idea." She said, taking a deep, ragged, smiling breath.

"I have an idea." He smiled as he slowly started backing the car out of the driveway. He glanced at Antonia with a satisfied smile, as she opened the birthday card from Melody, and read it over, and over again, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

 **Next up, the Hodgins/Booth Wedding... (Not sure if it'll be one update, or several broken up... we will see how eager I get.)**

 **Comment comment comment. Next installment is being brain boxed.**


	68. Runaway Bride

**Saturday July 28th- 12:00pm-**

The wedding ceremony was set for 2:00pm, with the reception following at a private golf club just outside of Washington DC. The wedding party naturally consisted of Antonia as maid of honor, Jack's roommate and friend from college as his best man, and two other friends as ushers. Grace had chosen two friends from the police academy as her bridesmaids, and Nate and Luke as ring bearers, as well as Melody as her flower girl. Everyone had been outfitted with their tuxedos and dresses, and scheduled hair appointments came and went that morning without any further issues. They were expecting the influx of their nearly 200 guests to the garden where the ceremony would be taking place very soon.

Temperance stepped into the clubhouse where the reception would be, when she was immediately confronted by a very nervous looking Angela. "Bren, you're going to kill me." She said nervously.

"I'm certain that's not true." She said, her brow furrowed as she looked around at the activity in the room.

"I lost your daughter." She said, looking around.

"Which one?" Temperance asked, unsure what Angela could possibly mean.

"Grace. I lost Grace. We got our hair done, and she said she'd meet us here, and she hasn't shown up. She's not answering her phone, and we have no idea where she is." She whispered loudly, looking around nervously. "She seemed a little off at the salon, like something was bothering her, but she didn't want to talk about it."

"Was it just you and her at the salon?"

"And her two friends, but they didn't seem to notice. They're here, but she never showed up." Angela said anxiously. "It's been over an hour."

Temperance sighed, looking around the room at the decorations and preparations, she could feel her own anxiety level rising. "Is Jack here? Does he know that she's missing?"

"No." She shook her head. "If he knew, he'd be off looking for her, and we need to keep at least one of them here." She said with a shake of her head.

"He may know where she had gone off to, or what was bothering her." Temperance said, cringing at the thought of making JV more nervous than he already was. "Is Antonia here yet?"

"She's here now." Antonia called from behind them, holding her dress in a dress bag over her shoulder. Melody was already in her purple dress, her hair up in ribbons, her blue eyes sparkling in excitement of being able to wear such a pretty dress.

"Oh my goodness, look at you!" Angela gushed, as she crouched down to Melody's level. "Let me see you twirl." She said, motioning with her finger to the little girl, listening to her giggle as she spun in a circle to make the dress puff out.

"Oh please, I just got her to stop doing that." Antonia laughed. "What's going on?" Seeing the look of concern on her mother's face, she turned to see Aiden walking in behind her, yanking on his tie. She turned toward him, handed him her dress, and put her hands to his tie, trying to fix it for him as she watched her mother.

"Your sister is missing. She's… she didn't show up yet, and we don't know where she is." Temperance sighed.

"Are you serious?" Antonia asked, dropping a kiss on Aiden's cheek.

"Where would she have gone?" Aiden asked, reaching out for Melody before she spun into Angela as she continued to twirl about the room.

"Aiden, can you keep an eye on her?" Antonia asked, watching Melody take his hand. "Just have Angela put my dress in the dressing room."

"Where are you going?" He asked, watching her take two or three steps back from everyone.

"To go find the runaway bride." She said with a sigh. "If we're not back by two… stall." She shrugged as she flipped her keys in her hand, and turned, jogging toward the exit of the building.

Aiden turned to see the look of concern on Temperance's face and panic on Angela's. "She'll find her." He said confidently.

"Hey." Booth's voice interrupted them as he walked around the corner. "Where did Toni go like a bat out of hell just now?"

Booth looked between the three of them, trying to figure out which would have the answer. "Don't worry about it." Temperance said, walking away, she grabbed Angela's arm and Antonia's dress from Aiden, and pulled Angela toward the dressing room area.

Booth turned toward Aiden, eyebrow arched as Aiden pretended to straighten his tie. "So, you're not talking either?" Booth asked, tipping his head at the younger agent.

He looked up at Booth and smiled tightly. "Sir, I have learned a great many things since I began working with you." He said, crouching down to Melody, he poked her nose lightly with his fingertip and listened to her giggle. "And one of those things, is that I must always, always defer to Doctor Brennan." He said as he stood up, straightening his jacket, he looked Booth in the eye. "Another thing, is… you're easily distracted by your grandchildren." He said, signing to Melody to twirl, the little girl grinned and started to spin through the room laughing.

Booth smiled at the spinning pixie before them, her dress poofing out as she giggled. "Man, you're good." Booth nodded, watching as the little girl continued her show around the room, her happiness lifting the pall of concern that surrounded them.

* * *

Antonia pushed redial on her phone one more time, listening to her sister's voice come over the message, she grunted in irritation. As the message beeped, she growled. "Grace Keenan Booth. You had better call me back, or I will hunt you down like a bloodhound!" She exclaimed into the line. "I did not wrap two hundred party favors and agree to dress up in that stupid dress just so you could abandon your family and friends at a dinner where the food is going to be too salty, and the cake is going to be too sweet, and…" She muttered to herself as she realized a call was coming through. She hung up the first call, and picked up the second. "Hey."

"Toni." Grace's voice cracked through the speaker on the car crystal clear.

"Where the hell are you?" Antonia asked.

"Tell everyone I'm sorry, okay?" Grace said into the line. "I can't… I can't do this."

Antonia slammed on her brake and pulled the car over onto the side of the road. "Excuse me?" She shouted at her dashboard.

"Tell them I'm sorry. Okay? I just… I can't do this today, or ever. I… um… I'm sorry." She sniffled.

"Where are you?" Antonia demanded.

"Toni, don't worry about it." She sighed. "It'll be okay. Just, tell everyone that I couldn't go through with it, that I'm stupid and selfish, and…"

"We already know that you're stupid and selfish." She snipped back. "Where the hell are you? Don't make me put a trace on your phone, because you know that I will." Antonia said with a serious tone.

"Diner." She whispered.

"I will be there in twenty minutes. You had better be there when I get there, or so help me…"

"I'll be here." She whispered, hanging up the phone.

"You better be, you twerp." She mumbled to herself, dialing a second number.

"Antonia?" Temperance said anxiously into the line.

"I am on my way to get her. She's safe, probably eating pie… avoiding her betrothed." She mumbled into the line.

"She's at the diner?" Temperance asked, sighing.

"Yes. I will try to have her there within the hour." Antonia sighed.

"Thank you, Ant. Don't be too hard on her. You know that she can be…"

"A flake?" Antonia snorted.

"Skittish." Temperance barked into the line. "Just bring her back here with minimal bruises, please."

"You got it, Mom." Antonia sighed as she hung up, glancing at the shiny buttons on her new car, she glanced out the window and slipped her lower lip into her mouth. Without looking, she slid her finger down to lightly tap on the button for the emergency lights, and gingerly pulled back into traffic. "I know, Aiden. Emergency use only." She muttered to herself. "I think this constitutes an emergency." She said, as she pressed the gas pedal just a little harder.


	69. Sister Secrets

**Saturday, July 28 12:30pm-**

Antonia pulled into her regular parking space in front of the diner, and immediately spied her sister sitting at their usual table. Her head was in her hands as she stared at the table, and as soon as Antonia saw her, she could feel a tug of anxiety in her chest. "Crap." She mumbled to herself as she flicked off the emergency lights and yanked the key from the ignition, climbing from her truck she rounded it and hit the lock, the sound of which sent her sister's head up and looking straight into her sister's eyes. Antonia watched her close her eyes tightly, and let out a fast breath of frustration as she walked as quickly as she could into the diner.

She hit the door a bit too hard, sending the bell smacking into the door, she cringed at the sharp sound it made. She took a slow, deep breath and pushed down her frustration for a moment, reminding herself that she was talking to her baby sister, and not a suspect in an interrogation room. She walked into the diner, waving to the waitress behind the counter, she could see the pity in her eyes, clearly knowing why she was there.

She walked toward the table, and sat down hard, watching her sister continue to stare at the formica table, her eyes moving across the design on the table as she closed her eyes even tighter. "I'm sorry." She whimpered, looking up at her sister, her blue eyes were crystal clear, the mascara that once elongated her already freakishly long eyelashes was running in darkened streams down her face. Her hair, however, was immaculate, curled and sprayed just so, it hung at her shoulders, with a dark crown of braids that sat atop her head, threads of silver weaved throughout.

"You look absolutely ridiculous." Antonia said, cringing at her tone as soon as it came out, she watched her sister's hands move to her face as she started to sob. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She said, reaching across the table, she touched her sister's hand and patted it lightly, unsure of exactly what to say. "You look pretty… Gracie, you look pretty." She said, watching her sister drop her hands, an angry glare on her face as she gritted her teeth.

"Go ahead, laugh at me." She snipped. "Just do it, get it over with."

"Why would I laugh at you?" She asked, watching Grace seemingly unravel. "Grace, what's going on?"

"I just… I don't want to do this."

"Get married, or get married to Jack?" She asked.

"I don't know." She said, reaching across to grab her sister's hands, she grasped them tightly.

"Grace, your hands are freezing." Antonia said, holding her sisters hands tightly, she watched as her sister cried, looking across the table at Antonia, she was finding it difficult to talk to her all of a sudden, as those dark eyes looked across the table at her.

"Is Mom mad at me?"

"Mom is confused. I'm confused, we're all confused. What's going on? What's wrong?" Antonia said softly. "Is it Jack? Did you guys have an argument?"

"No." She sniffled.

"Why are you having a psychotic break?" She asked in an overly coddling tone, gaining the glare that she had expected and earned. "Talk to me, Gracie."

"It's all just… it's so fast." She whispered, resting her forehead in her hands. "It's just happening so fast."

"Grace, you've been in a relationship with Jack Hodgins since the day that you first spit up on one another." Antonia said. "I'm pretty sure that's the baby version of a blood pact." She shrugged.

"Shut up." Grace said, trying not to laugh, she sniffled and coughed a little. "I just mean all of this." She sniffled. "One second I'm being shot, and I'm in a relationship with a sleaze bag… and in the next, I'm engaged to my best friend, planning our wedding and… and he's talking about how he wants to have like a litter of children, and I'm just… I'm just like… slow down, slow down." She said, shaking her head as she stared at the table, looking up at her sister to see her looking at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." Antonia shook her head, laughing a little to herself. "You waited until today to have this particular freak out?"

"He said it last night at the rehearsal dinner." She said softly. "Toni, I don't know if I ever want to have kids." She whispered. "I can't do that to him. I can't do that to Jack, Toni. He's too good for that." She whimpered. "He deserves happiness, he deserves…"

"He deserves you." Antonia said, watching her sister's eyes narrow. "I don't mean it like that, Grace. I mean I think that you two have talked enough through your last twenty something years to know what the other wants. I think he knows your views on kids." She shrugged. "He's not marrying you in order to have kids, he's marrying you because he loves you…you, Grace, not some possible dream for the future. He wants to be with you."

"Toni." She shook her head. "It's not… I don't… You don't understand. You wouldn't understand."

"Why?" She asked, suddenly feeling a bit defensive from her sister's response.

"Because you don't have any friends, Toni. You don't know what it's like to have a friend like Jack." She snapped quickly, trying to catch herself, she swallowed hard. "You… you don't have a friend like Jack, I mean." She said, watching as her sister's ears turned red, a sure sign that she was holding back her tongue.

"Get into my car now." Antonia said with a slightly sharp tone.

"Toni." She whimpered, looking at her sister, she could see that if she didn't move quickly, that the scruff of her neck might very well be in her sister's hand.

"Do not argue with me Grace. The car, now." She said, standing up, sending the chair sliding into the chair behind her, she stepped out from around the table and looked down at her sister. Grace looked up at her, her eyes holding a pitiful expression, one that didn't affect Antonia one bit. "I will drag you to the car by your pretty, pretty hair if I have to." She growled under her breath.

Grace sighed and slid from her seat. She stood up and looked up into her sister's eyes, seeing exactly what her mother always said was their father's strength shining back at her. It was dark, it was intimidating, and somehow Antonia had managed to master it. Grace turned, her head down as she walked through the diner without looking at anyone else. Antonia let her have a little headway before she followed after her, waving to the waitress with a polite smile as she slipped out the door behind Grace, unlocking the door to the truck. She stood in front of the car for a moment, waiting for Grace to climb in, then walked into the street to get into the driver's side.

As she sat down in her seat, she watched her sister slide the seatbelt around her gingerly, her fingers trembling as she did so. "Are you taking me to my wedding?" Grace asked softly, watching as her sister simply looked into the rearview mirror and, backed slowly, as she eased out of the parking space. "Toni?" she whispered, unnerved by her sister's silence, she watched her sister's set jaw and the way she drove silently through the streets, obviously not heading toward the wedding venue. "Toni, I'm sorry." She whispered. "Please talk to me."

Antonia kept her eyes on the road, winding through a suburban neighborhood by rote memory, she pulled into a cemetery that she hadn't been to in many, many years. She could hear her sister's voice, small and nervous, but didn't understand her words, as her heart was beating too loudly in her ears. She pulled the truck toward the familiar oak tree, a patch of grass beneath it hadn't been visited or worn down since she was a child, but she remembered that tree, and these visits. She parked the car and stared out at the cemetery, the stones rising from the ground like fingertips reaching for the sun. She took a slow, deep breath, calming herself before she spoke.

"I've never talked to you about the way it was before Dad came back." She said, her voice was low, serious, and calm.

"No." Grace said softly, swallowing hard.

She closed her eyes, feeling a chill through her body as she remembered. "I never told you about the nights when Mom would cry herself to sleep because she thought that she lost the one person in her life that made her feel whole, or the nights when she'd wake herself up, her face wet with tears and sweat, sobbing." Antonia said softly. "I never told you about the visits from someone that I thought was invisible."

"I know about Deuce." She whispered, suddenly the subject of her sister's stare. "I know that Dad visited you."

"Deuce was not Dad, Grace. Nobody seems to understand that. Deuce was my friend. He was my friend when I was small and needed a friend. He was the person that I talked to, prayed with. He was the only other person that knew about Mom's pain. I didn't know that he was the cause of it." She shrugged.

"Toni, you don't have to…" She started, watching as Antonia looked out at the patch of grass where the stone used to be, where the stone that had her father's name had sat over an empty coffin for so many years.

"His stone was right there. She'd come here for his birthdays, or Christmas. I stayed in the car, warm and cozy in my car seat, thinking of my friend, never knowing the truth, holding my little stuffed elephant." She whispered. "Then I was taken… out of my home in the middle of the night by strangers."

"Toni, no." Grace said, closing her eyes tightly. "Stop."

"No." Antonia said, nodding her head. "I need to... Deuce saved me that day, and I thought he was dead, that he was gone, and in a way, he did die that day." She said, swallowing hard, as if there was something stuck in her throat. She paused for a moment, clearing her throat, and took a deep breath. "When I was rescued, my friend was gone. My friend was gone, and Mom cried even more in her sleep. I know, because I couldn't sleep. I could hear her calling to him, calling for me, calling for help." She sighed, glancing to her sister. "I lost my friend, Grace. He was my one true friend."

"But… but it was Dad." Grace whispered. "Dad didn't die, you still had him." She whispered.

"It wasn't the same." She shrugged. "I wasn't special anymore. I had to share him with Mom, and Parker, and Ace, and you." She said. "I lost my friend, and I had to move forward with nothing. I was pulled from that warehouse, but I could never see my friend again." She said honestly, turning her eyes on Grace. "That's why I don't have friends, Grace. That's why it is so hard for me to get close to people. I know what it's like to lose my best friend, my most trusted ally. I know what that's like to feel alone, abandoned."

"Why are you telling me this?" She whispered, tears dropping down her cheek as she swiped at them with her hand.

"Because when you were rescued, who was there for you? Who was there for you when you were rescued from your kidnapper? Why didn't you wake up in the middle of the night screaming for your best friend?" Antonia said, staring out the window at the patch of grass for a moment.

"Toni." Grace said, her tone more serious.

"Answer my question, Gracie. I told you my story, now tell me yours." She said, turning her eyes onto her sister. The coldness had left them, they almost looked relieved, lighter in some way. "Who was there for you? Who knows your secrets? Who knows about your dreams, about your fears? Who was there for you?"

"Jack." She swallowed hard.

"That's right." Antonia shrugged. "Jack."

"Who was sitting by your side in the hospital when you were shot? Who stood in the operating room when they took that bullet out of your shoulder? Was it your boyfriend? Was it your partner? Who was there when you woke up?"

"Jack." She said with a sigh.

"Why was he there, Grace? Was it because he was standing there imagining the kids you were going to have? Was it because he wanted a future that you didn't want? Why did he bring you flowers? Why did he sit with you through the snowstorm? Gracie, come on."

"Because he loves me." She whispered.

"Yeah. He does. And if you walk away from that today. If you leave him standing on that altar in front of everyone, alone. You will lose him. And trust me, you might be able to heal from that, but I don't think he'd ever forgive himself for being the reason that you walked away, for losing his best friend." Antonia said with a gentle sigh, reaching her hand to her sister, she felt her hands in hers as she gripped it tightly. "Besides, Gracie. Sometimes we fight so hard against things that we don't think we want, that when the unexpected happens, you can't help but think that it's the way things were always meant to be."

"Like you and Aiden." She said softly.

"Like Aiden, Melody… this little surprise." She said, placing her hand on her abdomen as she watched her sister. "I mean, did you ever think that I would be a mommy?" Antonia said, watching Grace pause before she answered. "It's okay, I didn't either." She shrugged. "I want you to be happy, Grace. Jack makes you happy. He has always been the one to make you happy." She said, rolling her eyes, she let out a laugh as Grace giggled. "I mean, remember the time you had chicken pox, and he insisted on talking to you through the living room window, because he didn't want you to be lonely?" Antonia laughed.

"Or the time we went camping." Grace giggled. "And he wanted to find a bear in the middle of the night, and all we ended up finding was a very angry Dad with a flashlight." She laughed.

"You have a lot of memories, Grace. Don't stop there." Antonia smiled. "You have to talk to him and be honest. He's a reasonable person, he is on your team."

"I'm sorry." Grace whispered to her sister, watching as Antonia nodded knowingly. "I am." She said. "I didn't know."

"I know." Antonia said, smiling slightly. "I love you very much, Gracie."

"I love you, Toni." Grace whispered, leaning across, she carefully gave her sister a hug, though the seatbelt restrained it quite a bit. Grace took a deep breath, pulling from the hug she looked to Antonia. "Okay." Grace said, nodding her head. "I think I'm ready now." She whispered. "I think I can do this now." She said, swiping at the tear on her cheek.

"Yeah? Are you going to be prepared for my freak out, when it's my turn to get married?" Antonia laughed.

"Yeah." Grace giggled. "Yeah, I am just going to handcuff myself to you." She said, watching Antonia smirk at her.

"Alright." She said as she started to back out of the parking space. "Let's get to that wedding." She said, turning the car around, she drove to the exit of the cemetery. She pulled to the road and turned on the emergency lights. "And if you don't mind, we need to stop to get a quick bite. Your nephew is starting to get angry." She said, touching her belly as she drove. She glanced to her sister and watched the slow smile on her lips. "That information, by the way, is confidential, and considered to be your wedding gift."

"Noted." Grace nodded, reaching over to give her sister's hand a supportive squeeze, as they made their way through the streets of the city, and to her awaiting nuptials.


	70. Gracie & Goof

**Saturday July 28- 1:25pm**

It was nearly 1:30, and nobody had heard from Antonia or Grace. Guests were arriving, and talking as they found their seats in the outdoor garden, visiting and laughing with old friends and colleagues, none the wiser to the slight panic that was occurring within the walls of the clubhouse. Jack was talking to several guests, still completely unaware of Grace's departure, though he had noticed that his mother had been acting a bit skittish, and he simply brushed it off as her being nervous about her only child's big day. He turned toward the clubhouse, noticing that his father was looking out over the hill toward the road, then he ducked into the building quickly. His brow furrowed, and he took a step or two toward the building.

"Jack." Aiden's voice interrupted his train of thought and stopped him in his tracks. He had Melody in his arms, smiling brightly as she looked around at all of the people, dressed up and happy that surrounded her. She had her safety net with her, there was nothing to worry about.

"Hey, Aiden." Jack smiled. "Is everything okay in there?"

"You mean with the reception preparation? Yeah, everything is fine. There was a little mix up with some vegetarian dish or something, but your mom straightened them out." He shrugged. "Why?"

"Dad keeps coming out and looking out by the road. Is he waiting for someone?"

"Oh, yeah. Tex had to run out and get something, and she's a little behind." He said calmly, noting that Jack wasn't quite buying it, but let it pass. "She'll be here soon, nothing to worry about." He said, patting Jack on his shoulder, they looked across at the guests. "Quite a crowd you have here."

"Yeah." Jack said, swallowing hard as he looked out at everyone. "I don't even think Grace and I know most of these people, honestly." He whispered, laughing nervously.

"Leave it to the parents to make it the social event of the season." Aiden laughed, watching as Jack nodded his head. "You look nervous, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, just a little nervous, I guess." He shrugged. "You'd tell me if something was up with Grace, right?"

Aiden watched Jack for a second, his eyes narrowing just slightly. "Would you freak out if there was something up with Grace?" He asked honestly.

"In this particular scenario, is she in danger?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No." He said, shaking his head. "No danger." He smiled to reassure Jack.

"Also, in this scenario, is her sister trying to find her?" He asked, glancing to the door to see Hodgins step out again, though this time he made eye contact with his son, and then skittered back into the building.

"If this scenario were to have occurred, her sister would have already found her, and they'd most likely be on their way back by now." He said, watching Jack take a deep breath, seemingly calming him. "I can have her call you when she gets here."

"Thank you." Jack smiled, glancing to the guests.

"Not a problem." Aiden said with a smile.

"Hello, Melody." Jack signed to the little girl. "You look pretty." He said.

"Thank you." She signed back, pushing herself against Aiden slightly, she gave Jack a shy smile. "You look pretty too." She signed back, giggling a little as she watched Jack smile brightly at her.

"Hey, there are my parents. Let's distract you a bit." Aiden said, patting Jack's shoulder. The other man smiled thankfully and nodded, walking across the lawn with Aiden toward Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald, distracting the young groom from the bright flashing emergency lights that were coming over the hill toward the clubhouse.

* * *

Booth was standing just outside the clubhouse as he watched the flashing lights of Antonia's truck come rumbling over the hill. He was thankful that she refrained from using the siren, and shook his head as it slowed and came to a stop at the curb.

"Oh, that's my girl." Hodgins said from the doorway, a bright grin on his face as he waved to Antonia and approached the car with Booth. They opened Grace's door and she unbuckled her seatbelt with a sheepish expression on her face. "You saved the day." He winked at Antonia, as he looked to Grace.

"I'm sorry." Grace whispered to Hodgins. "I had a moment of insanity." She said softly. He took her hand and helped her from the car, only to come face to face with her father. "Daddy."

"Are you alright?" He asked, watching Grace nod. "Did she smack you around a little?" He asked, nodding toward Antonia in the truck.

"A little." Grace laughed, nodding.

"Good, now get in there and get dressed. We don't have a lot of time." He said, accepting her kiss to his cheek as Hodgins took her hand and walked with Grace into the building. He looked in the passenger window at his daughter at the wheel and watched her eyes sparkle at him. "Is she really alright?"

"She's good, Dad. We talked, and she's good."

"Are you okay?" He asked, watching her bright smile.

"I'm great, Dad." Antonia said, a giggle escaping her lips as his eyebrow lifted. "What?"

"Nothing." He said, giving her a slightly suspicious glance. "Let me park the car, you go in and get into your dress, help your sister, and get Melody ready to go." He said as he walked around the front of the car.

"Geez, Dad. You'd think this was my wedding." Antonia teased as she climbed from her seat, and hopped to the ground, she held the door open for him to climb in.

"Can we please take this one step at a time?" Booth asked, sighing heavily as he got into the driver's side and closed the door, looking out at her.

"Sure, Dad. I love you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, watching him smile grumpily at her. "Daddy." She said, watching as his expression soften a bit as he watched her tip her head.

"Don't do this to me, kid." He said, feeling a lump in his throat as his oldest daughter watched him with her introspective gaze, staring into his eyes as if she were trying to see into his soul. "Baby girl." He shook his head.

"Daddy, she's always going to be our Squeaker." She said, watching his eyes close for a second longer than needed. She knew that she was getting to him. "It's just Goof, Dad. Gracie and Goof, just like always." She said, trying to lighten the mood, she watched him take a deep breath and nod his head.

"Gracie and Goof." He nodded his head. "Thanks for that." He nodded. "I needed that. Go on now, go get dressed. I love you."

"I love you." He said, watching as she took a step back, he gave her a light wave and drove toward the parking lot.

Antonia watched her car disappear over the hill, and smiled after her father, walking toward the building quickly. She was walking into the building at the same time as a young man, who looked strangely familiar to her. He held the door open for her and she smiled, thanking him politely.

"I'm looking for the Booth wedding. Any chance you know where that is?" He asked, looking quite lost. "I'm meeting my parents, and I wasn't sure if this is the right place."

"The wedding is right out there." She said, pointing toward the garden, she smiled. "I'm Antonia Booth, the bride's sister." She said politely, still trying to figure out where she had seen this person before.

"Brendan Sweets." He smiled, noticing her eyes widen just slightly as her smile seemed to tighten slightly. "It was nice to meet you, Antonia."

"Nice to meet you, Brendan." She said. "Enjoy the show." She said with a bit of a laugh, as she turned and hurried toward the dressing rooms, trying desperately to tamp down the creeping anxiety she had growing in her chest.

* * *

Booth parked the car and moved immediately toward the gathering guests in the garden, his eyes scanning the crowd to see who he recognized, and who he didn't. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the familiar gait of someone coming in his direction. "Ace." He said with a smile as his hand found its way to his friend's. "Thank God."

"What happened?" He asked, seeing a bit of panic in Booth's eyes.

"Just a little bit of a runaway bride situation." He said, catching Aiden's gaze from afar, he watched as Aiden signed 'Ant' to him. He pointed to the building, and Aiden made quick work of bringing Melody toward the building.

"Seriously? What happened? Is she okay?"

"Toni says she's okay. She's here now. She seemed okay."

"Are you okay?"

"I think I need a drink." Booth laughed.

"Well, if she's here now, why don't we mingle a bit and hopefully this thing will get underway soon." Ace said, giving Booth a firm smack on his back, he watched him nod his head and look at the crowd of people that were finding their seats and talking.

"I have no idea who any of these people are." Booth whispered to Ace.

"Don't worry, we'll find a familiar face or two in the crowd." Ace laughed, as they made their way through the throngs of guests.

* * *

By the time Antonia stepped into the dressing room, it was a flurry of activity, and as soon as her mother saw her, she was grabbed by the arm and pulled toward the stall where her dress was. She threw Grace a pleading look, her eyes just as wild with anxiety with Angela's pushiness. "Geez, Mom, you're going to kill me here."

"Dress, now." She said, turning to walk out of the stall, she said nothing more as Antonia began to get dressed.

"Where is Melody?" Antonia called over the partition.

"Don't worry about Melody, worry about you." Angela exclaimed.

"I'm fine, geez. I feel like a Barbie doll." She said as she turned, trying to zip the dress, she backed slowly out of the dressing room and directly into a strong set of arms.

"Woah there." Aiden laughed, looking down as she looked up at him with a smile. "You need some help?"

"Yes. What are you doing here?" She asked, looking up at him as he carefully zipped her dress.

"Apparently helping you learn how to walk backwards. You're going to trip over yourself." He said, dropping a kiss on her nose.

"Aiden, why are you still in here?" Angela asked, as she straightened Melody's dress and the bridesmaids helped Grace with her makeup.

"I have to talk to Grace." He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Call him." He said, and every woman in the room stared at him for a moment. "He needs to talk to you. I promised him."

"Judas." She whispered, taking the phone from him, she waved her hands at her friends to get them to walk away from her, and she dialed Jack's number.

The phone rang twice, and after a moment, Jack's voice came through the line. "Hey." He said, seeing Aiden's number.

"I love you." Grace said into the line, hearing a sound of relief in his sigh. "I'm sorry I freaked out. It wasn't about you, it was about me."

"You freaked out?" He asked, clearly teasing her. "This is the first I've heard of this. Everyone has been extremely good at keeping this information to themselves. I never once saw my dad walking in and out of the building, or your dad pacing like a caged lion… and my mother, she's not avoiding me at all." Jack laughed. "What happened, Gracie K?"

"I…" She said, trying not to cry, she turned her head and watched as her sister looked into Aiden's eyes, the way they seemed to just focus absolutely and completely on one another, the way he tipped his head back just slightly when he laughed at something she said, that devilish grin on her face. It was just a split second, but she could see it, she could feel the electricity, and she knew that she felt that electricity with Jack and nobody else. She knew that she only wanted and needed him. "I don't want to have kids." She whispered into the line. "I don't think... I don't think that I want to have kids, and I wanted to make sure that you know that before we get married... before you're stuck with me, and you want something that I don't want. I don't... think I want that." She stammered quietly.

"Okay." He said honestly.

"I mean, right now…"

"Well, we're in separate rooms, and I'm pretty sure we're both surrounded by people, so that would be particularly difficult at…"

"Goof!" She shouted into the line.

"I know what you mean. It's you, Gracie. It's you that I want. You, only you. All of that other stuff is just cake. Oh… I want cake too, you and cake. OH! You in a cake!" He exclaimed, "Or on a cake... smothered in cake? Mmm..." He groaned into the line.

"This is you getting back at me for the whole running off thing, isn't it?"

"You got it, baby cakes." He said. "Mm…Cake" He hummed. "Listen, I should get going. I'm getting married in a couple of minutes, and I probably shouldn't be on my phone." He said playfully. "I am getting married, right?" He asked, and though he was just teasing, there was a bit of concern laced in his voice.

"Yes." She said. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, cake... I mean Gracie." He said with a laugh.

"I'll see you soon." She smiled.

"I'll be the guy in the powder blue tux." He said playfully as he hung up the phone.

"Goof!" She shouted at the dead line, letting out a laugh that she couldn't stop. She looked around and noticed that everyone was watching her. "Okay, what are we doing just standing around here staring for? It's time for this girl to get married!" She said with a smile as she stood up, and everything started to fall back into place.

* * *

 **Next Stop, Ceremony and Reception... Gotta end on a high note. ;) Comment and ye shall be rewarded.**


	71. Wedding Bells

**Saturday, July 28th, 2:25pm-**

The guests were seated and waiting for the ceremony to begin, a soft string quartet was playing music as everyone settled and quieted. The garden was decorated with row after row of white chairs, decorated with purple and blue ribbons. The aisle was a small brick path, covered with a linen runner that led the way toward a white arbor, also decorated with ribbons and flowers. The garden was in full bloom, and the air smelled of lilacs, azaleas, and lilies as the gentle summer breeze drifted through the crowd. Attention was brought to the aisle as the music seemed to swell slightly, and Hodgins and Angela made their way down the aisle toward their seats in the front row. Hodgins was taking the day in stride, proud of his son for finding his one true love, and elated that it was someone that they already considered to be part of their family, someone they loved and cherished as their own. Angela, was dressed in a deep blue dress. She matched the décor, but one might also say that the color was chosen because of its intense shade matched the eyes of the bride, a little girl that Angela had known and loved since she first heard of her existence. The child of a woman that she thought of as her sister in spirit, and a little girl whom her one and only son would follow to the ends of the earth if given that task.

The chatter seemed to quiet as the quartet began another song, a bit slower, and more swinging, as Temperance was slowly escorted down the aisle on the arm of Parker. She was radiant in her dark purple dress, her eyes focused on the details of the garden, and trying desperately to compartmentalize the deep, heavy feeling in her chest as she quietly wished her mother or father could be here to see this day. She thought of her baby girl, the tiny being that once was nearly small enough to hold her entire self in the palm of your hand, and how she had grown and flourished, how she had blossomed into a smart, beautiful, willful little girl, only to be stronger, and more willful as the years went by. She could feel the tightness in her throat as she thought of the conversations that she and Booth had been having about their girls growing up, and how irrational and silly it was to believe that this day wouldn't come, and they'd stay tiny and sweet forever.

Parker was dressed in a traditional suit, his tie matching the ribbons on the chairs and at the arbor, his eyes holding a shine of fierce pride. On his mind was a picture of a tiny baby that was once placed in his arms, a little girl that was born in a fit of stress and anxiety, that grew to adore him as only a little sister would. He thought of how they almost lost her, and how broken he was then, only to gain back his own pride when he realized that she held no ill feelings toward him, and would always crave his attention and protection, no matter where the road would lead. He may be her half brother in blood, but she was in possession of his whole heart, in truth.

Parker walked with Temperance, stepping down the aisle to the front row, where he led her to her seat between Angela, and the empty seat where his father would sit. When she sat, she took her friend's hand in her own. He watched Temperance's eyes meet his, and she smiled just slightly as she nodded, knowing that he had another responsibility for the ceremony to take care of. She reached for his hand and he smiled as he took it, squeezing it lightly as he leaned down and kissed her cheek tenderly. "You're doing great, Bones." He whispered, watching her smile slyly at him as he stood up and released her hand, turning to return to the back of the garden.

The officiant was standing at the arbor, looking out toward the large crowd of people, he smiled across at the family and friends that had gathered, and could feel the emotion and happiness for the couple, and smiled as he watched Jack Hodgins and his best man walk proudly toward the arbor, his energy wasn't nervous, but almost childlike as he glanced back toward the building where his bride would be entering from, whispering to his best man slightly as he smiled.

Jack reached the front row, his jacket having been straightened sixteen times by his mother before she finally said he 'looked perfect'. He had seen the tears in her eyes and smiled knowingly to his mother. He had chuckled a bit, her hand moving through his curls for a moment as she looked into his blue eyes, kissing his cheek tenderly before she turned toward his father, and they had made their way down the aisle. He now turned at the arbor, his eyes immediately meeting with his mother's and he thought for a moment that she was going to burst into tears. He then saw Temperance's hand in hers, squeezing her hand gently, almost in time with a heartbeat. Angela lifted her other hand, softly blowing her son a kiss through the air, sending his smile into full wattage. That smile only succeeded in making Angela smile, and for a moment, everything seemed more perfect.

His eyes focused on Temperance, the mother of his one true love, and the model of beauty that he knew his bride would become. She was only feet from the arbor, and Jack's eyes met hers, a smile on his face that could only be described as mischievous sparkled back at her, one they shared very often. "Mr. Hodgins." She said, watching his smile brighten at their little game, she winked at him, watching a slight blush move up his cheeks to his ears.

Attention was then pulled away once more, as the ushers and bridesmaids made their way down the aisle, the string quartet peacefully sending them down the long aisle toward their destinations. The girls wore light blue dresses. They weren't extravagant or gaudy, but almost summer dresses, comfortable and elegant as they each carried a small bouquet of flowers. The gentlemen held the arm of the ladies strongly, confidently, and smiled toward their friend at the end of the aisle.

There was a slight pause in the procession, when the next person didn't immediately come through the doors. Eyes were on the doors as Hodgins glanced toward Temperance, who shrugged. The struggle on the other side of the doors, however was bordering on a complete meltdown, when suddenly the door opened and Antonia burst through, her arms full with a little girl dressed all in purple, her face red from her sobs as tears rolled down her cheeks, and she sniffled into Antonia's shoulder, hiding her face from the crowd of people. Antonia held her close as she rubbed her back. In one of Melody's hands, she held Antonia's bouquet, the other held the shoulder of Antonia's dress tightly. Antonia shook her head and smiled as she looked down the aisle at JV, expecting to see a look of surprise, but was only greeted with a grin and a shrug. She could feel her face burning slightly as she walked down the aisle with the little girl, her sniffles and tears buried into her neck, as she finally looked up at Antonia. She lifted her eyebrow at Melody, who turned and looked around at the crowd of unfamiliar people, her eyes wide as she swiped at a tear. Antonia simply winked at her and continued her procession. There was a slight chorus of 'aww', as she wiggled her way down, taking Antonia's hand, still holding the bouquet in her hand, she took Antonia's hand and walked the rest of the way down the aisle with her. Antonia's eyes caught with her mother's gaze, expecting to see a look of annoyance or concern, but instead found a prideful smile. "I love you both." She signed to her daughter, watching as her daughter's dark eyes lightened, feeling a bit watery.

"I love you, Mom." She signed back, taking her position at the arbor, pulling Melody in front of her as the little girl looked out at the crowd of people, some of which were watching her with smiles, while others turned their attention back to the building doors. Antonia looked over at JV, a smirk on his face as he shook his head. She shrugged her shoulders and he let out a laugh, as they turned their attention back to the doors as they opened once again. Through the door came the two ring bearers, Nate and Luke, each holding onto a silk pillow with a ring attached. Dressed in tuxedos, with matching grins, they walked together with Parker holding each of their other hands. As they stepped down the aisle, they giggled and greeted people, pausing once or twice, only to be 'encouraged' by their father to keep moving. They spotted Jack at the end of the aisle, and tried to break free from their father's grasp, but Parker held fast to the two of them, as they looked up at his stern glance, and continued down the aisle. When they reached the arbor, Parker released them to Jack and the ushers to stand with the wedding party, and took two steps back toward the chair that was saved for him. It was just far enough to not be in the wedding party, but just close enough to grab the boys if they decided to get rowdy.

With the flower girl already at the arbor, clinging tightly with one hand to Antonia's dress, and the other to her bouquet, everyone expected that next would be the bride. What they didn't expect, was the door to be opened, and a six foot four-inch-tall man to be pushed through the doorway holding a flower basket in his hand, and the door close behind him. Aiden glanced back to the door, and down the aisle, and back to the door. The door opened, and Booth appeared, pointing down the aisle toward the arbor. The crowd watched the interaction and let out a laugh, as Aiden and Booth argued at the door for a second, before he pushed him, and closed the door, leaving Aiden standing at the door. He took a deep breath and sighed, taking a step or two, before dropping a few petals. He looked down the aisle, his ears bright red as he looked into Antonia's eyes. She had such a smile on her lips, that his momentary embarrassment was erased, and all he saw was her, as he glanced to Jack, who was laughing so hard, he was nearly doubled over.

Aiden shook his head and continued down the aisle, dropping rose petals as he walked, listening to the playful snickers of those in the crowd that he did know, as well as some giggles. He had taken nearly five steps before he saw the little girl at the arbor gasp, breaking free from Antonia's hold, as she ran as quickly as could toward Aiden. Everyone was chuckling as Melody held her arms up to Aiden, who lifted her effortlessly. She pulled the basket from his hands as he kissed her cheek. "Show me." He signed to her, watching her look down the aisle at Antonia as she laughed joyfully at the two of them standing in the aisle, holding up the wedding.

"Walk, Bean." She signed as he rolled his eyes and started walking slowly, as Melody pulled rose petals from the basket and dropped them to the pathway, bravely facing the fear of having so many eyes on her, now that she had her protector close by.

Aiden reached the end with Melody, swinging her to the ground, he kissed Antonia's cheek and patted Melody's head as he turned to find his seat, when suddenly he felt a hand reach out for his wrist. He looked up to see Jack looking into his eyes. "Stand with me?" He asked, watching Aiden's eyebrow lift as he nodded his head toward the other men who were standing up with him on this day. "Please?"

"Sure." Aiden said with a nod. "I'd be honored." He smiled. He took a place along the line of Jack's friends, looking down as Nate and Luke moved down to stand in front of him, looking up at him as he placed his hand on each of their heads, smiling at their giggles. He hadn't been offended or hurt when he wasn't asked to be in the wedding party initially, as he had only known Grace and Jack a short time, but he could feel the warmth and love in that moment, being asked to stand by him on his important day. Aiden looked across toward Antonia at that moment, as she waited patiently for him to look up at her, and as the music and march of the bride began, their eyes were locked in a loving stare.

The crowd stood in that moment, as the doors to the building opened, and other than the soft melodic sway of the wedding march, there was silence. Grace was a beautiful bride, petite and floating on a cloud of white, as her father's strong arm held her tightly. Booth's stance was strong and straight, his chest puffed out in pride as he looked down the aisle toward their destination. "You're sure you want to do this?" He whispered into her ear, watching her blue eyes turn toward him, looking at him with such love and affection, that he felt his heart clench in his chest.

"Daddy." She whispered, with the smile that always melted him, the smile that looked so much like her mother's that it always took his breath away. "We talked about this." She whispered.

"I know." He winked, nodding down the aisle as they continued their slow walk. "I just wanted to let you know that it wasn't too late." He whispered, hearing her giggle.

Grace's eyes were suddenly focused on her destination, and the young man who was standing at the end of that aisle, his blue eyes focused on her, and only her. At that very moment, all of the doubts, fears, and worries that she had in the past few hours were inextricably erased. She watched his head tilt just slightly, a narrowing of his eyes as she did the same right back to him, a challenge of sorts. His smile became brighter, his eyes wider, and she watched as the silly boy that she had known since forever, turned into the man that she would spend eternity with. She tried to remember when it had happened, when that switch had finally clicked, but it would be impossible to figure out. He was always there, and always for her, and she was always there for him.

Booth could feel her pace start to pick up when he noticed their eyes lock, and he smiled as she nearly raced to be by his side. He tried to slow her down, and she let out a grunt of frustration, and a slight laugh as she gave her father a slight elbow to his rib.

"Not cool, kid." He mumbled, as he heard her gentle laugh.

They reached the end of the aisle, standing before the officiant, Booth looked into the man's eyes and turned his gaze toward Jack. The boy held no fear or worry, only love for his daughter. There was no second guessing or concern, and as his eyes moved toward Grace, he noted the exact look in her eyes as well.

"Who gives this woman, to be married to this man?" The officiant asked, watching as Booth straightened his posture just a bit more.

"Her mother and I do." Booth replied, leaning over to kiss Grace on the cheek. "I love you." He whispered, as he then turned and stepped toward his seat, leaving Grace to step forward and take Jack's hands, feeling the warmth and electricity in their touch. She barely heard the officiant speaking.

"I require, and charge you both, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, you confess it now." The officiant stated. Grace and Jack simply stared into one another's eyes, losing themselves for a moment.

"This is the day you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here, not only to witness your commitment to each other, but also to wish you every happiness in your future life together. Within its framework of commitment, and loyalty, marriage enables the establishment of a home, where through trust, patience and respect, the love and affection, which you have for each other may develop into a deep and lasting relationship. We, who are witnessing your marriage, hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life, your Love, Respect for each other, and your trust and understanding of each other will increase your contentment, and heighten your joy in living."

The officiant turned to Jack.

"Jack Stanley Hodgins, do you take Grace Keenan Booth to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love, honor, comfort and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only her, for as long as you both shall live?"

Jack's voice was barely above a whisper, his breath had been taken away by the tender way that Grace looked back at him, a smile on her face that would rival the Mona Lisa with its mystery. "I do." He whispered, watching her eyes light up like a thousand candles.

The officiant then turned to Grace. "Grace Keenan Booth, do you take Jack Stanley Hodgins to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only him, for as long as you both shall live?"

Grace's breath was taken away by the dreamy look in Jack's eyes, the way he was watching her was absolutely riveting. It took her a moment, but a puff of air escaped her lips as a smile found its way onto them as well. "I do." She whispered.

As Booth and Brennan watched their youngest daughter marry her best friend, they held tightly onto one another's hand, remembering in a peaceful quiet the day their littlest was born, the joy and happiness they felt when they could finally bring her home, and the shy and quiet little girl she started as, only to become the strong, stubborn, beautiful young lady before them.

Booth leaned over to his wife, feeling her head drop onto his shoulder as she tried desperately to keep her emotions in check. "Do you remember what those two did to us at our wedding?" He asked her, listening to the soft, throaty giggle that was bubbling up. "What do you say we take off right before the end? See if anyone tries to catch us. Do you think they'd send Toni after us?" He asked, as her giggle turned into an all out laugh.

Suddenly, the attention was on Booth and Temperance, her face turning a bright shade of red as Jack and Grace looked to her parents with an amused expression. Booth suddenly snorted, trying to hold in his laughter, and it was at that moment when Temperance completely lost control of herself, sending them both into gales of laughter.

Grace glanced to Antonia, who was biting her lip as she tried to hold in her laughter as well, and then over to Hodgins and Angela, who were now also lost in a fit of giggles. She glanced to the officiant, her smile was one of complete amusement as she turned to the crowd.

"Please give our parents a moment, it appears they've finally lost it." She said, as everyone let out a chuckle, and Booth and Temperance took deep breaths in an attempt to control themselves.

"Sorry about that." Booth said, trying not to let out another laugh, as he felt Temperance grab his hand. "I think… I think we're all okay now." He said, wiping a tear from his eye as he put his arm around his wife. "We're okay. Go on… carry on. Go back to what you were doing." He said, glancing to Hodgins and Angela as they struggled with their own laughter.

"Thanks." Grace said, shaking her head at both sets of parents, as she turned back to the officiant. "Okay, ignore them. We were in the middle of something here." She said, smiling at Jack as the officiant continued.


	72. Brave and Bold

The rest of the ceremony went without incident, and as everyone gathered to congratulate the bride and groom before the reception, the wedding party stood together and greeted guests. Grace and Jack happily shook hands and hugged their guests as the rest of the wedding party greeted family and friends. Booth stepped over toward Aiden as he stood behind Antonia and whispered something into her ear to make her laugh. He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the younger man carefully.

Antonia smiled at her father and looked up at Aiden, her hands full with Melody, she looked back to Booth. "I have the prettiest flower girls, don't I?" She asked playfully, as Aiden shook his head.

"Grace needed someone to step up, and he was the only one left back there." Booth said with a laugh. "Gawkiest flower girl I've ever seen." He laughed.

"Hey, I was pretty." Aiden said, lifting Melody from Antonia's arms, he stuck his tongue out at Booth. "Melody said so."

Booth laughed and shook his head. "Don't teach her bad habits." He said, reaching out to tickle the little girl.

"Are you kidding me? I taught her how to stick her tongue out at people weeks ago." Ace said as he stepped up behind Booth and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Looking good there, flower girls." He teased.

"You're never going to live that down." Antonia said, looking up at him as he shrugged and laughed, his eyes narrowed at Ace.

"It was a worthy cause." He said, glancing to Grace and Jack as they talked with guests. "Did you two just come over here to tease me?" He asked, watching as Booth's expression became a bit more serious.

"Actually, I just wanted to let Antonia know that Doctor Sweets was here." He said, noting that Aiden didn't appear know exactly who he was talking about. "He's a family friend, a psychologist." Aiden nodded his head as something clicked in his memory.

"I saw his son earlier." She said, looking slightly nervous. "Thanks, Dad."

"Didn't want you to be surprised to see him or anything. I know it was a long time ago." He said, knowing how sensitive she always was about that time in her life, and how the thought of someone knowing about some of the more personal aspects of her past affected her. "Love you."

"Love you, Daddy." She said, watching as her father and Ace walked away.

She looked to Aiden. "Doctor Sweets was the psychologist that… after…"

"I remember." He nodded, remembering a conversation about her experience after the kidnapping, he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "It's okay." He said, feeling her body melt into him for a moment, she closed her eyes and tipped her head back, after a moment she looked up to see those green eyes staring back at her.

"You're my constant." She whispered. "You're my control."

"You give me far too much power." He said, lightly turning her, so that she was facing him, still looking up into his eyes.

"You've earned it." She said, her eyes sparkling up at his, as he leaned down to kiss her nose. Her nose scrunched a little, and he kissed her lips tenderly.

"Ant!" The voice squealed through the crowd, breaking their kiss and sending Aiden's eyes up into a playful eyeroll, that made her let out a slight giggle. "Ant!"

"I swear to God, if you ever say again that you don't relate to children…" Aiden said with a laugh, as she smiled up at him.

Antonia turned around to see a flurry of brown hair and a purple dress come skimming through the crowd. Her smile was happy and bright, and Melody turned to see what she was looking at, her smile appeared as well.

"Fiona!" Antonia exclaimed, picking the little girl up into her arms for a hug, she grinned and looked to Aiden. "Hey, Uncle Aiden."

"Yeah, yeah. Old news. I get it." He mumbled playfully.

"Hi, Melody!" She signed 'hello', and waved to her friend, who seemed very excited to see her new friend again.

"Oh my gosh, Uncle Aiden. You were so hilarious when you came outside as the flower girl! I laughed so hard!" She exclaimed.

"Is that all everyone is going to talk about?" Aiden asked, looking around.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Son." Ian said, catching up with his granddaughter, he patted his son on the shoulder as Aiden shook his head. "Sorry about that, Antonia. She's a slippery one." He laughed, glancing to see Liz waiting to congratulate Jack and Grace.

"Oh, it's fine. I like feeling like a Rockstar." She teased.

"Oh, there's mommy!" Fiona said, as a young woman with dark hair made her way toward them, her face had a bit of a stern look on it, as she approached, her focus directed at Fiona.

"Fiona Lee, there are a lot of strangers around here, you cannot just rush off like that." Anna said, approaching them, she watched Fiona look concerned for a moment, her body pushing slightly into Antonia's as if looking for some support.

"Grandpa was watching me." She sighed, watching her mother shake her head. "But Mommy, I needed to find Ant. You haven't met her yet. Ant, this is my Mommy, Mommy, this is Ant." She said, as Antonia carefully let the girl to the ground, and Aiden helped Melody to the ground, the girls clasped hands and stood beside Antonia, giggling.

"Anna, it's wonderful to finally meet you." Antonia said, pulling out her most polite smile she could muster. She knew that this woman didn't like her, and she wasn't exactly sure why, but she thought the world of Fiona, and was willing to do her best to make it work.

"I've heard so much about you." Anna said, smiling tightly at the other woman, she glanced to Aiden, and noted his pleading look. "It is so nice to finally meet you too." She said, looking to her daughter, who was happily talking to Melody, as Melody signed to her, and Aiden crouched to help them. "Have they already met?" She asked, looking to the two girls as they giggled together.

"Fiona is a very affable child, I've observed." Antonia said, catching Aiden's eyes as he looked up at her, not exactly surprised by her response, but surprised by her lack of blatant truth. He knew that she was very upset that Anna had been deceived, but he could see from the look in her eye that she was his partner in many ways, always having his back. She looked across the lawn to see that her mother was trying to get her attention. "I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me. I believe my mother is calling for me." She said softly, turning toward her Temperance, she saw Parker standing nearby, looking on at the crowd. "Parker, you know Anna, Aiden's sister in law, right?"

"Yeah." He said, watching her with a confused expression, an expression that she completely ignored and smiled at.

"Mom needs me, I'll be back." She smiled as she turned toward Aiden as he stood up. He leaned down and kissed her quickly. "I have to go face a fear." She whispered to him, she smiled at Ian and Anna, and quickly made her way toward Temperance.

* * *

Antonia approached Temperance, noting that she was talking to Doctor Sweets. His role in her life was very brief, but it was also extremely relevant and important. She knew him only a short while after Booth had been released from prison, as his family had moved toward New York, and he had not been present at her parent's wedding, or Parker's wedding. But he was here now, and she could feel a tight anxiety in her belly as she approached her mother, who reached for her hand before she even turned to face her.

"Sweets, Daisy. This is Antonia." She said with a proud smile, tugging her toward them. "Doctor Antonia Booth." She said, watching her daughter's ears turn red, as she threw her mother a pleading look.

"Doctor." Sweets said, nodding his head, his eyes wide with surprise, or something else as he looked into her eyes. "Very impressive." He smiled as he reached his hand out to shake hers. "Antonia, it's amazing to finally meet you again." He said, smiling happily at the young woman before him, obviously impressed at her growth and accomplishments.

He was looking directly into her eyes, and she was finding it very difficult to find her words, remembering back to that time in her life, knowing that this man knew so many secrets. Her eyes flicked to the woman he was with, a shorter, perky woman, her mother had said her name was Daisy. She had remembered a conversation with Temperance previously that Daisy was once one of her mother's interns, and she turned to shake her hand.

"I think it's just remarkable how much you look like both of your parents, and a doctor, so distinguished and intelligent, just like you are, Doctor Brennan." Daisy said, shaking Antonia's hand, she continued on and on as Antonia still struggled to find her words. When her hand was released from Daisy, she took a step backwards, and almost directly into a set of very familiar arms.

She looked up into his green eyes, a genuine smile on his face as he placed his hand on her waist and extended the other hand toward Sweets. "Doctor Sweets, Special Agent Aiden Fitzgerald. I've heard a lot about you from Booth. He is always talking about your profiling abilities." He said, as Sweets gave him a slightly confused glance, before smiling happily and shaking the younger man's hand.

"Aiden works with Booth and Agent Harding. He and Antonia are engaged." Temperance said, watching as Sweets smiled even brighter.

"Well, congratulations." He said, glancing to Antonia, as she smiled.

"Thank you, Doctor Sweets." She said, her voice finally found, though a bit lofty and light, she was proud of herself for finally speaking up, and could feel Aiden's eyes on her once more, taking the edge off her intense anxiety. "I met your son earlier, on his way in." She said, glancing to see the younger man she had seen enter the building before the ceremony.

"Ah, yes, Brendan." Sweets said, getting his son's attention. "Brendan, this is Antonia Booth, Doctor Brennan's daughter."

Brendan smiled, it was reminiscent of his father's and the resemblance to a younger Doctor Sweets unsettled her just slightly, until she felt Aiden squeeze her waist lightly in support. "I just realized, you're Doctor Brennan-Booth. I read your journal article on Entomotoxicology in forensics. Wow, it's an honor!" He exclaimed enthusiastically as he shook her hand, her eyes widening as she glanced to Temperance.

"How did you find that article?" Antonia let out a laugh. "They buried it at the back of the journal, and I'm certain they only published it because of the name."

"No, no way. It was intriguing, really." Brendan said, grinning.

"You have another groupie." Aiden whispered just above her ear, dropping his hand to guard his rib from her quick elbow jab.

"Brendan is studying anthropology and forensic science." Daisy said with a bright smile. "He's doing extremely well, and will be ready for his internship shortly." Daisy said, eyeing Temperance, who was looking off toward Grace and Jack.

"I tried to convince him to go into psychology." Sweets chuckled. "He wasn't interested."

"Well, psychology is a soft science." Antonia said, her stance defiant as she stood just a hair straighter. "Perhaps your son felt that it would be a waste of his time and intelligence."

"Woah…" Sweets laughed. "How did you do that? You sounded exactly like your mother, like exactly!" He laughed as Antonia's eye lifted, and her eyes met her mother's. She could see the amusement in her eyes and couldn't help but smile just slightly.

"Well, Brendan, I wish you luck in your studies." Antonia said with an encouraging nod. "I hope that the Jeffersonian is on your list of intern locations. We are the best at what we do. You're more than welcome to stop by for a tour if you like." She said, watching Temperance's nod. "I should probably check in with my sister. I believe we're getting photos taken before the reception. It was very nice to see all of you." She smiled politely as she shook their hands again, and turned sharply, nearly running into Aiden.

He smiled, watching her eyes lift to his, he looked for a sign of retreat, and found none. She was genuinely going to find Grace. "What?" She asked, taking his hand as she walked with him toward Grace.

"Nothing, just making sure you're okay." He said, giving her a little nudge.

"Oh, I'm okay. Are you okay?" She teased, giving him a nudge back.

"I'm great." He said, leaning down to kiss her temple.

"Where is Melody?" She asked, as he pulled her away from the crowd slightly, feeling like she needed a moment to breathe.

"She left me for an older model." He said, smiling. "My dad has her."

She let out a laugh. "Good." She said, feeling him pulling her toward the building.

"Where are you taking me?" She giggled, looking out at the gathering of people as he opened the door and ushered her inside. He walked with her down a hallway, away from the reception hall, holding her close to him. "Aiden?" She whispered, watching his eyes turn to hers, sending hers wider at the passion in them. "Aiden." She said, feeling as he pulled her into a quiet corner of the building.

"I wanted to make out with the maid of honor." He said, putting his back against the wall, he pulled her into him tenderly. "I am your biggest fan."

"Is that right?" She asked, following his jaw line with her eyes, she finally made it to his eyes. "You know, it's funny. I often have thought today of what it would be like to just be whisked off to a quiet corner, away from the prying eyes and hand shaking and hugs. I mean, Jack had a pretty good looking group of single guys standing up for him." She shrugged, watching his eyes narrow. "All of those handsome gentlemen, and here I am, the one making out with the flower girl at my sister's wedding." She said, and before he could respond, she pressed her lips against his, forcing him to completely forget his response.

* * *

 **The end... of this installment. Stay tuned for a new installment. You'll know it when you see it.**

 **Comments and reviews only encourage me!**


	73. Authors Note:

**Hello, Folks. Installment #10 in the Saint in the Shadows fic series is up!**

 **Sacrifice of Spirit**

 **Read, review, repeat!**


End file.
